ESPADA DOS DEUSES Episódio V: Réquiem
by Massafera
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Rony, Gina, Draco, Neville. Sirius, Lupin, Leah, Dumbledore, Snape. Lúcio, Rabicho, Bellatrix, Voldemort. Estão todos de volta à Inglaterra. Todos preparados e loucos para pegar as EspadasMágicas uns dos outros. Custe o que custar.
1. CAPÍTULO 96: Recomeçar Para Terminar

**N.A: No dia 25 de Julho de 2005, a EdD Brasil começava a ser publicada. No dia 14 de Dezembro de 2008 ela era encerrada. Passaram-se exatamente um ano, cinco meses e dois dias, e a EdD Réquiem é publicada. Demorou mais tempo do que eu queria, como é de praxe em se tratando de EdD, ela acaba sendo mais forte que qualquer prazo que eu dê. Mas, eu me sinto feliz por estar publicando o primeiro capítulo da última fanfic que encerra a série. São oito anos de EdD. Ter ficado quase uma década presa a um único projeto me faz pensar se eu não deveria tentar ser escritora – ou se eu sou mesmo um fracasso em se tratando de projetos pessoais. De qualquer forma, fico feliz por estar aqui hoje. Continuo – e encerro – essa fanfic por respeito ao que a série Harry Potter significou pra mim, ao mundo das fanfics, que não quero deixar como alguém que 'desistiu no caminho, e aos leitores que apareceram e desapareceram no decorrer destes oito anos.**

**Todos os jovens bruxos estão de volta à Hogwarts: Harry, Hermione, Rony, Gina, Draco. Todos voltam para a Europa com uma grande bagagem adquirida no Egito e no Brasil. Leah está desaparecida, junto de Voldemort. De volta ao ambiente original dos livros, é hora de todos se reunirem e se prepararem: o confronto final está mais perto do que eles imaginam. E será muito mais difícil e surpreendente do que poderiam imaginar.**

**Sejam bem vindos à quinta e última fanfic da série Espada dos Deuses. Espero sinceramente que se divirtam. É a única coisa que pretendo com essa série.  
**

**

* * *

**

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO FINAL: RÉQUIEM**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 01 - Recomeçar para terminar (EdD 96)**

O trem diminuía a velocidade quilômetros antes de chegar à estação de Hogsmead. Um dos passageiros colocou a cabeça para fora:

- ...Ué? - estranhou Harry, ansioso para chegar - Essa não é a estação que a gente costuma parar.

Era uma plataforma improvisada e recém construída numa clareira da floresta de pinheiros.

- Parece uma estação de _minhotrô_. - comentou Hermione, debruçando-se na janela também.

Os dois desceram do trem, carregando as malas, olhando ao redor. Instantes depois reconheceram um ruivo alto que vinha correndo ao encontro deles, subindo pela improvisada trilha até a plataforma.

- Harry! Mione! - exclamou Rony, abraçando os amigos com força.

- E aí, Rony. - sorriu Harry, animado ao ver o amigo depois de quase um ano. - Muito tempo... você cresceu mais!

- Só um pouco. Eu acho. - disse, passando a mão na franja, que lhe caía nos olhos.

- E esse cabelo desse tamanho? - perguntou Hermione, passando a mão nos fios finos e ruivos do cabelo de Rony, que já quase chegavam aos ombros - Já inventaram a tesoura, sabia?

- Pois é. Não cortei mais, e virou isso. Mas gostei, deixa assim. - riu, colocando uma das malas nos ombros e caminhando para a mesma trilha de onde viera, dessa vez com os amigos. - Você está bonita, Hermione. Estão moreninhos. Pegaram praia, é? A gente também pegou muito sol, cozinhando naquele maldito sol do deserto. - e olhou Harry - Fala sério, Harry, você também aumentou de tamanho, cara; andou malhando bastante, não?

- Malhando? - riu Harry, olhando pro alto - Coitado de mim. Andei foi _apanhando_, você quer dizer. E bastante.

- ...Onde estão seus óculos?

- Ih, essa é uma longa história. - suspirou Harry. Ele reparou que em um dos braços de Rony havia uma marca escura, formando um desenho estranho em quase todo o antebraço, e, na outra mão, usava uma grande pulseira de ouro, muito brilhante, em forma de rede, que se prendia ao seu dedo médio por um anel - Ei, e você, o que arrumou nesses braços?

- Ah, é também uma longa história. Agora vamos logo, Dumbledore e os outros nos esperam numas carruagens lá em baixo.

* * *

Após alguns minutos de caminhada eles chegaram à Hogsmead, por uma improvisada trilha recém calçada, que desembocava e uma das ruas do vilarejo, passando entre casas. Duas charretes - aparentemente sem cavalos - os esperavam. Os três entraram em uma delas, onde Dumbledore os esperava.

- Bem vindos de volta. - cumprimentou, feliz, mas com a aparência um pouco cansada - Espero que tenham tido uma boa viagem.

- Muito boa. - sorriu Hermione - ...Agora eu consigo ver os tresálios.

- Eu também. - comentou Rony, sorrindo.

- Imagino que sim. - sorriu o professor, olhando Harry, que já era capaz de vê-los há anos - Que bom que podem vê-los; significa que _sobreviveram_ para contar.

- Ah... - começou Harry, meio desconfortável - Há alguma tensão no ar, professor?

- Não. - falou, suspirando - Quer dizer, não espere ter o sossego de antes. Mas não é nada de grave ou inesperado.

Harry reparou que a outra charrete os seguia bem de perto.

- Gina, Draco, Neville e Lupin estão lá. - sorriu Rony - Sirius estava na sede da Ordem. Snape está na escola. Eles não desceram nem vieram ver vocês porque são responsáveis pelas bagagens. - e riu - Sabe como é, aquele carro é mais importante que esse aqui.

Hermione deu um sorriso meu nervoso:

- Realmente corremos riscos aqui?

- Em se tratando da Espada dos Deuses, nenhum cuidado é pouco. - explicou Dumbledore.

- ...Tem alguma notícia da Leah? Sabem se ela está bem?

O professor respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelo saiote branco que usava por cima da calça cinza claro do uniforme:

- Leah escapou. - disse, olhando os alunos - Destruiu parte da Penitenciária Mágia Sul Americana, e sumiu do território brasileiro, sem deixar vestígios. Não sabemos o paradeiro dela, porque ela foi resgatada pro Voldemort.

- ...O QUÊ? - perguntou Hermione, com voz fina.

- Voldemort salvou a Leah? - inconformou-se Harry - Nós vimos os dois duelarem quase até a morte! Os dois se cortaram, se retalharam de forma até selvagem, saíram vivos por, sei lá, sorte!

- Nós sabemos de tudo, já. - disse o professor - Mas nada é tão simples em se tratando de Voldemort e Leah.

- Talvez ele queira barganhar, foi o que pensamos. - resmungou Rony - Ele a libertou, mas não vai usá-la como moeda de troca, nem vai matá-la. Seria mais provável fazer algum tipo de trato.

- Enviamos um pedido formal ao império Brasileiro para proteger ou nos enviar Kojiro e seu filho. Por sorte, eles parecem ir muito com a cara da família dela, e resolveram colaborar. A família pode ser um alvo para uma troca entre eles, conosco por fora.

- E qual o plano? - perguntou Harry, preocupado.

- ...Nenhum. - sorriu Dumbledore, desfazendo a expressão séria - O importante era reunir todos os aurores e armas mágicas aqui. Conseguimos. Vamos esperar o próximo passo, que deverá ser deles. Voldemort está em desvantagem.

Harry suspirou, meio descontente, e olhou pela janela. Passavam ao lado da estação de trem onde desciam antigamente.

- ...O que houve aqui? - exclamou Hermione, olhando para fora.

- A estação estava completamente destruída. Parte das paredes e telhado estavam negras, ainda soltando fumaça após um incêndio. E a maior parte da construção estava tomada por inúmeras plantas, flores, trepadeiras e árvores pequenas.

- Comensais. - disse Rony - Gina e Neville encontraram com eles ontem. Sabem quem? Goyle e mais dois rapazes, acho que estão no mesmo ano que a Gina. Devem ser amadores, iniciantes. Levaram uma surra.

- Espere aí. - pediu Harry - Goyle? Alunos? Eles atacam, assim?

- Sim. Tomem cuidado ao andarem por aí. - suspirou Dumbledore, parecendo aborrecido, demonstrando que era esse tipo de coisa que o andava deixando cansado - Todos sabem que vocês são aurores. Quase elitizados. Todos que eu digo, infelizmente, são aqueles que não queríamos que soubessem. São novos, ou futuros comensais. Voldemort está recrutando muitos deles, sabemos disso. Mas não temos provas para tomar providências sólidas. Nem o Ministério quer. Então, eles ficam soltos. E, se encontram aurores, vão querer medir suas capacidades, sem se importar com o lugar onde estão.

- ...Assim, briga de rua? Como gangues? Que se cruzam num lugar e inevitavelmente brigam? - perguntou Hermione, já lamentando - Que horrível.

- Sim. - concordou Dumbledore, desapontado - Imagine que vocês são, mesmo, de uma irmandade, ou gangue, ou clã. Encontram os membros do clã rival. É quase impossível não acontecer nada. Dificilmente um auror bem preparado aceitará uma provocação, mas o outro lado não se importa com isso.

- Ah, que ótimo. - murmurou Hermione, parando de olhar a estação, já sumindo de vista, e se encolhendo no assento - Agora mal poderemos sair sozinhos? Vigilância constante?

- Sim. Tal como Olho-Tonto adora. - riu Rony - Isso cansa demais. ...Mas é bem divertido.

- Talvez hoje à noite vocês voltem para suas casas. - avisou Dumbledore, para os recém-chegados - Não precisarão ficar em Hogwarts.

- Estamos pensando em ficarmos todos na Mansão dos Black, sede da Ordem. - disse Rony, cruzando os braços - lá é mais seguro, e mais fácil de nos reunir caso seja necessário. Vocês sabem, somos aurores novos... e com armas mágicas. Somos um alvo em potencial.

- ...Não estou gostando disso.- gemeu Hermione.

- Nem eu. - concordou Harry.

* * *

Harry, Hermione e Rony foram para o Castelo de Hogwarts, e focaram esperando pelos outros na antiga sala do Clube dos Duelos.

- ...Parecem que faz tanto tempo... – sussurrou Hermione, passando a mão pelo tablado.

Rony pulou nele, sentando-se na beirada, e Harry fez o mesmo, ao lado do amigo:

- Faz tempo que vocês chegaram?

- Não. Tem três dias, só.

- Muito estranho o castelo vazio. – comentou Harry - ...Ei. Perdemos o ano letivo.

- Pois é. – concordou Rony - Mas acho que somos um caso especial, não?

- ...E essa marca no seu braço? Parece uma tatuagem.

Rony ergueu o braço, onde uma grande marca marrom escuro contornava sua pele, como uma tatuagem tribal mal feita. Parecia até mesmo um machucado com uma casca escurecida.

- É uma cicatriz de fogo. – e sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto dos amigos – Ok... acho melhor passar umas ataduras pra esconder. Chama muito a atenção. Descobri que tenho uma facilidade muito grande com magias de fogo. Minha espada mágica, inclusive, é a do fogo.

- Jura? Você tem um elemento próprio? Com espada? Que legal!

- Sim. Todos nós conseguimos desenvolver um elemento próprio. Encontramos dois pares de espadas, um do fogo outro do gelo. Gina também manipula fogo. É melhor que eu. – resmungou – Ela é mais concentrada e disciplinada. Essa marca no meu braço é de uma magia que eu mesmo acabei criando, porque chega uma hora que meu poder mágico acumula demais, e daí eu uso ele todo de uma vez. – sorriu – Então quando as cicatrizes ficam bem vivas, como se estivessem em brasa, feitas na hora... é porque meu poder está no limite. Daí tenho que liberar. Agora ela já está marrom, depois que eu uso todo o poder de uma vez, ela fica bem preta.

- ...Uau. Eu não tenho elemento nenhum. - suspirou, desanimado – Acham que eu sou como minha mãe, que conseguia lidar com todos. Mas tenho achado muito difícil. Estou usando até a espada mágica dela.

- Sorte de vocês. – murmurou Hermione, amargurada – Eu não tenho nenhum elemento. Nem espada mágica eu tenho.

- Até parece. – riu Harry – Com coisa que você é muito fracote. Você foi a única que já usou a Espada dos Deuses!

- ...Você usou a Espada dos Deuses? – exclamou Rony, arregalando os olhos para a amiga.

- Sim, ela _usa_ a Espada dos Deuses. – disse Harry, antes que Hermione falasse qualquer coisa – E usa muito bem. Muito melhor que eu.

- ...Eu não usei porque eu quis. – defendeu-se Hermione, com voz fina – Eu usei porque eu não tive escolha!

- Você disse a mesma coisa quando matou um comensal usando um Avada Kedavra. – comentou Rony, olhando-a de esguio.

- Não é a mesma coisa. – justificou-se.

Harry saltou do tablado, quando as portas do salão se abriram. Rony ainda dizia pra Hermione, meio assustado: "tenho MEDO de você, Hermione." Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, Gina, Neville e Draco: todos esses bruxos puxavam dois carrinhos, e era fácil saber que dentro das compridas e lacradas caixas estavam as espadas mágicas.

- Vocês parecem ótimos. – cumprimentou Lupin, olhando o casal recém chegado.

Dumbledore, com um gesto das mãos, fez os carrinhos se alinharem, e falou, voltando-se para os alunos:

- Harry, Hermione, sei que estão cansados, assim como Sirius. – e deu uma olhada rápida para Sirius, que vinha a pedido do professor – E merecem um bom descanso. Mas não podia deixar vocês sem saber de tudo.

Os alunos se sentaram, para prestar mais atenção.

- Voltamos a nos encontrar, e numa grande vantagem em relação á Voldemort. A maioria das armas mágicas está conosco, inclusive a Espada dos Deuses. – ele moveu a varinha no ar, e as espadas saíram de suas caixas, ficando suspensas no ar.

- Uau... todas elas são muito bonitas. – comentou Harry.

- NOSSA! – exclamou Rony, olhando Harry rápido, apontando as duas maiores espadas – Aquelas duas só podem ser a Espada dos Deuses e a Matadora de Dragão, não é? São enormes!

Entre as espadas havia: uma branca, que lembrava muito a de Bellatrix; a cinza escuro, das trevas; o par de espadas do fogo; o par de espadas do gelo; a Matadora de Dragão e a Espada dos Deuses. E havia entre eles também um pedaço de pau, parecia um galho de madeira recém arrancado de uma árvore, com alguns brotinhos verdes.

Com outro movimento Dumbledore fez as chamas de uma tocha que estava na parede se mover, formar um círculo de fogo perto das espadas e, dentro desse círculo, apareceu o desenho de outras espadas.

- Estas imagens são das espadas que não temos em nosso poder. – esclareceu, apontando cada uma delas – A espada de Griffyndor, que foi destruída. Uma das espadas das trevas, também destruída. A Serrote, de Voldemort. Uma do vento, em poder de Voldemort; e a Um, espada de Leah, que contamos como perdida, já que não sabemos nem da arma nem da espadachim responsável. Em compensação... – continuou, fazendo a imagem das espadas chegar para o lado, e as espadas ali presentes ficarem em evidência – Temos do nosso lado o par de espadas do fogo, do gelo, uma do vento, uma da terra, a Matadragão, a Lua e a Espada dos Deuses. É uma vantagem inegável.

Hermione levantou a mão. Dumbledore sorriu, ao ver a ansiedade dela por perguntar alguma coisa:

- Não conhecíamos a do vento e da terra. ...E quanto à Um? Se ela estiver em poder de Voldemort, não pode fazer frente à Espada dos Deuses? ...E qual delas é a Lua?...

- As espadas do vento e da terra eram as únicas guardadas pelo Ministério. – disse Dumbledore – Nós as adquirimos formalmente quando tivemos a confirmação de que cada grupo conseguiu as espadas nos Templos Perdidos. Como você mesma disse, Hermione, tem toda a razão: a Um é da mesma forja da MataDragão. Nas mãos de alguém experiente, pode, sim, se igualar à Espada dos Deuses. Já a Lua... é minha espada mágica. – sorriu, por debaixo dos olhos – Eu a chamava de Zuzu. Troquei o nome dela porque ela foi _reforjada._ Mas, ainda assim, ela está numa forja abaixo das Elementais, por isso não segue nenhuma nomenclatura oficial.

Os alunos ficaram quietos. Dumbledore chamou Neville, que, sem graça, chegou ao lado dele. Dumbledore colocou a mão nos seus ombros, e incentivou:

- Vamos, conte para os amigos recém-chegados.

Ele, meio tímido, mexendo na capa branca de auror, disse:

- Eu... nesse meio tempo também me tornei auror. Acharam que minhas habilidades com plantas fosse útil. E... eu me saí bem. Então, me chamaram para integrar o novo grupo de Aurors Supremos, junto de vocês.

- Auror Supremo! – enfatizou Rony, cruzando os braços e olhando Harry e Hermione – Viram a estação de Hogsmead? Tomada por plantas e destruída? Ele quem fez aquilo.

- Eu quase pus fogo nela. – riu Gina, dolorida – Então ele não teve escolha a não ser detoná-la para me acudir.

Os amigos soltaram o longo "uau".

- ...Uso a espada da terra. – falou Neville, dando de ombros – É aquela ali, que parece um galho.

- É, ele sempre foi o melhor em Herbologia, mesmo. – resmungou Hermione, cruzando os braços, meio amargurada de lembrar.

- Cada um venha buscar sua espada mágica e volte ao tablado. – pediu Dumbledore, dando espaço para eles passarem.

Hermione vacilou na fila. Draco, até então calado, atrás dela, resmungou:

- ...Se apresse, Granger, isso não é um saldão para escolher a mais bonita.

Ela parou na frente dos professores, e foi categórica:

- Não quero usar a Espada dos Deuses. – disse, olhando chão – Usei como último recurso. Procuramos por ela tanto, foi tão difícil encontrá-la... não podemos deixá-la à vista.

Os aurores se olharam. Lupin perguntou:

- E prefere que a deixemos onde? Nessa caixa? Num cofre? Em Gringotes? Ficando de pé 24 horas ao lado dela, ou esperando irem roubá-la?

- Hermione, você sabe por que, dentre todas as espadas mágicas, ela é a mais forte, e a mais temida, não? – perguntou adiantou-se Sirius, já colocando sua espada das trevas na cintura - ...Porque ela devora almas. Cada pessoa morta por ela não morre propriamente dizendo. Sua alma é aprisionada na espada, como combustível. Ela aumenta a ambição e a força do usuário. É um ciclo vicioso. Você a usou... e não se corrompeu.

- Confiamos em você. É uma bruxa do nível de Lílian. Ou de qualquer um de nós. – sorriu Dumbledore – Se você já a usou, ainda que como último recurso, é porque você a aceitou. E a arma se sentiu bem ao ser manejada por você. Nem sempre a energia do bruxo combina com a da espada. ...Não a abandone, agora. Ela é sua companheira.

A jovem, ainda triste, ergueu os olhos para a espada, repousada no carrinho. Olhou longamente os rubis dos olhos do dragão. Tudo o que passou veio á sua mente num instante. "Sou uma sangue ruim cheia de insegurança que lutou para achar seu lugar e ser aceita. Mas eu não acho que esteja no seu nível."

Snape pegou a Espada dos Deuses do carrinho e a empurrou no colo da aluna, e disse, mal humorado:

- Vamos, pegue isso logo. Não achamos ninguém melhor para usá-la.

Os professores se olharam, e riram. Ela ficou vermelha de raiva e vergonha. Mas respirou fundo e foi para o tablado, olhando o chão, ainda com raiva. Rony, rindo, olhou Hermione:

- _Não abandone sua companheira_. Você sabe... garotas rejeitadas são um perigo.

- ...Engraçadinho.

Sirius, Lupin e Snape também pegaram suas espadas, mas ficaram ao lado de Dumbledore, que olhou seus alunos enfileirados:

- Coloquem a espada em suas roupas, como se fossem sair em uma missão qualquer.

Os jovens então amarraram as espadas, cada um ao seu modo. Draco amarrou a espada do lado direito da cintura, quase nas costas. Neville amarrou o cinto na diagonal, do ombro á cintura, e colocou o estranho galho perto das costelas, no lado esquerdo do peito. Gina colocou a espada do lado direito da cintura, bem rente á coxa. Hermione amarrou a espada no lado esquerdo da cintura, de forma que a espada ficasse um pouco mais inclinada que o normal. Rony amarrou na diagonal, no lado esquerdo. Já Harry colocou a espada nas costas, presa no ombro direito, quase reta.

- Percebem que colocam as armas da forma que mais sentem confortáveis? – perguntou Dumbledore – Mas apenas colocar ela na posição mais confortável... não quer dizer que seja a melhor forma.

Dumbledore ergueu a varinha na frente do rosto. Abaixou o braço de uma vez, desenhando uma meia lua... e sua antiga varinha se transformou numa fina e branca espada, com a lâmina em curva. Parecia feita do material de uma pérola. E tinha a empunhadura como uma tradicional espada de esgrima, mas que parecia feita de marfim amarelado, com desenhos florais bem detalhados.

- Essa... é a Lua. Antiga Zuzu.

- ...Há quanto tempo o senhor tem essa espada disfarçada? – perguntou Harry.

- Desde sempre. – sorriu – Quer dizer... desde bem antes de vocês terem nascido.

Ele olhou a espada por uns instantes, e começou a explicar:

- O que eu usei para unir minha espada à varinha é um processo complicado e poderoso. Sim, ela não está disfarçada, são duas armas em uma só. É uma espécie de forja mágica, onde iremos fundir a espada mágica a outra arma. A intenção nossa não é, de forma alguma, fazer suas espadas virarem varinhas, mas, sim, fazer suas armas se adequarem de forma perfeita a quem irá usá-la. – ele olhou Sirius e Lupin - ...Os senhores poderiam mostrar as lembranças?

Os dois tocaram suas têmporas com as varinhas, e puxaram um fio prateado, que soltaram no ar.

A primeira lembrança foi de Sirius: ele estava vendo Leah, jovem, em um ataque. Sua espada era uma tradicional katana de lâmina azul escuro, que ela segurou com as duas mãos, e a fez brilhar. Dois homens fortes, parecendo vikings, a atacaram, com machados enormes. Ela esticou os braços e, mesmo magra, conseguiu bloqueá-los: sua espada havia se dividido em duas. E, com isso, ela facilmente bloqueou e jogou os homens para longe.

A segunda lembrança, de Lupin, fez o coração de Harry saltar: Era Lílian, com a roupa de auror e a Matadora de Dragão na mão, parada numa rua, á noite. Metros á frente dela, já meio enevoado, um prédio alto, abandonado. E sobre o prédio, um enorme dragão negro. Aurores e domadores corriam ao lado de Lílian, na direção do prédio. A auror apenas esperava.

A ruiva olhou para trás, na direção dos espectadores – sem dúvida Lupin, no dia – para depois olhar o dragão, e agachar-se, esticando a espada do lado direito do corpo. A Matadragão diminuiu de espessura e tamanho: tornou-se pequena, fina, fácil de manusear. E correu na direção do dragão. Os olhos de Lupin acompanharam tudo: ela saltou na parede do prédio, e a espada se transformou de novo: tornou-se uma antiga arma, de duas pontas: uma pequena foice numa ponta, e uma longa corrente com uma esfera de ferro na outra ponta, um kusari-gama. O dragão voou. Lílian girou a corrente e com extrema facilidade laçou-o. Ela firmou os pés na parede de tijolos do prédio e deu um sentido tranco no dragão, que perdeu o equilibro no vôo, desenhou uma parábola no ar e caiu no chão com estrondo.

Então ela voltou a correr pela rua, enquanto a arma voltava á forma original: a grande, pesada e grossa Matadora de Dragão. O dragão tentou erguer seu corpo, mas era tarde demais: a auror já tinha lhe decapitado, com um certeiro ataque mágico.

As imagens desapareceram. Harry colocou a mão no cabo da espada em suas costas:

- ...Matadora de Dragão. – murmurou, atônito.

- O nome não é por acaso, não é? – sorriu Sirius – Imagine ela contra o dragão da Espada dos Deuses.

- Como... como podem? – perguntou Gina – Mudaram a forma das armas... elas, o senhor, e...

- E potencializamos e ampliamos a possibilidades de forma quase infinita. – disse Dumbledore, sorrindo.

- Isso é realmente possível?

- ...Treino e forja. Não adianta treinar apenas esgrima ou kenjutsu e usar uma espada que faz você se sentir desconfortável. As armas mágicas são poderosas, e canalizam a energia mágica de um bruxo. Se você não fizer isso de forma fluida... não vai adiantar nada. Será energia perdida. – ele parou na frente de Harry e Hermione - ...Soube que você sobreviveram ao Urro de Deus. Acha que se não tivessem uma boa relação com suas armas, teriam sobrevivido? Sua interação com a Espada dos Deuses, Hermione, estava em perfeita sintonia com seus desejos e sentimentos.

Hermione vacilou. Abriu a boca, mas demorou alguns segundos:

- Foi... impulso. Se Harry fosse morrer, eu decidi que morreria com ele. – murmurou, sem graça – Quase morrermos, mesmo. A empunhadura da Espada dos Deuses estava frouxa. Ela virou carvão. Achei que tivesse sido destruída para sempre.

- Sim, vocês se feriram, a espada se destruiu por absorver o impacto. – esclareceu – A arma mágica é um objeto com uma grande sensibilidade. A Espada dos Deuses se alimenta com a ambição do usuário e o alimenta com cada alma sugada, revertida em força. Mas é uma troca prejudicial. Quando ela recebeu sua energia mágica, sem esse tipo de sentimento, ela se moldou ao que recebeu. Isso faz dela uma arma quase perfeita.

O professor fez sua espada voltar a ser varinha, e a guardou:

- As armas de vocês são com um rio: ele sempre procura o melhor curso para chegar ao mar, desviando de obstáculos, desaparecendo de vista por um tempo, se necessário for. Vocês possuem as pedras, as montanhas, as represas dentro de vocês, capazes de dar à espada o curso que desejarem. É só querer.

Ninguém falou nada. Se olharam, pensativos. Neville, tímido, comentou:

- Estou feliz com a _Broto_ assim. Não quero que ela vire um machado, uma foice, ou algo assim...

- Ótimo! – exclamou Dumbledore, satisfeito – Você está sendo o Auror Supremo mais prodígio dessa geração, Longbotton, fico feliz que já saiba o que deseja para si e sua arma mágica.

- É bom que ela fique assim mesmo. – disse Gina, virando os olhos – Com esse pedaço de pau você fez aquilo em Hogsmead... não quero nem ver se você fizer isso virar algo maior.

- Vocês agora são aurores. Aurores Supremos. – enfatizou Dumbledore – E tal como foi a primeira geração, iniciaram jovens demais. Tem muito o que aprender. Proporcional ao poder de vocês, que é grande. Demonstraram capacidade. Superaram desafios que seus experientes professores tiveram igual dificuldade em superar. O próximo passo é conhecer melhor suas novas companheiras. Só assim chegarão ao cem por cento de aproveitamento. ...Mais alguma pergunta?

- ....Perdemos o ano. – resmungou Draco, parecendo entediado de estar ali. Estava diferente: tinha raspado o cabelo, que, loiro, crescia novamente, espetado. E estava visivelmente mais forte e maduro. Infelizmente, o ar de desdém, de superior, e o típico mau humor e má vontade de sua personalidade ainda eram os mesmos - ...Vamos ter de repetir o ano?

- Não. – disse Dumbledore, fazendo os alunos ficarem sem reação – Vocês já não fazem parte de Hogwarts. Não são alunos. São... como se fossem cadetes da Academia de Aurores. – e riu – Naturalmente que não é assim, vocês já são jovens Aurores Supremos. Mas vocês estão assim cadastrados no ministério, como nossos aprendizes. O que vocês aprenderam nessa jornada superou qualquer aula dentro desse castelo.

- ...Mas eu sou um ano mais nova que eles. – reclamou Gina – Deveria começar o sétimo ano agora. Tenho... dificuldades em algumas matérias.

- Se preferir, Weasley, pode freqüentar as aulas que quiser, sem problema algum. Aposto que os professores e colegas não iriam se incomodar. – esclareceu.

- Eu e Gina fomos nomeadas Cavaleiros. – perguntou Hermione – Leah desapareceu. Como faremos? Continuamos com vocês?

- Snape também é Cavaleiro. E está do nosso lado. Usar uma roupa diferente da nossa não os faz nossos inimigos. O que importa é o que vocês carregam dentro desse uniforme.

- Falando em Leah... – comentou Harry, cruzando os braços, incomodado – Não faremos _nada_ por ela, mesmo?

- ...Leah é imprevisível demais. – avisou o professor – É um elo perdido. Esperávamos até que ela não voltasse do Brasil. Mas, com a prisão e a fuga dela... tudo muda de figura. Temos motivos para ter certeza de que Voldemort não irá matá-la depois de ter tirado ela de lá. Mas também é certo de que ela não iria trabalhar para ele. Estamos pensando em algum tipo de 'trato' ou 'pacto' entre eles. Leah não barganha, nem faz chantagem, mas Voldemort, faz. Por isso providenciamos proteção para a família dela.

- Se Leah não serve pra nada, eles não podem simplesmente soltá-la? –perguntou Rony, não acreditando muito no que dizia.

- Talvez. – concordou – Como ela tem uma espada mágica de boa forja, talvez a libertem e fiquem com a espada. Apesar de que a espada sem Leah...

- Não lhes ocorreu que ela possa fazer um trabalho? – perguntou Draco – Do tipo "liberto você com sua arma, mas me traga a Espada dos Deuses"?

Draco acertara a suspeita. Os professores desconfiaram que, de fato, a turma ali excedia expectativas.

- Leah é autoconfiante o suficiente para isso. – afirmou Lupin – E a ponto de pensar "entrego a Espada dos Deuses, e depois tomo ela de volta, isso seria muito divertido". Mas sabemos que ela tem motivos pra ser mais fiel à nós do que a Voldemort. Ela não descartaria nossas vidas, mas descartaria a vida de comensais. De qualquer forma, ela é tratada como preocupação, agora.

- E não lhes ocorreu que Leah não seria idiota a esse ponto? – perguntou Harry, meio indignado – Voldemort solta ela e a espada. Se ele fizer isso, ela JAMAIS iria pagar dívida com ele. Leah não seria _tão correta_ a ponto de ter uma atitude dessas. Se Voldemort soltá-la com uma condição dessas, ela vai é dar uma tremenda _banana_ pra ele.

- Voldemort virá atrás das espadas, com ou sem Leah. Ou seja, virá atrás de nós, donos das espadas. – declarou Dumbledore – E seus comensais também. Então, a partir de hoje, voltem para suas casas, ou, se preferirem, para a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Resta estarmos preparados.

- Eu prefiro continuar com a minha avó. – disse Neville – Quero freqüentar a Ordem da Fênix, mas quero continuar morando com ela... não quero deixá-la desprotegida.

Draco abafou uma risada, que fez Gina e Rony olharem pra ele com cara feia.

- Quero ficar com Sirius. – sorriu Harry – Não acho que Voldemort vá querer ferir meus tios. E também se ferir... confesso que não me importo tanto.

- Vou conversar com meus pais, quero ficar direto agora na Ordem, também. – disse Hermione – Creio que serei mais útil a todos ficando com vocês.

- Então fico com Harry e Hermione. – avisou Rony – Não acho que meus pais vão reclamar.

- É... acho que prefiro ficar na Ordem, também. – falou Gina – Não estou animada para ficar em Hogwarts, com vocês todos na Ordem.

- Volto para casa. – declarou Draco, cruzando os braços, sorrindo – vocês sabem, minha família é de seguidores de Voldemort. Quero ficar lá até me expulsarem. Ou me matarem.

Os outros olharam Malfoy, um tanto assombrados. Ele estava mesmo disposto a comprar essa briga, de graça?

- Eu duvido que você continue do nosso lado. – desafiou Harry.

- E você acha que eu me importo com o que você pensa de mim? – riu, olhando Harry de cima a baixo – O que me interessa é ficar do lado mais forte. E, no momento, vocês são, visivelmente, o lado mais forte dessa guerra. Mas, caso a situação se inverta, e Voldemort se tornar o mais forte... não tenha dúvida de que eu irei mudar de lado.

- Filho da ...-

- Vocês mal se encontraram e já estão brigando? – exclamou Hermione, pondo-se na frente de Harry, empurrando-o para trás.

Draco deu um passo para frente, como se fosse "peitar" Harry e Hermione, empurrando-os. Imediatamente os dois sentiram frio.

- Você não é mais a única estrela, Potter. – sorriu o loiro, malvado. Ele ergueu a mão direita, e foi fácil perceber como saía de seus dedos um vapor muito gelado – Todos nós agora somos iguais. Todos aqui temos algo especial a oferecer. ...Quer experimentar um pouco do meu poder?

- Ta calor, mas ninguém precisa de picolé. – comentou Gina, interferindo, colocando a mão no braço de Draco, que o puxou com força, soltando um "ai".

- AH! Weasley. – gemeu, passando a mão onde Gina havia lhe tocado – Tire sua mão de mim. Vá queimar a bunda do seu...

- Já chega, não acham? – perguntou Dumbledore, em voz alta, fazendo os jovens se aquietarem – Muito bom saber que tem energia de sobra. Mas canalizem ela de forma decente. – ele bateu as mãos, encerando – Por hoje é só. Voltem para suas casas, arrumem-se nas novas acomodações, e descansem. Quero que procurem estudar e pensar a melhor forma de usarem suas armas e seus poderes. Nos vemos em uma semana.

E, assim, encerrou-se a pequena "reunião".

* * *

- Jura mesmo que você é um auror? Inacreditável. – exclamou Harry, olhando Neville – Não que eu não ache você capaz. As histórias de seus pais são muito legais. Mas você nunca foi...

- Combativo? Corajoso? Forte? – riu Neville, sem graça.

- Na verdade estamos todos muito felizes de ter você com a gente. – sorriu Hermione, orgulhosa – Nós sabíamos que você tinha potencial, e tínhamos medo que você, por insegurança, não... fosse pra frente. Mas é muito legal ver que você se tornou um bruxo tão forte.

- Ainda me sinto inseguro, incomodado com alguma coisa... mas acho que é só falta de costume.

- Você fez mesmo aquilo lá na plataforma? – perguntou Harry.

Neville parou no corredor e se debruçou numa das janelas, para observar o pôr do sol – que só ele tinha notado que estava acontecendo.

- É, foi. ...mas não devemos nos orgulhar disso.

- Mas foram eles que começaram, aposto.

- Mais ou menos. – resmungou, olhando dos lados - ...Gina não foi tão santa assim.

- Tá brincando que Gina os provocou? – engasgou-se Hermione, falando em voz baixa, olhando para os lados.

- Ahm... mais ou menos. Os rapazes da sonserina insultaram. Acho que são do mesmo ano, ou eram. Ela ficou brava e empurrou um deles. Mas não usou magia alguma. Só que entre os rapazes estava o Goyle, que provavelmente é um aprendiz de comensal... daí ele atacou. Gina quase incendiou a estação, que estava cheia de gente. Tive de interferir, para que ninguém se ferisse. Não podemos deixar esse tipo de coisa acontecer.

Hermione suspirou:

- ...Achei que só Draco fosse nos dar trabalho nesse sentido. Fica complicado ter mais de uma pessoa encrenqueira por aqui.

- Mesmo assim, não foi ela quem começou. – defendeu Harry.

- Não importa, Harry, ela se deixou influenciar.

- Para você é fácil, sempre centrada e controlada. Pra quem é meio esquentadinho, é difícil. Eu que o diga.

- ...Acho que já vou indo. – disse Neville – Talvez tenha missão hoje de noite. Tenho trabalhado pro Ministério, também. Vocês vão para onde?

- Quero ir para a mansão de Sirius. Definitivamente não vou aturar meus tios. – avisou Harry.

- Provavelmente eu e os Weasley também iremos para lá depois. Agora que você e Hermione voltaram, a mansão será tipo um quartel general nosso. Será legal.

- Certo. Nos vemos lá.

* * *

No topo de um prédio, no subúrbio de Londres, um vulto está 'pousado' sobre uma estátua de pedra, olhando para baixo. Sua roupa é toda negra, com detalhes em amarelo. Seus olhos, sob uma máscara de um demônio celta, também são amarelos.

E, lá embaixo, na avenida, duas carruagens passam apressadas. Com elas, quatro comensais, guiando e fazendo a segurança. Um bruxo, de branco, aparata no meio da rua: Draco. Ele aponta a varinha para o chão, e uma fina camada de gelo se forma. As carruagens deslizam, sem controle. Outro bruxo aparece, corre até as carruagens, deslizando pelo gelo, e parte as rodas de ferro com facilidade.

Para evitar um choque grande, Draco faz surgir no canto da rua um grande monte de neve, onde as carruagens batem e ficam. Ao baterem, os comensais saltam para longe, caindo no chão já com as varinhas em punho.

- Vocês não estavam achando que iriam conseguir brincar de mercado negro bem debaixo dos nossos narizes, acharam? – sorriu Draco, cínico, tirando a espada da cintura.

- Deixa que eu dou uma lição neles. – murmurou Rony, chegando á frente dos comensais, estalando os dedos das mãos.

Os comensais atiraram. Mas as varinhas deles explodiram, ferindo suas mãos, fazendo-os recuar, com dor.

- ...Não acredito que vocês tentaram usar magia de fogo! – exclamou Rony, visivelmente desapontado – Vocês são imbecis? Não sabiam que diante de um bruxo especialista em um elemento específico, não se deve JAMAIS tentar atacá-lo usando seu ponto forte? ...Idiotas!

Rony sacou a espada, e raspou a ponta dela no chão, deixando um enorme rastro de fogo. E avançou, para atacá-los.

Mas bateu de forma dolorosa numa parede transparente, que o jogou de costas, fazendo a espada tilintar no asfalto. Ele xingou, e ergueu o corpo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

Na sua frente, entre ele e os comensais, surgiu outra figura, agachada: lembrava o bruxo que ainda vigiava tudo lá do alto do prédio, mas era bem mais imponente. A roupa era negra também, mas com detalhes violetas. Seus ombros eram cobertos por penas negras e brilhantes. E tinha uma capa com forro violeta, mas num tom bem escuro, e a parte de fora também negra. Sua máscara lembrava o desenho de um corvo, ou um pássaro, com um bico longo, a ponta curvada. Assim como os detalhes da roupa, seus olhos e os desenhos tribais da máscara também eram violetas, como se seguissem um padrão para cada bruxo. Ao redor dos olhos, onde deveria aparecer o tom de sua pele, havia uma maquiagem escura - cuidado que todos eles tomavam: pintar os olhos para não aparecer nem mesmo a cor da pele.

Ele se ergueu, olhando Rony fixamente. O ruivo, mesmo sentindo-se muito mais forte e seguro que antes, perdeu a fala. Ele baixou os olhos, e viu que o bruxo á sua frente também carregava uma espada na cintura, mas não parecia ser nenhuma espada mágica. E aos pés dele, na frente de sua bota, estava a espada do fogo.

O bruxo mascarado colocou o bico da bota por debaixo da espada, e num rápido movimento a jogou para cima, agarrando-a entre a lâmina e o cabo: onde vários desenhos em relevo se entrelaçavam, como se fossem labaredas de fogo.

- Ah! Não! Minha espada! – exclamou Rony, levantando-se.

- Seu estúpido! – xingou Draco, com a espada do gelo nas mãos, mas sem saber se deveria atacar ou não.

O misterioso bruxo olhou os rapazes durante alguns instantes... e jogou a espada para Rony, que a pegou no ar e a abraçou com força.

- ...Me devolveu. – gemeu Rony, em voz baixa, assustado, olhando o bruxo, que dava uns três passos para trás.

- ...Não quer nos enfrentar? – perguntou Draco. Ele deu um sorrisinho nervoso – É só chamar aquele seu amigo lá do alto, que fica uma briga justa.

O bruxo olhou estreitamente para Draco, dando a impressão de que sorria da percepção aguçada do loiro. Depois olho para Rony, e disse, com voz suave:

- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, rapaz. – A pessoa falava de forma sedosa e calma, de propósito. Era uma voz firme e grossa, mas não dava para ter certeza se era um homem ou uma mulher - ...Nós não seremos tão legais assim.

Depois olhou Draco novamente, fez um gesto para os comensais, e desapareceram.

Rony ficou sem reagir. _Que cagada_! E que sorte. Perdeu e recuperou sua espada mágica num instante, graças à boa vontade do inimigo. Draco olhou para trás, e procurou pelo outro bruxo no alto do prédio. Mas ele também tinha desaparecido.

- ...Acho que esses bruxos coloridos são os Cavaleiros do Apocalipse.

Rony estava ocupado tentando dar o maior numero de nós possível na espada, prendendo-a na cintura.

- Eles sumiram, Draco. Não existem mais. Quer dizer... Leah, Snape, Gina e Hermione são, mas estão do nosso lado.

- Mas quase todos os Aurores Supremos morreram, também. – lembrou Malfoy – E cá estamos nós. Voldemort pode muito bem ter reunido outra equipe.

- Oh, é mesmo. Tem razão.

Os dois caminharam até as carruagens, e abriram uma delas, que estava carregada de material mágico. Parecia matéria prima para alguma coisa. Barras de metal, vidros contendo inúmeras pedras brilhantes, pregos, pinças grandes, martelos.

- ...Isso é material de forja. – murmurou Draco, estranhando.

- Voldemort resolveu virar ferreiro?

Draco olhou para a outra carruagem, e arrancou-lhe a porta, que tinha se amassado. Os dois jovens apontaram as varinhas para dentro: lá, um homem muito velho, e muito curvado, estava meio enrolado com a própria capa, enroscada em sua própria cabeça por causa do pequeno acidente.

- ...Boa noite, vovô. – cumprimentou Rony, cínico.

- Que coisa feia... – repreendeu Draco, também de forma cínica – Andando em má companhia?

O velho se desvencilhou da capa, resmungando, colocando os óculos fundo de garrafa no rosto:

- Achei que nunca fossem me tirar daqui, seus... COF! ...Seus frouxos. – reclamou Tio Gon.

* * *

**N.A 1: Vamos a um bate papo mais informal: já disse que estou feliz, e repito: estou feliz. E espero conseguir terminar a Réquiem. – claro que vou terminar, só espero que seja mais rápido do que as fics anteriores. Tentarei manter o ritmo de um capítulo por mês, ou a cada 20 dias. Mas não prometo, porque, como sabem, escrevo primeiro no caderno. Ainda estou sem ritmo, desanimada, mas espero 'pegar firme' e adiantar bastante os próximos capítulos. TUDO nessa fic acontecerá MUITO RÁPIDO. Não será "corrido", "ás pressas", mas... será rápido. Não há nada para se inventar ou acrescentar, como tinha na EdD Saara e Brasil. Preparem-se.**

**N.A 2: A Réquiem tem o Capítulo das Trevas. Vocês saberão quando ele irá começar. Provavelmente o Capítulo das Trevas tome metade da Réquiem, porque ele é importante. Mas eu acho que vou gostar disso. Na Réquiem tem a Lílian, e, bem, eu adoro a Lílian na EdD. Ela é muito forte e sempre faz tudo ficar sem graça porque ela vence todo mundo. XD**

**N.A 3: Reli o começo e o fim da EdD Brasil para repetir a estrutura das . E me emocionei ao falar da fic e dos leitores. Bom, sei que nesse um ano muitos desistiram de vez da fic. Muitos estão sumidos. Espero que, com o tempo, descubram que a EdD Réquiem voltou, e venham dar o prazer da companhia. Me sentirei honrada de tê-los novamente por aqui.**

**N.A 4: Nesse um ano muita coisa mudou na minha vida. Estou passando por uma fase muito difícil, e isso interfere muito na minha produção. Quando você está numa má fase, tudo vai mal: seus estudos, as notas da escola, seu trabalho começa a ficar chato. Agora imaginem no meu caso: alguém que vive de escrever e desenhar. Uma má fase, uma depressão, literalmente destrói isso. Não há porquê produzir. Não há prazer em produzir. Nesse ano, eu publiquei a Trilogia L², que foi divertida de fazer. Mas não era nada se comparada à EdD. Bem, voltemos pro "trabalho de gente grande". Vou melhorando devagar, e quero fazer da EdD uma terapia alternativa.**

**N.A 5: Estou começando a EdD Réquiem sozinha. Não existe mais fandom de HP, nem livros, nem sites nem fóruns que "bombam" como antigamente. Não tenho mais os leitores de antes, assíduos, quase... tarados? – sei que comecei essa fic sozinha, e provavelmente terminarei ela sozinha. Mas será bom. Uma prova e tanto. Sempre tinha a companhia de uma ou duas beta readers, para corrigirem tudo da fic e deixá-la impecável de se ler. Por isso peço desculpas pela qualidade de escrita baixar de nível drasticamente. Mas sou eu por conta própria, e releio tanto o capítulo que meus olhos 'viciam' e não pegam todos os erros. E eu tinha os amigos que ás vezes até liam o capítulo um dia antes de eu publicar. Não tenho mais nada disso. Mas a vida é assim, cada um vai procurar seu caminho, sua melhor maneira de viver. Mudar é bom. Como diz Rafiki nO Rei Leão, mudar é bom, mas não é fácil. Eu mudei muito. Comecei a escrever a EdD com uns dezoito anos. Hoje tenho vinte e seis. Não sei como será fazer e publicar a EdD completamente sozinha, longe da febre de Harry Potter, num mundo onde a moda atual é gostar de bandas de adolescentes meio 'viados' que se vestem de colorido, como os japoneses estilo Changeman e Flashman da minha infância, e onde a referência de leitura é uma série onde os lendários e perigosos vampiros brilham no sol, coisa que só a fada Sininho fazia, na minha geração. Então... não sei se a EdD serve pro mundo de hoje. Talvez eu seja só uma velha saudosa, rabugenta, quase uma 'indie'- aquela tribo alternativa que só gosta de coisas alternativas que não fazem sucesso em lugar algum, a não ser em se mundinho indie restrito**

**N.A 6: BOM... chega de papo. Obrigada por estarem aqui de novo. Estamos só começando. Visitem o site, e a comunidade do Orkut! xD Até o próximo capítulo: A Elite.**


	2. CAPÍTULO 97: A Elite

**CAPÍTULO 02 - A Elite (EdD 97)**

Rony batia a cabeça com força no travesseiro, de gatinho na cama. Afundava-se, abafando um grito de frustração. Observando o movimento quase pendular do amigo estava Harry, Neville, Gina e Draco; todos de pé, e de braços cruzados.

- ...Ficar fazendo essa cena imbecil não vai resolver, nem melhorar sua pouca inteligência. – comentou Gina, apática – Aliás, pode até piorar sua estupidez.

- Falar é fácil! Não foi você que quase perdeu a arma mágica! – xingou Rony, se ajoelhando na cama. Estavam em um dos quartos da mansão dos Black.

- É. Eu nunca perderia minha arma. – concordou – Seria capaz de atear fogo em tudo ao redor, mas perdê-la... jamais.

- Não resolveria. Você cozinharia aquele velho ferreiro junto.

- Velho ferreiro! – exclamou Harry, dando as costas e indo se sentar – Daria tudo para estar no interrogatório, lá no Ministério.

- Os professores devem nos contar quando chegarem. Sempre contam, já que temos ligação direta com o acontecimento. – tranqüilizou Neville.

- Conheci tio Gon! – disse Harry – Ele nos ajudou muito no Brasil. Não acredito que é comparsa de Voldemort.

- Ferreiros das Trevas trabalham por dinheiro. – comentou Draco – Sem dúvida o lorde estava pagando bem.

- ...Eu realmente queria estar lá. – lamentou Harry, enquanto Rony voltava a afundar a cara no travesseiro.

* * *

Tio Gon estava sentado numa cadeira de madeira, no centro de uma sala escura do ministério. Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Olho Tonto, Tonks, o Ministro. Todos eles interrogavam o velho. Olho Tonto estava ansioso, andando sem parar. Tonks, num canto, quase cochilava.

- ...Então Voldemort teve a mesma idéia da gente. – comentou Dumbledore, calmo, de braços cruzados – Ele também quer reforjar suas armas. E construir outras.

- Não sei. COF. – tossiu o velho – Fui chamado para trabalhar em serviço de forja, mas, você sabe, nunca sabemos qual é exatamente o serviço antes. Ainda mais em se tratando de forja das trevas. E de Voldemort.

- Você foi um dos que ajudou Voldemort a libertar Leah, afinal, é um dos únicos bruxos capazes de compreender a complexidade de metais e cristais mágicos que haviam na construção da penitenciária mágica.

- É. Fui. COF. COF.

- E sabe onde ela está? Está com Voldemort?

Tio Gon olhou um por um, antes de responder:

- Não sei. Não a vi. Vocês sequer me deixaram chegar ao castelo deles.

- Acha que Voldemort voltou ao castelo? – perguntou Sirius.

- Provavelmente. ...Vocês não voltariam? Eu voltaria.

- Eu também voltaria. – concordou Dumbledore – Um castelo que se desdobra no espaço, difícil de ser localizado e que facilmente pode mudar de lugar usando a câmara mágica da torre. Foi a melhor herança que a família Málaga poderia deixar.

- Leah foi muito estúpida de ter deixado o castelo da família para alguém como Voldemort. – murmurou Lupin – Antes tivesse destruído o local.

- Ela não teve muita escolha, visto que era só uma criança na época. Foi uma falha e tanto Voldemort pegá-la antes de nós quando Paloma morreu.

- COF. Voldemort não perderia Leah assim, ainda mais quando teve consciência de que a criança carregava a maldição de Zz'Gashi. – lembrou Gon.

- Voltemos à questão inicial. – pediu Olho Tonto, ansioso, aindaa sem parar de andar pela sala, como se alguém fosse surgir das sombras – Se Leah está no castelo é um grande problema. Não está mentindo para nós, está, velho Gon?

- Se quiser... COF. Tomo uma poção da verdade. Vocês realmente não me deixaram chegar ao castelo. Como posso saber?

- Não precisamos chegar a esse ponto. – avisou Dumbledore – Você estava a trabalho. Se seu trabalho é questionável, não cabe a nós julgar.

- Agora nós temos o ferreiro e o material de forja de Voldemort. – fungou Olho Tonto, ainda mancando ao redor de Gon.

- Pois é. – concordou Dumbledore, sorrindo para Tio Gon – Nesse caso... o senhor trabalharia para nós, agora? Economizamos material, talvez possamos pagar mais.

Olho Tonto tropeçou, olhando assustado. Não achava que Dumbledore iria contratá-lo, realmente.

- Se o senhor desejar, podemos lhe dar proteção. – ofereceu o ministro – E alojamento.

- Não é para tanto... COF.

Dumbledore pareceu se lembrar de outra questão:

- Você consertou a Espada dos Deuses, não foi? Ela está em boa forma?

- Está ótima. – sorriu – O Urro de Deus não foi capaz de destruí-la. E a bruxa Hermione cuida muito bem dela. Só tem um problema... – ele pigarreou, e deu um sorrisinho meio sacana – _A maldição já foi liberada_.

Os bruxos ficaram em silêncio. Nada se ouvia. Dumbledore piscou algumas vezes, sem acreditar:

- ...Já foi liberada?

- Quando Hermione usou a espada... COF... ela já estava sem o lacre mágico. A ligação foi feita com outro bruxo.

- Está insinuando que outro bruxo encontrou a Espada dos Deuses antes do nosso grupo?

- Sim. A base da maldição não está em Hermione. Está em Voldemort, naturalmente.

Sirius quase o atropelou:

- Como pode afirmar isso? Se Voldemort tivesse chegado à Espada dos Deuses primeiro, ele não teria perdido a arma! Ele teria matado todos nós lá dentro do Templo!

- ...Perdeu. – sorriu o velho ferreiro – Ele achou que conseguiria emboscar todos vocês, matar Leah, os garotos, e sair de lá vitorioso, com a espada. Por isso ele anda tão mal humorado e temperamental. Não se perdoa pelo erro.

Dumbledore pareceu preocupado:

- É fato que Voldemort não esperava que você voltasse para o Brasil, Sirius. E aposto que não esperava que Harry e Hermione estivessem tão fortes. O defeito dele é se superestimar. Achou que Harry, cego, não o enfrentaria. E que Hermione, filha de trouxas, não ofereceria perigo. Não achou que pudesse haver uma nova geração de bruxos como a de Lílian.

- COF. Não acho que ele continue achando isso, sinceramente. Aliás, ele anda furioso justamente por ter se dado tão mal.

- Mais um motivo para redobrarmos o cuidado. – ele pensou mais um pouco - ...Se Voldemort é a base da maldição, é porque ele já matou com a espada, carregando ela com a energia de seus espíritos.

- Quando consertei a Espada dos Deuses, ela não estava carregada. Creio que o Urro de Deus tenha destruído as almas que ela portava.

- De qualquer forma, Voldemort continua sendo a base da maldição, isso chega a ser até aliviante. Porque, sem almas, Hermione pode continuar a usar a arma sem problemas.

- Desculpe-me por duvidar... – interrompeu o ministro – Mas essa garota não é filha de trouxas? Não acha mais seguro deixar a Espada dos Deuses quardada em nossos cofres? Ou sob a guarda de um auror mais experiente e confiável?

Sirius e Lupin pareceram ofendidos. Dumbledore, sério, respondeu:

- Faça seu trabalho, ministro, que eu faço o meu. E, sim, desculpo o senhor. Mas só dessa vez. Não aceitarei que duvide ou questione minhas escolhas, ou o talento de meus aurores. Tudo bem para o senhor?

O ministro corou levemente, ofendido, mas não se atreveu a questionar. Tio Gon pigarreou:

- Certo. E já que trabalho para vocês agora e, creio eu, sou mesmo um funcionário de valor... poderiam me soltar? Não sou uma ameaça.

- Sim, claro, Gon. – concordou o professor – Vamos acabar com esse interrogatório. Vamos conversar sobre seus serviços.

- Ótimo.

E, assim, os bruxos saíram da sala, com um novo aliado.

* * *

Malfoy estava em seu quarto, deitado na cama, lendo um livro. Voltar para casa foi estranho: a relação com seus pais não era a mesma. Ele não passava muitas informações, e não dava o mínimo indício de estar achando ruim servir a Dumbledore como auror supremo. Aliás, parecia estar cheio de orgulho e satisfação.

Narcisa, durante duas noites, tentou convencê-lo, chantageá-lo, ameaçá-lo. Nada conseguiu. E Draco, antes tão orgulhoso por ser filho de Lucio Malfoy, agora se julgava melhor que o pai. Era uma guerra não declarada, silenciosa, entre eles.

Os armários do rapaz estavam abertos, e as malas, ainda sem serem desfeitas. Talvez ele estivesse sem vontade de voltar suas coisas pro antigo armário do quarto. Ou simplesmente não queria fazer isso.

O silêncio do jantar foi sepulcral. Draco não olhou para o pai, à sua frente, mas sabia que era observado. No final do jantar, Lúcio pegou duas delicadas taças douradas de licor, e serviu uma para si e outra para o filho, dizendo, olhando-o friamente:

- Você já é um homem, Draco. Sinto-me contente de poder passar para você esse hábito que eu e meu pai tínhamos.

Draco olhou a taça, pegou-a, ergueu, e perguntou, sorrindo:

- ...Tomar uma dose de licor de pão após as refeições: hábito do meu avô, que passou para o senhor. Suponho que quer que eu siga seus passos?

- Claro.

O filho sorria, mas não era um sorriso agradável:

- ...Por que não, não é, pai?

Os dois beberam. Narcisa só os acompanhou com o olhar. O elfo doméstico apareceu, achando que já tinham terminado o jantar.

- Suma daqui, elfo. Ainda estamos na mesa. – vociferou Lúcio, ainda olhando o filho.

O elfo saiu da vista deles. Draco deu um longo suspiro, deixando o guardanapo branco na mesa:

- Tudo bem... chega de teatrinho. Eu sei que era o senhor no alto daquele prédio, de uniforme preto e amarelo. E o senhor sabe que eu sei disso.

Narcisa fechou os olhos, dolorida:

- Vocês dois não precisam...

- Não, Narcisa. – cortou Lucio – Precisamos. Sim. ...Confesso que você não se tornou nada do que eu já não esperava de você, Draco. É um bruxo de alto nível. Como eu sempre soube que seria.

- Ah, não... não me tornei, não. – sorriu o filho, cínico – Eu me tornei muito melhor do que qualquer bruxo que já foi parte dessa família.

Lúcio foi vagarosamente se enchendo de raiva, á medida em que o sorriso de Draco aumentava.

- ...Você realmente se tornar um auror.

- ...Um auror supremo. – lembrou Draco.

- Naquela noite, mesmo sabendo que nós estávamos sendo prejudicados pela interceptação do nosso carregamento, sabendo que eu estava lá... você se recusou a trair Dumbledore e me ajudar.

- Exatamente.

- Você não vai se tornar um comensal, você não vai mudar de lado. Você não vai seguir Lorde Voldemort.

Draco já quase ria, cínico, achando tudo aquilo divertido:

- ...Não.

Lúcio estava sem cor, e seus lábios tremiam de ódio:

- Meu filho. ...Meu filho se tornou um auror. Meu único filho escolheu ficar ao lado de Dumbledore e sua maldita corja de sangue ruins.

Draco gargalhou, batendo palmas:

- Isso! Parabéns! Eu sou mesmo um auror supremo, à serviço de Alvo Dumbledore, e irei acabar com qualquer um que se ponha em nosso caminho!

O patriarca sacou a varinha, apontando para Draco. Narcisa imediatamente se ergueu da cadeira:

- NÃO! LÚCIO!

Draco arrastou a cadeira para longe, se afastando, e desafiou o pai:

- Vamos, pai! Vamos, me mate! Me mate agora, ou o senhor... ou você vai se arrepender!

- Não diga isso, filho! – exclamou Narcisa, apavorada com a tensão entre os dois.

- Se você me deixar sair por essa porta, eu serei seu inimigo, e não terei piedade, pode apostar. – sorriu Draco.

Lucio não atacou. Mas ordenou:

- Saia daqui! SUMA dessa casa, maldito! Eu me envergonho da desgraça que você se tornou. SUMA!

E, em meio à fúria de Lúcio, Draco pegou as malas, e saiu de casa. Narcisa não impediu, mas chorava de raiva e decepção:

- Lúcio, por quê? Ele poderia mudar de idéia, ele só está impressionado com tudo!

- Ele não vai mudar de idéia. – murmurou Lúcio, também com uma mistura de raiva e decepção, olhando o jardim da mansão pela janela – Eu sei que não vai.

- Vocês dois não podem... você não pode fazer isso com nosso filho.

- ...Eu não tenho mais filho. Só mais um inimigo. – e saiu da janela, subindo as escadas

Draco atravessava os jardins com uma mala nas costas, e duas nas mãos. Estava sério, talvez com medo de ser atacado.

- Senhor Draco Malfoy? – chamou o elfo, de um canto do jardim.

- Suma daqui, elfo. – xingou, se assustando, revelando que estava mesmo tenso.

- Perdoe minha intromissão, mestre. – disse o elfo, de cabeça baixa, olhando o chão e esticando uma pequena trouxa de pano branco muito limpo e bem amarrado – Vim apenas lhe dar um lanche para sua viagem.

O loiro ficou surpreso e ofendido ao mesmo tempo:

- E acha que eu aceitaria? Acha que meu pai não mandaria envenenar isso?

- Não senhor! Eu não poderia fazer isso. O senhor, segundo a hierarquia, será meu futuro mestre. Mesmo não estando aqui. ...Por favor, aceite. É prova da minha lealdade.

Malfoy o olhou longamente. Pensou por alguns instantes e tirou o cachecol de lã que usava:

- Vamos trocar. O lanche pela sua liberdade.

- Não posso! – guinchou, assustado – Não... poderia.

- Claro que pode! – xingou, esticando o cachecol – E, uma vez livre, pode se tornar meu elfo, longe dessa casa. Se é tão leal...

O elfo pareceu se emocionar.

- O senhor faria isso por mim?

- Preciso de acompanhante nessa nova vida.

O elfo, emocionado, esticou as mãos. Draco pegou a trouxa e esticou o cachecol com a mão esquerda. O elfo tocou a roupa e a mão do bruxo.

E se tornou uma rígida estátua de gelo.

Draco sorriu, pegou o cachecol e enrolou em volta do pescoço do elfo, rindo:

- ...Pronto. Acredite, elfo, morrer como uma perfeita escultura de gelo é uma morte muito melhor do que sofrer as torturas que sofreria voltando para meu pai. – ele deu as costas, colocando a trouxinha de lanche em uma das malas – Ah, sim: obrigada pelo lanche, antes que ache que não sou alguém educado.

* * *

- Será que tomei a decisão correta? – perguntou Hermione, em voz alta, quase para si mesma.

Harry caminhava ao seu lado, e com Lupin, também. Puxavam as malas dela: tinha decidido passar a maior parte do tempo na Ordem, e veria os pais só nos finais de semana.

- Eles vão ficar bem. – disse Harry.

Hermione soltou um longo gemido, querendo segurar o choro. Tinha medo das duas situações: de deixar os pais sozinhos em casa, e de ficar com eles, tornando-se alvo fácil.

- Harry tem razão. – frisou Lupin – Decisões assim são difíceis, mas eles estão seguros. Aurores vão sempre passar por aqui. Estão zelando por seus pais e pelos tios de Harry.

- Eu não ligaria se um dementador aparecesse para tomar chá com meus tios. – comentou Harry, sorrindo.

- Vou me convencer de que isso foi mesmo melhor. – suspirou Hermione.

O trio caminhou até uma quadra antes da estação do metrô. A noite estava tranqüila.

- Posso chamar o nôitibus? – perguntou Lupin.

- Pode. Tudo tranqüilo – conferiu Harry.

De repente, um som abafado ecoou no subsolo, fazendo o chão tremer.

- Que foi isso? – exclamou Hermione.

Ao longe, da entrada da estação de metrô, as pessoas saíam apavoradas e gritavam em meio à fumaça que saía de dentro do túnel:

- Ajudem! Parece que foi uma bomba!

Lupin ergueu o rosto, e respirou fundo:

- ...Esse cheiro não é de pólvora. É de produto mágico. – ele sacou a varinha e disse aos alunos – Vou na frente. Guardem as malas e vejam se acham algo estranho ao redor.

O professor correu e entrou no metrô. Harry e Hermione empurraram as malas para um beco próximo, ás pressas, e, com um _wingardium leviosa_, ergueu-as até uma parte rebaixada do terraço, entre duas pequenas chaminés. Depois de guardarem as malas, voltaram para a avenida.

- Você olha a quadra da direita, e eu a da esquerda. – disse Harry – Depois a gente se encontra na entrada do metrô, que fica na próxima esquina.

- Ok. Boa sorte. Cuidado. – concordou Hermione.

- Você também. Vamos!

E se separaram, correndo.

* * *

Lupin já desceu as escadas com a varinha em punho, e, sem medo, pulou para os trilhos do metrô, seguindo até de onde vinha a fumaça. Dois comensais brigavam do lado de fora da porta da manutenção – de onde saía a fumaça, e ao redor de uma marca de explosão.

Discutiam a responsabilidade: foram buscar material mágico escondido, e, sem querer, não desativaram a armadilha mágica. Depois de alguns instantes, Lupin percebeu que metros adiante, nos trilhos, havia o corpo de outro comensal: provavelmente morto na explosão.

- ...Voldemort anda numa maré de azar, não? – perguntou Lupin, cínico, mirando os bruxos.

Os dois se assustaram. O auror desarmou os dois, e pegou a varinha dos inimigos.

- Vocês vêm comigo. A polícia trouxa e os aurores já devem estar chegando. Agora vocês aí: andando.

- Eu acho que não.

Antes que Lupin olhasse para trás, uma rajada de vento o jogou contra o teto de forma dolorosa. E, do teto, foi lançado para uma coluna de concreto. Ele bateu no chão, perdendo as varinhas – inclusive a dele. Ergueu o olhar e viu um bruxo de preto, com a roupa com detalhes azul claro, se aproximar, lhe apontando a espada mágica do vento. Ele pegou as varinhas, e devolveu-as aos comensais.

- Peguem, idiotas. E SUMAM daqui. Com o corpo, inclusive.

Os comensais obedeceram. O bruxo examinou a varinha de Lupin:

- Ah, que droga. Achei que fosse sua espada mágica. Mas não é. – lamentou – É só uma merda de varinha.

O bruxo usava uma máscara metálica que lembrava o rosto de um cavalo, com detalhes que pareciam penas: e também tinha um tom azul claro.

Lupin se ergueu, dolorido; o bruxo continuou lhe apontando a espada, e retirou a máscara metálica: era Bellatrix.

- Quem é o auror supremo estúpido que não anda com sua espada mágica? – e gargalhou – Vai morrer de graça.

- ...Eu estava no meu _horário de folga_. – lamentou Lupin, com ar sério.

Ela, rindo, quebrou a varinha do auror e a jogou no chão. Guardou sua espada, e sacou a própria varinha, apontando para o peito do auror, metros á sua frente:

- Tchauzinho, lobisomen. _Avada Kedavra_!

O raio verde atingiu algo brilhante à frente de Lupin, como se tivesse sido canalizado, e girou veloz, até sumir no fundo do túnel.

- ...Mas o quê?

Bellatrix virar-se, mas suas pernas estavam presas: suas botas foram congeladas no chão. Esforçou-se para virar o corpo, e Draco se aproximava, sorrindo, com a espada do gelo em uma mão e a varinha na outra:

- Ele estava de folga. Eu, não. Quer tentar levar minha espada?

- Draco Malfoy! – espantou-se. Durante alguns segundos, pareceu chocada. Até gritar, histérica – TRAIDOR! Como pôde fazer isso com sua família? Maldito traidor ingrato!

Ela enterrou a espada do vento no chão e partiu o gelo. Avançou em Malfoy, que ficou em guarda.

Draco atacou na diagonal, desenhando um arco de cristais de gelo, mas apenas uma rajada de vento passou por ele: Bellatrix havia desaparecido, como se desintegrasse no vento. Draco não entendeu:

- ...Ela fugiu? ...Puxa.

Lupin, ainda zonzo, pegou sua varinha quebrada, e se levantou:

- ...Voldemort deve tê-los chamado, os trouxas e aurores devem estar chegando.

Ele respirou fundo. Draco guardou a espada, olhando ao redor:

- Certo. Então... vamos embora. Acho que acabamos, por aqui.

O professor olhou Draco longamente, e sorriu:

- Obrigado.

O jovem pareceu um pouco incomodado, o olhou dos pés à cabeça, e caminhou de volta à estação, dizendo, sem muita emoção:

- Não foi nada.

* * *

- Olha só quem achei. – sorriu um bruxo, com as mesmas roupas negras dos anteriores, mas com detalhes verdes – Harry Potter. Pena que não está armado.

Ele usava uma máscara que lembrava um macaco, um gorila, na cor verde escuro. Harry estava em guarda, com a varinha, pronto para se defender.

- Acho que não esperava encontrar a gente, não é? – perguntou Harry.

O bruxo deu um risinho abafado:

- Na verdade... eu acho que _vocês_ é que não esperavam nos encontrar. Totalmente desarmados.

- ...Quem disse? – desafiou o jovem.

O bruxo misterioso abriu a capa lentamente, e exibiu uma espada:

- Estou falando _dessa_ arma. – falou, entediado – Vocês não vão querer enfrentar cavaleiros do apocalipse.

- Não hesitarei, se precisar.

Mas o bruxo suspirou:

- Certo. Mas, infelizmente, não temos tempo para brincar com vocês. Os comensais idiotas estragaram tudo, e os aurores já estão chegando. Só há um morto, do nosso lado, portanto... deixaremos as lutas desnecessárias de lado.

Ele, então, curvou-se levemente, e acenou com a mão direita, tocando a testa:

- _Au revoir_, senhor Potter. – e desaparatou.

Harry ficou parado por alguns instantes, na mesma posição, até se certificar de que não havia mesmo mais ninguém por perto.

- Cavaleiros do apocalipse... – murmurou, antes de correr para a entrada do metrô.

* * *

Hermione também havia encontrado um cavaleiro: o mesmo bruxo de roupa com detalhes violeta, que estava no incidente da carruagem. E, assim como o que encontrou Harry, não ficou feliz de ver que a jovem não tinha uma espada nas mãos.

- ...Um cavaleiro do apocalipse sem uma arma mágica. – balançou a cabeça, decepcionado. Ele avançou, mas deu apenas um simples pulinho para frente. A reação de Hermione, porém, foi escandalosa. Sacou a varinha e recuou para longe. O bruxo mascarado riu - Tão divertido ver vocês ariscos como passarinhos, quando estão desarmados! – em seguida ele suspirou, dando de ombros – Não tem graça duelar sem armas. E também não queremos ficar chamando atenção. Vá ajudar Lupin no metrô. Nós nos encontrarmos qualquer hora, _nova geração_.

- ...Espere! – chamou Hermione, sem perder a tensão - ...Quem são vocês? São os novos cavaleiros de Voldemort?

- Oh, sim. Bem observado. – disse o bruxo – Somos a nova elite de Lorde Voldemort. Cavaleiros do apocalipse. Mas os originais, e não você, que é falsificada.

Hermione respirou fundo:

- ...E o que pretendem?

- Ora essa. – riu o bruxo – Você já está querendo demais, belezinha.

- ...Pode ao menos dizer se estão com Leah?

- Oh. Leah. Bem lembrado. – reclamou o misterioso cavaleiro – Seria bem mais divertido se ela estivesse por aqui. Vocês ainda estão verdes demais. _Au revoir_. – e desaparatou.

Terminado o breve encontro, Hermione também correu para o metrô.

* * *

O casal se encontrou com Draco e Lupin saindo da estação. Dois outros aurores já haviam chegado. A polícia e os bombeiros trouxas também.

- Três comensais. Um morreu, mas os dois escaparam, levando o corpo. – contou Lupin – Parece que vieram buscar alguma coisa, e deu tudo errado. Não creio que tenha sido um atentado, acho que foi mais imprudência. Bellatrix apareceu e os levou embora.

- Que bom que a ajuda já está chegando. – aliviou-se Hermione.

- Bellatrix estava usando um uniforme especial, como o que Draco e Rony viram.

- ...O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry, olhando Draco, bravo.

O loiro ignorou, e olhou Lupin:

- ...Eu preciso de um lugar na Ordem da Fênix.

O professor olhou as malas do bruxo, e se perguntou intimamente o que estava acontecendo. Mas falou, pondo a mão no ombro do aluno:

- Claro que sim. Vamos para casa.

Os bruxos caminharam para longe da entrada do metrô, e encontraram Snape.

- Estão indo para a Ordem? – perguntou Snape, olhando ao redor.

- Sim! – exclamou Lupin, parecendo aliviado – Onde esteve? ...Você estava sem dar notícias.

- ...Dumbledore me localizou quando eu já estava chegando aqui. Conseguiram encontrar alguma coisa?

- Não. Só um encontro meio casual com a elite de Voldemort, novamente. – lamentou.

- Sorte nossa que não estão querendo briga. Por enquanto. – o professor olhou os alunos por um longo tempo, para depois caminhar para o metrô, dizendo – Sirius os encontrará a caminho da mansão dos Black. Nos vemos depois.

* * *

Todos acabaram chegando tarde da madrugada na Mansão dos Black. Dumbledore se encontrou com Snape mais tarde. O incidente do metrô não teve feridos graves, apenas um grande susto. Ao menos, para os trouxas. Sirius encontrou Lupin e os garotos no caminho, e todos caminhavam na rua da mansão, já bem mais calmos.

- È um prazer ter vocês dois aqui com a gente. – frisou Lupin – Nos sentimos mais seguros assim. E felizes porque vocês poderão nos ajudar mais.

- ...Obrigada pro me receberem. – murmurou Draco.

- Talvez Dumbledore queira conversar com você de manhã, Draco. – disse Sirius – Ou talvez assim que ele chegar.

- Sem problemas. – murmurou, parando e fechando os olhos, cansado, enquanto Lupin e Sirius abriam a porta da mansão.

Todos entraram, ajudando Hermione e Draco com as malas. Sirius se adiantou, pela sala:

- Vou arrumar um quarto para vocês, por favor, venham comigo.

Ao acender a luz da casa, que deveria estar trancada e vazia, deram de cara com alguém calmamente sentado na maior poltrona da sala, de pernas cruzadas e sorrindo de forma muito tranqüila:

- ...Boa noite, minha gente. – cumprimentou Leah, com a voz suave, mas de tom firme.

* * *

**N.A 1: Como eu disse, começar a Réquiem será devagar, sorry. Mas eu garanto que não vai demorar mais de ano! XD É que ando prestando concursos públicos, fazendo curso online, com uma tia que mora comigo meio doente... então a gente acaba produzindo devagar, mesmo.**

**N.A 2: Eu não vejo a hora de chegar logo nas partes agitadas da Réquiem. Acho que até o capítulo 5, a história deu uma boa 'guinada'. Como eu também já disse, a Réquiem não será TÃO grande, portanto, ela terá um ar mesmo de 'correria'. Não é pressa minha, é o plot que é corrido, mesmo. :(**

**N.A 3: Já viram o pôster de HP 7? Com Hogwarts em chamas? Me sinto meio irritada de ter as mesmas idéias que a JK. Tá, não as mesmas, mas coisas que acabam coincidindo. Hogwarts tb sentirá os efeitos da 'batalha final'. Não acho que será tão grandioso quanto o livro ou o filme, mas uma hora a escola acaba sentindo um certo prejuízo. E eu não considero isso **_**spoiler**_**, não, a maioria das fanfics que se referem ao livro 7 usam Hogwarts como palco. Não tem como eu ignorar o lugar.**

**N.A 4: Os novos Cavaleiros do Apocalipse parecem os Changeman, os Power Rangers. Usam todos uma roupa parecida, só muda a máscara e a cor. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ...Bom, é uma forma fácil de diferenciá-los. Eu preciso publicar no site da fic mmassafera .com .br /edd alguns rascunhos e desenhos. Preciso, claro... de tempo. E inspiração.**

**N.A 5: A por falar em Leah, alguém aí foi no cinema ou baixou pra ver Eclipse, o filme 3 da saga dos vampiros brilhantes de Twilight? Tem a 'lobismuié' Leah. ...Quero ver isso não. Meu coração não agüenta. Ô glória... /depressão - Falando em filme, estou LOUCA para ver The Last Airbender, filme da excelente série Avatar, da Nick. Reza a lenda que está uma merda o filme. Mas... mas... mas... amo tanto Avatar... T_T - andam reclamando da atuação. Como aqui o filme provavelmente será dublado, e pelo EXCELENTE elenco da série, acho que teremos um consolo. XD  
**

**N.A 6: Até o próximo capítulo, "A Nova Forja". ...Eu acho.**


	3. CAPÍTULO 98: A Nova Forja

**Capítulo 3: A Nova Forja (EdD 98)**

O castelo onde Voldemort se escondia era alto, de tom escuro, com várias torres com telhado em forma de cone, todas elas muito juntas umas às outras, quase que unidas, parecendo até os tubos de um grande órgão de igreja. Ou, mais precisamente, esses ninhos de vespas e marimbondos, que são longos canos de barro ou cera quase que sobrepostos. O castelo estava fincado na encosta rochosa de uma cadeia de montanhas. Essa cadeia sumia no horizonte, e não possuía vegetação, era quase apenas rocha crua.

Ele tinha janelas altas com vitrais coloridos, e varandas semi-circulares. A maior varanda era no topo da principal torre, bem perto de onde ficava o maior salão da construção, a "sala do trono" que Voldemort usava – porque, sim, ele fazia questão de ter uma sala do trono. À frente do castelo, o horizonte era infinito: pareciam estar numa planície, como o deserto de Atacama: nada de dunas ou areia fofa: apenas terra, pedras e sal. Areia, apenas do pó das tempestades, que eram corriqueiras e quase tampavam o sol. Havia também um abismo; o castelo estava pendurado na encosta, e à sua frente, um abismo escuro, antes de chegar à planície do deserto. Parecia mais um gigantesco corte no mundo, pois ele se perdia na escuridão, parecendo sem fundo. Das varandas do castelo, passando por esse abismo, até chegar à borda da planície, havia talvez dois quilômetros de distância. A entrada dessa grande fortaleza era pelo lado direito, na base da construção, onde havia um espaço de terra firme e árvores mortas cheias de espinhos. Ali era o único acesso ao local.

No topo da torre mais alta, abaixo do telhado, havia uma grandiosa esfera mágica, brilhante, azul, sobre um suporte de ferro: era ela quem movia aquele castelo enfeitiçado pelo mundo.

A 'sala do trono' de Voldemort era no andar abaixo do que dava acesso à grande varanda da torre principal. Um corredor enorme, com colunas grandiosas. Um tapete vermelho e dourado ia até a base da escadaria larga dos tronos; que eram grandes poltronas de madeira negra, com almofadas vermelhas. Talvez até Hagrid sentasse nelas com facilidade. Atrás dos tronos, as cortinas davam acesso ao quarto que Voldemort ficava, com saída para a varanda. Ambos os cômodos eram tão grandes que mais pareciam outro salão. E era no sótão desse quarto que ficava a esfera mágica, muito bem protegida.

Essa sala do trono era fechada por um portão de madeira maciça, e uma larga escadaria se bifurcava em outras duas, circulares, e iam até o andar debaixo, onde ficava o principal salão do castelo, onde todos os eventos aconteciam: jantares, bailes, reuniões. Na parte do fundo, na parede de onde vinham as escadarias, um enorme quadro da família dona do castelo ficava pregado: Pais e filhos, e essa pintura – que não se mexia – deveria ter três metros de altura, visível de forma nítida apenas da base da escadaria, ou mais longe.

Esse grande castelo vinha de geração em geração na família Málaga. As últimas herdeiras foram, claro, Paloma e a filha, Leah. Quando Paloma morreu e deixou Leah, criança, sozinha, com a maldição de Zz'Gashi, Voldemort tratou de se apoderar do lugar, antes que os aurores fizessem algo. Nem toda a família Málaga era de bruxos das trevas, mas numa família tradicional e sangue puro, era natural que alguns acabassem se tornando amantes das artes das trevas. E foi exatamente isso que fez Voldemort se aproximar dos Málaga, ainda na juventude.

O salão do trono estava aberto, os grandes vitrais permitiam que o vento balançasse as cortinas. Voldemort, em sua cadeira, parecia cochilar, com a mão na testa, e expressão serena.

Foi Bellatrix quem surgiu apressada, pela escadaria principal, passando pelos portões de madeira abertos, e atravessando o salão inteiro, inconformada:

- Malfoy traiu o próprio pai! – exclamou, ainda com o uniforme de cavaleiro, mas sem a máscara e a arma.

Voldemort ignorou Bellatrix, que parou na base da escadaria e ficou olhando-o. Eram apenas cinco largos degraus, suficientes para deixar quem estava no alto num nível acima dos "súditos", que sempre ficavam ali na base.

- ...Eu sei. – murmurou – Na verdade esperava que Draco traísse os Malfoy. Deixe. Um a mais, outro a menos... que diferença faz?

- Mas lorde Voldemort... – balbuciou, espantada.

- Não me importo! – disse em voz alta, abrindo os olhos e se endireitando na cadeira – Estava pensando: Lucio fará de tudo para acabar com o filho traidor. Melhor assim. – ele pensou um pouco, e perguntou - ...Onde estão Lestrenge e os seus filhos?

- ...Em casa. – disse Bellatrix. Ela tinha gêmeos, que nasceram pouco antes dela ser presa. Não se importaram muito em trancafiar em Azkaban uma bruxa que tinha dado á luz meses antes. Cresceram em casa, sendo educados de forma particular, alimentando a vontade de servir Voldemort. Mas eram novos demais, tinham menos de quinze anos. – Eles estão prontos para servir aos seus propósitos, meu lorde.

- Não me agrada ter criança no exército. – resmungou – A nova geração de Aurores Supremos mal atingiu a maioridade. Harry não tem mais a proteção de Lílian, mas tem aliados fortes, mesmo da idade dele.

Ele puxou a manga da túnica na direção do cotovelo, esticando o braço, e mexeu os dedos: o braço ainda estava enfaixado, desde o incidente do Urro de Deus.

- Sinto que ainda vou me divertir com esses garotos. – comentou o bruxo, olhando a mão, já quase totalmente recuperada – Tenho de retribuir o favor.

Bellatrix olhou para os lados, procurando mais alguém. Olhou para trás e, por fim, perguntou:

- Onde está Leah? Não a vi no castelo.

Voldemort pareceu aborrecido, e voltou a colocar o braço sobre a poltrona:

- Foi embora.

A bruxa demorou um pouco para "entender".

- O senhor... Como assim?

Ele se mostrou bastante aborrecido:

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Mas...

- Eu disse que não tenho nada para falar! – gritou, com raiva.

Bellatrix recuou. Baixou a cabeça:

- Me desculpe. Estou indo embora. Com licença.

A bruxa saiu sem saber ao certo o que pensar. Leah estava com eles, era importante! A melhor moeda de troca ou oportunidade de manter uma vantagem inicial. Ela tinha fugido? Foi solta? Como assim, no dia anterior ela estava nas mãos deles, e agora "foi embora"? Como se já não bastasse a falha do metrô e das carruagens de forja...

Ela não descartou a possibilidade de Leah ter fugido; Voldemort nunca a deixaria ir embora. Estava decidida a descobrir o que havia acontecido.

* * *

Os aurores sacaram as varinhas, e em menos de dois segundos, todos apontavam elas para Leah, sentada no sofá, tranqüila.

- Opa... calma aí, gente. – murmurou a bruxa, erguendo as mãos e se apertando contra o sofá – Sou eu. Amiga. Calma.

Mas eles não saíram da posição de ataque. Leah os olhou, assustada:

- ...Estou desarmada, sério. Ainda estou do lado de vocês, uh?

- Como entrou aqui? – perguntou Sirius, sério.

- ...Pela porta?

- Não me faça de idiota!

- Ok, eu sei o segredo. – gemeu Leah, se encolhendo mais ainda – Vocês... vocês não mudaram ele.

Lupin esperou alguns breves segundos:

- É mesmo. Não mudamos. – e guardou a varinha.

- Onde você estava? – continuou Sirius, sem baixar a guarda.

- Com Voldemort, é óbvio. Você acha que ele ia me tirar da prisão de graça?

- Quem tem de responder isso é você.

Leah percebeu que só Lupin havia baixado a guarda. Até mesmo Harry e Hermione lhe apontavam as varinhas, apesar de estarem claramente em dúvida se aquilo era certo.

- Tá, tá. Ok, ok. Eu estava no castelo com Voldemort. Só que, para minha sorte, ele não quis me colocar no calabouço. E com os tumultos da interceptação das carruagens, e a explosão do metrô, ele ficou tão ocupado que eu consegui fugir. Simples, assim. Ele deve estar muito puto da vida por voltar pra casa e não me encontrar. Por motivos óbvios, não?

- E como conseguiu fugir do castelo?

Leah juntou as sobrancelhas, olhando para Sirius como se procurasse insanidade nele:

- ...Porque o castelo é MEU? – perguntou, óbvia – Certo, Sirius, já chega. Cresci naquele castelo, porra, era minha casa, minha herança de família. QUEM a não ser eu ia conhecer tão bem aquele lugar?

Sirius pensou, olhou para o teto... e concordou:

- É. É mesmo. Só ando tenso demais. – e suspirou, guardado a varinha – Foi mal. Bom ter você de volta.

Leah sorriu, aliviada, olhando Lupin. Mas assim que ela se ergueu do sofá, foi prontamente derrubada por Hermione e Harry.

- Acho que seus alunos também sentiram sua falta. – riu Lupin, ajudando ela a se levantar, depois de se desvencilhar dos alunos.

- Ficamos muito preocupados! – disse Hermione, ainda agarrada ao braço da professora, já de pé.

- Que bom que está bem. Mesmo. – sorriu Harry, aliviado.

- É. Vaso ruim não quebra. – comentou, meio sem graça.

- Estávamos no incidente do metrô. Comensais fizeram alguma bobagem e explodiram o túnel. – falou Sirius, já indo com os outros para a outra sala da casa, maior.

- Eu ouvi. Quer dizer... vi. – esclareceu Leah, respirando fundo - Ainda não tinha chegado aqui na mansão, mas vocês sabem, eu não poderia ter aparecido lá de repente.

- Voldemort agora tem uma nova elite, todos mascarados. Encontramos com eles e não foi a primeira vez.

- Ah, eu sei. Quer dizer... não sei. Mas imagino que ele esteja montando sua panelinha, mesmo.

- Você não sabe de nada?

Leah riu, meio constrangida:

- Eu, saber? Francamente, se eu tivesse naquele castelo num processo seletivo, eu saberia. – e depois pensou – Mas eu acho que tem escolhas óbvias, como Bellatrix, Rabicho, não?

- E meu pai. – lembrou Draco, sério.

Os professores olharam para ele.

- Eu disse a vocês. - reafirmou o loiro – Naquela noite em que encontramos o ferreiro, meu pai nos observava. Estava de amarelo.

- Ah, é, Lucio também. – concordou Leah - Ele estava lá.

- ...Como é que você sabe? – perguntou Rony, curioso.

Leah o olhou, e deu de ombros:

- Ora, porque eu estava no castelo. Voldemort não ficou nem um pouco contente com o que aconteceu. Certas coisas são impossíveis de não serem escutadas, ainda mais em se tratando de um grito de Voldemort com comensais, quando algo não dá certo.

- Sabia que tem outros bruxos coloridos? – perguntou Rony, de novo – Um verde, outro roxo...

Ela pensou:

- ...Não lembro de ter visto nenhum bruxo assim, mas acho certo que Voldemort recrute mais gente para ajudar a formar a elite. Só que achar espadachins habilidosos é difícil... talvez ele esteja procurando em outros países.

- Certo, pessoal, por hoje é suficiente. – cortou Sirius – Acho melhor arrumarmos um lugar para todos, amanhã continuamos a conversa. Temos muitas outras coisas para resolver. Pode ser?

- Acho ótimo. Estou cansado. – resmungou Draco.

- Ok, vamos lá, novos hóspedes – chamou Lupin – Vamos achar um lugar para vocês.

* * *

- Vamos arrumar uma cama para você amanhã, Draco. – avisou Sirius, arrastando um sofá para o canto do quarto onde dormia Harry e Rony.

- Ele realmente tem que ficar aqui? – perguntou Rony, olhando o sonserino, que estava igualmente descontente.

- Gostando ou não, estamos do mesmo lado. Ou quer que eu coloque Hermione aqui e o deixe dormindo com Gina? É a única que não tenta tirar o couro dele a cada cinco minutos.

- Não, obrigada. – murmurou Gina, de braços cruzados, perto da porta.

- Eu não me incomodaria. – sorriu Draco.

- De jeito nenhum. Durma aqui. – resmungou Rony, tomando dele o travesseiro e jogando-o no sofá.

- Muito bem, guarde suas coisas aqui nesse armário menor, provisoriamente. – apontou Lupin – Você não trouxe muita coisa... acho que cabe tudo. – e virou-se para Leah – Temos um quarto vago, mas é o do sótão.

- Onde tem aquele telescópio velho? – perguntou, erguendo s sobrancelhas – Ótimo, limpo aquele cafofo num instante. Melhor impossível.

Sirius acompanhou Leah até o quarto, que era mesmo no sótão: sequer tinha forro. O antigo telescópio, agora enferrujado e empoeirado, estava do lado da grande janela de vidro e madeira, fechada. O único leito era um sofá que se desdobrava. Havia também uma mesa com duas cadeiras num canto e uma pequena estante vazia.

- Como você é alta, aconselho a desmontar o sofá, ou suas pernas ficarão pra fora. – riu Sirius – Você também não tem muita bagagem... tem? Além dessa estante, tem aquele baú ali. Vamos limpá-los pra você guardar as coisas.

- Não se preocupem, eu me viro por aqui. – animou-se, adorando o lugar, mesmo ele sendo isolado e pequeno.

- Descendo as escadas, no fim do corredor do andar de baixo tem um banheiro. A gente precisa só arrumar o chuveiro de lá. Você sabe, abrindo a porta, fica no fim, á esquerda.

- Sei onde é, sim. Obrigada.

- Então, boa noite.

* * *

- É melhor não aprontar, Malfoy. – ameaçou Harry, sério – Somos dois contra um.

- Não acho que isso faria diferença, Potter. – murmurou Draco, já deitado, virando-se de costas para ele, ficando de cara para o sofá.

- Vamos lá, Harry, quero continuar conversando com você e Hermione! – chamou Rony, ansioso, na porta do quarto – Larga o Draco aí.

- Os professores não vão ficar felizes de saber que vocês estão no quarto dela à essa hora. – disse Draco, em voz alta.

- Não enche, Gina está no banho, quando ela chegar vai me botar pra fora, mesmo.

Os dois saíram, e Draco finalmente ficou sozinho. Fechou os olhos, suspirando profundamente. Pensando em tudo que havia feito nesse último dia, sentiu vontade de chorar. Mas tinha decido arcar com as conseqüências. Mesmo que o lado de Dumbledore fosse o mais fraco, ele não ia mudar de idéia.

Ele havia tomado a decisão de mudar de lado enquanto esteve em Theron. Ele gostou de como os bruxos agiam entre si, como se houvesse igualdade. Quando ele e Gina ficaram presos no Templo Perdido, os outros voltaram para buscá-los. Mesmo brigando, Gina foi uma grande companheira. Quando tudo desmoronou, ele não teve dúvidas: revelou-se como animago e saiu de lá com ela. E depois, em Theron, juntou-se aos professores para defender a cidade.

Os bruxos de Dumbledore eram, acima de tudo, companheiros leais. Não abandonavam um amigo, ajudavam sempre que precisava. Os bruxos que serviam Voldemort eram unidos numa questão hierárquica. Os mais fracos dão a vida pelos mais fortes, enquanto os mais fortes poderiam muito bem usar os mais fracos apenas como escudo. E todos tinham o dever de proteger a pessoa principal: Voldemort.

A verdade é que Draco não gostava nem um pouco dessa idéia de apenas todos por um. Ele sequer havia visto o real potencial de Voldemort. E se ele não fosse tão forte? Seria complicado ter de viver todo santo dia com Harry e os outros. Mas ia valer a pena.

- ...Olá? – chamou Gina, da porta, usando pijama de manga comprida e secando o cabelo com uma toalha felpuda - Cadê o Rony?

Draco olhou para trás:

- No seu quarto, conversando com Hermione e Harry.

- Certo. – ela foi sair, mas parou por uns instantes, e resolveu entrar. Sentou-se na cama de Rony, perto do sofá onde o loiro estava – E aí, tudo bem? ...Draco?

- Não preciso do colo de ninguém. – murmurou – Estou ótimo. E ficarei melhor se você me deixar em paz.

- Dispenso a falta de educação. – sorriu, esfregando a toalha na cabeça – Ah, espero não voltar a suar logo...

- É de madrugada, não está calor, e você foi tomar banho porque estava morrendo de calor. Não acha que uma hora vai acabar entrando em combustão? – continuou murmurando, de olhos fechados e de costas pra ela.

- Não tenho culpa se de uns tempos pra cá me tornei uma mulher _quente_. – sorriu, para depois respirar fundo, parecendo desanimada – É horrível ficar suando. Tomo uns quatro banhos por dia. Tenho até medo de ficar doente com isso.

- Podia ser pior. Você podia, sei lá... _brilhar_.

- Os professores disseram que é só até eu descobrir a forma correta de guiar meu poder. Você também precisa treinar, Draco, você volta e meia faz a gente sentir frio.

- Estou bem assim.

Gina pensou um pouco, até exclamar:

- Draco! Durma comigo! Você resfria o quarto e eu não preciso me preocupar com o calor!

Draco finalmente abriu os olhos e olhou para trás, ofendido:

- ...Se liga. Não vou ser sua geladeira particular. – e voltou a dar as costas pra para ela – E, como disse, estou bem, obrigado.

- Seu egoísta. – reclamou. Ela pensou mais um pouco, respirou fundo, olhando o teto, e continuou - ...Bom, admiro sua coragem por ter vindo pra cá. Tinha gente achando que você iria mesmo passar para o lado de Voldemort.

- Vou aonde quero ir.

- Tudo bem. – riu, virando os olhos – Mas você tomou uma decisão muito séria ao abandonar... bom, era sua família. Você deve estar causando uma tremenda revolta entre os comensais.

- Eu sei me defender.

- Não quero que se sinta ofendido, Malfoy, porque sei que deve ter sido difícil e deve estar sendo. Mas... obrigada por não ter abandonado a gente. Você ia fazer falta na equipe. De verdade. Fico feliz que tenha ficado.

Draco fechou os olhos com força, tentando não esboçar nenhuma reação, mesmo estando de costas. Não respondeu nada, até que, instantes depois, Gina se levantou:

- Então... é isso. Boa noite. E bem vindo ao grupo. De novo.

* * *

Harry e Hermione estavam olhando Rony fixamente, com um leve ar de preocupação. O amigo estava em estado de choque, olhando para os dois.

- Ok, não foi uma boa idéia contar. – gemeu Harry abaixando a cabeça.

- Rony, não faça essa cara. – pediu Hermione, quase sofrendo. – Nós não queríamos deixar você sem...

- Não, não, não! – reagiu Rony, parecendo acordar – A questão nem é essa. Eu só quero saber como... como chegamos até aqui!

Ele parecia bem confuso. Riu, dando de ombros:

- Assim, como chegamos a esse ponto? Estávamos contando nossas aventuras no Egito, no Brasil, e de repente... vocês me aparecem juntos? Tipo... como casal? Qual capítulo eu perdi?

- Nenhum. – disse Harry, erguendo as sobrancelhas – Quer dizer... todos os do Brasil? – comentou, pensativo.

- Vocês são meus melhores amigos. – lembrou, dolorido.

- Mas não deixaremos de ser! – ofendeu-se Hermione.

- E eu vou ficar segurando vela de vocês?

- Qual é, Rony, não exagera. – resmungou Harry.

- Não faça drama. – sentenciou Hermione.

- Não é isso! – defendeu-se – É que... que... ok. Vou me acalmar. – ele suspirou, pensando – Não imaginei que meus melhores amigos pudessem ficar juntos. Não quer dizer que não quero mais ser amigo de vocês, é que só... preciso me acostumar.

- Que bom que vai se esforçar! – indignou-se Harry, como se esperasse que fosse óbvio ele concordar.

- ...Vocês eram meus amigos... éramos crianças! – exclamou, saudosista – lembro da gente pequeno, em Hogwarts, atrás da Pedra Filosofal! – exclamou, com as mãos na cabeça, olhando o teto – É difícil chegar à conclusão de que agora vocês trepam!

- ..._Menos_, Rony, _menos_. – pediu Hermione, ficando vermelha.

- Até parece que ainda somos criancinhas. – reclamou Harry, justificando - ...Você não tem moral nenhuma pra nos censurar. Não era você que estava ficando com uma rainha?

- Rainha e deusa. – lembrou Rony, satisfeito – Certo, vou me acostumar com isso, não tenho alternativa, mesmo.

Hermione, sentada na cama, abraçou-se a um travesseiro, no seu colo. Reparou na enorme pulseira de ouro de Rony:

- ...E essa jóia que você não tira do braço? Foi ela quem te deu?

Rony mexeu na renda de ouro do acessório – que era mesmo bem chamativo – e lembrou, sorrindo:

- Sim, Aisha quem me deu, antes de nos separarmos.

- É muito bonita.

- Hum... Eu também ganhei presente. – disse Harry, tirando de dentro da blusa o delicado escapulário de ouro que ganhara de Hermione – Também trouxe uma lembrança.

- ...Eu ainda estou aqui. – murmurou a garota, olhando-o - Não tenho a fortuna de uma rainha... tive de dar só isso.

- Eu não faço questão. Adorei. – sorriu Harry – Prefiro o seu colar do que a pulseira da rainha de Rony. Por motivos óbvios.

O ruivo olhou os dois com as sobrancelhas erguidas:

- Céus, vai demorar muito pra eu me acostumar com vocês dois...

- Não faça isso parecer uma coisa ruim. – pediu Hermione, dolorida.

- Não, não é ruim, só é estranho. – avisou Rony, balançando a cabeça. Depois, comentou, natural - ...E bem que vocês podiam me chamar quando forem fazer sexo, não?

Harry gargalhou, dizendo "oh, eu acho que não", enquanto Hermione desatava a xingá-lo, inconformada.

- Ué, qual o problema? – riu o ruivo – Deve ser muito divertido fazer à três.

- Não acho que seja! – xingou Hermione, agarrando os dois pelo pijama e empurrando-os para a porta do quarto – Boa noite, já passou da hora.

Gina apareceu na porta:

- ...Que bagunça é essa?

Rony agarrou-se à porta, com os braços abertos:

- Você escutou essa? Tá sabendo? – e apontou os amigos logo atrás dele – Esses dois estão juntos.

- Eu já sabia. – disse, apática, e esticou o rosto para o casal – Viram? Eu disse que ele ia dar _piti_.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ SABIA?

- Dá licença, Rony, já é tarde, vamos dormir.

Ela tirou o irmão do caminho e entrou no quarto:

- E, vocês dois, Harry e Rony... eu sei que é difícil, mas tentem pegar leve com o Draco.

- Ele é quem começa. – defendeu-se Rony.

- Gina... é o Malfoy! – justificou Harry – Tudo o que ele já fez e...

- Enquanto você e Hermione estavam no outro Templo, Draco se mostrou um grande companheiro, mesmo sendo um babaca. Se não querem ser julgados, não o julguem.

Harry pareceu ofendido, e olhou Rony, que, desanimado, suspirou:

- É, concordo: Draco é um idiota, mas ele nos ajudou muito. Ser um imbecil não significa que ele seja ruim. Gina está viva graças a ele.

- Não vai ser fácil lidar com Malfoy. – avisou Harry.

- Sabemos, mas não custa tentar. Difícil por difícil, estamos numa situação meio péssima, já. – lembrou Gina – Tudo meio misterioso, delicado, não sabemos o que pode acontecer, o que estão planejando contra a gente, e ele ainda abandona a família.

- Não foi uma grande perda. – comentou Rony, aéreo.

- Mas a família era dele, ainda assim. – resmungou a ruiva.

- Ah, certo, tudo bem. – concordou Rony – Deve ser ruim, mesmo. Tentarei pegar leve. Se não nos matamos em Theron, não nos mataremos mais.

- Obrigada.

* * *

Leah abriu a janela do sótão, e olhou para o horizonte da cidade, de madrugada. Já havia ajeitado as coisas para dormir.

- ...Espero que _meus meninos_ continuem em segurança, se ainda estão em casa. – murmurou para si mesma. E fechou a janela – Muito bem, é o começo de uma nova vida... vamos ver até quando toda essa tranqüilidade vai durar.

* * *

Uma semana depois os alunos subiam uma trilha, entre as árvores de uma montanha, quase uma hora de Hogsmead. Chegaram a uma clareira, quase no topo da montanha.

- Uau! Eu vejo o castelo de Hogwarts daqui! – exclamou Leah, correndo para subir numa rocha, colocando a mão na testa, olhando a paisagem do horizonte – E Hogsmead. Não conhecia esse campo de treinamento.

- Ele é novo. Montamos para nossa nova elite. – disse Dumbledore, sorrindo serenamente – São muito jovens, mas fazem um estrago grande. Precisávamos de um local seguro.

- Imagino.

Tio Gon também estava lá, ia orientá-los sobre a nova forja de suas armas mágicas.

- Vocês já conhecem esse campo, meus alunos. – disse Dumbledore – Agora entraremos num outro nível de treinamento. O senhor Gon está aqui para ajudá-los na questão da forja: já moldaram suas aptidões mágicas, já se desenvolveram, e agora só resta adequar as armas às suas necessidades.

- ...Gina não vem? – perguntou Rony, dando falta na irmã – Ela sempre encontrava a gente no caminho...

- As aulas já voltaram, ela deve chegar um pouco mais tarde. – sorriu Dumbledore.

- É mesmo. – lembrou. E ficou chateado – E nós? Nós não vamos nos formar?

- Ah, eu tenho meus planos para vocês. – disse, mexendo com a curiosidade dos garotos – Apenas concentrem-se em terminar o treinamento de vocês.

Os alunos se olharam, curiosos. Tio Gon, enquanto isso, parecia apenas observá-los. Olhou para Leah, Sirius e Lupin:

-Peguem suas espadas. – o velho apontou a varinha para uma pequena carroça com um baú fechado que os acompanhava, enfeitiçada – Quero mostrá-las aos alunos. COF.

O baú da carroça se abriu, e virou um pequeno estande. As três espadas subiram, deixando as outras para baixo, guardadas.

Sirius pegou sua Espada das Trevas, grande, com a empunhadura azul petróleo, um grande rubi no centro e desenhos pontudos que lembravam espinhos. Lupin pegou a Espada do Ar, que era quase como a de Bellatrix, branca. Lembrava uma espada da época grega ou romana, porque era mais curta e com a lâmina em forma de losango. Leah pegou a Um, espada japonesa, reta, o cabo caprichosamente trançado com couro, e sem aquela proteção da empunhadura, que separa a lâmina do cabo. Uma espada perigosa, se você não usá-la com uma mão firme. Na ponta do cabo, uma pequena trancinha dourada de tecido.

- Muito bem... COF. Podem demonstrar. – pediu Tio Gon.

Os três professores ergueram as espadas à frente do rosto, e as olharam por alguns segundos.

A enorme Espada das Trevas brilhou e diminuiu de tamanho, até virar a varinha de Sirius, que guardou no cinto. Os alunos ergueram as sobrancelhas, encantados.

A espada branca de Lupin também brilhou, diminuiu e se tornou um belo colar com um crucifixo de pingente. A cruz tinha o mesmo tipo de desenho do cabo da espada. O bruxo colocou o colar no pescoço. Os alunos até falaram um "oh..." de espanto.

Leah permaneceu de pé, e todos ficaram esperando. Ela observava a espada Um, erguida diante de seus olhos. Algum tempo passou, até ela parecer "acordar", abaixando a cabeça e guardado a arma, dizendo:

- Ah, é, a minha não vira nada.

Sirius riu:

- Você tinha _esquecido disso_? Sua espada só se divide.

Ela coçou a nuca, sem jeito:

- Então... esse é _outro_ detalhe. – e puxou a trancinha do cabo da espada, já em sua cintura – Está vendo? Só uma trancinha. A Um tem _duas_ trancinhas.

Dumbledore a olhou longamente:

- ...Você só está com _uma_ espada?

- Sim. – suspirou, lamentando – A Um pode virar duas. Mas uma ficou no castelo. Consegui trazer só uma do par. Quer dizer... essa nem é a Um. Pode-se dizer que ela é a "_Meio_".

- E agora? – preocupou-se Sirius.

- Bom, não acho que faça tanta diferença. – falou Leah, dando de ombros – Na verdade, não é vantagem para nenhum lado, afinal, cada um tem só metade da potência da arma.

- Não vamos nos preocupar sem motivo. – pediu Dumbledore, olhando Sirius. E olhou Leah – Acha que não há problema, mesmo? A outra metade da Um não pode ser usada?

- Não creio que Voldemort tenha um espadachim capaz de usar a Um. – disse Leah, sincera – Nenhum deles terá coragem de usá-la estando pela metade. E não tem a proteção da empunhadura. Só eu pra ser doida e gostar de usá-la. E, se alguém usar, será muito fácil de meu tomá-la de volta.

- ...Melhor assim. – tranqüilizou-se Dumbledore.

Gon voltou a atenção aos alunos, deixando os professores ainda falando entre eles, em tom baixo:

- Você viram, não? É importante estar em harmonia com a sua arma. - e olhou para Leah, levemente bravo - ...Salvo raras exceções. COF. COF. ...Eu pedi para que vocês se desenhassem, com suas armas mágicas, na forma que vocês gostariam que elas fossem, ou achassem mais interessante, mesmo que fossem armas diferentes de espadas. Desenharam?

Os alunos tiraram papéis dos bolsos, e entregaram para o velho. Ele olhou desenho por desenho, e disse:

- ...Só você, Malfoy, COF, fez um desenho diferente. - e pareceu aborrecido - Acho que vocês não estão levando a sério.

Rony reclamou:

- Ei! Eu desenhei diferente, sim! Olha! - ele foi até o velho, e mostrou de novo o desenho - Fiquei um tempão pensando numa forma legal! - e apontou para o papel.

- Ah... isso aqui era para ser sua espada? COF.

- COMO ASSIM "_ERA PARA SER_"?

Harry e Hermione começaram a rir. Neville tentou amenizar:

- Talvez seja apenas uma falta de atenção aos detalhes, Rony...

- Ou um traço de homem das cavernas, mesmo. - alfinetou Draco.

- ...Eu estava com saudades disso. - riu Harry.

Nisso Gina vinha apressada pela trilha da montanha:

- ...Perdi alguma coisa? - perguntou, cansada - Desculpem a demora. Snape me liberou da aula. - ela retirou da bolsa um papel e entregou - Ah, senhor Gon, aqui meu desenho.

O velho bruxo abriu o papel, e pareceu espantado com o trabalho dela:

- ...COF. Muito bom. Pode ir para lá.

Gina se juntou aos amigos. O velho tossiu e continuou:

- Vocês desenharam o que eu pedi. COF. Ou quase isso. COF. Pedi que desenhassem vocês mesmos, como aurores, usando suas armas mágicas. Pedi que não fossem obrigados a desenhar as espadas mágicas, mas qualquer arma mágica. E, pelo que vi, consegui o que queria: vocês instintivamente colocaram para fora a forma que gostaria de ter suas armas. Muito bom, mesmo. .

O velho ficou alguns segundos tossindo e se engasgando, e ao se recompor, respirou fundo:

- ...Muito bem. Eu os ajudarei a fazer suas espadas se tornarem as armas que almejam.

- JURA? - exclamou Gina, esperançosa – Isso é ótimo!

- Sim. Um por um, vocês irão se encontrar comigo, iremos estudar, testar e reforjar suas armas. Talvez isso leve até um mês, para atender a todos, com calma. Entendido?

Os jovens concordaram, animados.

- Minha parte está feita. COF. Vamos decidir quem atenderei primeiro. - o velho puxou a varinha, e fez aparecer uma sacola de couro. Ele a sacudiu, e entregou para Dumbledore - COF. Sortearemos. Retire o nome dos alunos, um por um, por favor, professor?

O professor retirou as pedras:

- Rony. Neville. Hermione. Gina. Draco. Harry.

- Ótimo. Obrigado. COF. - agradeceu Gon, que olhou para Rony - Você, garoto, fica hoje e amanhã comigo. Talvez três dias sejam suficientes.

- ...Ótimo! - sorriu. De repente ele parou e pensou - ...Peraí, três dias com você?

- Claro, ficaremos sozinhos, até terminarmos o serviço. COF. Te espero no fim da tarde. Só você e sua Espada do Fogo.

Rony fez uma careta de angústia:

- ...Não gostei disso.

- Ah, ele é legal. - riu Harry - Só é meio estranho.

- Sua hora chegará. - reclamou Rony, olhando o amigo.

- ...Se o senhor Gon já encerrou suas atividades... estão dispensados. - disse Dumbledore.

Gina suspirou, desanimada:

- Ah, lá vou eu de volta para a aula...

Hermione levantou a mão:

- Professor! Professor!

-...Pois não? - perguntou Dumbledore.

- Ahm... podemos visitar o Castelo? - pediu, sorrindo, esperançosa.

- ...Não vejo problema nenhum. – disse, olhando os professores – Só tentem não tumultuar as aulas. Acho que ficarão animados de verem vocês por lá.

Rony e Draco não pareceram felizes, mas Harry, Hermione e Neville não se cabiam de felicidade.

* * *

Descendo a montanha, os professores iam à frente, conversando entre si, e mais para trás, os alunos, também conversando.

- Só você, Hermione, para querer voltar pra escola. – resmungou Rony, com as mãos na cabeça.

- Estou com saudades! – justificou-se.

- Ora, eu também quero, não vamos mais voltar. – disse Harry – Pelo menos não tão cedo. Eu acho.

- Gina concorda que não é boa idéia, não é? – perguntou Rony, em voz alta.

A irmã, que estava na frente, olhou para trás, com raiva. Ele riu, e Hermione se atreveu a querer saber:

- Achei que estivesse feliz por voltar, Gina, Você não encontrou o...

- Nem fale nesse nome! – pediu, brava. Ela baixou a cabeça, baixando o tom de voz, e pediu – Esqueçam qualquer coisa sobre isso.

Hermione estranhou:

- Ué? O que houve?

- Not tem outra. – sussurrou Rony, tentando não rir.

- Mas que filho da... – Harry não terminou, e também começou a falar baixo, entre eles - ...Coitada da Gina. Péssima recepção, ela deve ter tido.

- ENTÃO!... Na verdade a culpa não é dele. Acharam que a gente tinha morrido. – disse Rony, virando os olhos, fazendo Harry e Hermione ficarem assombrados – Sim, até então, eles sabiam que a gente tinha ido viajar para o Egito. Só que como acabamos indo para uma cidade mágica que era, de certa forma, fora desse mundo, perdemos todo o contato. E uma hora chegou o boato de que todos nós tínhamos morrido. Dumbledore não podia desmentir, por motivos óbvios. Não sabiam se essa informação tinha vindo de partidários das trevas. Não poderia nem confirmar, nem negar. Acho que, no fim, Not desistiu de procurar por notícias nossas, se conformou e tentou seguir a vida dele.

- ...Puxa vida... – disse Hermione, espantada.

- Pois é. – suspirou Rony – Imaginem a cabeça dele, coitado, como ficou, quando a Gina reapareceu, vivinha da silva. ...Como eu disse para vocês, eu vi Kione ser morta na minha frente. Acho que eu não sei descrever como me senti quando a vi voltar, viva, como Aïsha. Mas eu acho que deve ser mais ou menos como Not está se sentindo. Pior, ele deve ter ficado com essa menina para tentar esquecer da Gina, e, de repente, ela volta!

- Bom, sem contar que Gina voltou um pouco diferente. – comentou Harry – Todos nós estamos mais fortes. Not está vendo uma Gina mais forte, mais adulta, mais bonita do que saiu daqui.

- Deve estar sendo horrível para ele. – apiedou-se Hermione.

- Se a Gina desse uma chance, ele sem dúvida largaria da atual e voltaria pra ela. – disse Rony, convicto – Minha irmã é muito melhor que aquela sonserina.

- ...A verdade é que Virgínia adora torturar o ex-azulzinho. – sorriu Draco, falando em voz alta.

Gina ignorou e continuou andando, irritada.

- Vai negar? Confesse que você está adorando essa tortura psicológica que está fazendo no pobre coitado, Virgínia Weas...

- Se é tortura ou não, você não tem nada com isso. – disse Gina, virando-se, brava, fazendo todos pararem. Depois ela respirou fundo, e voltou a dar as costas, voltando a caminhar - ...E pare de me chamar de Virgínia. De onde você tirou que esse é meu nome, imbecil?

- ...E não é? Para te chamarem de Gina... – perguntou Draco, indignado.

Os colegas riram, irritando Draco. Gina o olhou por detrás dos ombros e disse, com desdém:

- Claro que não é. É Ginevra.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Até exclamar:

- ...GINEVRA? Que tipo de mãe tem coragem de batizar o filho de GINEVRA? Que nome HORRÍVEL!

Rony berrou, lançando-se na frente da irmã, que, sem cerimônia, tentou avançar furiosamente em Draco:

- AH! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE A SEGURAR A GINA...!

* * *

Ao chegarem em Hogwarts, os professores e os alunos se despediram na porta da antiga sala de Dumbledore. Quando ia ao castelo, o professor ainda a usava, mas não mais como diretor. Às vezes era útil e seguro reunirem-se em Hogwarts, especialmente porque alguns aurores ainda lecionavam, o que fazia da escola um tipo de ponto de referência para eles.

Enquanto se separavam no corredor, Minerva – que era a atual diretora no lugar de Dumbledore – chegou apressada, como se eles não devessem estar ali:

- ...O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou, olhando Dumbledore e Leah. Em seguida ela olhou os alunos – ...Fico feliz de ver vocês de volta ao Castelo de Hogwarts, mesmo como visitantes. Fiquei orgulhosa de tudo o que fizeram nos Templos.

Leah olhou o professor, que soltou um "Oh!", aparentemente lembrando do que se tratava.

- O trem já deve estar chegando em Hogsmead. – disse Minerva, energética – Os aurores me avisaram. Porque vocês não estão lá? Não esperam que eu saia de Hogwarts para ir receber Yolanda, esperam?

- Sim, é mesmo! – sorriu Dumbledore, calmo. Ele olhou Leah, que estava absolutamente chocada.

- Mas... porque ela...? – perguntou Leah, quase apavorada.

- Se incomoda de ir buscá-la? Por favor?

Leah olhou de Dumbledore para Minerva, e de Minerva para Dumbledore. A diretora insistiu:

- Decidam-se, rápido.

Os alunos não entendiam, apenas olhavam, curiosos. Até que escutaram algo que eles realmente jamais imaginaram escutar: Leah respirou fundo, balançou a cabeça, transtornada, e saiu apressada, não sem antes apontar para Dumbledore, brava, e dizer, em alto e bom tom:

- ...Tio, nós discutiremos essa decisão mais tarde. PODE ESPERAR.

- ...Discutiremos. – concordou o professor, atrás dos óculos, sorrindo. Assim que Leah sumiu no corredor, ele virou-se. Os professores pareciam espantados com a repentina "visita", enquanto os alunos ainda pareciam confusos.

- ...Ela chamou o senhor de tio? – perguntou Harry.

Dumbledore mexeu nos óculos, dizendo, calmamente:

- Sim, é mesmo. Nunca mencionamos isso antes, não é? Leah é minha sobrinha. – ele respirou fundo, já sabendo que a informação tinha sido muito surpreendente – Na verdade... Paloma, a mãe de Leah, é irmã mais nova de Yolanda.

- ...E essa bruxa Yolanda é...? – estranhou Rony, quase que adivinhando o que seria dito.

- Yolanda é minha esposa. – sorriu o professor, óbvio.

* * *

**N.A 1: Desculpem a demora. Tá, desculpem o caralho. Eu avisei que ia demorar mais que antes. Mas, da mesma forma,desculpe, porque não achei que fosse demorar TANTO. E não prometo entregar o próximo capítulo em 15 dias, não.**

**N.A 2: Draco ser "frio" e Gina ser "quente" não é uma referência à Twilight, não. Mas fiz questão de encaixar a piadinha de propósito. Como ambos usam gelo e fogo, foi a forma que usei para mostrar que eles tem um "poder transbordando", que precisa só ser lapidado. Já já isso melhora. Ah, e, não, eu já disse mais de cinco anos atrás que a EdD NÃO é D/G, portanto, não, não teremos Draco sendo par romântico da Gina.**

**N.A 3: Dumbledore não é viado. Simples, assim. A EdD usa spoilers até o livro 4, e nada é dito até lá. Só no 6 que apareceu o par romântico (?) dele e daí... enfim. Yolanda existe desde sempre. Tá, desde sempre, não, mas a "esposa" dele existe. E ter ela como tia da Leah e fazendo de Dumbledore "tio" da Leah também não faz tanta diferença. Eu pensei em colocar algum parente bruxo da Leah, fiquei entre um irmão gêmeo e uma tia. Como Dumbledore tinha a esposa "distante", que deveria voltar num momento importante, resolvi escolher a tia. Mesmo porque, a essa altura, aparecer o irmão da Leah só ia deixar a história mais complicada que já é. Aliás, lembrem, a EdD só tem spoilers até o livro 4, portanto, as coisas que pego aleatoriamente dos livros pra frente, pego por puro comodismo, pra me ajudar na fanfic. Por exemplo, é por isso que tem Mansão Black, mas não tem aquele velho elfo chato. Também dei filhos pra Bellatrix, que são cheios de rancor por terem sido deparados da mãe e blábláblá... mas eles não são tão importantes assim, não. XD**

**N.A 4: Vocês sabem que eu tenho um site e que tem a comunidade no Orkut. Quero tentar fazer um esboço de como imagino o castelo dos Málaga, porque essa descrição ficou muito, muito confusa, e colocar lá. De qualquer forma, a "sala do trono" é uma sala do trono comum, de qualquer castelo. E aquele salão que tem a escadaria e um retrato na parede, é como aquele salão que aparece no desenho Anastásia, ou aquele da cena do baile no A Bela E a Fera. Se eu fizer esses esboços, aviso...**

**N.A 5: Muita gente deve estar reclamando da reação de Rony ao saber que Harry e Hermione estão juntos. Ou não, já que aposto que tem gente acostumada com o "meu" Rony. Repetindo, EdD tem spoilers até o livro 4, portanto nada daquela patacoada da Hermione no livro 6 ou do Rony choramingando porque viu Evil Harry e Evil Hermione se beijando no livro 7, existe. Mesmo porque eu acho que escolher justo uma cena de beijo HH no livro 7 lá na hora da horcrux a JK só colocou na vã esperança de tentar "consolar" os HH, haviam muitas outras formas de mostrar a mesma coisa, com cenas diferentes. Well, bem, aquele beijo não me convenceu, e eu acho ele desnecessário e tenho certeza que não levantou o pau de nenhum HH. MAS ENFIM. Outro ponto: não, não quero colocar ceninha de ciúmes de Rony, nem de Harry, nem de Hermione, nem de Jacob, nem de Annabeth, nem de Frodo, nem de... ahm, bem, vocês entenderam. A história já tá desenvolvida o suficiente e na reta final, não há necessidade alguma de ceninha de ciúmes e crise entre amigos, desculpe.**

**N.A 6: Draco não é mau. Bom, eu nunca pensei nele sendo mau, mas a forma como ele "tentou ser mau e depois virou do bem" também não me agradou. De qualquer forma, eu imagino o Draco como sendo um moleque mimado, que sempre teve tudo, mas no fundo não se apega a ninguém. Eu de início pensei em fazer dele um desses moleques mimados que depois viram um delinqüente rico que manda até matar os pais pra terem o que querem. Mas acho que seria demais. Mas, de fato, Draco passa a menosprezar o lado de Voldemort e toda essa papagaiada das trevas porque simplesmente viu que se tornou forte sozinho, e que estando junto de Voldemort, ele estaria sozinho, sendo obrigado a proteger Voldemort, enquanto ao lado de Dumbledore, ele não teria de proteger ninguém em específico, e sempre poderia contar com a ajuda de alguém. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá fazer ele ser doce e meigo, ele continua sendo um insuportável escroto e sem escrúpulos. Só que está trabalhando pros aurores.**

**N.A 7: Tô esquecendo de alguma coisa? Espero que não. Até o próximo capítulo!**


	4. CAPÍTULO 99: Yolanda

**Capítulo 4: Yolanda (EdD 99)**

- Yolanda é tia de Leah. E minha esposa. O que faz de Leah minha sobrinha, também.

Os alunos continuaram olhando Dumbledore.

- ...Não sabíamos que o senhor era casado. – comentou Harry – Muito menos com a irmã da mãe da Leah.

- Pois sou. Muito antes de Leah nascer. Yolanda não fica por perto por... _questões de segurança_.

Ao escutar isso, os alunos pareceram deixar o espanto de lado. O professor justificou, tranquilamente:

- Mas creio que já seja hora de nos reencontrarmos.

Nenhum bruxo comentou ou questionou, mas era meio óbvio: os dois provavelmente eram cheio de inimigos, o que não permitia que vivessem juntos. Um casamento quase em segredo. Enquanto subiam as escadas da sala do ex-diretor, Harry perguntou:

- Meus pais também eram assim?

- Não. Você sabe que não. – sorriu o professor – Seus pais eram um casal normal. Eu e Yolanda não temos filhos, se tivéssemos, talvez tivéssemos optado por vivermos juntos. Seus pais sempre fizeram questão de viverem juntos.

- Ah.

Harry abaixou o olhar, meio penoso. Será que se ele não tivesse nascido, eles teriam se separado, e estariam vivos? Será que ele teria de fazer o mesmo? Se ele se casasse, teria de viver longe de quem ele ama só para proteger a pessoa?

- Eu e Yolanda preferimos assim. Seus pais, não. Leah também preferiu ficar junto da família, e você viu muito bem que, mesmo tendo problemas, ela parece não se importar e sempre está disposta a protegê-los, como se fosse parte da rotina. São apenas escolhas diferentes. Somos todos felizes assim.

- É, eu não tenho dúvidas disso. – concordou Harry, mas, ainda assim, com a voz um pouco baixa.

Ele ainda ficou com essa possibilidade na cabeça: se iria valer a pena ou não ficar longe de quem ele se casasse. Hermione percebeu, e tombou o rosto, lhe dando um meio sorriso e passando a mão em suas costas, como se dissesse "não se preocupe com isso tão cedo", mas Harry só suspirou em resposta, olhando para o outro lado.

* * *

Na hora do almoço, Gina acabou chegando atrasada, e, como estava sendo sua rotina, era a hora em que todos a olhavam, meio espantados, até ela se sentar em algum lugar. Automaticamente já montava uma expressão amarrada, e se limitava apenas a falar sobre as aulas.

Era estranho vê-la "voltar dos mortos", e ainda por cima mais adulta, cabelo comprido, mais bonita. Um canto da mesa da sonserina incomodava-se de modo bem particular com a presença dela: a equipe de quadribol. A atual namorada de Not, magrela, loiríssima, gesticulava, tentando parecer popular, e mexia nos cabelos sem parar, fingindo estar notando apenas o que acontecia ao redor dela. Ao seu lado, também mais alto, mas ainda sim magrinho, estava Not. Agora seus cabelos estavam maiores, e pretos. Ficavam presos numa trança que todo santo dia a namorada fazia, porque as outras meninas tinham mania de ficar mexendo com o cabelo dele, que por ser fino e liso, era gostoso de ficar acariciando. Só o estilo de vestir dele que não mudava, seguia a regra dos outros estudantes que faziam parte do time: a gravata frouxa assim que saíam de qualquer aula. Os outros jogadores do time ainda tinham os cabelos ou pedaços dos cabelos pintados de colorido. Só Not parecia estar num eterno _luto._

Para a grande sorte de Gina, nesse dia, ela não era a única aberração. Minutos depois dela entrar, todos os outros companheiros chegaram: Harry, Rony, Hermione, Neville e Draco. E as atenções mudaram de Gina para a outra turma, que preferiu sentar separado de todos, no canto de uma das mesas.

* * *

Para o azar de Gina, a aula seguinte foi Herbologia, junto da sonserina. Era horrível dividir o mesmo espaço com Not, porque era clara a vontade dele se aproximar e conversar. Mas assim como foi no almoço, a sorte apareceu quando Neville resolveu ajudar a professora. Então todos ficaram encantados com o jovem – talvez mais pela espada Broto, que ajudava muito as plantas a brotarem, assim como acelerava as folhas crescerem, e até mesmo as flores se abrirem; do que com o jovem prodígio em si.

Mas como Gina já sabia que o azar andava atrás dela, ao fim da aula, ela sumiu por entre os corredores das estufas, fugindo da multidão. Mas "o azar" a alcançou:

- Gina...! Gina, por favor...!

Óbvio que era Not. A professora colocou todo mundo para fora da estufa, especialmente quem queria ficar conversando com Neville, mas o jovem artilheiro conseguiu sem muita dificuldade driblar a professora. Gina até apertou o passo, mas ele já tinha chegado perto demais:

- Me ouça, por favor!

Not tocou seu braço, e ela o retirou com um traço, virando-se para ele:

- Não venha encostando em mim! Sabia que posso te machucar?

- Mas... mas você tem que escutar o que eu tenho pra te dizer! – disse, quase desesperado – Não pode ficar assim.

- Claro que pode ficar. Você está bem assim, e eu também. – falou, ainda afastando a mão dele do seu braço – Mas que saco, eu mandei não encostar em mim.

Not, bravo, jogou todo o material no chão e segurou o braço direito de Gina com as duas mãos:

- ...Eu não estou bem, eu achei que você tinha morrido! Eu chorei aflito pro DIAS quando recebemos a notícia que todos vocês tinham morrido!

Não dava para saber se era desespero ou felicidade de ver Gina viva, mas Not estava com os olhos cheios de água, segurando-a como se quisesse ter certeza de que era 'de verdade'.

- Tire a mão de mim. – disse, entre os dentes, segurando o pulso de Not com firmeza, apertando a camisa branca do uniforme.

- Você voltou. Tão forte, tão cheia de presença. Você voltou tão linda... – disse Not, quase se derretendo.

Gina pareceu se ofender profundamente com aquilo, e apertou o braço dele com mais força:

- Moleque... você já tem outra!

- E daí? – perguntou, parecendo encantado – É você que importa. Eu largo tudo, conserto tudo. Eu sou louco por você.

A cena tão pateticamente encantadora e apaixonada foi interrompida pro um grito de agonia de Not, cheio de dor, enquanto Gina o empurrou, afastando ele com violência. Ele bateu as costas na mesa, derrubando vários vasos e quebrando outros. Caiu ao chão, com a terra lhe dando um banho, mas ele parecia estar com dor demais para se importar com a roupa ou os vasos.

- Eu disse que eu ia acabar te... – mas Gina não terminou.

A ruiva percebeu o que tinha feito no braço do garoto: ele olhava tentava acudir a dor de um enorme machucado, no lugar onde ela havia apertado. A camisa pegou fogo, e uma enorme e profunda marca de queimado havia ficado na carne. Ela literalmente fritou, cozinhou o pulso dele onde lhe tocou com os dedos.

- ...AW. – gemeia Not, olhando o braço, deformado pela queimadura. Pele queimada, carne, várias bolhas de água se formando, e o sangue escurecido pelo calor. – Como você... foi você que... você fez ISSO? Ai...

Ele parecia louco de dor, começava até a suar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia encantado com o que ela tinha feito com a mão nua. Gina começou a se apavorar com o que tinha feito, e gaguejou, chocada:

- Fogo. É... _meu elemento_.

- ...UAU. – admirou-se Not, com os dedos e o braço tremendo, com medo de tocar em algum lugar.

Neville apareceu, mal humorado:

- Ah, galera, não destruam meus vasos, coitadas dessas plantas! Levanta daí, Not, não tá vendo que se sujou e se cortou com esses cacos de vaso...? – ele agarrou Not pelo colarinho e o ergueu. E deu de cara com a queimadura no braço do jovem - ...AH, O QUE FOI ISSO! – Ele imediatamente olhou para Gina, apavorado, e saiu puxando Not – Professora! Professora Sprout! Vou para a enfermaria!

- Não! Esp... espera! AI! – pedia Not, sem sucesso, tentando não relar o braço em lugar algum – Não...!

Antes de sumir da estufa, Neville virou-se e apontou Gina, no fundo:

- E você, fique aí! Eu volto! ...E tente não colocar fogo aqui, por favor!

E sumiu da vista de Gina, que olhou para a própria mão, apavorada. E também desapareceu da estufa.

* * *

Not tentava fazer Neville parar, mas não conseguia, era praticamente arrastado pela gola do uniforme, corredor afora.

- Ai, ai... eu estou bem!

- Bem nada, olhe o seu machucado. Sorte sua que eu tinha babosa para passar na hora.

- Espere! É sério, Neville... eu preciso te pedir uma coisa!

- Não vai pedir nada. Vamos para a enfermaria.

- ...Me faça virar auror.

Neville parou com um tranco, e olhou o menino:

- ...Como é?

- Por favor! Quero virar auror! Assim... só assim posso ficar perto da Gina de novo. E quem sabe ela... AI!

Neville, sem dó, sentou-lhe um tapa na cabeça – sem largar da gola da blusa dele.

- Você ficou louco? – xingou, bravo – Não é tão fácil virar auror. E você nem tem idade! EU não tenho idade! Acha que é fácil? Eu MORRO de medo de ser um auror! Continue jogando quadribol, você já tem até uma bolsa do time por mês!

Os dois chegaram na enfermaria, e Neville entregou Not aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey:

- ...Ele se queimou, madame Pomfrey. Precisamos ver o que podemos fazer, ele precisa se recuperar rápido.

- ...Como você conseguiu se ferir assim, menino? – espantou-se a enfermeira – Você joga quadribol, não pode prejudicar os braços desse jeito!

- ...Se trate, e melhore. – pediu Neville, respirando fundo, olhando Not – tenha paciência, daqui a pouco Gina melhora. ...Eu acho. E vocês se acertam. Agora se cuide.

* * *

Leah estava parada na estação improvisada de Hogsmead, olhando para o trem, procurando por alguém, entre as pessoas que saíam dos vagões. Ela percebeu que num dos últimos vagões três aurores uniformizados desciam e carregavam algumas malas, e começou a caminhar até eles. Andava com o olhar fixo na porta, séria, como se esperasse para atacar alguém.

Quando os aurores pararam e olharam para a porta do vagão, por onde uma mulher descia, Leah parou e piscou, respirando fundo.

Yolanda era uma mulher muito alta. Era claro que tinha mais de cem anos, pois tinha a pele rosada, cheia de manchas de sol. O cabelo era muito longo, grisalho, quase branco, mas ela sempre o deixava preso numa trança, e, essa trança, enrolada em forma de coque. Quando ela desceu do trem, pareceu que o ar pesou. Tinha uma presença forte.

Mas foi só olhar para Leah – era como se ela tivesse adivinhado onde a sobrinha estava – que toda aquela energia pareceu sumir. Pura magia: ela apenas espalhou sua presença mágica pelo lugar, como se fosse usar a aura de 'radar', tentando detectar as presenças ao redor, e, talvez, alguma ameaça. Por isso soube exatamente onde estava a sobrinha.

- ...Olha só quem veio me buscar. – disse, tranqüila, com a mesma expressão de peixe morto tão característica da sobrinha – Achei que já tinha morrido. ...Ou está do lado de Voldemort e veio me tomar como refém?

- ...Não ando com muito ânimo para esse tipo de coisa. – respondeu Leah, sorrindo amarelo.

Yolanda olhou ao redor, admirando a estação, segurando o grande chapéu de renda que usava:

- ...Vejo que as coisas estão esquentando. Tiveram de fazer essa estação ás pressas...

- Podem levar para Hogwarts. – disse Leah, olhando os aurores que foram buscar as malas – Já vamos para as carruagens.

- Tanto tempo sem vir aqui. ...Mudou pouca coisa, para tanto tempo fora.

- É, faz tempo mesmo, tia. ...A senhora e Dumbledore não se comunicavam? Nem de forma secreta, para saber um do outro?

A bruxa deu um sorriso torto, enquanto caminhava para as carruagens. Claro que não iria contar nada. Leah suspirou:

- Ok, como seja. ...Eu me casei, sabia? Com um trouxa, brasileiro. Morei alguns anos lá, meio que num _exílio_ do mundo mágico. Tive dois filhos. Um deles, a mais velha, morreu ano passado. Mas, sabe, acho que todos esses anos fizeram de mim uma pessoa melhor. Ou menos ruim. Não achei tão mal ficar longe do mundo mágico daqui.

Yolanda continuava olhando a paisagem da janela, parecendo não dar importância para a conversa. Leah voltou a suspirar, e resolveu olhar a janela, também. Era estranho tentar conversar com a tia. Ela era distante. Não que Leah também não fosse. Mas não havia uma relação de afeto, Paloma morreu cedo demais, e Leah acabou sendo levada por Voldemort. Yolanda nunca se preocupou em resgatar a sobrinha.

Viva ou morta, para Leah, não fazia diferença.

Viva ou morta, para Yolanda, também não fazia.

* * *

- Eu estou assustado com a evolução de todos vocês! – exclamou Hagrid, ajudando Rony a arrumar uma grande e pesada mochila de viagem.

- Não devia. Afinal, você acompanhou a evolução de Neville, que também foi enorme. – comentou Rony, ficando meio assustado com o tamanho da mala e quantidade de coisas que o meio gigante colocava nela – Escuta, Hagrid, eu realmente acho que não preciso de algumas coisas que você colocou nessa mochila... por exemplo... tipo, essa _panela_ que você pendurou aqui.

- ...Você acha? – perguntou, receoso.

- Eu acho. – afirmou, convicto.

Gina abriu a porta da cabana e entrou, apressada:

- Rony, deixa eu ir no seu lugar.

Os dois olharam para a ruiva, em silêncio.

-...Você tá chorando? – perguntou Rony.

Ela pareceu irritada:

- Eu TENHO que ir no seu lugar! Vamos, troque de lugar comigo! Preciso aprender a me controlar! Eu estou... virando um monstro!

- Ih, tá em crise de identidade. – gemeu Rony, olhando Hagrid.

O gigante olhou sério para o ruivo, e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Gina, levando-a para o sofá:

- Ora, o que é isso... acalme-se, Gina. Não fique assim, o que houve?

- Ela pôs fogo no Not. – disse Neville, chegando na cabana e parando na porta, que já estava aberta.

- Como assim...! Gina, se é pra atear fogo em algum sonserino, que seja no Malfoy. – reclamou Rony.

- Parem com isso, vocês. – pediu Hagrid – Não estão vendo que ela está triste?

- Não se preocupe, Gina. – disse Neville – Not já está com um curativo. Ficará até amanhã na enfermaria, depois o pessoal do Chuddley vem buscar ele, para ficar uma semana no hospital.

- Credo, Gina, o que você fez! – espantou-se o irmão.

- Nós decidimos isso pro bem dele. Se ele continuasse na escola, teria de ir todo dia na enfermaria por pelo menos um mês. Como ele é jogador do juniores do Chuddley Cannons, os responsáveis concordaram em tratar dele, já que precisam dele pro próximo campeonato.

- Ok, você vai no meu lugar. – concordou Rony – Eu nem estava animado para ir, mesmo.

Hagrid olhou os garotos:

- Bom, vocês decidem. Não vou interferir nisso.

- Ótimo, vou atrás de Harry e Hermione. Tchau. – avisou Rony, sumindo de vista, subindo o morro de volta à escola.

- ...Acho que ele não queria mesmo ir pro Gon. – comentou Hagrid.

Gina fungou, passando a mãos nos olhos:

- Neville... acha que Not vai ficar bem?

- Escuta aqui, vocês dois façam o favor de se entenderem logo. – reclamou, sério – Você Fez um estrago no pulso dele. Tem de se controlar. ...Mas ele vai ficar bom, sim. Com cicatriz, mas vai. Mês que vem começa o campeonato juniores, o Chuddley com certeza vai querer que ele jogue.

Hagrid sorriu largamente para Neville:

- É impressão minha ou você é o irmão mais velho e sensato da turma?

Neville coçou a nuca:

- ...Bom, alguém tem que fazer o papel de Hermione quando ela não está por perto, não?

- Muito bom. – riu, para depois olhar Gina – Vamos lá, Gina, arrume suas coisas. Eu acompanho você até o senhor Gon, já que seu irmão não vai mais.

* * *

Leah abriu a porta de madeira do salão de duelos e viu Snape, Sirius e Dumbledore juntos, na mesa, parecendo concentrados.

- ...professor Dumbledore? – chamou Leah.

Ele ergueu o olhar, e viu a esposa entrando no salão junto da sobrinha.

Yolanda caminhou suavemente até os bruxos, arrastando seu vestido longo, enquanto Dumbledore dava a volta na mesa. Le segurou suas mãos, olhando-a nos olhos, radiantes de satisfação, e beijou as mãos dela, demonstrando um grande carinho:

- Yolanda...! – suspirou, terno – Como é bom vê-la novamente.

- ...Olá, Alvo. – sorriu a bruxa, também parecendo feliz e um tanto meiga.

Leah olhou os dois, com olhar de peixe morto. Não parecia muito à vontade. Sirius se levantou da mesa e foi cumprimentar a bruxa:

- Nós acabamos por aqui. – comentou Sirius – Professor, Yolanda... os senhores devem ter muito o que conversar. Já vamos.

Snape concordou, também se levantando. Dumbledore olhou os aurores:

- Não temos muito tempo para conversar no momento. – lamentou o bruxo – Por favor, Sirius, entre em contato com o Ministério. Estamos indo para lá.

Sirius saiu na frente, e logo depois saíram Dumbledore e Yolanda.

Leah olhou os dois saírem, e permaneceu em silencio. Snape se aproximou, pelas costas, sorrindo sonso:

- Você não acha meio repugnante imagina que talvez eles transem essa noite para comemorar o reencontro?

Leah nem ligou. Respirou fundo, cruzando os braços, olhando para o fim do salão:

- ...Ela devia morrer logo.

- Como? – estranhou Snape.

Leah saiu do salão, ainda séria, com Snape lhe acompanhando:

- ...Francamente, ela é a esposa de Dumbledore, é sua tia. Você realmente a mataria? – perguntou, meio curioso.

- Eu mataria. – disse, sem emoção – Ela me atrapalha. E eu não gosto de quem me atrapalha.

- Oh, que coisa, de que lado você está, afinal?

Leah olhou Snape, séria, e disse:

- Eu estou do lado que sempre estive: ...do _meu_ lado.

Snape parou, e coçou a cabeça, rindo:

- ...Você é muito complicada, viu?

* * *

- É tão estranho voltar pára cá... – comentou Hermione, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, mexendo na colher do sorvete que havia tomado.

- É estranho porque não deveríamos estar aqui à essa hora. – disse Harry, comendo o biscoito _waffle_ que veio junto do doce – Hum... esse sorvete com rum está muito bom. Como fiquei tanto tempo sem comer ele?

- ...Ninguém aqui venderia as receitas alcoólicas para um menor, Harry.

- Esse negócio de ser auror e maior de idade é bem legal.

O casal estava em Hogsmead, no Três Vassouras, lanchando e dando uma volta. Sem aula, eles acabaram ficando á toa por lá, e resolveram passear.

- Como será que Rony vai se sair com o senhor Gon? – perguntou Hermione, curiosa – Quero que chegue logo minha vez.

- Eu também. Quero aprender a fazer tudo aquilo que minha mãe fazia.

- Eu não daria conta. – disse, categórica – Na verdade não sei como poderei melhorar, sinceramente. É complicado usar a Espada dos Deuses.

- Jura? Pra mim você se dá muito bem com ela.

- É pesada, desajeitada. Parece que ela vai destruir tudo. Como se eu quisesse atirar uma pedra, mas que, sem querer, acabasse atirando com uma bazuca.

- Puxa, juro que não parece.

- Ela também me suga demais. – comentou, desanimada – Ela demanda muita energia, eu fico cansada muito rápido. Eu tento manter o pique, sabe? Mas não dá.

- Entendo. Bom, quando formos ao senhor Gon, ele provavelmente deve nos ajudar com isso.

Nisso três garotas passam pelos dois, olhando Harry:

- Oi Harry.

- Oi Harry.

- Oi Harry.

- …Oi, meninas. – respondeu, acompanhando-as com o olhar, meio que sem entender.

Hermione estreitou o olhar, e sorriu:

- ...Quem são essas?

Ele deu de ombros, parando de olhar as garotas que chegavam ao fundo do bar, nas costas de Hermione:

- Sei lá.

- E você agora cumprimenta estranhos por aí?

Harry riu:

- Ora essa, não dê uma de Leah! Sou Harry Potter, esqueceu? Volta e meia tem alguém querendo me cumprimentar.

- ...Sei. – disse, sorrindo, mas de braços cruzados.

- OI HARRY!

...Era Rony, que, feliz, sentava-se com os amigos:

- Achei vocês! ...Atrapalho?

- Claro que não, Rony. – reclamou Hermione – Já dissemos para você não se preocupar.

- Ei, não vai ficar com ciúmes? – perguntou Harry – Rony também me disse oi.

- Isso! – sorriu o ruivo – Eu vi a cara que a Mione fez. ...Mas te dou toda razão, Hermione, seja assim mesmo. Aquelas meninas são muito barangas.

- ...Você não deveria estar com o senhor Gon? – lembrou a amiga.

- Pois então! – comemorou – Gina trocou de lugar comigo. Preferiu ir antes. Sorte a minha, NE? ...Hum, acho que quero sorvete também.

- Experimente, eu tomei um com rum que é muito gostoso. – avisou Harry.

* * *

Já era madrugada, mas a reunião no Ministério continuava. Tonks, Olho Tonto, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Yolanda e o Ministro.

- Devemos levar em conta a possibilidade levantada por Yolanda, senhor Ministro. - falava Dumbledore, tentando convencer - Ela é da família de Leah, e por muitos anos seguiu os passos de Voldemort.

- Eu particularmente acredito nela. - murmurou Tonks, num canto.

Mas acreditar no que ela diz só nos complica! - disse o ministro, olhando Dumbledore - Sei que é esposa do senhor e uma bruxa competente, mas... se levarmos isso em conta, então agora não temos _um_ inimigo, mas _dois_!

- Pois eu acho que a senhora Yolanda está correta. - avisou Olho Tonto, olhando pelas paredes da sala, como se procurasse alguma coisa - Temos muito mais inimigos do que julgamos.

- Ah, por favor. - exclamou - Vocês querem me convencer mesmo de que Voldemort tem um objetivo, mas que Leah tem outro? Ela estava com ele até agora a pouco, fugiram juntos! Não sei por que eu ainda não mandei prende-la.

- Senhor Ministro... - falou Yolanda, suave - Acredite, se Leah pudesse matar Voldemort... já o teria matado há muito tempo.

Lupin debruçou-se na mesa, para olhar Yolanda, que estava na outra ponta:

- Senhor Yolanda... há algum outro detalhe sobre a maldição de Zz'Gashi?

- Que eu tenha descoberto... não. - falou a bruxa, ainda calma. Ela respirou fundo, como se organizasse a idéia para expô-la mais uma vez - A profecia que liga Harry Potter a Voldemort diz que um não pode viver enquanto o outro estiver vivo. Ou seja, uma hora acreditamos que eles irão se enfrentar, e apenas um irá voltar com vida. Mas já no caso de Leah, é diferente. Tom usou mãe e filha num ritual, o de Zz'Gashi. A maldição precisa de um bode expiatório, para chamar Zz'Gashi, e de um fiel, para que ele desperte. Leah deveria ser o fiel, minha irmã deveria ser o bode expiatório, e, Voldemort, Zz'Gashi. Mas como sabemos a maldição recaiu sobre a criança, e não sobre Tom. Ele se tornou o fiel. Zz'Gashi não poderá aparecer se o fiel não estiver por perto. E se o fiel morrer, Zz'Gashi também perde o vínculo, e morre. Como Leah é Zz'Gashi, não sabemos se nesse caso ela morreria também, ou apenas a entidade maligna.

Ela respirou fundo, juntando as mãos perto do queixo:

- Leah poderia perder os poderes mágicos definitivamente, com a morte de Zz'Gashi, já que observamos o fenômeno do olho mudar de cor e ela ficar sem poderes depois que Zz'Gashi surge. Isso me faz acreditar que após o ritual Zz'Gashi, de alguma forma, separou a Leah ser humano da Leah bruxa. Foi um ritual tão falho que nem a união dos dois foi completa.

- Então Leah não mata Voldemort com medo de morrer junto? Ou nunca mais virar ou deixar de ser esse demônio? - perguntou o Ministro - É isso?

- Não é bem medo. - comentou Dumbledore - Yolanda crê que Leah não é fiel nem a nós, nem a Voldemort, mas que joga do lado que quer, onde se acha mais confortável. No momento, no nosso lado. Resumindo, é como se nós quiséssemos manter a paz do governo atual, Voldemort quisesse acabar com os trouxas e sangue ruins, criar um governo só dele... e Leah quisesse ter seu domínio independente dos dois. Sabemos que ela não tem interesse em ter um império como Voldemort, mas como sempre fora uma líder, tenha como plano criar um tipo de seita, ou grupo, que tenha seus seguidores. Uma elite própria independente.

- Acho prudente manter essa possibilidade em mente. - confessou Lupin - Não creio que Leah seja exatamente nossa inimiga, se a intenção dela é ter sua própria elite, nada impede de que alguns de nós acabe sendo convidado. O problema é que, dependendo do que resolvermos fazer, talvez ela decida não colaborar.

- Para mim essa mulher continua do lado de Voldemort. - murmurou o Ministro - Mas... tudo bem. Irei acreditar em vocês por ora; são meus bruxos de confiança e não é à toa. Só que fique claro: por mim, eu a trancava em Azkaban novamente.

- Para quê? - comentou Yolanda, inocente - Só iria trazer prejuízo para o senhor. Voldemort explodiria a prisão da mesma forma que explodiu a penitenciária no Brasil. Além, claro, de dar motivo para ela se vingar de nós. E, sinceramente, vingança é uma atitude tão natural para ela quanto respirar.

O ministro olhou os bruxos, descontente. Mas suspirou, dando-se por vencido, e encerrou a reunião.

* * *

Os médicos do Chuddley Cannons terminavam de examinar Not no hospital. Ele, de camisola, estava sentado na cama do quarto.

- Pronto. Cem por cento, meu jovem. - sorriu o médico, retirando o curativo do seu punho - Nos próximos quatro dias queremos vocês no alojamento do time, para uma semana de recuperação, e, claro, se aprontar para o campeonato.

- Sim, senhor. - sorriu o garoto.

- Eu acho que você agüenta. - disse em resposta, também sorrindo - Ótimo. Vamos embora. Conversaremos lá embaixo, e já liberaremos você, está de alta. Nos encontraremos no alojamento.

- Obrigada.

Uma hora depois, Not já saía do hospital. Olhou o braço, que ficara com algumas cicatrizes no punho, e suspirou. Nem ligava para elas, na verdade. Só lamentava tudo o que tinha acontecido. Os pais dele desceram para conversar com os médicos e acompanhar na hora de dar alta e fechar sua "estadia". Not saiu do quarto com o uniforme do Chuddley e uma mochila. Já ia direto para o alojamento do time. Ao sair, encontrou Tonks no corredor:

- E aí, priminho? - cumprimentou a auror, erguendo a mão - Já está de saída, né?

- ...Tonks! Quanto tempo. - sorriu - Pois é, estou indo para o alojamento, a escola me liberou.

- É bom se preparar. Boa sorte. - disse, lhe dando um beijo na cabeça - ...Vai continuar com esse cabelão preto? Achei que fosse voltar a pintá-lo.

- ...Não ando animado.

- Se continuar nesse desânimo, vai deixar muitos fãs insatisfeitos. Você deveria tomar cuidado, eu conheço alguns aurores supremos que são torcedores fanáticos.

- Ah.

- Que "ah" que nada! Ela está falando sério. – resmungou Gina, também aparecendo no corredor.

- ...Gina. – sussurrou, sentindo-se intimidado com a presença dela.

- Eu disse, não disse? Os Weasley são alguns deles. Cuidado. – riu Tonks - Não sabíamos que você estava de alta até chegar aqui. Viemos te visitar.

- ...Que bom. Obrigada. – agradeceu, meio encabulado.

Gina respirou fundo e disse, sincera:

- Me desculpe por ter te machucado, Not. Não estava tendo controle sobre meu poder.

- Ela passou por uma semana de treinamento. Todos os aurores supremos passaram.

- Agora não vou atear fogo em tudo sem querer. – riu a ruiva – Só quando eu quiser.

- Isso não ajuda muito. – riu Not, nervoso.

- ...O que foi que disse?

- Certo, não vamos brigar logo agora. – riu Tonks, passando os braços pelos ombros dos dois, encaminhando-se para o elevador.

Gina tirou uma _munhequeira_ da bolsa e entregou para Not:

- Tome. Um presente, para você usar caso suas cicatrizes incomodem. – comentou, sem graça.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu. Ele colocou no punho: era tricotada à mão, xadrez vermelho e amarelo, com uma fênix preta bordada. - ...Mas vermelho e amarelo são cores da grifinória. Você acha que eu vou usar um acessório com as cores da casa da grifinória?

A garota sorriu meio torto:

- ...Eu acho que vai.

Not a olhou longamente, e sorriu, virando os olhos:

- ...Ok, eu uso.

- Assim que eu gosto!

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram, relativamente tranqüilas. Não houve ação de Voldemort. Só uma ou outra confusão causada pelos simpatizantes do lorde das trevas, que foram facilmente controladas.

Todos os jovens aurores supremos já haviam voltado para a Ordem da Fênix e já estavam reunidos com Yolanda e Dumbledore, no porão, onde haviam as reuniões.

- O papo tá demorando, heim? – comentou Leah, de pijama, se espreguiçando, passando pelo corredor.

- Pois é, já estou com sono. – resmungou Tonks, meio mal humorada, de pé na frente da porta, de "vigia". Sempre ficava um sentinela na porta, mesmo dentro da própria Ordem da Fênix.

Os outros tomavam chá na cozinha, que era no fim do corredor. Leah se sentou perto da porta, e olhou para Tonks:

- Você virou mesmo um auror supremo, heim? Só que sem espada.

- É, eu me tornei Auror Supremo logo que Dumbledore começou a reunir a elite. Existem outros Aurores Supremos sem espadas, é como se a gente fosse só recruta, porque não nos damos tão bem com espadas.

- ...Percebe-se.

Tonks olhou meio descontente para Leah, que sorria, simpática. A porta do porão se abriu, e os garotos saíram, parecendo cansados.

-...Quero tomar um chá bem quente e dormir. – Suspirou Neville.

Ninguém falou nada sobre o assunto tratado na reunião. Lancharam em silêncio, na mesa, e depois cada um foi para seu quarto.

Quando Dumbledore estava saindo com Yolanda, Leah os alcançou:

- Professor... preciso de um favor do senhor.

- Pois não? – disse, parado na porta, olhando para trás.

- No próximo fim de semana terá o jogo de início do Juniores e quadribol. Preciso que o senhor me dispense.

- ...Posso saber por quê? Precisamos de você aqui.

- Snape é o encarregado da patrulha no perímetro norte e nordeste, justamente onde será o jogo. Os aurores passam para ele os relatórios.

- ...E qual o problema? O serviço dele é satisfatório.

- Snape tem se ausentado sem avisar. – disse, em tom baixo – E isso pode fazer com que alguns aurores deixem lacunas no perímetro dele, já que eles estão sem supervisão.

- Está desconfiando de Snape ou dos aurores? – perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Não quero levantar falsa suspeita, por isso quero eu mesma verificar.

- Você sabe o quanto confio em Snape. Mas... tudo bem, faça como achar melhor. Está dispensada. Não temos problemas sérios há semanas.

- Muito obrigada. – sorriu - ...Not vai jogar, ele é um Lestrenge. Talvez a gente consiga capturar algum comensal.

- Eu duvido muito. E cuidado com o que você ia aprontar.

- Sim, senhor. Boa noite.

Leah deu as costas, e o casal de bruxos saiu da Ordem da Fênix.

- ...Em quem você confia mais? – perguntou Yolanda – Em Leah? Ou no Snape?

Dumbledore sorriu:

- ...Quer a resposta que a agrade, ou a que me convença?

- Se quer me agradar, confie em Snape.

O professor balançou a cabeça, rindo, tranqüilo:

- Yolanda... você não simpatiza mesmo com Leah, não? Bom... eu confio em ambos, com toda a sinceridade. E todos têm a minha vida em suas mãos.

* * *

Charlie dormia profundamente no alojamento do Chuddley Cannons. Ele era o assistente técnico do time de juniores, e estava acompanhando o time na estréia do próximo fim de semana. Era magrelo, alto, com o cabelo castanho espetado e as pontas loiras. Ele acordou muito bravo de madrugada, porque alguém batia na sua porta sem parar.

- ...Já vai. – respondeu, se levantando – JÁ VAI! ...Mas quê...?

Ele abriu a porta com raiva, e deu de cara com Not, de pijama.

- ...O quê tá fazendo aqui, pivete? Vai pra cama!

- Chad Glitter é seu irmão gêmeo, não é? – perguntou Not, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

O homem pareceu ficar ofendido:

- ...Qual é? Vai tirar sarro de mim há essa hora, seu idiota?

Chad Glitter era um bruxo famoso entre os jovens: era uma bicha louquíssima, que despontava no mundo da moda entre os bruxos. Tinha uma loja que reunia roupas, acessórios, cabeleireiros, manicure, um mini SPA. Era um _templo da viadagem_. Ele fazia muito sucesso entres os jovens. Só que, no meio do quadribol, o pobre Charlie, irmão de Chad, era alvo de piadinhas, o que o deixava muito chateado.

Not olhou o assistente durante alguns segundos:

- ...Claro que não vou tirar sarro disso. Eu ia tirar sarro por quê?

Charlie o olhou, também em silêncio, até perguntar:

- Então o que é?

- Quero que você me leve amanhã lá na loja dele!

- ...Francamente! O que quer fazer lá?

- ...Preciso ir lá. Ou não conseguirei jogar. De verdade. Eu explico depois.

O assistente ainda permaneceu desconfiado, mas concordou:

- Ok. Eu levo. Mas agora vá dormir.

* * *

Leah caminhava para o quarto, com a toalha de rosto no ombro, e o cabo da escova de dentes na boca. No caminho, encontrou Harry, olhando-a, sério.

- ...Que foi? - perguntou – Achei que já tinha ido dormir.

- Preciso ser sincero com você. – disse Harry – Então perguntarei sem rodeios: você tem alguma intenção de me matar?

- ...Não. – respondeu, entortando uma das sobrancelhas, achando estranho ele perguntar.

- Você me mataria?

- ...Não. Isso é meio óbvio, não parece?

- Mataria alguns dos meus amigos?

- ...Não.

- ...Mesmo se você fosse uma traidora?

Leah piscou, mudando de expressão. Olhou para Harry , bem calma, e sorriu de leve:

- ...Harry, se você quer ser direto, então serei direta: Eu só mato gente que me dá motivos para isso. Simples, assim.

Harry respirou fundo, pensando. Balançou a cabeça, e disse, antes de dar as costas e ir embora:

- ...Ótimo. Então obrigado. Boa noite.

* * *

**N.A 1: Queria ter publicado isso semana passada, mas nem deu. Ah, já estou desistindo de seguir os 20 dias de prazo entre dois capítulos, ando com o tempo muito apertado. Horrível, isso. Entenderei perfeitamente se os poucos leitores que ainda me acompanham nessa tortura desistirem de vez. Sei o quanto é ruim esperar.**

**N.A 2: Eu mesma corrigi o texto, então deve ter N erros, perdoe. Tenho pessoas que se oferecem pra me ajudar, eu agradeço, mas estou tão fodida que seria até covardia eu enfiar vocês nessa lama junto.**

**N.A 3: A primeira parte de Relíquias da Morte sai esse mês. Muita gente já tá fazendo maratona, revendo todos os outros filmes, relendo todos os livros. Ah, vocês sabem que quando saiu o livro 5 e eu mergulhei nesse buraco negro que é a EdD eu acabei me afastando de Harry Potter. Meio que desanimei da série. É, não vou rever os filmes, tampouco irei ver HP 7. Mas espero que vocês consigam ir na estréia, e que se divirtam muito. E, claro, espero que o filme esteja muito legal. Eu até tentei rever os filmes, mas quando finalmente vi o filme 5 no ano passado (afe!) eu acabei dormindo no meio dele. É, de fato, sou uma fã miserável que merece a morte.**

**N.A 4: Puxa, nem falei sobre o capítulo. Bom, Yolanda, esposa de Dumbledore. Engraçado ele não ser **_**viado**_** (adjetivo escroto). Quer dizer, agora é estranho, mas desde sempre Yolanda meio que existia. Eu não ia utilizar ela, mas como a EdD é MUITO U.A (universo alternativo) eu fiz questão de mostrar ela, justamente para se afastar bastante dos livros 6 e 7 originais. Ela é como uma Leah mais velha, só que mais calada, serena. Ela lembra a Leah lá no começo da EdD, antes de "perder o respeito". Aliás, eu não sei quando a Leah se perdeu na EdD, ela deveria ser calada e misteriosa. Agora virou uma vadia descontrolada. Hahahahahaha Oh meu Deus, eu não consigo controlar nem minhas próprias criações.**

**N.A 5: Estava com saudades de Gina e Not. Ainda não decidi se os dois terão um final feliz. Provavelmente não. Eu dificilmente mudo os planos no meio do caminho, e acho que o que está reservado para eles eu não mudarei. Como eu já disse séculos atrás, Gina e Draco não são um par romântico e nunca serão. Mas são uma dupla e tanto quando se trata de descer porrada.**

**N.A 6: E aí? Como será que vão ficar os poderes e armas dos jovens aurores? Vocês repararam que eu "pulo o tempo" muitas vezes, e a Réquiem é assim mesmo. O que mais tem é "time skip". As cenas também são mais curtas, e várias cosias acontecendo mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo. Prefiro simplesmente falar que passou um mês do que ficar enchendo lingüiça inventando coisas no meio. "Deixemos os entretantos e partemos para os finalmentes". Até o próximo capítulo.**


	5. CAPÍTULO 100: 3Vs

**N.A: Chegamos ao capítulo número 100 da Espada dos Deuses. CARALHO, quem diria que ela chegaria até aqui? Ok que é uma série, o que dá uma média de 20 capítulos cada fanfic, uma média boa. Mas, ainda assim, é muita coisa. Agradeço imensamente quem está me acompanhando desde o capítulo 1, publicado há quase 9 anos, lá na Harryoteca e no . Agradeço você que chegou agora no capítulo 100, mas que conhece a fic a menos tempo. Achei que fosse cair no esquecimento. Tanto a fic, como eu mesma. Isso aumenta meu sentimento de incompetência, porque eu gostaria de já ter terminado ela e sinto que isso é falta de respeito com meus leitores, demorar tanto. Quero acabar logo a EdD para ver o que acontece pós-EdD. Mas ao mesmo tempo não quero acabar logo, porque... não quero acabar logo. E porque eu não quero acabar de "qualquer jeito". Vocês merecem um final digno. (isso porque nem sei se vão gostar do fim, hahahahaha) Bom. 100 capítulos. Não ganhei nem um real nessa bobagem toda. Mas tenho me divertido muito, e tenho encontrado pessoas muito legais nesses anos todos: vocês, que se dão ao trabalho de ler a história de uma zé ninguém qualquer que gostou dos livros da grande JK Rowling e resolveu fazer uma história própria baseada no mundo dela. Espero que vocês estejam felizes de chegarem comigo à EdD 100. Alguém aí quer me dar as mãos e continuar correndo loucamente até o último capítulo, juntos? ^_^**

**Após 100 longos capítulos, e quase 9 anos, meu desejo continua sendo o mesmo:**

**...Divirtam-se! =)**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 5: 3Vs (EdD 100)**

- CARALHO QUE FILA! - gritou Rony, bravo, no meio da enorme fila até o estádio de quadribol. Era fim de tarde e todos já lotavam o lugar. No começo da noite começaria o Campeonato de Juniores. E, tendo Chuddley Cannons na estréia, o público era garantido.

Tanto o estádio quanto o movimento não eram metade do que havia na final do mundial, mas mesmo assim milhares de bruxos lotavam o lugar.

- VAAAAAAAI, CHUDLEY! - berrou Rony, lá do fundo, erguendo os braços.

- Rony, pare de berrar. - reclamou Gina - Ainda nem entramos no estádio.

Estava uma turma indo ver o jogo: Rony, Gina, Tonks, Hagrid, Neville. Os gêmeos Weasley estavam ocupados: tinham duas lojas no estádio e já estavam lá, trabalhando.

- Fred e George bem que podiam colocar a gente lá dentro.

- É o trabalho deles, vocês não deviam misturar as coisas. - justificou Hagrid - Pense nisso.

- ...E você, grande desse jeito, podia acelerar a fila. - reclamou Rony.

- ...Melhor não.

- Rony, sossega.

-... Mas que fila grande, heim? – os bruxos olharam para trás e viram uma sorridente Leah se aproximando, acenando com a mão.

- Professora... veio ver o jogo? Não está de uniforme. E nem com as cores de nenhum dos times... – comentou Rony, quando ela chegou junto ao grupo.

- Snape é o responsável pela patrulha. – lembrou Tonks, meio desconfiada. Ainda não confiava em Leah - ...A senhora gosta de quadribol?

- Eu sei que Snape é o responsável pela região. E como assim, "se eu gosto de quadribol"? – reclamou a bruxa, meio ofendida.

- Leah foi apanhadora quando esteve em Hogwarts. – disse Gina - ...Você nunca soube disso?

- Ela não é uma auror muito esperta. – riu Leah, fazendo Tonks fechar a cara. A morena suspirou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos – Eu não vou entrar agora, não. Bom jogo para vocês.

Leah se afastou, e pouco tempo depois, longe da multidão, encontrou-se com Snape. Ele usava um pesado sobretudo preto, com o símbolo do governo mágico na lapela do casaco.

- É. A casa tá cheia. – comentou Leah, parando ao lado dele, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos. Olhou para o horizonte, onde começava o pôr do sol - ...Rony, Gina, Tonks, Neville e Hagrid.

Snape não disse nada, olhava as pessoas que entravam no estádio. Durante algum tempo eles ficaram apenas lado a lado, olhando a multidão. Até ele perguntar:

- Então... o que a senhora acha?

Leah respirou fundo, se encolhendo na blusa com um vento mais frio que começou a soprar:

- Eu acho que vai ser uma noite bem divertida.

- Espero que lembre que eles têm a nova forja. E provavelmente estão com elas.

- Por isso mesmo. Sorte a nossa.

E continuaram na mesma posição, observando o estádio de quadribol.

* * *

- BOA NOITE, PESSOAL! – cumprimentou o narrador do jogo, sorridente – ESPERO QUE ESTEJAM TODOS CHEGANDO EM SEUS LUGARES E SE ACOMODANDO! EM VINTE MINUTOS DAREMOS INCÍCIO AO PRIMEIRO JOGO DO CAMPEONATO JUNIORES DE QUADRIBOL! ESSA NOITE PROMETE AQUECER TODO MUNDO PARA O CAMPEONATO OFICIAL, MÊS QUE VEM! ESSE JOGO PROMETE!

- Vamos lááááááá... CHU-CHUDLEY! – berrava Rony, pulando, empolgado.

Uma série de magias estouravam pelo céu, fazendo propagandas, mostrando frases e figuras. A torcida do Chuddley era muito, muito barulhenta. Uma bandeira enorme passou por cima deles, desaparecendo em seguida.

Hagrid, cheio de doces, pipoca e bandeirinhas, se sentou, precisando de três cadeiras:

- Opa, cheguei.

Cada um pegou um copo de suco, e seus respectivos doces.

- _São tudo bando de pão duro_. – reclamou Rony, colocando um boné do time, que viera de brinde – Não creio que cobraram.

- Rony, é o trabalho deles, já disse. – defendeu o meio-gigante. Ele mexeu nas embalagens de doce e puxou um bonequinho de pano que parecia um porco espinho azul com uniforme laranja do Chuddley Cannons – Ei, Gina, para você.

A ruiva olhou o simpático bonequinho, e riu:

- ...Que bonitinho! Obrigada.

- NOSSA! – riu Tonks, pegando o bichinho – Parece mesmo o Not.

- Um desperdício você ter largado dele, Gina. – reclamou Rony – Mal estreou e já é um astro.

- ...Uma coisa de cada vez. – comentou Gina, aérea.

- TODO MUNDO PRONTO? – perguntou o narrador, no microfone mágico – VAMOS DAR AS BOAS VINDAS ÀS GATINHAS PROMISSORAS DO HOLYHEAD HARPIAS!

De um dos lados do campo vieram as garotas jogadores do Harpias; e era um time bem homogêneo, todas as garotas tinham cabelos compridos e usavam rabo de cavalo. Só se diferenciavam pelo tamanho, e umas era mais magrinhas ou gordinhas que outra. Nesse time jovem, todas tinham os cabelos castanho escuro ou preto, fazendo todas serem bem mais parecidas.

A torcida gritou. Até mesmo os torcedores do Chuddley gritaram, não poderiam deixar de dizer gracinhas para as jovens.

- AGORA DO OUTRO LADO DO CAMPO, VAMOS CELEBRAR A NOVA GERAÇÃO DO CHUDLLEY CANNONS...!

O estádio se agitou de forma muito mais audível. A maioria dos torcedores se ergueu, batendo palmas. O time também entrou em campo, caminhando calmamente, todos com o capuz do uniforme laranja. Já no centro do campo, ao serem apresentados, tiravam o capuz e acenavam para a torcida. Not foi o penúltimo artilheiro a ser anunciado, e ao tirar o capuz mostrou que estava de novo com o cabelo espetado e azul. Tão azul que parecia brilhar, elétrico.

- Uau! Ficou de cabelo colorido de novo! – comemorou Tonks.

- Ele fica bem melhor assim, mesmo. – concordou Gina.

- Eu só acho que essas galinhas deveriam gritar menos. – reclamou Rony, com os dedos no ouvido. O ruivo olhou para o lado, onde Neville estava sentado, tranqüilo, comendo chocolate – Escuta, você tá muito quieto. Não se empolgou com nada.

- Ah. Eu vim só assisti o Not, mesmo. Não entro na onda de vibração de vocês, não...

- Seu sem graça.

O narrador fez um comentário sobre Not, que sorriu para um determinado canto do campo, onde estavam Krum e outros dois jogadores do time principal. Ele acenou para eles, antes de subir na vassoura e voar.

No banco do Chuddley, na comissão técnica, Chad Glitter batia palmas, emocionado:

- Ele não ficou liiiiiiindo com esse cabeeeeelo? Eu sou mesmo um artista com-ple-to! VAI, LINDINHO, ARRAZA!

- Da próxima vez, eu te pago com dinheiro, irmão. – reclamou Charlie, descontente, ao seu lado, meio encolhido – Não vai dar certo deixar você aqui vendo jogo com a gente.

- Eu não conheço a vassoura que o Not tá usando... – disse Rony, pegando um binóculo – Tem a etiqueta e ranhuras verdes.

- Ah, eu escutei sobre ela. – lembrou Tonks, pegando o binóculo para conferir – Uau! É ela mesmo. Acho que se chama _Spring Leaf_. Os times principais usarão elas.

- É mesmo. – confirmou o ruivo, conseguindo ler o nome – Puxa... deve ser mesmo legal ser jogador profissional.

- Tem uma batedora do Harpias com ela, também. Mas os apanhadores estão com Oceans.

O jogo começou, e durante uns dois minutos a torcida ainda vibrou, até finalmente se acalmar. Os jogadores pareciam estar se poupando, ou aquecendo. Eram adolescentes, pareciam inseguros, com medo de agir na frente daquela torcida.

Até que a goles foi parar nas mãos de Not. Foi uma cena engraçada, porque Not a segurou com as duas mãos, e todos pararam, olhando para ele. Ele ficou com medo:

- ...Ops. - e disparou, voando.

Todas as jogadoras do Harpias voaram atrás dele, e os colegas do Chuddley também.

- QUAL É! - berrou a goleira do Harpias - Segurem esse pivete!

Not desviou de três artilheiras e jogou a goles por cima de uma das batedoras, enquanto passava por debaixo dela, escapando do balaço. Pegou a goles com a mão direita e avançou, até atirar contra o gol. Mas a mão ainda não estava cem por cento, e a goleira, que era rápida, conseguiu segurar. Ele fez um "tsc" descontente, olhando a mão direita, ignorando que a torcida vibrava como se tivesse sido gol.

- ...Ele errou? - decepcionou-se Rony - Mas ele NUNCA erra!

Gina se sentiu meio culpada:

- ...Foi o braço que eu machuquei.

- Duvido que isso atrapalhe. - comentou Neville, abrindo um pacote de chocolate.

- Aí! - gritou Not, para os companheiros - Foi mal. Eu tentei usar a _mão ruim.- _e voltou voando.

- ...Mão ruim? Imagina quando ele começar a usar a boa. - comentou um dos batedores.

E o jovem artilheiro começou a usar a mão esquerda, e fez sessenta pontos com ela. Meia hora depois, a apanhadora do Harpias pegou o pomo, mas, mesmo assim, não ultrapassou a pontuação do Chuddley e acabaram empatando.

Ambas as torcidas comemoraram. Ao descerem das vassouras, os dois times pareciam satisfeitos. Foi uma boa estréia, os jovens perderam o "medo". O narrador, animado, elogiou todos.

Um repórter se aproximou de Not:

- Not... Você é a jovem promessa do quadribol nacional, mas empatou na estréia. O lema do Chuddley esse ano não ia ser "_vencer ou vencer_"?

- Vencer ou vencer? - riu, fazendo-se de bobo - Por enquanto o nosso é só "_perder de pouco ou empatar_". - e foi para o vestiário, despreocupado.

* * *

Na saída, Rony já usava um chapéu de bobo da corte, laranja, com sininhos pretos nas pontas:

- Vamos ver os times saírem! - animou-se, pegando um longo corredor em declive, ao lado do corredor que ia para a saída do estádio.

Lá embaixo, um cordão de isolamento mantinha os fãs mais afoitos longe dos jogadores. Os dois times saíram juntos, usando os uniformes de moletom dos times, e conversavam como se fossem amigos de longa data. Uma das batedoras do Harpias pedia desculpas para um dos artilheiros do Chuddley, que tinha o olho inchado, com um curativo. Era fácil achar Not: o cara alto de cabelo azul e roupa laranja entre duas Harpias de cabelos pretos e roupa azul.

- E aí, Rony? Curtiu a nossa estréia? – perguntou Not, se despedindo das jogadoras e se aproximando dos amigos.

- É... podia ter sido melhor. Mas foi bom.

- Mentira dele. – resmungou Gina – Foi ótimo. Cara, você agora é profissional. Incrível.

- Quase. – lembrou, coçando a nuca.

- Ah, você tem centro de treinamento, uniforme personalizado e ganha bolsa. Você É profissional.

- Só vou me considerar profissional quando chegar ao mundial. – sorriu.

- Uma hora você chega lá.

Not ergueu o braço direito, mostrando o presente que ganhou de Gina:

- ...Viu? Até que deu sorte.

- Você errou o lançamento com esse braço.

- Mas é que esse não era o braço bom.

- Você nunca foi canhoto, idiota.

Ele riu, virando os olhos:

- ...Agora sou.

- Quem se importa com isso? – interferiu Hagrid, sorrindo – Esse menino acertou todas as outras!

Nisso uma explosão ecoou alto no fundo do corredor, e uma nuvem de poeira varreu o lugar, fazendo todos se apavorarem e um tumulto generalizado se instalar no estádio.

Bellatrix apareceu, com o uniforme branco de cavaleiro, e a máscara nas mãos. Se aproximou, com outros comensais lhe acompanhando. Olhava para os lados, rindo. Até que viu Not, e lhe dirigiu a palavra:

- Olá, sobrinho torto distante. Pode me dar um autógrafo?

Not recuou, assustado. Quando Bellatrix, tranqüila, olhou para o lado, deu de cara com Tonks, Gina, Rony, Neville e Hagrid. Todos lhe apontando a varinha.

- Oh. Droga. – murmurou a bruxa, dando as costas e saindo correndo.

- ...VOLTE AQUI! – gritaram os aurores, saltando pelo cordão e correndo atrás da bruxa, sem atirar, porque a poeira e as pessoas correndo assustadas atrapalhavam.

Sob o comando de Neville e Tonks, a equipe acabou se separando, ao ver o caos que tudo aquilo se tornou.

- Vocês, jogadores e equipe técnica! – chamou Tonks, indicando um caminho – Saiam daqui, mantenham-se juntos, por aqui!

Hagrid tentava ajudar as pessoas a sair, mas o pânico era grande. Não parecia haver objetivo naquele ataque, os comensais continuavam derrubando as estruturas do estádio, que tinha partes em concreto, e outras em tecido, lona e madeira. Rony enfrentava os comensais, atirando para todo o lado. Após o susto inicial, ele claramente conseguia distinguir seus alvos. A batalha em Theron havia melhorado sua postura de forma absurda: mesmo diante daquele caos, ele conseguia manter a concentração, com o foco no objetivo. O que facilitou bastante sua vida, já que os comensais estavam mais interessados em bagunçar e não conseguiam identificar ele – vestido de torcedor – no meio do tumulto.

Neville e Gina correram para fora, atrás de Bellatrix.

A bruxa sentiu um solavanco no ombro: uma flecha de fogo sólida lhe atravessou o corpo. Mas ela se tornou névoa, desaparecendo. Metros à frente, ela reaparecia, brava, agachada, olhando os aurores que vinham em seu encontro:

- Vocês quase me acertaram! – reclamou, com a mão no ombro, onde havia apenas uma marca de queimado na roupa - ...O que foi isso?

Ela olhou as mãos de Gina: ela segurava a varinha na mão direita, e na esquerda algo que parecia ser apenas um cabo de espada. O metal da lâmina e da empunhadura não existia mais. Parecia que o metal havia se derretido, e agora estava grudado nas mãos de Gina, como uma luva, num formato estranho, como se fossem várias escamas uma sobre a outra.

- Ora... Gon reforjou sua espada. – disse, se levantando e sacando a espada mágica do vento – Então vamos brincar.

- Com prazer. – disse Gina.

Ela esticou a mão esquerda, apontando para Bellatrix, e colocou a varinha sobre um encaixe do metal da luva, como se fosse uma flecha. Um enorme arco mágico se formou, feito de fogo. Ela puxou a varinha para trás, exatamente como num arco e flecha, e disparou duas vezes seguidas. O arco mágico sumiu imediatamente após os disparos, e a varinha continuou em sua mão direita.

Bellatrix passou a espada pelo ar, criando uma poderosa ventania, e as flechas de fogo se desviaram. Mas os ataques fizeram curva, como se fossem pequenos pássaros de fogo, e explodiram ao atingir em cheio as costas de Bellatrix.

A bruxa se reergueu no meio da fumaça preta, em posição de defesa, mas com as pontas dos cabelos e a capa chamuscadas.

- ...Pirralha maldita!

- Fala sério. – disse Gina, desdenhosa – Achou mesmo que ia ser tão fácil desviar de um ataque meu? Se liga!

E assim Gina recolocou a varinha na arma, e avançou devagar, disparando continuamente. Bellatrix recuava, atingindo as flechas com um feitiço ou sua arma, estourando-as.

- Não vamos deixar ela escapar! – exclamou Neville, com a Broto nas mãos. Os dois bruxos, aliás, já estavam prontos para qualquer batalha, usavam seus uniformes.

- Onde já se viu? Crianças vindo para um jogo de quadribol armados! – reclamou Bellatrix, em tom de ironia, fincando a espada do vento no chão.

- Somos Aurores Supremos! – avisou Neville, muito sério – Nós não estamos para brincadeira!

A bruxa deu um risinho cínico, e um enorme furacão se formou ao redor dela. A bruxa saltou e foi lançada no ar pelo próprio ataque.

- Não tenho tempo para perder com vocês, estragaram minha festa.

Neville, em meio á ventania, ficou de joelhos, e colocou a Broto no chão. Em seguida, cobriu o galho com as duas mãos, e fechou os olhos, dizendo algo baixinho. E em seguida olhou Bellatrix:

- ...Se é para estragar a festa, vamos estragá-la PRA VALER.

O chão se rompeu, e grandes raízes saíram do fundo da terra, avançando velozes para o céu, rapidamente prendendo-se à Bellatrix, em pleno ar.

Gina disparou uma flecha, que abriu duas asas de fogo, como uma grande fênix.

Mas Bellatrix ainda estava com a mão direita solta, e, com um movimento da espada, fez o vento desviar a flecha, e ela atingiu as raízes que prendiam a bruxa. Antes que chegasse ao chão, Bellatrix conseguiu desaparatar.

As raízes criadas por Neville se recolheram para a terra, queimadas. A ventania parou.

- ...Droga. – lamentou o Auror, olhando para onde Bellatrix estava.

- Desculpe. Foi culpa minha. – disse Gina, desapontada.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – afirmou Neville, olhando ao redor – Pelo menos nenhum inocente se feriu. Isso é o que importa. – virou-se na direção do estádio – Vamos lá, podem estar precisando da gente.

* * *

Rony corria por entre as colunas do estádio, mas não estava atrás de nenhum comensal.

- Cadê minha mochila? Cadê minha mochila? – perguntava repetidamente, olhando para o chão e correndo sem parar.

Atrás dele, três comensais. Os ataques deles passavam muito, muito perto. Mas Rony conseguia desviar de todos, correndo loucamente, olhando o chão, cheio de destroços e objetos dos torcedores.

- É só um garoto, acertem logo! – xingou o comensal do meio, que suava uma máscara prateada.

- ACHEI! – exclamou Rony, se jogando ao lado de uma coluna, na direção de uma mochila velha do Chuddley Cannons.

Os três comensais atiraram ao mesmo tempo:

- Avada Kedavra!

Rony caiu de costas e rolou, colocando a mochila á sua frente. Os feitiços atingiram a mochila, que se desintegrou e lançou o garoto de costas na parede. O ruivo se ergueu, meio cambaleante, assustado:

- UAU! Foi por pouco, isso!

- Ele não morreu. Como não morreu? – espantou-se o comensal da esquerda, usando uma máscara marrom.

- Não mão dele. Olhe. – apontou o terceiro, de máscara branca.

Rony olhou para a mão direita, onde segurava sua arma mágica. O cabo era o mesmo da espada do fogo que achara no Templo Sagrado, o couro estava velho e gasto. A base que protegia a mão ainda era feito do mesmo metal que parecia estar em brasa. Só que não tinha mais a comprida lâmina enferrujada: ela havia se quebrado. Sobrara apenas um palmo dela, só que estava mais larga que antes. Para completar, o que restara da lâmina continuava velho. Tão velho que a ferrugem estava até se soltando, em flocos.

- ...Essa é a sua Espada Mágica do Fogo, Weasley? – perguntou o comensal de máscara prateada.

Ele pareceu meio sem graça, tentando esconder a arma. Os bruxos gargalharam.

- Como Dumbledore recruta alguém tão despreparado? Nem da arma soube cuidar! Vá lá buscá-la!

O comensal de máscara marrom correu, avançando em Rony:

- Passe essa arma para cá, moleque.

Antes que o comensal tocasse Rony, ele passou a espada pelo corpo do bruxo. Ela pareceu expelir uma enorme lâmina de fogo, que envolveu o comensal. O homem caiu no chão, rolando, aos gritos, com o corpo coberto de chamas. Os outros dois comensais se assustaram, até que o bruxo parou de gritar e se contorcer, e permaneceu inerte, no chão, com a roupa queimada, soltando fumaça.

Rony se levantou, sorrindo:

- É... essa arma acaba fazendo mais estrago do que deveria.

Imediatamente os comensais fugiram. Rony se aproximou do corpo do comensal, no chão, e o virou com o pé, dizendo:

- Calma aí. Você não vai morrer. Mas aposto que está doendo. Não liga, você só vai ficar um bom tempo no hospital.

Ele olhou para o lado, procurando por alguma movimentação, mas ali estava tudo deserto. Percebeu que havia um buraco na parede de madeira e tecido ao seu lado, e havia um longo corredor após outro grande buraco – dessa vez numa parede de concreto. E lá no fundo, ele via uma tímida luz.

- ...Será que tem gente lá? – perguntou pra si mesmo. Ele se dirigiu até o rombo na parede, e disse para o comensal, antes de entrar para o corredor – Veja se depois que tiver alta do hospital, você vira alguém decente.

O jovem correu, pulando os escombros do lugar, na direção do fim do corredor. Pedaços de madeira, copos, bandeiras... o estádio já estava todo escuro, vazio. Só restou o cenário de destruição. Ao chegar na fresta de luz, Rony percebeu que era uma parede de tecido, que dava para uma sala grande, mas ele não conseguiu enxergar nada, pois a sala era abaixo do nível daquele corredor onde ele estava, então ele só via o teto. Aquela sala era meio circular, e com várias mesas enfileiradas em forma de funil, até o chão. Era a sala de onde os bruxos se comunicavam e atendiam os clientes, usando parelhos que lembravam telefones. Vivia cheia de bruxos falando alto, exaltados, mas agora estava completamente quieta e vazia. A luz estava fraca, e as únicas vozes pareciam vir lá do centro da sala, em tom bem baixo.

- ...Tem alguém aí? – perguntou, em voz alta.

Continuaram falando. Ele se apoiou contra a parede de tecido, para tentar olhar melhor, ou escutar. Mas o tecido se rompeu, e ele caiu para dentro da sala. Caiu sobre uma das mesas, que não suportou seu peso, e tombou sobre a mesa à frente. E, assim sucessivamente.

O ruivo, num efeito dominó, foi parar lá no centro da sala, derrubando inúmeras mesas e batendo nelas de forma muito dolorosa. Ao erguer o olhar, percebeu que estava junto de comensais. Pior: cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Três deles. O que usava uniforme verde e o que usava uniforme amarelo lhe olhavam, espantados. O de violeta estava de costas para o jovem.

- ...Que merda. – gemeu Rony, percebendo que estava encrencado.

O cavaleiro de amarelo puxou a varinha, mas o de verde – com uma máscara que lembrava um gorila – o parou.

- ...NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – exclamou, com a voz claramente alterada por mágica.

- COMO NÃO! – protestou o de amarelo.

Rony se sentou, ainda assustado. Foi quando olhou para o lado e percebeu que o líder, de violeta, estava lhe olhando.

- E aí, Rony? – cumprimentou, sorrindo serenamente.

- ...Leah?

Era Leah. Com o uniforme de Cavaleiro do Apocalipse, negro e violeta. Os olhos estavam pintados de preto, para que, ao usar a máscara, não fosse possível ver a cor de sua pele ao redor dos olhos. Ela estava com a máscara de falcão nas mãos, e sorria mansamente.

- ...Você deveria estar lá fora, correndo atrás da idiota da Bellatrix. – comentou, calma.

Rony se ergueu e recuou, tropeçando nas mesas caídas. Mas não parava de olhar a professora.

- ...E eu acho que a senhora não deveria estar aqui também, né?

Lúcio tirou a máscara, ainda sendo contido pelo bruxo com a roupa verde.

- Mate logo esse moleque, Leah! – e ergueu a varinha – Se você não matar, eu mato!

O bruxo de verde o segurou pelos braços.

- Pare de escândalo, Lúcio. – reclamou Leah, para voltar a olhar Rony, sorrindo – Dos meus alunos, cuido eu. – ela olhou o bruxo de verde e disse – Pode ir embora, King Kong. É melhor.

- Não me chame assim. – reclamou, irritado.

- Eu encontro vocês dois mais tarde.

Rony olhou os bruxos, segurando a arma mágica com firmeza, e olhou Leah:

- Eu acho que... você não vai me deixar sair daqui, não é?

- Depende. - sorriu Leah, despreocupada – Se você sair daqui, vai voltar pros aurores?

- Vou.

- E vai contar o que viu?

- Claro.

- Dumbledore e os outros ficarão sabendo?

- Sem dúvida.

- ...Que droga. – reclamou, falsamente chateada, colocando a mão no queixo – Então... é. Não vai dar pra deixar você voltar.

Rony, num movimento rápido, atacou com a espada, e saltou para trás. O centro da sala foi engolido por enormes chamas, que lambeu e afogou os três comensais. Ele deu as costas e correu, escalando as mesas, e saiu pelo buraco que havia caído.

Leah balançou a capa do uniforme, e o fogo que lhe cobria desapareceu.

- Tsc. Fogo mágico. – resmungou, ainda balançando a ponta da capa – Essa espada deve ser muito perigosa se chegar perto da lâmina. Olha o volume de fogo que ela produz.

Os outros dois bruxos também se livraram das chamas.

- ...Quer ajuda? – perguntou o tal King Kong.

- Não. Vão embora. Eu dou um jeito nele.

Ela colocou a máscara, e saltou para fora da sala, em sua forma de animago, voando pelo mesmo buraco por onde Rony fugira.

* * *

Rony corria pelos corredores do estádio, mas não achava a saída.

- Filha da puta, filha da puta! – xingava, agoniado – Não acho a saída, eles já enfeitiçaram o caminho!

Ele sentiu um vento gelado passar por ele, e imediatamente se virou.

Um enorme corvo negro abria as asas, chegando ao seu encontro e voltando á forma humana. Leah acertou as solas das botas no peito do ruivo, que voou longe, rasgando outra parede de tecido.

O ar foi tomado de penas negras, que desapareceram ao tocar o chão. Leah, com a máscara, caminhou calmamente até Rony.

- Não vai... ser fácil me matar! – avisou o bruxo, ficando de pé, passando a mão no peito, dolorido.

- Oh, mas eu não tenho motivos para matar você. No máximo, fazer esquecer.

Rony ergueu a varinha perto do ouvido, mas ao pronunciar um feitiço, seus ouvidos estouraram em inúmeras esferas brancas, como duas pequenas explosões. Ele cambaleou, balançando a cabeça, pondo as mãos nos ouvidos, que zuniam:

- AI! O que foi isso?

Leah apontou os próprios ouvidos:

- Cortei seu feitiço de comunicação. Foi mal. Eu sei que o barulho faz o ouvido zunir tanto que dói a cabeça. Mas é que não posso permitir que você entre em contato com os outros aurores. Você sozinho já é encrenca suficiente para uma noite.

Rony sabia que não tinha mais escolha. Manteve-se de pé, segurando a varinha e a espada de forma muito firme.

Leah sacou a espada, que ainda tinha só uma trancinha presa ao cabo. Essa espada, a Um, possuía duas trancinhas presas ao cabo, indicando que, na verdade, eram duas espadas mágicas, forjadas para se unirem e parecer uma só.

"...Se tem só uma trancinha, ela está só com metade da força." Pensou Rony "Isso pode ser uma vantagem."

Mas Leah segurou a espada com as duas mãos, a arma brilhou... e se dividiu em duas. Rony sentiu a espinha gelar.

- ...Espera. Você não tinha perdido uma das espadas? – perguntou, estranhando. Até que ele pensou por um momento, e concluiu - ...Você estava com as duas na forma de uma. Desde o início. Você mentiu pra gente.

Leah riu, e ergueu as duas espadas, mostrando o cabo delas: uma havia a trancinha de tecido. Mas a outra... não. A trancinha estava cortada.

- Pois é. – riu a bruxa – Foi só cortar a trança de uma delas. Confesso que ficou esteticamente mais feia. Mas... vocês realmente acreditaram que era só uma.

Rony, num movimento brusco, bateu a varinha e a espada á sua frente, fazendo sair de sua mão um feitiço, e abriu os braços. Esse feitiço percorreu todo seu corpo e desapareceu. E por onde o feitiço passou, surgiu o uniforme de Auror Supremo.

Leah se animou:

- ...Que legal! Vocês aprenderam esse feitiço! Eu acho ele o máximo. Faz a gente parecer super herói. Bate as mãos e ZAP! Estamos usando nossos uniformes. Eu adoro.

- É. Ele é bem estiloso. – comentou Rony, ainda sério – E útil, né?

- ...Concordo. – sorriu Leah.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Rony lhe apontava a espada e a varinha, não tirava os olhos de Leah, que continuava de pé, sem posição alguma, com as espadas apontadas para baixo e os braços relaxados.

"Eu ataco ou ela me ataca?" Pensava Rony "Posso esperar ela atacar e defender. Mas se eu não der conta de me defender... já era. Melhor atacar primeiro. ...Mas ela tem duas espadas, pode se defender e contra-atacar. Então..."

Leah desapareceu.

Rony prendeu a respiração e virou o tronco para trás, abaixando o corpo e erguendo o braço com a espada, para se defender.

Sentiu um tranco pesado, e a lâmina da espada de Leah parou na enferrujada lâmina da sua arma de fogo.

- ...Defendi! – disse, em voz alta, o coração acelerado, olhando Leah nos olhos.

Leah sorriu:

- ...Mas eu tenho outra espada.

E passou a outra espada pelas pernas de Rony.

* * *

**N.A 1: Encerrando 2010, um capítulo da EdD! E acho que é O capítulo, não? Espero que tenham gostado!**

**N.A 2: Será covardia deixar vocês esperarem mais de um mês pelo próximo. Mas não posso garantir que em 15 ou 20 dias publico outro, não. Mas tentarei. De qualquer forma, assim que a EdD entrar no eixo que EU quero, acho que vou me animar MUITO a escrever. =D**

**N.A 3: Eu assistir HP 7 pt 1, porque muitos amigos meus H² mandaram assistir, e não me arrependi. Ainda que todos tenham AMADO a cena da pegação do medalhão – que eu achei que seria retirada – eu gostei mesmo foi da cena da dança. O tipo de amizade e ligação que transcende qualquer relação "carnal comum". Achei doce e tocante. Só me faz lamentar mesmo que no fim Hermione fique com o ruivo que abandona os amigos na hora em que mais precisam e depois volta com a desculpinha de que uma luz branca guiava o coração dele até Hermione. ZzzzzzzzZZZZ ROOOONC...**

**N.A 4: ALIÁS, isso é uma coisa que eu faço questão de deixar claro na EdD: Gina é uma bruxa da Elite e não uma reles figurante como é a Gina no livro 7. Como viram, ela "senta a pua", mesmo. E Rony... bem, Rony não tem dúvidas infantis ou inseguranças. Ele é leal a quem ele é e morreria por isso.**

**N.A 5: Falando em Rony leal... juro que imaginava qualquer duelo na EdD Réquiem, MENOS Rony versus Leah. E acho que vocês sabem que esse duelo não acaba rápido. É curioso juntar dois extremos, acho que no próximo capítulo vocês finalmente entrarão no ambiente da EdD Réquiem. Vão ver como Rony, que evoluiu tanto em Theron, age no mundo bruxo "original". E vão ver, claro, como Leah age diante da nova elite. Até então ela só aparecia como "alguém forte que resolve o problema" – apesar de que acho que quebrei esse estigma dela, ao fazer ela quase morrer nas mãos do Voldemort e depois virar Zz'Gashi e apanhar de Harry na EdD Brasil.**

**N.A 6: As novas forjas começam a aparecer. Se querem saber como ficou a espada de Rony, procurem no Google por "pirates of dark water", é um desenho antigo e o mocinho do desenho – um loiro usa uma espada-adaga curta e grossa que eu acho que lembra a espada de Rony. MAS a espada de Rony é toda enferrujada e vermelha e velha. XD Já a arma de Gina eu imagino sendo duas luvas de metal, como esses braceletes de armadura, e o arco que se forma com fogo é também como esses arcos mágicos e trabalhados que a gente vê em jogos de RPG.**

**N.A 7: Este capítulo se chamou 3Vs. Duvido que alguém tenha desconfiado o porquê. O próximo receberá o título completo: Violeta versus Vermelho. Até lá. Espero que tenha tido um bom natal, e espero que tenham um excelente 2011!**


	6. CAPÍTULO 101: Violeta Versus Vermelho

**A CAPÍTULO 6: Violeta Versus Vermelho (EdD 101)**

Rony usou o braço de Leah como alavanca, tomou impulso e girou no ar, quando a espada dela passou por onde estavam suas pernas. Afastou-se, mudando rapidamente a arma de mão e atacando. A lâmina de fogo raspou na capa de Leah, que teve de recuar. A bruxa arrancou a capa e a jogou no chão, sendo incinerada em segundos.

- É: seus reflexos estão bem melhores do que eu previa. – elogiou Leah.

- Eles estariam muito melhores se eu não estivesse preso nesse lugar apertado. – comentou – Se incomoda de duelar comigo lá fora?

Leah sorriu por debaixo da máscara:

- É claro que eu me incomodo. Que pergunta.

- Não custava nada tentar. – riu Rony.

A bruxa avançou com as duas espadas, enquanto Rony fez sua adaga se envolver em chamas e crescer o suficiente para bloquear os ataques. Mas era difícil, tinha de segurar a adaga com as duas mãos para suportar o impacto.

Quando Leah afastou uma das espadas, Rony aproveitou o instante: levou a mão direita ao cinto e sacou a varinha:

- _Expelliarmus_!

Uma explosão vermelha lançou Leah longe no ar, e as espadas caíram no chão. O jovem recuou, esperando a rival bater de costas na parede ao fundo do corredor. Mas a bruxa, ainda no ar, abriu as mãos, gritando "Accio Um!"; as espadas voaram rapidamente às suas mãos, e ela conseguiu pousar, agachando-se, antes de bater na parede.

- Oh, droga. Ela não teria tido tempo de fazer isso se fosse um _expelliarmus_ da Hermione. – reclamou Rony.

Leah pareceu profundamente ofendida com o vacilo que acabava de cometer, e voltou a correr na direção de Rony, cheia de vontade:

- _Kaiten Kembu_! – o ex aluno sentiu a espinha gelar – A Sequência de Seis!

Rony bloqueou cinco ataques. O sexto acabou quebrando a lâmina de fogo mágico de sua adaga e atingiu o lado esquerdo de sua cintura. Mas ele não recuou: contra atacou. Leah bloqueou a adaga dele com a espada da mão direita, e tentou lhe atingir com a outra espada: mas, para sua surpresa, Rony ergueu o braço e se defendeu com a delicada rede de ouro que usava nas costas da mão, do dedo até o pulso.

- ...Como você fez isso? – espantou-se Leah, olhando da jóia para Rony.

Ele não disse nada: avançou de repente, lhe dando uma _testada_. Leah recuou, zonza, com a máscara trincada. Encostou-se na parede, e, ao abrir os olhos, deu de cara com Rony: o punho dele, envolto em chamas, mais uma vez lhe atingia: em cheio, no meio do rosto. Uma tremenda explosão abriu um buraco na parede de concreto, e lançou Leah para fora. Ela voou alguns metros, e destruiu uma pequena casinha de madeira, com algumas ferramentas para uma eventual manutenção do estádio. Demorou um pouco pra se levantar, tirando os pedaços de madeira de cima do corpo. Parecia bem ofendida: sua máscara havia se partido e metade do seu rosto estava à mostrar. Não havia se ferido muito, mas o estrago ao redor foi grande. Ela, ainda sentada entre os escombros, batia na própria roupa, tirando a poeira.

Rony apareceu, vindo de dentro do buraco, sorridente, com a adaga de fogo nas mãos:

- Aposto que não imaginava que ia levar essa surra de mim.

Leah deu um risinho descontente, arrancou a máscara e se ergueu, embainhando uma das espadas e ficando com a outra ainda nas mãos:

- _Surra_? Se liga, fedelho, você ainda vai ter que comer muito angu para poder me dar uma surra.

Rony gargalhou, apontando para ela:

- Ah, qual é! Confesse, você jamais ia achar que eu, o tonto da turma, fosse capaz disso!

Leah fechou a expressão e atacou de novo. ...É. Ela não ia admitir que ele estava muito melhor do que ela previa. Mas era só questão de encarar a realidade e saber lidar com ela.

* * *

Bellatrix se reuniu com os comensais que haviam escapado, já longe do estádio. Pareciam estar num parque, rodeados de árvores, com um pequeno lago e várias pedras.

- ...Onde estão os outros? – perguntou um dos comensais. Bellatrix não respondeu - Meu irmão está entre eles. Foram capturados?

- Aqueles garotos são muitos mais fortes do que poderíamos imaginar. – disse outro comensal.

A bruxa o agarrou pelo colarinho e bateu ele contra uma árvore:

- ...Não me diga! – rosnou, enfurecida.

- Bella.

A espinha dela gelou. Olhou para o lado, e viu Voldemort, sentado numa das rochas, parecendo sério. Ele usava um uniforme de cavaleiro do apocalipse, mas todo negro, e sem capa. Ao seu lado, outro cavaleiro: Rabicho.

- Onde está Leah? – perguntou o bruxo das trevas.

Mas ela não precisou responder; outros cavaleiros apareceram:

- Leah ficou. – disse Lúcio, bravo, chegando e retirando a máscara – Fomos descobertos por um dos Weasley.

- Ela ficou duelando com Rony, um dos Weasleys; que é auror supremo, dono da espada do fogo. – avisou o outro cavaleiro, de máscara verde.

Voldemort, sem emoção, se ergueu, e caminhou na direção do estádio. O cavaleiro do apocalipse mascarado o parou:

- Mestre, não vá. Por favor. Eu voltarei e a trarei.

O bruxo o olhou longamente, parecendo ofendido.

- Deixe ele ir, senhor. – pediu Rabicho – Não se exponha.

- Cuidarei de tudo. Prometo. – reafirmou o cavaleiro.

Voldemort pensou por um instante e concordou:

- Tudo bem. E trate de não ser descoberto também, Severo.

- Sim, senhor. Agora vão. A barreira mágica não vai demorar muito tempo de pé, os aurores já devem estar tentando entrar.

Rabicho abriu vários portais, e os comensais começaram a atravessar. Bellatrix olhou o cavaleiro, antes de ir embora:

- Da próxima vez, tenha competência para fazer um _chaos_ melhor, Snape.

- Da próxima vez, Bellatrix, tente não apanhar de gente com metade da sua idade. – respondeu, ríspido.

* * *

Rony ofegava, suado. Estava gastando muita, muita energia duelando contra Leah.

- Ué, você não estava me dando uma surra? – perguntou Leah, irônica.

O uniforme da bruxa estava visivelmente chamuscado, mas ela ainda usava só uma espada. Rony era bom, mas gastava muita energia. Um grande volume de poder acabava sendo mal aproveitado, isso o cansava rápido.

- Tá bom, já chega. – disse a ex-professora, sacando a outra espada – Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Snape – com a máscara verde que lembrava um gorila – apareceu.

- Ah, droga. – gemeu Rony, ao ver o segundo cavaleiro aparecer.

- Vamos embora. – chamou Snape, com a voz grossa, perto de Leah – Os aurores vão chegar.

- E deixar Rony assim? Ele vai... o que você está fazendo, moleque?

Os dois olharam para o jovem ruivo, que tirava a bandagem que tinha no braço: a cicatriz em forma de dragão estava brilhando, como se estivesse em brasa. Ele parecia feliz com aquilo.

- _...Tá no ponto_.

Snape agarrou Leah pelo ombro, com tanta fora que ela sentiu o braço doer.

- ..._FUJA_. – ordenou, firme.

- O que ele vai fazer?

Rony segurou o braço com a outra mão, abandonando varinha e adaga. Respirou fundo e deixou todo o poder sair.

- VAMOS EMBORA DAQUI! – gritou Snape.

- De onde saiu tanto poder? – espantou-se Leah.

As chamas que saíam dos braços de Rony se ergueram na direção do céu, ao mesmo tempo em que corriam pelo chão, ao redor do jovem bruxo, num redemoinho que tomava a forma de seu mais poderoso ataque.

Leah sentiu a espinha gelar, ao olhar para o céu:

- Aquilo é um... dragão? _...Fodeu_.

- Também acho que está na hora de pôr um fim nisso! – exclamou Rony, segurando todo o poder até o momento de atacar – _Dragão de Fogo_!

O jovem esticou o braço, abrindo a palma da mão na direção de Leah e Snape:

- ...Se liga, comensais, vocês vão virar churrasco! ...VAI!

O dragão de fogo atacou.

- VAMOS NOS SEPARAR! – gritou Snape, empurrando Leah.

O dragão passou por entre eles, destruindo o asfalto e as árvores que estavam na lateral da rua. E continuou destruindo tudo.

* * *

Harry estava deitado num sofá da Ordem da Fênix, assistindo TV, tranquilamente. Hermione estudava ao seu lado, numa escrivaninha. Ela olhou a TV por alguns instantes, e fechou o livro:

- Você conseguiu fazer essa TV velha funcionar mesmo, heim?

- Pois é. – sorriu Harry – Pega direitinho. Se eu não der certo no mundo mágico, posso virar técnico de TV.

- ...É uma boa idéia. – riu, olhando a série que Harry assistia: uma bem boba, de comédia pastelão - ...Você acha graça nisso?

- Ah. Melhor que nada. – disse, dando de ombros. Ele se levantou do sofá, e sentou no braço dele, ficando ao lado de Hermione - Puxa, Yolanda está assando um biscoitos que estão cheirando muito bem.

- ...Você não acha isso estranho? Ela, casada com Dumbledore... os dois lá embaixo, fazendo biscoitos com o Lupin.

- Acho que gosto de ver todo mundo assim, meio normal. – e suspirou – Sinto tanta saudade do Brasil.

- A última coisa que tivemos lá foi uma vida normal, Harry.

- Eu sei, mas... aquela rotina de ir à escola, de morar na república, de sair para passear. Esses programas comuns.

Hermione o olhou longamente.

- É... entendo. Então, nesse caso, a gente podia sair, né?

- Nós? Sairmos? Pra onde?

- Não estou falando de Hogsmead. Podemos sair por aqui mesmo, em Londres. Ir ao cinema. Sei lá. – ela virou-se na cadeira, ficando de frente para Harry – Um programa... normal. De _trouxa._

Harry sorriu e respirou fundo. É, um programa trouxa. Ele esticou o rosto e lhe deu um selinho:

- Adorei a idéia.

Nisso a lareira da sala se acendeu, e apareceu a imagem de Tonks, após alguns instantes.

- Alô? ...Harry! Hermione! ...Onde estão os outros? – ela perguntou.

- Aqui. – respondeu Dumbledore, aparecendo na porta, quase como mágica, junto de Yolanda e Lupin.

- Estamos com problemas. – avisou Tonks – Comensais atacaram. Estamos bem, mas com a comunicação prejudicada. Está... – a imagem começava a sumir - ...Deve ser algum encanto... Mais aurores!... mande...!

- Já vamos. – avisou Dumbledore, antes que Tonks sumisse. Ele virou-se para os demais, avisando – Preparem-se. Avisarei o Ministério e já estamos de saída.

* * *

Leah parou de correr: sacou as espadas e se preparou. O dragão, que havia se desviado por entre as árvores, fez uma curva, indo em sua direção.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE COM ELE! – gritou Snape, ainda mascarado.

- ..._Cale a boca_. – gemeu Leah, brava.

Ela atacou, mas seu feitiço ricocheteou no dragão, e explodiu. Ela saltou para longe, desaparatando. O dragão fez outra curva, voltando a ir em sua direção.

- Ninguém mandou não escutar seu amigo!- exclamou Rony - ...Vai, Dragão!

Leah embainhou as espadas, e se curvou, respirando fundo. O dragão abriu a boca e a abocanhou.

- ...ISSO! – vibrou Rony.

O dragão arrastou Leah pela rua. Ela cerrava os dentes, contendo aquela boca enorme. As chamas do dele tomavam conta do seu corpo, e ela sentia a luva queimar. Mas, mesmo com os braços tremendo, ela segurava a criatura mágica.

- Pra cima! – ordenou Rony, erguendo o braço bruscamente.

O dragão se ergueu na direção dos céus, levando Leah em sua boca. Ela pôs os pés no queixo dele, ainda tentando segurar sua boca aberta. A pressão mágica era enorme.

- ..._Hora do lanche._ – disse Rony, fechando a mão. O dragão forçou a mandíbula, e Leah soltou os pés e as mãos, sendo engolida. Rony vibrou, olhando o dragão, q continuava na direção do céu - ...ISSO!

Mas a alegria durou pouco. A cabeça do dragão explodiu, e ele começou a se partir em dois. Uma metade para cada lado.

- ...O que é isso? Essa não...!

Era Leah: havia sacado as duas espadas e descia veloz, com elas nas mãos, partindo o dragão em dois, de dentro para fora. Rony voltou a colocar todo o poder no ataque. Mas não adiantou. Leah descia como um torpedo, pela coluna de fogo que era o corpo do dragão. Ela atingiu o chão com uma grande explosão, que sacudiu a região e abriu uma cratera ao redor dos dois bruxos.

Snape foi jogado longe, e só conseguiu se levantar depois que o chão parou de tremer e a fumaça começar a se dispersar. Ele se ergueu e correu até a borda do buraco. Rony permanecia de pé, com o braço na direção do céu. Leah estava à sua frente, com as duas espadas fincadas no chão, e ela estava curvada, respirando muito ofegante, suada.

Ela se ergueu, cambaleante, uniu as espadas e as guardou. Rony permaneceu na mesma posição: seu corpo tinha muitas marcas de queimadura, mas superficiais. E sua cicatriz do braço estava negra novamente. Leah sacou a varinha, e apontou para a cabeça de Rony. Murmurou um feitiço e vários raios brancos percorreram o jovem.

-_ ...Está feito_. – disse Leah, respirando fundo, com a varinha ainda na testa de Rony - ...Você foi formidável, Rony. Poderia ter acabado comigo. De verdade. Foi por muito pouco. Eu admito.

Ela tirou a varinha da testa dele, e ele finalmente fechou os olhos, desabando no chão, desacordado.

Snape desceu pela cratera, até chegar aos dois.

- ...Foi quase. – Suspirou Leah, parecendo desanimada.

- ...Vamos trocar essas roupas, os aurores não devem demorar. – disse Snape, puxando Leah pelo braço e a ajudando a sair dali.

* * *

Voldemort e Lucio estavam a quilômetros do estádio, cidade adentro, no alto de um prédio. Bellatrix aparatou:

- Meu lorde, as equipes de aurores estão se aproximando, fazendo uma varredura.

- Tudo bem, vamos embora.

E quanto a Snape e Leah? – perguntou Lucio – Ainda não voltaram.

- ...E nem vão voltar. – murmurou Voldemort, abrindo um portal com a varinha – Não por enquanto. Agora vamos.

E os três desapareceram.

* * *

Os curandeiros colocaram Rony numa maca, e o levaram para um enorme furgão, que lembrava uma UTI móvel, mas nas cores marrom e laranja.

Cerca de uma dúzia de comensais havia sido presa, alguns tiveram e passar pelos médicos. Alguns outros torcedores também se feriram no tumulto.

Harry e Hermione encontraram Gina numa tenda, estava sentada, com a cabeça recostada no ombro de Neville. Ela tinha um ar de choro, e Neville estava igualmente desanimado.

- Onde está Rony? – perguntou Harry, sentindo o peito apertar.

- Vão levá-lo para o hospital. – disse Neville – parece que ele está desmaiado, induzido a algum tipo de coma.

- O que houve com ele? – perguntou Hermione, apertando o braço de Harry.

- Ainda não sabemos ao certo. – suspirou Gina, parando de olhar o chão e fitando os amigos – Ele não tem nenhum ferimento grave. Está inconsciente. Não sabemos o que pode ter acontecido.

- Não foi um ataque fatal, mas estão achando que atingiram a consciência dele, sabe? A memória, algo assim. De propósito.

Os alunos olharam para o lado: Leah entrava na tenda, passava por eles e ia direto até Dumbledore, na outra ponta do lugar:

- Rony não corre mais nenhum risco, professor. Autorizei a saída dele, vão levá-lo ao St Mungus.

- Vou acompanhar a saída dele. – disse o professor, saindo da tenda.

Leah voltou a olhar os alunos:

- Achamos que a única cavaleiro presente aqui foi só a Bellatrix. Não vimos indícios de nenhum outro bruxo poderoso.

- Mas Neville e Gina fizeram Bellatrix correr. – disse Tonks, que também se aproximava dos meninos – Nenhum comensal normal teria poder para fazer o que fez com Rony.

Leah cruzou os braços, pensativa:

- Não consigo imaginar um bruxo capaz de fazer isso. A menos que seja algum bruxo _recém contratado._

- E se sugaram alguma informação importante de Rony? Ás vezes queriam só a informação, e não matar ou ferir. – perguntou Gina.

- É estranho terem deixado ele vivo. Um comensal ou cavaleiro deixar um bruxo do nível dele escapar. – comentou Tonks, parecendo admirada – Nós vimos de longe o poder dele, o Dragão de Fogo.

- Foi incrível. – lembrou Neville.

- ...Nem me fale. – suspirou Leah, aérea.

Um silêncio triste tomou conta de todos, enquanto observavam o furgão ir embora, levando Rony. Snape se aproximou da tenda, também, logo após a partida de Rony:

- Tudo bem, na medida do possível. – e ele olhou os alunos – Fomos chamados ao Ministério. Se vocês quiserem ir ao St Mungus esperar por notícias de Rony, estão dispensados.

Leah olhou Harry, que parecia tenso. Ela pôs a mão na cabeça dele:

- Ele vai ficar bem.

- Ele podia ter morrido. – resmungou, entres os dentes.

- Rony é um Auror Supremo agora, Harry. Ele conhece os riscos. E se ele não está morto, é porque faz jus à posição que alcançou.

Harry concordou, de cabeça baixa. Gina lhe deu um sorriso, tentando reconfortá-lo:

- Harry, eu também estou muito preocupada. Mas Rony está vivo, e vai voltar em breve. Eu acredito nele.

- ...Certo.

- Agora vamos esperar por notícias dele no hospital.

* * *

Sirius e Lupin caminhavam apressados por um dos corredores do Ministério. No fim do corredor, uma grande porta lacrada, com dois bruxos de vigia. Ao se aproximarem, mostraram um tipo de distintivo para os bruxos, que se afastaram, dando passagem para ambos.

- Por favor, aguardem no salão de acesso até que a sessão tenha terminado. – pediu Lupin.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu o bruxo.

Sirius e Remo usaram as varinhas para destrancar as portas, e aguardaram, ficando de costas para ela, olhando o corredor. Foi quando dois vultos surgiram, apressados, encapuzados. Os aurores abriram as portas, e após os dois misteriosos entrarem, os seguiram, e fecharam os portões.

Ao selar a fechadura novamente, a sala se iluminou. Os dois bruxos misteriosos retiraram os capuzes, e eram Yolanda e Dumbledore. E a sala era ampla, com painéis brancos suspensos no ar, flutuando. Ao centro da sala, um pedestal com um furo.

Sirius se aproximou do pedestal, encaixou a varinha no pedestal, tirou um papel do bolso e leu um número de telefone em voz alta. E depois completou:

- Esse é o numero de um telefone celular. Pertence a um trouxa, chamado Guilherme Kojiro Toji Málaga. Residente no Brasil.

Os painéis brancos se acenderam, como TV. E após alguns instantes todas as telas mostravam onde Kojiro estava naquele momento: na sua sala da empresa, com seu habitual terno, olhando o notebook e anotando eventualmente em algumas folhas de papel sulfite, todas cheias de rascunhos e anotações. O celular ao lado dele tocou. Ele olhou o identificador de chamadas:

"Ministério da Magia – Comunicação Especial"

- ...Quê...? – ele estranhou, nunca tinha visto aqui. Mas atendeu - ...Alô?

- Deu certo. – comentou Lupin, meio encantado, de braços cruzados.

- Kojiro, sou eu, Dumbledore. – disse o professor. Ali todos viam o brasileiro, mas, para ele, era apenas uma ligação normal – Perdoe-me por tomar a liberdade de lhe ligar. Mas estamos em um momento um pouco tenso, e precisava falar com você.

- Não, tudo bem. Obrigada por se preocupar. – disse, ainda um pouco surpreso – Eu... o que posso fazer? Como estão aí? Vocês... Leah?

- Sim. Estamos todos bem. – disse o bruxo, com a expressão endurecida. Yolanda lhe olhava meio de soslaio – Nós estamos preocupados com você e Ian. Voldemort começou a agira, e seus comensais também. Todos nós tememos por sua segurança.

- ...Puxa. Eu não sei o que dizer. Falo pouco com Leah, o senhor sabe, nos comunicamos raramente por estarmos... em mundos diferentes. Também não quero incomodar.

- Tem razão. Leah sabe dos riscos e de suas limitações, também. Entrei em contato com o Império Brasileiro. Queremos vocês dois aqui, conosco. Sinto ser mais seguro.

- Entendo. – Kojiro suspirou, e pensou por alguns instantes. E, um tentando não parecer desconfiado, perguntou - ...Leah sabe disso?

Yolanda deu um risinho forçado:

_- ...Que trouxa esperto._

Dumbledore não perdeu tempo:

- Leah vai buscar vocês no aeroporto assim que decidirmos quando vocês chegam. Ela não está aqui comigo, mas ela será a responsável por vocês.

Kojiro passou a mão nos cabelos espetados e avisou:

- Eu saio da empresa daqui algumas horas. Posso arrumar as coisas e irmos amanhã.

- Tudo bem. Providenciarei passagens para vocês, o transtorno foi causado por nós. Não se preocupe. – disse Dumbledore.

- Obrigado.

- Aguardamos sua chegada e a de Ian.

Eles desligaram. Dumbledore virou-se para um telão menor, na lateral, e a imagem de Snape apareceu.

- Alguma notícia, Severo?

- Não, senhor. – respondeu – Fui instruído a voltar para a Ordem da Fênix. Não tenho notícias de Leah. No incidente do estádio encontrei apenas Lucio. Eles também não costumam se referir à ela nas conversas. Parecem ignorá-la. Bellatrix foi chamada ao castelo. Provavelmente vai sofrer alguma retaliação por ter se descuidado no incidente do estádio.

- Bellatrix é a bruxa mais apaixonada por sua posição e seu mestre. – suspirou Dumbledore – Mesmo que ela aja por impulso, e acabe causando confusão, Voldemort jamais a dispensaria.

- Como Cavaleiro do Apocalipse, ela tem um certo nível de autonomia. O problema é quando ela perde o controle. Voltemort não tem planejado nenhum ataque, nada grande. Se está planejando, ainda não nos informou.

- Tem sido difícil rastrear Leah. E ela não pode perceber que desconfiamos dela.

- É difícil saber para onde ela vai. – lamentou Snape – Ela pode simplesmente ir para a forma animaga e voar. Nossas formas animagas não são nem registradas nem rastreadas.

- Sim, isso atrapalha. Mas não poderemos decidir rastrerar a essa altura do campeonato. Bom... voltaremos para Hogwarts. Cuide-se.

- Sim, senhor. Retornarei em breve.

Snape desligou e os bruxos saíram da casa. Os antigos vigias voltaram às suas posições, enquanto os aurores já iam embora.

- Não podemos deixar Leah saber que o marido e o filho vêm para Londres. – reafirmou Yolanda.

- Enviarei aurores para buscá-los. – disse Dumbledore, sério.

Sirius e Lupin continuavam em silêncio. Pareciam desanimados. Um pouco infelizes com a decisão de Dumbledore e Yolanda.

- lamento por ter tomado uma decisão tão questionável. – disse Dumbledore, firme, ao perceber o desanimo dos bruxos.

- Leah não via nos perdoar quando descobrir. – disse Lupin.

- É um risco que corremos. – avisou Yolanda, seca.

* * *

A senhora Weasley caminhava pelo corredor do hospital, com dois copos na mão. Parou na frente da porta do quarto onde o filho estava: Harry e Hermione, parecendo abatidos, estavam sentados no banco do corredor. Dois dias haviam se passado, e eles ainda pareciam extremamente culpados por não terem feito nada.

- Bebam, vão melhorar. Nada como esquentar o coração. – sorriu, consoladora.

Os dois se serviram, agradecendo.

- Descansem, já está tudo bem. – disse, tranqüila.

- Nós mal nos encontramos... – lamentou Hermione.

- Se eu tivesse ido ao jogo, poderia ter enfrentado quem fez aquilo com Rony. – murmurou Harry, ainda com raiva.

A senhora Weasley beijou a cabeça de Harry, lhe dando um apertado abraço:

- Vê-los assim me deixa angustiada. Rony está bem, não se feriu gravemente, em breve acorda. Não sei o que aconteceu ao certo, mas... eu agradeço ao algoz por ter deixado meu filho vivo e bem. Só está fora de combate, como disse Moody.

Os gêmeos saíram do quarto, parecendo felizes:

- Ora, vocês dois vão dar plantão aqui? – perguntou Fred – Rony está num sono tão profundo que o ronco dele deve acordar o hospital inteiro.

- Queria eu estar num sono desses. – justificou George - Francamente, esse frouxo não serviu nem para abalar a família com uma tragédia decente.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas. – reclamou a mãe.

Gina também saiu do quarto, e o irmão perguntou:

- ...Já convidou Harry e Hermione?

- Ah, nem me lembrei. – disse a ruiva, balançando a cabeça.

- Vocês dois. – disse Fred, olhando Harry e Hermione – Nesse próximo fim de semana reinauguraremos uma loja nossa no Beco Diagonal. Reformamos aquela espelunca depois que alguns testes não deram muito certo. – o irmão riu dolorido - ...Vocês estão convidados.

- ...Claro que iremos. – animou-se Hermione.

- Bom saber. Temos novos produtos que vão destruir vocês.

Hermione pareceu se desanimar, e Harry riu:

- ...Você realmente estava achando que ia ser fácil...?

* * *

Kojiro e Toji desembarcaram no aeroporto, e caminharam pelo saguão com as malas.

- A mãe nõa ia encontrar com a gente? – perguntou Toji, segurando a mão do pai.

Kojiro estranhou:

- ...Se ela tivesse vindo, já teria nos encontrado. Talvez ela tenha se atrasado. Anda meio ocupada. – disse, tranqüilizando o filho – Mas aposto que está esperando a gente.

Nisso três homens cercaram os dois. Dois deles chegaram ao lado de Kojiro, e o terceiro puxou o carrinho de malas.

- Senhor Guilherme Kojiro, somos aurores. Viemos acompanhar vocês.

- Ah, sim. – disse o brasileiro, simpático – Imaginei que se Leah não viesse, alguém... o que vocês estão fazendo?

Os bruxos seguraram os braços de Kojiro e os puxaram para trás, algemando-o com uma tranca mágica. Toji recuou, assustado.

- Peguem a criança! – gritou um dos aurores.

- TOJI, FUJA DAQUI! – gritou Kojiro.

Toji saiu correndo, com a mochila nas costas, entre a multidão do aeroporto.

- Espero que saibam que quem me mandou vir para cá foi o próprio Alvo Dumbledore! – protestou Kojiro.

- Mas nós estamos aqui porque ele mandou também, seu trouxa. – sorriu o auror – Dumbledore que usar vocês como moeda de troca, caso Leah seja uma traidora.

- O quê...?

Kojiro sentiu a espinha gelar. Estava sendo seqüestrado... pelos mocinhos?

- VOLTE AQUI, PIVETE! – berrou o auror, que era meio gordo, tentando acompanhar Toji.

O garoto corria sem parar, em zigue-zague, passando entre as pessoas. Isso atrasava o auror, que trombava nelas e tinha que pedir desculpas.

- Pivete mal criado... – o bruxo sacou a varinha, e, correndo, tentou apontar Toji.

- ...No meio do aeroporto trouxa? – assustou-se Toji, olhando para trás.

Toji bateu com força contra alguém que usava uma roupa preta. A pessoa o segurou contra as pernas, e pôs o dedo na boca, pedindo "silêncio". Era Bellatrix.

- Shhh... – pediu. Em seguida olhou o bruxo, que vinha se aproximando – Se segure aí, moleque.

Bellatrix puxou Toji para trás, e ele ficou agarrado às suas pernas, mas atrás da bruxa, que sacou a espada mágica do vento e apontou para frente:

- _Rose Des Vent_.

Um turbilhão de ar varreu o aeroporto, em várias ondas sobrepostas. Os aurores – e vários trouxas – caíram uns sobre os outros, e o pânico tomou conta do lugar.

Kojiro se desvencilhou dos bruxos – ainda algemado, e procurou por Toji. Foi quando Bellatrix apareceu na frente dele, segurando Toji. Ela puxou um medalhão do bolso, disse algumas palavras e tocou na testa de Kojiro. E os três desapareceram.

Os aurores se levantaram meio cambaleantes, e perceberam que nem Kojiro nem Toji estavam mais ali.

- ...Escaparam.

- ...Essa não. Que droga.

* * *

Hermione arrumava a gola da jaqueta de couro que usava. Depois, deu uma última arrumada no cabelo e desceu as escadas, encontrando Harry na sala, já à sua espera.

- Estou pronta, maestro. – sorriu, dando um selinho em Harry – Vamos?

- Claro. Estava só te esperando. – sorriu Harry. Ele pôs a mão em sua cintura, para lhe dar outro selinho, mas algo lhe deu um tremendo choque, ele recuou, balançando a moa – AI! Que foi isso?

Hermione riu, constrangida:

- ...Desculpe. Guardei a Espada dos Deuses na jaqueta. – e ela mostrou, que a pequena adaga estava toda presa num couro de dragão, no lado de dentro da jaqueta.

- Putz. – riu Harry – Mesmo desse tamanho, e presa com couro de dragão... essa coisinha consegue ser perigosa.

- ...Deve ser só ciúmes. – riu, egocêntrica.

Nisso a porta se abriu: era Leah. Parecia meio cansada.

- ...Boa tarde, meninos. – cumprimentou - ...Onde vão tão arrumadinhos?

- Está tendo reinauguração da loja dos Gêmeos, no Beco Diagonal. Vamos lá. – disse Harry.

- Puxa, é mesmo. Tinha me esquecido disso.

- Você parece desanimada. ...Vai lá encontrar a gente, depois.

- Boa idéia. Vou pensa no assunto. – suspirou Leah – Ah, estou tentando falar com Kojiro, mas não consigo. Já tem quase uma semana que não nos falamos. Essa bosta de telefone sempre fica parando de funcionar em locais mágicos. Acho que vou pra rua, procurar algum café com internet.

- ...Se decidir sair e quiser nos encontrar no beco Diagonal... estaremos lá.

- Tudo bem. Divirtam-se, obrigada pelo convite.

O casal saiu. Leah começou a subir as escadas, quando Snape apareceu, lá no alto do corredor, vindo de um dos quartos. Ele tinha uma expressão bem dura.

- ...Que foi, Snape? – perguntou Leah – E ta fazendo o quê aqui, a essa hora?

- Preciso falar com você. E não é boa coisa.

Ele olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que não seria ouvido, esperou Leah chegar ao alto das escadas, aproximou-se do ouvido dela e contou alguma coisa.

A expressão de Leah lentamente mudou. Mas era impossível definir exatamente qual era o sentimento – se é que havia algum.

- ...Me perdoe por não ter conseguido avisar antes. – disse Snape.

- Sem tem problema. Bom... acho que isso muda meus planos de maneira meio repentina.

- Quer que eu faça algo pela senhora? – perguntou, misteriosamente polido.

Leah olhou para trás, pensou um instante e respondeu:

- Vou arrumar meu uniforme. Avise Bellatrix para que não interfira. Preciso dela no trem, no máximo pela manhã. Antes dele partir.

- Lúcia estava voltando para a mansão dos Malfoy, quer que ele volte?

- ...Pode ser. – mas mudou de idéia - ...Não, melhor: chame Rabicho. Prefiro ele.

- E não avisar ao...

- Não. – cortou – Está tudo bem. Pode ir. Vai correr tudo bem. – finalizou, dando-lhe uns tapinhas no ombro e seguindo para o quarto no sótão.

Snape acompanhou as costas de Leah com o olhar. Ela virou-se, sorrindo de forma muito leve:

- Vamos nos arrumar. Sem essa cara séria. Temos uma festa cheia de doces para ir!

- Dumbledore e Yolanda vão. – lembrou Snape, sério - ...A senhora sabe, não sabe?

- Sim, claro que sei! – afirmou, despreocupada – E eu aposto que continuo comendo muito mais sapos de chocolate que ele.

* * *

**N.A 1: Não há desculpas para meus atrasos, e sei que pelo menos 90% dos leitores foram embora. Eu realmente sinto muito. Estou cansada, falta ânimo para continuar. Claro que não vou desistir, eu disse que não iria. Mas está sendo uma caminhada lenta, cansativa e (quase) solitária. Mas eu vou conseguir. E se você um dia voltar e encontrar a EdD finalizada, espero que goste.**

**N.A 2: Eu iria escrever pequenas histórias do elenco da EdD Brasil, mas não farei mais. Também iria reescrever alguns capítulos da Brasil para mostrar como seria com Kojiro morrendo no capítulo de Zz'Gashi – a única mudança significativa no enredo da série até hoje. Mas obviamente teremos o Capítulo das Trevas. E ele está chegando.**

**N.A 3: 3Vs significava Violeta Versus Vermelho. O primeiro grande duelo da EdD Réquiem: Leah contra Rony. Rony ficou forte e eu gosto dele. Mas Leah ainda é mais experiente, e conseguiu partir o Dragão de Fogo. Mas ver que ela teve uma certa dificuldade inicial mostra o nível dos atuais aurores, não?**

**N.A 4: O enredo corre, a história também. Espero que estejam conseguindo acompanhar tantas mudanças! Como eu não tenho mais ninguém para revisar, acabo cometendo muitos erros e deve prejudicar a leitura. Me desculpem.**

**N.A 5: Ninguém aqui é do Japão, mas meus sinceros desejos de superação a todos os japoneses. Sou uma grande fã de mangá – vocês sabem – e está sendo muito difícil ficar sem notícias de alguns dos meus desenhistas preferidos. Nobuhiro Watsuki, que fez Rurouni Kenshin, me inspirou o principal ataque da Leah – Kaiten Kenbu. Ele está à salvo. Mas ainda temos outros artistas que admiro, sem dar notícias. Continuamos rezando e mandando toda a energia boa para esse país. ...Sem contar que, ora essa, um neto de japonês – Kojiro – é o privilegiado (?) dono do coração da vilã da história. Sem contar o bom e velho – muito velho – Tio Gon.**


	7. CAPÍTULO 102: Doce ou Travessura?

**Capítulo 7: Doces ou Travessuras? (EdD 102)**

Rony dormia profundamente na cama do hospital. Gina, com expressão de moleca, se aproximou e passou levemente uma pena no rosto do irmão. Rony roncou e sentou a mão direita no próprio nariz. Gemeu de dor e se virou, sem acordar. Gina riu.

- Olha, Gina, eu sei que é seu irmão, e irmãos fazem esse tipo de idiotice. Mas... poxa, coitado. - resmungou Not, sentado no sofá, num canto do quarto, lendo uma revista de quadribol.

- É divertido porque ele não acorda por nada. - justificou-se.

Not estava meio mal humorado: metade de sua cabeça e seu olho esquerdo estavam deformados: uma pele verde escamosa, com pequenos chifres, cobriam essa parte do seu rosto. E um pedaço do ombro, também.

O Sr. E a Sra. Weasley entraram no quarto.

- Tudo bem, meninos? Not, o que houve? - perguntou o Sr Weasley.

- Chupei um _pirulito ogrístico_. - murmurou, desanimado.

- ...Gina você NÃO FEZ ISSO! - xingou a senhora Weasley, indo até o menino - Olhe só...

Gina virou os olhos, se divertindo:

- Mãe, Fred e Jorge ofereceram, ele topou experimentar.

- A festa da loja deles está meio caótica. - suspirou Arthur - tem até alguns curandeiros lá, de plantão, com antídotos.

- A enfermeira já me deu remédio. - disse Not, despreocupado - Daqui meia hora ela dá a segunda dose e essa casca cai. Eu espero, né.

- Que bom. - Arthur colocou duas sacolas de papel na mesa, e virou-se para Molly - Vou buscar chá para nós, volto já.

- Obrigada, querido. - A senhora Weasley abriu as sacolas e tirou algumas caixas e pacotes delas - Trouxemos algumas coisinhas para vocês comerem. O Beco está bem tumultuado por causa do Dia das Bruxas.

- Eu gosto, sempre fazem doces e salgados gostosos. - sorriu Not.

- Eu também adoro. - Gina sentou-se no sofá, abraçando o garoto.

- Não, Gina, não me aperte. - pediu Not, meio incomodado - Essa casca grossa na cara me dá aflição, não quero você encostando nela.

- Eu não ligo. - sorriu, lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

- Não adianta nada tentar agradar agora. - riu a senhora Weasley - Não depois de ter aprontado isso com o pobre rapaz.

* * *

O Beco Diagonal estava movimentado, especialmente por causa do Dia das Bruxas. A reinauguração da loja dos Weasley era, sem dúvida, a atração principal.

Dumbledore andava pelas ruas ao lado de Yolanda. Comia um grande algodão doce e parecia bem feliz com isso.

- Indelicadeza sua, não comprar na loja dos Weasley. - comentou Yolanda, olhando para o lado, na direção da multidão, rua acima, onde era a loja.

- Não posso. Eu provavelmente viraria uma lagartixa, se comesse.

Harry e Hermione saíram do meio da multidão, e encontraram o casal.

- Como está a festa? - perguntou Dumbledore.

- A todo vapor. - sorriu Harry - Nós é que não aguentamos a bagunça. Também temos medo de cair em alguma armadilha.

Uma explosão, e várias estrelas coloridas saíram por todas as janelas e portas das lojas dos Weasley. As pessoas gritaram, mas riram em seguida. E continuaram no lugar.

- Estou começando a achar que estão se divertindo além da conta. - comentou Yolanda, sem ânimo - E vocês dois, vão ficar até tarde nessa bagunça?

Harry olhou Hermione, e respondeu:

- Nós já estávamos subindo. Vamos jantar antes de ir embora.

- Divirtam-se. Mas sem fazer nascer rabo ou chifre no outro. – sorriu a bruxa.

- Não tem perigo. – acalmou Dumbledore – Eles sabem se comportar.

E se afastaram.

Harry e Hermione caminharam alguns minutos, até chegarem ao restaurante. Era uma casa bastante charmosa e um ambiente sossegado. Antes de entrarem, escutaram alguém chamar:

- Ora essa, vocês perdidos aqui a essa hora? – era Leah, se aproximando, sorridente - ...Feliz Dia das bruxas!

- Feliz dia das bruxas. – desejou Hermione.

Leah desmanchou o sorriso, parecendo desapontada:

- ...Sério, ninguém nesse mundo vai lembrar que hoje também é meu aniversário?

- É mesmo! – exclamou Hermione, se sentindo sem graça.

Os dois abraçaram Leah, pedindo desculpas por esquecerem.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que vocês andam com a cabeça meio cheia, especialmente por causa de Rony. – reconheceu a professora.

- Conseguiu falar com Kojiro e Toji?

- Não. Estou achando que eles estão vindo para cá, e querem me fazer surpresa. – murmurou, desconfiada.

- Eu não duvido. – confessou Harry.

- Escutem, não quero atrapalhar o programa de vocês, mas no extremo oeste do beco Diagonal, virando na segunda travessa, no fim da rua, tem um pub. – indicou Leah – É meio afastado, na beira de umas árvores de um parque que sai na cidade, um outro acesso pro Beco Diagonal. É uma casa de dois andares, parece uma taverna. Se chama Furão Dourado. O cozinheiro de lá já trabalhou numa confeitaria famosa de Londres. Encomendei um delicioso bolo e vários cupcakes pra amanhã. – ela parecia muito animada – Mas eu pedi que ele fizesse alguns para hoje, então... passem lá depois, adoraria que vocês experimentassem comigo.

- Tudo bem. – concordou Harry, depois de olhar Hermione – Claro, vamos lá, sim.

O casal entrou e jantou. Depois, dirigiram-se para o pub que Leah havia indicado. A rua já estava bem mais vazia, as pessoas já tinham ido embora e poucas pessoas circulavam.

- A criançada já foi dormir. – riu Harry – Desse mal não sofremos mais.

Os dois chegaram ao Furão Dourado: era mesmo uma simpática casa de dois andares, na última da rua, com um pequeno jardim gramado e um muro baixo, de pedra. Estava com todas as janelas abertas, as luzes acesas, mas tinha pouco movimento.

O interior era bonitinho, lembrava mesmo uma antiga taverna, e as mesas eram cobertas por uma toalha xadrez vermelha. Uma escada de madeira levava ao segundo andar, que era um tablado, de onde dava para ver boa parte do primeiro andar.

Um elfo meio mal humorado os recebeu:

- Vocês vão ficar lá em cima?

- Claro que vão! – exclamou Leah, debruçada no apoio do segundo andar, acenando.

Os alunos subiram e se sentaram numa mesa próxima da escada. Leah tirou o cardápio da frente deles:

- Ah, vocês não vão querer jantar de novo, vão? – e entregou pro elfo – Pode levar.

- Não, viemos só pelo bolo, mesmo. – disse Hermione.

– O confeiteiro está fazendo uma fornada de cupcakes. Vai enfeitar com brasão da grifinória. Sabem como é, eu não ia obrigar vocês a comer um bolinho da sonserina.

- Confesso que hoje em dia eu ignoro isso. – confessou Hermione.

- Eu infelizmente não ignoro. – riu Harry – Obrigada por trocar a cobertura.

O trio conversou por alguns minutos, até que Leah se levantou:

- ...Desejo uma Coca Cola. – ela suspirou, desanimada – Tsc, só tem um lugar aqui que vende. Vocês me esperam aqui? Vou lá buscar, é rapidinho.

Os alunos deram de ombros, e ela desceu correndo, dizendo, antes de sair:

- Fiquem! Vai ter bolo!

Hermione balançou a cabeça, achando graça. Harry retirou o casaco e respirou fundo:

- Que cheiro bom. Se esses bolinhos tiverem o mesmo gosto do cheiro, estão ótimos. – O elfo ajudou Harry a tirar o casaco, e colocou pendurado na cadeira – Ah, obrigado.

Só que Harry não conseguiu tirar os braços de trás da cadeira. O elfo, ao ajudar a tirar o casaco, fez um feitiço e prendeu os braços dele.

- ...Ei, você me prendeu!

- ...Doces ou travessuras? – riu o elfo.

- ...Volte aqui! – xingou Harry, tentando se levantar.

Hermione ria, enquanto o elfo descia as escadas correndo.

- Peste! – xingou Harry, em voz alta - ...Chega de rir. Me ajude aqui.

Hermione respirou fundo, parando de rir. Harry achou estranho a expressão dela mudar. Alguém lhe puxou violentamente para trás, e uma lâmina fina e fria tocou seu pescoço:

- ...Prefiro as travessuras. – sorriu Bellatrix. Apontou a faca que tinha nas mãos para Hermione, enquanto mantinha Harry imobilizado – Sentada, mocinha. As duas mãos na mesa. AS DUAS MÃOS! – Hermione colocou as duas mãos sobre a mesa – Eu sei que você está com a Espada dos Deuses na jaqueta. Não sou idiota de deixar suas mãos perto dela.

Uma linha mágica, vermelha, se formou, contornando as mãos de Hermione.

- Pronto, agora você não pode mais se mover daí. – avisou Bellatrix.

A bruxa levantou Harry e o prensou contra uma das colunas, e lhe apontou a varinha:

- ..._O bolo é uma mentira._

Os jovens bruxos trocaram um breve olhar. Não sabiam o que fazer.

Bellatrix deixou Harry preso à coluna de madeira, e se aproximou de Hermione:

- Me dê a Espada.

- Claro que não.

- Você não está em condições de negociar. Se você não me entregar essa espada... eu mato o Potter.

- Eu só sou valioso vivo. – respondeu Harry, com as mãos presas à coluna.

Bellatrix foi até ele, impaciente:

- ...Mande essa sua maldita namoradinha sangue ruim me dar a...

Harry nem conversou: assim que a bruxa chegou perto o suficiente, ele lhe sentou uma testada no nariz. A cabeça dele até doeu. Mas o nariz da bruxa sangrou. Ela o agarrou pelo pescoço, furiosa, com a outra mão sobre o nariz, gemendo.

- Voldemort não vai gostar de me ver morto ou machucado. – desafiou Harry.

Bellatrix respirou fundo, foi até Hermione e lhe deu um soco com toda a força que tinha. A garota fez uma careta de dor, fechando os olhos e gemendo. Depois soltou um palavrão em voz baixa. Mas não saiu da posição.

- É, você não pode morrer. – concordou Bellatrix, olhando Harry. Ela chegou atrás de Hermione e lhe puxou pelos cabelos – Mas ela, aqui, pode. Daí ela morre, o feitiço dos braços se desfaz, e eu arranco a espada dela.

- Eu sabia que não iriam me esperar, e acabariam cortando o bolo antes de mim! Que sacanagem. – exclamou Leah, entrando no pub de novo. A pequena meia dúzia de clientes parecia ignorar a confusão.

Ela subiu as escadas, puxou a cadeira onde Harry estava sentado quando chegou e se sentou, colocando os pés sobre a mesa. Abriu a Coca Cola, e chamou o elfo:

- ...Os bolinhos!

O elfo trouxe os cupcakes, suculentos, quentinhos e cheirosos, delicadamente cobertos com um glacê que desenhava o símbolo da grifinória. Leah pegou um deles e começou a comer e a tomar refrigerante, sem preocupação. Os alunos sentiam um frio percorrer a espinha. ...Ela não fazia nada? Bellatrix passava um pano no nariz, que parava de sangrar. Depois de comer o bolinho, Leah limpou a boca, e comentou, antes de tomar um gole da latinha:

- Que coisa. Uma serpente acabou de devorar um leão. Acho que sou uma sucuri bem gulosa.

Ela bebeu olhando Bellatrix. Depois de beber comentou, olhando para ela:

- Deixo você sozinha pro dez minutos e uns adolescentes já te machucam. Tá ruim, heim, filha?

A essa altura Harry e Hermione trocavam olhares que misturavam raiva com decepção. Frustração, até.

- Não rola barganhar com esses dois, e ameaçar a vida deles é inútil. Se quer resultado, tem que _tirar um do outro_.

Hermione fechou os olhos: chorava, contida. Perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados:

- Então... é isso mesmo, Leah?

- Ah, sim. É verdade. ...Eu sinto muito. – ela olhou alguns segundos para Hermione, que ainda estava de olhos fechados, e continuou – Tá, não sinto TANTO assim. Mas eu tenho plena consciência de que deve estar sendo bem ruim para vocês. Mas vai passar.

As lágrimas continuaram escorrendo pelo rosto de Hermione, que ainda permanecia serena, de olhos fechados:

- ...Harry? – perguntou.

Harry olhava para ela fixamente, contido. Sabia que Hermione estava de olhos fechados por alguma razão:

- Um passo e meio para trás, à sua direita, assim que levantar.

Leah olhou para Harry:

- ...O quê?

Hermione respirou fundo... e se ergueu. E levou a mesa junto. Ela mesma havia feito um contra feitiço, colando os braços na madeira. Leah foi jogada de costas, já que estava com os pés apoiados na mesa. A aluna ergueu a mesa, presa aos braços, e fez o que Harry indicou: deu um passo e meio para trás, e virou com violência para a direita.

A mesa de madeira, grande, rústica, se estilhaçou contra a grossa coluna do lugar. Destruiu o lampião mágico que estava pendurado, e, com isso, os feitiços se anularam, estourando e se dissipando sem ferir ninguém. E antes que os cacos de madeira chegassem ao chão, ela já havia enfiado a mão na jaqueta e puxado a Espada dos Deuses.

Leah bateu de costas no chão, e imediatamente virou uma cambalhota para trás, ficando de joelhos, se erguendo e sacando a espada.

No instante seguinte após Hermione se erguer da mesa, uma apontava a espada para o queixo da outra.

- MAS QUE MERDA! – gritou Leah, visivelmente puta com aquela reviravolta – ABAIXE ESSA ARMA!

- ABAIXE VOCÊ A SUA ESPADA! – retrucou Hermione, também gritando.

- ABAIXE VOCÊ!

- ABAIXE LOGO!

Bellatrix imediatamente puxou uma pequena adaga da coxa direita, e avançou em Harry.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – pediu Leah.

Mas não adiantou, Bellatrix enterrou a lâmina enfeitiçada no quadril de Harry, no lado esquerdo do corpo. Ele sentiu um choque paralisar seu corpo: provavelmente um feitiço, para que ele não reagisse.

Ao ver Harry ser atingido, Hermione nem pensou nas conseqüências: jogou a Espada dos Deuses longe e se prostou de joelhos na frente de Leah, colocando as palmas das moas no chão, indicando que se entregava:

- ...POR FAVOR! - e olhou para Leah, apavorada - ACABOU!

Harry, com uma profunda expressão de dor, a olhou. Hermione, chorando, pediu desculpas:

- ..._Não posso._

Leah também largou a própria espada. Avançou em Bellatrix lhe deu um tapa. A bruxa balançou a cabeça, sem entender. Em seguida Leah bateu a palma da mão no peito de Harry, e um feitiço explodiu, lançando o garoto contra grade de madeira do segundo andar. Ele quebrou a madeira e aterrissou em outra mesa de madeira, já no primeiro andar, quebrando tudo.

- SEUS MERDAS! NÃO ERA PARA SER ASSIM! – xingou, muito, mas muito puta. E voltou a agarrar Bellatrix pelo colarinho – PARE DE FAZER AS COISAS SAÍREM DO MEU CONTROLE!

A parede do pub explodiu. E, por ela, entraram Dumbledore e Yolanda. Os bruxos do pub – até então alheios à toda a bagunça, reagiram, atacando os dois. Eram comensais.

Leah puxou a varinha e apontou a lareira do segundo andar. Uma fogueira verde se acendeu, e ela agarrou Hermione pelo braço.

- Vamos embora, já tenho tudo o que preciso. Foi mal, mas você vai ter que vir comigo.

Hermione sequer resistiu. Tentava olhar Harry, para ver se ele estava bem. Ao atravessarem o portal na lareira, o fogo se extinguiu.

Harry tentava se erguer, rangendo os dentes de raiva, mas não conseguia: ondas de choque percorriam suas pernas, imobilizando-o.

- AH, DROGA! – gritava, entre os dentes -...Alguém pare elas! ALGUÉM PARE ELAS!

Yolanda correu até Harry. Dumbledore conseguiu nocautear os comensais restantes, deu as costas e saiu para o jardim, indo para a parte de trás da casa. Apontou a varinha para o céu e a noite se iluminou com uma fênix vermelha, que desapareceu em seguida.

O bruxo procurou ao redor da casa, elas não poderiam ter sumido sem deixar rastros. Aquele feitiço da lareira era eficiente, mas não era muito seguro. Algumas estrelinhas azuis pairavam sobre as árvores.

- Sudoeste. Sudoeste. – repetia Dumbledore, enquanto olhava as estrelas se apagarem.

Ele voltou para a casa. Olhou Harry, caído entre os pedaços de madeira. E olhou Yolanda, com expressão dura:

- Você estava certa. Você avisou.

Yolanda se ergueu, se aproximando do bruxo:

- ...Meu trabalho é ser desconfiada, Alvo. Era uma probabilidade.

Dumbledore parecia estar a ponto de perder o controle. Yolanda o segurou, e olhou nos olhos deles:

- Eu estou aqui. Você está bem, Harry também está bem. Ninguém se feriu gravemente, atingiram ele apenas com um feitiço temporário. Me escute. – ela terminou, em tom baixo – Se Leah e Snape estão juntos, sua aluna e a Espada dos Deuses estão com Leah e Snape. E não com Voldemort.

Vários aurores chegaram ao pub naquele momento. Dubmledore respirou fundo, acenou com a cabeça, e se afastou, indo de encontro aos aurores:

- ...Melhor resolvermos isso e ir para casa. O que tinha de acontecer... já aconteceu.

* * *

Hermione foi empurrada para dentro de uma sala escura, com paredes de metal. Ela se desequilibrou e caiu no chão: estava algemada e com um capuz na cabeça.

Alguém lhe retirou o capuz.

- ...Professor Snape? – assustou-se. Ela olhou ao redor, e percebeu que estava num vagão de trem mal iluminado. Ao fundo, parecia ter outro homem, desacordado – O que está havendo? O que o senhor...

- Cale a boca, Não quero ter que amordaçar você. – disse, seco, dando as costas e se dirigindo a alguém que aparecia na porta – Porque não está no vagão principal com Lorde Voldemort?

Era Bellatrix, que olhou para Hermione, para depois olhar Snape:

- Ande logo com isso, Severo, o trem já vai partir.

- Onde está a sua lealdade a Dumbledore, Professor Snape! – exclamou Hermione – Ele acreditava em...

- Quer sentir dor, sangue ruim? – perguntou Bellatrix.

- Vamos embora. – disse Snape, bravo, empurrando Bellatrix – Eu cuido deles. Vou amordaçá-la.

- Te espero no fim do vagão.

Snape voltou... mas não amordaçou Hermione. Pediu silêncio.

- ...Esse trem é único. – disse, em voz baixa – Enquanto ele estiver em movimento, todo poder mágico de quem está dentro dele é anulado. _Somos todos trouxas_. Isso faz com que ele não seja rastreado por ninguém. Nem trouxa, nem bruxo. ...Comporte-se.

De fato. Snape saiu e Hermione percebeu que não havia nada de "mágico" naquele trem. Ela estava, inclusive, amarrada com uma corda de palha. Parecia uma corda frágil, mas não era. Era bem áspera e dura. Poderia se livrar delas facilmente se tivesse poder mágico. Mas não como uma trouxa.

Ela suspirou e se ergueu, sentando-se. O trem, com um tranco, começou a se mover. Ela olhou ao redor: ...como ia sair dali? O que estava acontecendo? Olhou para o lado e deu um grito: deu de cara com Kojiro.

- ...Me desculpe! – pediu Kojiro, sem graça.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- ...Me buscaram no aeroporto. – suspirou – Quer dizer... foi estranho. Os aurores tentaram me pegar. Bellatrix apareceu e me salvou. – ele pensou e voltou a repetir, meio confuso - ...Quer dizer... salvou mais ou menos. ...né?

- Leah e Snape estão com eles. Quero não acreditar. – gemeu Hermione, fechando os olhos e colocando a testa nos joelhos.

- Acho que entendi mais ou menos o que querem comigo. Leah está ao lado de Voldemort. – explicou Kojiro, parecendo tranqüilo – Os aurores quiseram capturar eu e Toji, não só para proteger a gente de Voldemort e dos comensais que não gostam de trouxas, mas também para nos usar como chantagem para Leah. Só que ela, de alguma forma, ficou sabendo e resolveu me seqüestrar antes dos bonzinhos.

Hermione olhou Kojiro, que fazia beiço e tinha as sobrancelhas juntas, como se estivesse fazendo força para tentar entender a própria teoria. Hermione suspirou:

- ...Eu juro que preciso de alguns minutos para tentar entender tudo o que está acontecendo.

- Use o tempo que quiser. – disse Kojiro, dando as costas e saindo se arrastando habilidosamente pelo chão, mesmo amarrado – Eu vou atrás de Leah.

Ao chegar ao fundo do trem, ele passou os braços pelas pernas, demonstrando uma grande elasticidade; ficando, assim, com uma mobilidade maior.

Hermione olhou para a única luz do lugar: uma lâmpada alaranjada, no topo da porta de saída do vagão. Alguns instantes e barulhos de madeira, latas e caixas, e Hermione olhou para trás, querendo saber que bagunça Kojiro estava aprontando.

- ...Eu senti cheiro de gasolina por aqui. – justificou o homem, pulando meio desengonçado pelo fundo escuro do vagão, com as mãos e pés atados, ainda. – Deve ter algum galão de gasolina por...

Ele tropeçou em alguma coisa e caiu de forma muito ruidosa, desmontando uma pilha de caixotes de papelão e dois latões vazios. E gemeu - ...Ai. Achei.

Hermione o observou. Não entendia muito bem o que ele fazia. Até que escutou o barulho dele forçando o atrito das cordas com alguma coisa. E de repente um foco de fogo surgiu. Kojiro gemeu e saiu desesperado, exclamando, meio contido: "Pegou fogo, pegou fogo, pegou fogo!"

E instantes depois ele chegou perto de Hermione, sem as cordas – mas os punhos e canelas chamuscados. E fedendo gasolina.

- ...Você conseguiu! – exclamou Hermione, surpresa – Como sabia que ia dar certo?

- Conheço muito bem essas cordas que usaram para nos algemar. – suspirou, olhando ao redor – São brasileiras. Muito resistentes. Talvez a fibra vegetal mais resistente. Mas com um péssimo defeito: extremamente inflamáveis. Qualquer atrito faz elas queimarem. Usávamos elas nas nossas construções.

Hermione olhou para ele, desconfiada:

- ...Até atearem fogo em alguma coisa?

- Por aí. – riu, nervoso – Daí resolvemos abolir o material. ...Muito bem, vamos dar o fora daqui.

* * *

Num outro vagão de trem dois comensais jogavam baralho. Era um lugar cheio de vassouras, rodos, produtos de limpeza. O cheiro dos detergentes e do sabão encaixotado ardiam o nariz.

- Que merda, estar sem poder mágico. – reclamou um comensal, coçando o nariz.

- Só durante algumas horas, Lafayete. – comentou o outro – É mais seguro assim.

- Sem poderes significa trouxa. E eu não nasci trouxa. – vociferou o comensal – Trouxas são... vulneráveis.

- ...E são mesmo. – concordou uma terceira pessoa.

Os dois bruxos olharam para o lado. Um cabo de vassoura atingiu seus narizes com violência, sem tempo de reagir. Caíram desacordados.

Kojiro sorriu, colocando a improvisada arma nos ombros:

- Trouxas são mesmo trouxas. – e olhou para trás, onde Hermione estava meio encolhida, um pouco assustada – Vamos seguindo em frente, temos mais vagões para avançar.

- Sem poderes eu sou só uma garotinha indefesa: não se esqueça, tudo bem?

- Sem problema. – sorriu. Ele espirrou por causa do cheiro do vagão, e comentou - ...Esse vagão tem o mesmo cheiro de um produto que usamos em casa...Estou começando a achar que minha casa não é a única onde Leah manda.

Hermione parecia desconfiada: como ele podia estar tão tranqüilo?

Avançaram mais três vagões. Kojiro surrou e desacordou, no total, nove comensais. Hermione estava bem assustada com as habilidades dele; não imaginava que ele seria capaz disso, apesar de saber que ele praticava artes marciais nas horas vagas.

Ao abrir a porta do próximo vagão, depararam-se com uma sala muito charmosa. Um tapete vermelho ia da porta onde eles entraram até a outra porta, metros à frente deles. E do lado direito havia a simpática sala arrumadinha, com sofás e uma mesa de centro. Havia também uma cristaleira. Parecia uma pequena de descanso.

- ...Essa não. – murmurou Kojiro, olhando a decoração da sala – Não é um bom sinal ter esse licor e essas balas aqui.

Hermione reparou que ele se referia a uma garrafa de licor famosa, e a um baleiro de cristal recheado de amendoins cobertos com glacê colorido.

- E qual o problema de ter esses docinhos pros comensais? – perguntou Hermione.

- Porque não são exatamente pros comensais. – riu, nervoso – São pra Leah. Leah adora essas duas coisas. Isso significa que ela pode estar por perto.

- ...Mas ela está sem poderes.

Kojiro virou-se, ficando de frente para Hermione, e parecia inseguro:

- Não, é sério. Está sendo fácil derrubar aqueles comensais, eu não ligo. Mas eu não quero ter de encontrar Leah antes de chegar ao último vagã seria péssimo.

- ...Jura? – estranhou a jovem. Se Kojiro estava imobilizando bruxos grandes com facilidade, porque com Leah, que era um cisco de magreza, seria diferente?

- Seria péssimo. Não quero ver a cara da Leah tão cedo nessas condições. Acredite em mim, ela pode ser um demônio. – comentou, meio receoso.

Foi quando eles escutaram a voz de Leah, na outra porta:

- Putz... escutar isso foi terrível. ...Vamos ter que ir pruma terapia de casal discutir isso depois.

Kojiro virou-se quase com um salto. Ele e Hermione recuaram. Leah estava de pé na porta, parecendo tranqüila. Olhou ao redor da sala, e comentou:

- ...Que droga. Para chegarem até aqui, vocês devem ter feito um tremendo estrago. Mas acho que a bagunça acaba aqui, não?

Kojiro avisou, bravo:

- Eu não estou feliz de ter virado refém. Não estou feliz que tudo isso esteja acontecendo. Não esqueça que seus olhos estão azuis.

Leah deu uma risada curta, e continuou:

- Você tem o dobro do meu peso, Koji. E estamos num corredor apertado, esses sofás obrigam você a usar apenas essa linha reta do tapete vermelho que liga a ponta do vagão onde estou à que você está. Por mais habilidoso que você seja, você sabe que a vantagem é toda minha.

Hermione interrompeu:

- Ah, por Deus, vocês dois não estão pensando em se _atracarem de porrada_, estão?

Kojiro suspirou, desanimado:

- ...Não me agrada a idéia. Mas, assim como todos os outros nesse trem, ela é só mais um adversário. Ninguém aqui tem poderes mágicos. Derrubá-los e tomar o controle desse trem seria apenas questão de tempo para mim.

Leah ergueu a mão:

- Eu vou contar até três.

Kojiro e Hermione ficaram em silêncio. Leah levantou um dos dedos:

- ...Um... – e levantou o segundo - ...Dois...

Ao levantar o terceiro, Kojiro ergueu as mãos:

- Ok, eu me rendo. – murmurou, se ajoelhando. Suspirou, penoso - ...Eu não ia conseguir bater em você, de verdade.

Leah, então, os algemou – com algemas de verdade, e os deixou sentados no sofá. E, depois de algemá-los, disse, ao pé do ouvido de Kojiro, suavemente:

- ...Que bom que você se rendeu primeiro. Porque eu também não iria ter coragem de bater em você.

* * *

**N.A 1: ...Tenho notas pra essa capítulo? Ah, sim, tenho: quem jogou Portal (o primeiro), jogo da Valve, deve ter pescado as referências ao "bolo". Mais precisamente, a expressão "o bolo é uma mentira", e quanto Leah fica chateada por terem cortado o bolo antes dela. Eu não ia colocar nenhuma dessas referências, mas como já estava pronta a cena toda envolvendo bolos e cupcakes, resolvi fazer graça. Aliás, eu acho que Ellen McLain é uma excelente opção para ser "a voz da Leah". Quem é fã da série Portal e se arrepia toda vez que escuta a voz da GLaDOS sabe como é... XD**

**N.A 2: O capítulo deve ter lá seus erros e peço desculpas, porque sou eu quem Beto e sempre faço uma betagem de merda.**

**N.A 3: Resolvi postar um capítulo da EdD para homenagear o fim do mundo, que foi hoje. E, claro, o mundo não acabou. – um vídeo e alguns sites de uma religião X falaram que hoje, 21 de Maio de 2011, seria o dia do juízo final. Não foi. Que coisa, não?**

**N.A 4: Eu ainda me divirto muito com a EdD. Me divirto muito com todos os personagens, apesar de não estar nem aí pros filmes originais de HP, que estão terminando. Não sei porque não consigo mais atualizar a EdD nos constumeiros 20 dias de antigamente. Deve ser só porque eu sou uma escritora de merda, mesmo.**

**N.A 5: Se alguém tiver saco pra twitter, o meu é massafera. E eu tenho um canal no youtube, estilo vlog – porque afinal eu sou Maria-vai-com-as-outras – é só procurar por "massafera" ou "a prosa ruim" que vocês acham.**

**N.A 6: ...Até o próximo capítulo. (...alguém que ainda lê essa bagaça se surpreende com Leah sendo a vilã? ...Já nem sei se eu me surpreenderia.)**


	8. CAPÍTULO 103: A Rocha

**Capítulo 8: A Rocha (EdD 103)**

* * *

Kojiro e Hermione estavam algemados, num sofá do vagão do trem, em silêncio.

- Me desculpe. - sussurrou Kojiro.

- Não foi nada. - respondeu Hermione, num suspiro - Eu, no seu lugar, também não arriscaria enfrentar a Leah.

O trem estremeceu, a luz piscou algumas vezes e a paisagem das janelas mudou de repente. Antes viam uma floresta escura, com muitas árvores, e com dificuldade viam o céu noturno. Agora viam uma paisagem incrível: era como um deserto de sal, terra e rochas; uma planície tão grande e vazia que não cabia nos olhos, o horizonte se perdia. Como se viesse do nada... para o nada. Ali o céu estava laranja, púrpura e azul escuro, como se estivesse amanhecendo. O trem ia em linha reta. Minutos depois, podia-se ver uma cadeia de montanhas ao longe, para onde o trem seguia em grande velocidade.

- ...Para onde será que estamos indo? - perguntou Hermione.

- Provavelmente para A Rocha. - respondeu Kojiro.

- A Rocha?

- Um castelo espanhol que podia ser enfeitiçado e mudar de lugar. Era uma antiga herança de uma das ramificações da família da Leah, os Málaga. Voldemort tomou o lugar, depois de eliminar a linhagem deles. Logicamente nunca o vi, mas escutei a Leah falar desse castelo.

Um bruxo entrou no vagão, interrompendo a conversa. Ele estava sem dois dentes e o olho direito estava inchado. Aproximou-se dos dois, apontou a varinha para Kojiro e lançou o feitiço:

- _Crucio_!

Kojiro caiu no chão, se contorcendo e gritando de dor. O bruxo caminhou em volta dele, lhe apontando a varinha, rangendo os dentes:

- Isso é para você aprender qual o seu lugar, trouxa filho da puta!

Hermione tentou avançar no bruxo, quase que instintivamente, esquecendo-se de que estava amarrada:

- Pare com isso!

O bruxo virou um tapa em Hermione, que caiu de costas no sofá. O feitiço parou de fazer efeito, e Kojiro parou de gritar.

- ...Agora sim. - gemeu Kojiro, com náuseas de dor, olhando o bruxo, do chão - Agora que o seu poder mágico voltou você é macho o suficiente pra vir aqui descontar em mim.

O comensal, irritado, chutou o rosto dele. E sua barriga, suas pernas, chutou e pisou nele sem dó, por algum tempo.

- Repete. Vamos, repete! - gritou o comensal, irritado, parando de bater nele. Abriu a calça... e urinou sobre Kojiro, machucado, no chão - Anda, fala alguma coisa agora, seu bosta. Raça maldita!

Hermione não podia fazer nada, estava algemada, com os poderes selados:

- Seu covarde! Ataque alguém que pode reagir à sua altura! ...Duvido que faça isso!

O bruxo virou-se para ela, sínico:

- Que foi, sangue ruim? Olha que faço você limpar o trouxa com a língua. Pensando bem... você pode limpar meu pinto com a boca. Quer? Eu deixo. Você é sangue ruim, mas é uma graça.

Hermione não se abalou, olhou pra ele fixamente, e respondeu:

- ...Depende. Você quer ficar sem seu pinto? ...Eu topo. Pode ser na forma de animago? ...Sou capaz de arrancar ele com uma mordida.

Kojiro riu, do chão:

- He, he, he... vai por mim, comensal... você não ia querer levar uma _mordida_ dela. Ainda mais na forma de animago. ...Ela fala sério sobre _arrancar seu bilau com uma única mordida_.

- Cale a boca! - grtitou o comensal.

Ao chutar Kojiro de novo, Hermione imediatamente reagiu de novo: avançou sobre ele, mesmo amarrada, e lhe deu uma cabeçada no queixo, e o empurrou com todo o peso contra um espelho, que se partiu.

Menos de vinte segundos dessa confusão começar, Leah e Snape apareceram. Snape apontou a varinha para Hermione e a atingiu, deixando-a desacordada, enquanto Leah agarrou o comensal pelo colarinho e o arrastou para longe dos prisioneiros.

- Vocês já estão fazendo merda de novo? Não é possível! - xingou Leah.

Kojiro se sentou, sem graça, machucado. Cuspiu no chão, aquele gosto horrível de sangue e urina:

- Desculpa, amor.

- Desculpa o caralho. Amor meu cu! - xingou, realmente muito, muito brava com aquela confusão - Vocês dois realmente não tem NOÇÃO do que está acontecendo, não é? Eu acho que eu deveria lembrar que... que cheiro é esse?

Leah olhou Kojiro, olhou o comensal, e ordenou a Snape, com os olhos arregalados, inconformada:

- Pega esse comensal e segura a cara dele no chão.

- Por quê? - perguntou Snape, passando por cima de Kojiro, se afastando deles.

- Esse filho da puta mijou no meu marido.

- E você vai fazer o quê com ele?

- Vou cagar na cara dele. – disse, óbvia.

- Ah, por favor, Leah. - gemeu o bruxo, virando os olhos, enquanto o comensal se empalidecera de pavor: "ela realmente ia fazer isso?" – Um pouco mais de _bom senso._

O trem deu um solavanco, aumentando a velocidade de forma muito repentina. E continuava a acelerar.

- Tsc. - murmurou Leah, olhando ao redor e indo para a porta, aparentemente desistindo da vingança - Vamos acelerar para saltar. Deixa isso para depois.

- Deixar para depois, não. Você _não_ vai fazer isso. - disse Snape, com olhar de desaprovação. Ele apontou a varinha para os prisioneiros de novo, e alguns cintos de segurança os prenderam no lugar. Depois saiu, acompanhando Leah e o outro comensal.

Os três bruxos caminhavam pelos vagões, indo na direção da frente do trem. O comensal ia à frente, quieto, seguido por Leah e Snape. Ao tocar a maçaneta do próximo vagão para entrar, sentiu uma forte pancada nas costas; ele abriu a porta com o próprio corpo, entrando com violência e caindo no chão, num longo corredor lateral do vagão, sobre um belo tapete vermelho. Ele se virou no tapete, recuando, assustado, e viu Leah arrancar uma das grossas cordas entrelaçadas que enfeitavam e prendiam as grandes cortinas das janelas. Ele não teve tempo de reagir ou perguntar: Leah o imobilizou no chão, amarrou a corda em seu pescoço... e o jogou para fora do vagão. O bruxo bateu com força no chão de terra e sal do deserto, e começou a ser arrastado, porque a corda havia se prendido na janela. O trem se aproximava de um gigantesco desfiladeiro e, numa velocidade incrível... jogou-se no vazio. E desapareceu, fazendo o bruxo despencar para o fundo do abismo.

Numa parte plana da cadeia de montanhas à frente do abismo, o trem reapareceu, como se saísse de um portal na montanha. E parou, ainda fumegando e soltando fumaça pelas rodas, que não andavam sobre trilhos. À sua frente, o grandioso castelo de Voldemort, cravado na parede da cadeia de montanhas, de frente para o desfiladeiro e para o deserto que parecia infinito. Qualquer um que saltasse ou caísse das janelas ou varandas daquele castelo, tinha como destino desaparecer naquele vazio.

As portas do trem se abriram, e os comensais saíram. Voldemort saiu acompanhado de Bellatrix e Rabicho, e foram os primeiros a entrar no castelo, pelas largas escadarias principais. Snape e Leah saíram um pouco depois. Outros comensais tiravam os prisioneiros, desacordados. Lúcio Malfoy parecia procurar alguém, até se aproximar de Snape e Leah:

- Onde está o Miles?

- No fundo do abismo. - disse Leah, subindo as escadas, sem olhar para trás.

- No... você... quê? Você o matou! - Lúcio correu até Leah, subindo as escadas ao seu lado - Ele era da minha guarda!

- Pegue dois da minha. - resmungou Leah - Mentira. Fique com os meus comensais. Odeio ter comensal.

Lúcio parou, e disse, em tom firme:

- Vou aceitar, viu? Miles era um excelente seguidor.

Leah olhou de relance para Snape, e olhou para trás, dizendo:

- À exceção de Severo Snape, pode recrutar quem você quiser. É o único que está comigo e que presta, mesmo.

Snape voltou a olhar para frente, entrando pelos portões do castelo, dando um meio sorriso:

- Vou encarar isso como um elogio. Obrigado.

- ...Eu falei sério.

* * *

Todos os aurores estavam reunidos no ministério. O clima estava sepulcral.

- Certo. Acho que agora temos um problema. - murmurou Sirius, entre os aurores supremos.

No centro da mesa circular onde estavam, havia um feitiço que projetava imagens como um holograma, que mostrava o rosto dos principais aurores e de suas respectivas armas.

- Eu ainda custo a crer que o senhor permitiu que isso acontecesse. - comentou o Ministro, olhando Dumbledore.

- Pois acredite, ministro. - respondeu Dumbledore, sem se abalar - Eu deixei.

- E o que o senhor vai fazer agora?

- Esperarei Severo Snape voltar.

- Voldemort está com a Espada dos Deuses e tudo o que o senhor tem a dizer... é esperar um traidor voltar?

- A maioria das espadas mágicas está conosco. Ainda temos a vantagem numérica.

- Então o senhor sugere que...?

- Pouco importa qual espada eles levaram! – exclamou Harry, do outro lado da mesa, fazendo todos os aurores olharem para ele, surpresos – Leah levou Hermione, um dos aurores supremos mais fortes e única usuária da Espada dos Deuses, já que o problema é essa merda dessa arma!

O Ministro olhou Harry, meio ofendido:

- Eu compreendo sua aparente fúria e frustração jovial, senhor Potter. Mas sinceramente uma menina meio sangue seqüestrada é nosso menor problema. Ainda mais alguém irresponsável que andava com a Espada dos Deuses no bolso, que, agora, está nas mãos de Voldemort.

Harry bateu a mão com força na mesa... e pulou para cima dela, avançando até o Ministro. Os aurores do ministério apontaram as varinhas, mas Harry parou na frente dele:

- Foda-se se a Espada dos Deuses está com Voldemort! Eu estou no caminho dele e eu não vou deixar ele conseguir o que quer. O senhor deveria ter vergonha de não confiar nos seus melhores bruxos!

- ...Que tipo de treinamento e educação é essa? É isso que vocês aprendem com Alvo Dum...

- Dane-se o meu treinamento! O senhor que a Espada dos Deuses? Me diga onde está Voldemort, eu vou lá sozinho buscar Hermione e trago ela pro senhor fazer o que quiser com ela, até mesmo enfiar no rabo!

O ministro se ergueu, vociferando:

- _Você perdeu a noção das coisas, garoto_? Acha que está onde, na sua casa? Eu posso tirar de você e de todos os seus amigos o cargo de aurores supremos, que vocês tanto...

- Então tire, seria ótimo poder agir sem ter que prestar contas a você a cada passo!

O ministro ordenou, ainda olhando Harry:

- Alvo Dumbledore, ordeno que você e seus aurores retirem-se do ministério agora, e deixem suas insígnias oficiais na mesa. Sumam daqui todos aqueles que concordem com esse jovem sem atrevido e sem limite.

Harry ofegou, e olhou para os lados:

- ...Ótimo. – ele tirou do cinto o brasão prateado que usava para identificá-lo, tirou a capa branca e deixou tudo sobre a mesa, pulando dela e indo embora da sala.

Sirius foi o primeiro a fazer o mesmo. Em seguida foi Lupin, Gina, Neville e Dumbledore. O único que ficou foi Draco. Os aurores do ministério olharam o loiro, que deu de ombros, dizendo:

- Ué... não posso ficar?

No lado de fora, Harry caminhava pesado, junto dos outros aurores. Dumbledore sorriu ao ver Yolanda o esperando na saída do ministério:

- Que boa surpresa!

- Já estou sabendo do que vocês aprontaram lá dentro. – murmurou, com olhar sonso.

Dumbledore colocou a mão no ombro de Harry:

- Harry... obrigado. Você disse tudo o que eu gostaria de dizer. Mas a idade não me permite mais ter pulmões para isso.

Yolanda, seguindo-os de perto, arrumava o enorme chapéu na cabeça:

- Culhões, Alvo?

- Pulmões, Yolanda. Eu disse pulmões.

- Ah, claro. Pulmões.

E voltaram para a Ordem da Fênix. Ao chegarem, deram de cara com Minerva e Hagrid.

- Viemos lhe dar total apoio, professor. – disse Hagrid, tentando ser o mais firme possível.

- Ora essa, estávamos mesmo numa reunião secreta? Todo mundo já está sabendo. – comentou Dumbledore, retirando o chapéu ao entrar na mansão.

- Quando tudo começou a ficar realmente sério últimas semanas... fizemos uma reunião em Hogwarts, e decidimos apoiar vocês caso o ministério tomasse uma decisão desse tipo.

- Cedo ou tarde isso aconteceria, minerva. - Dumbledore sentou-se numa poltrona - Acho que nossos interesses e objetivos não são comuns. E, sinceramente... eu prefiro assim.

- Temos uma sala e um acesso para vocês em Hogwarts.

Um breve silêncio se fez. Dumbledore a olhou longamente:

- Não queremos vocês se arriscando por nossa causa.

- Fazemos questão, Dumbledore. - afirmou Minerna - _Nós... somos vocês_, também. Não deixaremos vocês sem apoio.

- Isso é ótimo, Alvo. - concordou Yolanda - Precisamos de um local realmente seguro.

- Eu decidi sair de Hogwarts para vir apoiar vocês, professor. - disse Hagrid - Mas a professora Mcgonnagal achou melhor continuarmos no castelo. O senhor sabe... cuidando dos pequenos.

- Ah, que pena. - murmurou Gina - Achei que ia ficar sem aula.

Dumbledore sorriu, sincero:

- Eu agradeço o apoio de todos vocês. Será essencial.

* * *

Hermione acordou em uma cela escura, que tinha só uma cama com um velho colchão e, num canto, uma divisória onde ficava uma latrina e um cano, que provavelmente era uma torneira antiga. Não dava para saber se era dia ou noite, era uma cela com paredes de pedra grossas e frias. A única luz do lugar vinha de fora, de tochas mágicas que oscilavam, ora fortes, ora fracas. Depois de um tempo tateando ela achou uma pequena lamparina mágica, e acendeu. Ela percebeu que não foi sua magia que acendera o pequeno fogo, mas sim, um pequeno mecanismo dela mesmo. Claro que aquela cela tinha um selamento mágico na pesada porta de madeira, ou ela conseguiria sair dali rapidinho.

Não havia nada a ser feito. Então, ela se sentou na cama, e esperou.

- ...Espero que Kojiro esteja bem. - Suspirou, abraçando os joelhos.

* * *

Kojiro acordou em uma cela muito pior: o chão tinha palha seca, e o teto era cheio de ganchos e correntes. E havia um cheiro forte de sujeira e ferrugem.

- Lugarzinho tenebroso. - pensou.

Tal como a cela de Hermione, a única luz vinha de fora. Mas a porta ali não tinha nem a pequena abertura com grade que havia na cela da jovem: ali a luz entrava apenas pela fresta da parte de baixo.

- Argh, como fede isso aqui. - reclamou - Aliás... como EU estou fedendo mijo. Podiam me dar um banho.

Foi quando, do teto, um jato de água gelada saiu, como mágica, atingindo Kojiro com força. Ele tremeu, sentindo os ossos doerem por causa do choque térmico.

- Oh. Ok. Valeu. - estremeceu, sentindo que sua situação tinha piorado mais ainda - Da próxima vez tentarei pedir um ofurô com sais. ...Ótimo, agora estou com frio.

* * *

A mesa de reunião do Castelo de Voldemort tinha seus principais comensais e cavaleiros, prontos para escutarem o que o líder tinha a dizer.

- Muito bem, temos a Espada dos Deuses. - disse Voldemort, de pé, na ponta da mesa, olhando Leah, que estava sentada longe dele, porque tinha chegado atrasada.

Ela se levantou, se aproximou dele e destampou a caixa de madeira que estava no centro da mesa: lá estava a espada, no formato reduzido - que Hermione carregava na jaqueta - repousada numa almofada de veludo vermelha.

- Eu peço desculpas pela confusão que andei causando. - sorriu, meio falsa - Espero que o presente que eu trouxe sirva como pedido de desculpas.

Leah retirou a espada da caixa, e ela imediatamente brilhou e aumentou de tamanho, voltando a ser aquela grande e pesada espada. A bruxa não aguentou o peso e a soltou. A espada tilintou, com o barulho de cristal, mas, claro, não se quebrou. Leah ficou meio sem graça:

- ...Putz. Se eu soubesse que era seria rebelde assim ao aumentar de tamanho, eu teria gritado _Thundercats_. - agachou-se e ergueu a espada, tendo de usar as duas mãos - É muito pesada. - sorriu, admirando o brilho da lâmina.

- Ela deve estar cheia da impressão da sangue ruim. - disse Voldemort, penoso, se aproximando de Leah e olhando a espada - Uma pena. Será trabalhoso purificá-la. Vamos precisar do velho Gon.

- ...Falando nisso, o que faremos com os prisioneiros? - perguntou Bellatrix.

- Pode matá-los. - disse Voldemort.

- Ei, ei, ei! Eu tenho planos para eles. - disse Leah.

- Não confiamos em você. - disse Lúcio, friamente - Podemos matá-los, Lorde?

Voldemort olhava de um para outro, em silêncio.

- Snape e eu precisamos de Hermione. – justificou Leah - E obviamente que vocês não vão matar minha família.

- Leah tem um plano. - disse Snape, parecendo tranquilo - E eu... achei interessante. Hermione é importante para nós porque é uma bruxa poderosa, e porque usou a Espada dos Deuses, é necessária para transferir os usuários. E é importante para os aurores não só por ser poderosa, mas por ser muito querida deles. Ela morta é mais perigosa do que viva. Por outro lado, ela morta desestabilizaria boa parte dos jovens aurores.

- E porque vocês fingiriam matar uma sangue ruim? - perguntou Voldemort.

- Por pura diversão. - disse Leah, dando de ombros - Pelo simples prazer de ser cruel com eles. Desestabilizar eles emocionalmente e dar tempo para nós colocarmos outros planos no eixo. Eles nunca responderiam furiosamente. Não tão rápido.

- Seria uma excelente prova de fidelidade você matar Hermione e seu marido trouxa. – lembrou Voldemort - Mas... eu sei que você não seria tão _boazinha_. - sorriu - Quero os prisioneiros muito bem trancados, longe de mim. Se estão vivos ou mortos não me interessa. Mas estarão sob a custódia de _meus_ comensais. E não dos seus.

Leah olhou para ele fixamente:

- Se você fizer algum mal à minha família...

- Não se preocupe. - riu Bellatrix - Eu cuidarei bem do seu marido.

Voldemort sorriu para Leah, e lhe apontou seu lugar na mesa, para ela se sentar novamente:

- Você não está em posição de questionar. Sente-se.

Leah respirou fundo... e deu as costas, indo se sentar.

* * *

Após a reunião, Bellatrix estava em um pequeno cômodo, arrumando alguns instrumentos de metal em um pano grosso e numa bolsa de couro. Enfileirava-os caprichosamente, enrolava-os e guardava dentro da bolsa. Separou também alguns pequenos frascos, e saiu para o corredor, dando de cara com Leah, que caminhava para seus aposentos pessoais.

- Estou indo brincar com meu novo bichinho de estimação. - riu.

Leah não demonstrou interesse, e as duas se separaram metros á frente, onde ela continuava em frente, enquanto Bellatrix descia as escadas na direção das masmorras:

- Você sabe que eu vou amar torturar e tirar cada pedaço do seu precioso marido trouxa. ...Não vai fazer nada? - ao ver que foi ignorada, ela balançou a cabeça, descendo as escadas - Como você fica frouxa quando volta para casa.

- A decisão é sua. E a responsabilidade da escolha também. - murmurou Leah, sem olhar para trás, continuando a caminhar.

Ao abrir a porta da solitária, Kojiro, que estava sentado no chão, protegeu os olhos da luz da varinha de Bellatrix. Um comensal entrou, trazendo uma mesa de madeira. Trocou algumas palavras com a bruxa e saiu. Ela trancou a porta e acendeu duas tochas mágicas nas paredes da cela. Kojiro, já de pé, sentiu a espinha gelar, pois finalmente identificava o ambiente daquela sala: um lugar preparado para tortura. E pelo que ele conhecia de Bellatrix...

- Tudo bem, trouxa? - sorriu, com a varinha erguida. - Vamos nos divertir?

Kojiro deu um passo para trás:

- Olha, se quer saber o quanto eu suporto de dor... já aviso que sou um tremendo frouxa. Um bunda mole. Grito que nem mulherzinha.

- É mesmo. Isso é ótimo. - riu. Com um movimento da varinha, ele foi jogado de costas no teto. correntes ataram suas mãos, e ele caiu lá de cima, ficando pendurado pelos punhos. Gemeu dolorosamente, escutando os punhos estalarem. Bellatrix se aproximou dele, e disse, suavemente - Se você grita fácil, torturarei você até que fique mudo de dor.

* * *

Neville estava num laboratório, terminando de ferver alguns ingredientes. Com cuidado pegou com um béquer, onde uma pedra fervia num líquido azul. Despejou em um funil e encheu uma pequena seringa. Guardou a injeção numa latinha de alumínio e levou consigo para fora do laboratório.

Estava no hospital St Mugus, e, pouco tempo depois, chegava ao quarto de Rony.

- Aqui está, doutor. - disse o auror, entregando a latinha para um curandeiro - Está pronto.

Colocaram o conteúdo da seringa no soro de Rony, e ele lentamente se misturou ao remédio.

Lupin apareceu na porta do quarto:

- Com licença. ...Demorei?

- Não, acabamos de injetar o soro. - sorriu o curandeiro, parecendo ansioso.

Lupin e Neville ficaram observando Rony, que estava amarrado na cama para não se mexer. Alguns minutos se passaram, e Rony começou a responder à medicação, acordando devagar. Ao abrir os olhos e ver os aurores, tentou se mover, falar, mas não conseguiu ainda. Como quando temos a paralisia do sono, tentamos acordar mas o corpo não obedece. Ele queria avisar que Leah os traíra. Lupin colocou a mão no ombro dele, e disse, em tom baixo:

- ...Pode aliviar essa expressão. Sabemos que coisas ruins aconteceram, e estamos preparados.

- Rony, estamos falando sério. - reafirmou Neville, vendo que o amigo continuava tenso - Em algumas horas você sairá daqui pela porta da frente. Até lá, descanse. Tudo lá fora está tranquilo. Precisamos de você bem.

- Sim. Toda a sua família e seus amigos estão seguros. E esperamos você se recuperar. Não nos decepcione.

Rony suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos. Não via a hora de se levantar.

O curandeiro olhou Neville:

- Você tem uma habilidade incrível. Não me lembro de conhecer alguém com essa habilidade.

- Eu ainda tenho muito o que aprender. - sorriu Neville, se erguendo - Bom... vou ver meus pais. Hora de cuidar deles.

- Espero você no saguão. – lembrou Lupin.

* * *

Neville entrou no quarto dos pais, e a enfermeira que cuidava deles o cumprimentou.

- Boa tarde, senhor Longbotton. – ela fazia um bordado, enquanto a mãe de Neville observava, de pé – Olhe, Alice, quem chegou.

A mãe de Neville soltou uma exclamação e foi até o filho, que a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo.

- Oi, mãe. Trouxe presente para vocês.

Ele foi até a mesa ao lado da cama do pai, e colocou um pequeno vaso de terra. Tirou do bolso algumas semens e as colocou sobre a terra. O pai de Neville abriu os olhos e olhou o filho.

- Desculpe, acordei o senhor. – disse o jovem auror, dando um beijo na testa do pai – Eu modifiquei algumas sementes para que florescessem mais rápido. – e olhou a enfermeira – Eu pedi autorização pra isso, mas caso algum curandeiro não queira deixá-las, me avise.

- Sem problema. ...Percebo que seus pais gostam quando você traz flores.

- Faz parte do tratamento. – e ele olhou a mãe – Ei, mãe, Rony acordou.

Alice não entendia o que o filho dizia, mas ficou feliz de ver sua expressão.

- Aquele Weasley que estava enfeitiçado? – perguntou a enfermeira – Que ótimo!

- É. Consegui acertar no soro. Só precisei de tempo e liberdade para criar o soro. Estou muito satisfeito. – confessou, tímido.

Neville dizia "liberdade" porque ele havia conseguido um espaço para trabalhar com as plantas e poções sem ser supervisionado ou importunado ali no hospital. Com autorização de Dumbledore, Snape havia lhe entregado uma série de cadernos muito antigos, com anotações e desenhos feitos à mão: eram experiências que ele fazia quando era jovem, sendo comensal de Voldemort. Lá ele podia mexer com ervas e plantas venenosas e consideradas proibidas. O ministério não permitia que fossem estudadas e usadas em bruxos. Agora, Neville conseguia continuar os estudos de Snape. Havia curado Rony com essas experiências "proibidas". E estava tendo muitos avanços nas pesquisas para poder ajudar seus pais.

Ao ver Neville tímido, mas satisfeito, Alice o abraçou, apertado.

- Gostou de ver seu filho satisfeito, não é? – sorriu a enfermeira – Ele realmente é um auror muito, muito competente.

De repente o pai de Neville começou a chorar. A enfermeira foi até ele, junto de Neville:

- Frank, o que houve?

- ...Ah, pai, por favor, não chore! – pediu Neville, colocando a mão na cabeça do pai – Eu estou feliz, o senhor está vendo? Se for chorar, que chore de felicidade...

Lentamente ele foi parando de chorar, de olhos fechados. Neville não tirou a mão de sua cabeça, e a enfermeira disse:

- O senhor deve ficar triste de não conseguir se mover ou expressar o que sente, mas entende tudo... tenho certeza de que Neville sabe que ambos tem orgulho dele por ter se tornado um auror supremo.

Neville passou as mãos nos olhos, e disse para o pai:

- Eu sei que vocês estão felizes, sinto falta da vó ao meu lado, mas sei que ela está bem onde quer que esteja. Eu não me sinto sozinho. Estou trabalhando com o que gosto, sendo útil, e meus amigos confiam em mim. Sempre que puder, venho aqui ver vocês.

O jovem respirou fundo, parecendo satisfeito, e virou-se para a enfermeira:

- Essa flor vai crescer, florescer e o pólen dela vai deixá-los mais calmos, e vai fazer a mãe não ter tantos pesadelos. Vão descansar mais. Enquanto isso continuarei trabalhando para melhorar os medicamentos do pai. Volto em uma semana. Se der, volto antes.

- Não se preocupe, dedique-se aos estudos.

- Obrigado. Bom, hora de ir. Professor Dumbledore precisa de mim.

* * *

Quase vinte e quatro horas depois, Rony caminhava para a saída do Hospital St Mugus, completamente curado: não havia sequer indício de envenenamento ou feitiço, estava cem por cento acordado.

- Leah cometeu um grande erro me deixando vivo. – dizia, bravo, andando duro – Cometeu mesmo.

Sirius, que o acompanhava, questionou:

- Não lhe ocorreu que ela tenha deixado você vivo porque quis?

- Você não acredita que ela seja boazinha, acredita? – perguntou Gina, que também havia ido buscar o irmão.

- Mude a pergunta: ao invés de questionar porque Leah deixou Rony vivo, pergunte porque Leah não o matou?

- Dá na mesma. – murmurou Rony.

- Eu acho que não. Se ela quisesse te matar, ela teria te matado, ela não deixa uma vítima escapar.

Os dois Weasley pararam:

- O que quer dizer? Que Leah não está do nosso lado, mas ao mesmo tempo não está contra a gente?

- ...Não é lugar de discutir isso. Teremos tempo em Hogwarts.

- Certo. Então, o que eu perdi? – perguntou Rony.

- Cortamos ligações com o ministério. Gina está morando na Ordem, para que os aurores do ministro não pressionem sua família. Afinal, Arthur ainda trabalha no Ministério. Malfoy não está conosco, decidiu ficar e servir ao Ministério oficialmente. Claro que é de sua livre e espontânea vontade servir a quem você quiser.

- Falando nisso... – murmurou Gina.

Na porta de saída do Hospital dois aurores aguardavam o trio sair, com um terceiro jovem entre eles, de terno e distintivo no peito: Malfoy.

- É bom vê-lo saudável de novo, Rony! – sorriu Malfoy, com um sorriso de candidato à eleição.

- Obviamente que você não veio aqui pra isso, Draco. O que você quer? – resmungou Rony.

- Você deve saber, vim recrutar você para ficar do nosso lado. O grupo de Dumbledore não tem mais o nosso apoio oficial.

- Não tem o apoio de vocês, mas tem o meu. – retrucou Rony, sem pensar duas vezes – Não sei nem porque você se deu ao trabalho de vir me chamar.

- Não custava tentar. ...Acho que seus pais ficariam meio tristes de ver dois filhos tão rebeldes. Não acha?

- Ah, eu questionei isso. – sorriu Gina – E eles responderam: "Vocês são grandes o suficiente para escolherem seu próprio caminho. Não podemos prender vocês em casa". Aliás, Draco, você melhor do que ninguém sabe que não se consegue prender um filho em casa.

Malfoy deu um sorrisinho amarelo:

- ...Devo concordar. Tudo bem, iremos embora. Caso mudem de idéia... é só me preocurarem. O salário é bom. Até breve.

- Vai sonhando. – murmurou Rony, vendo Draco ir embora.

* * *

Harry estava olhando para o jardim de Hogwarts, meio entediado. Entravam e saiam do castelo discretamente, afinal, era época de aula. O uso era restrito: entravam por um portal metros adentro da floresta, e iam direto para um salão quase esquecido em um dos cantos do castelo, no térreo. Harry gostava daquela janela porque dali ele via a trilha por onde chegavam, e, num canto remoto, as bandeiras de parte do campo de quadribol, coisa que lhe deixava particularmente saudoso.

De repente ele se levantou... e pulou da janela pro gramado, correndo na direção da trilha.

- O que houve? – perguntou Yolanda. Segundos depois Neville também pulava pela janela - O que deu nesses meninos?

A bruxa se aproximou da janela, e viu que eram os outros aurores chegando, junto de Gina e Rony. Harry se jogou em Rony sem a mínima cerimônia. Rony era mais alto que Harry, mas cambaleou com o peso do amigo.

- Harry, você vai quebrar minhas costela! – riu Rony, tentando se desvencilhar de Harry.

- Ah, cara! – sorria, aliviado, com os olhos brilhando – Como é bom ver você bem.

- Graças ao Neville. – disse Rony, abraçando e enchendo Neville de tapas nas costas – Você é o máximo!

- Fico feliz de ter dado certo. – sorriu, modesto.

- Você é um mestre. – disse Rony – Nem Snape faria isso.

- ...Tenho certeza que ele faria. – riu, meio nervoso, afinal, eram os estudos iniciais do professor.

Dumbledore, sereno, se aproximou dos alunos:

- Bom ver você de novo, Rony.

- Boa tarde, professor.

- Vamos entrar? Recebi notícias de Snape, ele deverá voltar hoje. Temos muito o que discutir.

- Ele vai ter condições de voltar? – perguntou Lupin.

- Sim, Minerva baixou um pouco a defesa do Castelo desde que chegamos. Assim podemos entrar e sair sem o ministério saber. Só não podemos vir com o uniforme e as armas mágicas.

Ao voltarem para a sala, Rony achou melhor comentar:

- Vocês já sabem de Leah. ...E eu já sei sobre Hermione. – e se entristeceu – Eu sinto muito por não ter ajudado.

Harry apenas soltou um "hum", e Rony não se agüentou:

- Ah, Harry, não vamos tomar nenhuma providencia? Você não conseguiu nada até agora?

- Se eu tivesse conseguido, Rony... nem que fosse uma mínima pista... acredite, eu teria seguido. – murmurou Harry, amargo.

Rony notou que o amigo estava meio cansado. Provavelmente por causa disso. Esteve completamente sozinho, com Rony inválido e Hermione desaparecida.

- Eu estou de volta, Harry. Disposto a qualquer coisa pra trazer Hermione pra gente de volta. Certo? Conte comigo.

- Obrigado.

Gina, ao lado deles, bateu a mão na testa:

- ...Puxa, hoje tem jogo de quadribol! Quase esqueço!

- Do Not? – espantou-se Rony – Aqui?

- Sim, Not volta pra escola e joga, quando consegue. Hoje tem Corvinal e Sonserina.

- Oba, o último corvinal e sosnerina que teve foi uma pedrada! – animou-se. (na: jogo descrito na EdD Episodio 2, Quadribol)

Harry comentou, esperançoso:

- Depois a gente pergunta pra Dumbledore se podemos ir.

* * *

Leah usava o uniforme de Cavaleiro do Apocalipse e olhava o entardecer do deserto à frente d'A Rocha. Estava em uma grande varanda do castelo, séria. Suas mãos estavam para trás, e ela ignorava o que acontecia às suas costas: alguns comensais estavam debruçados mexendo num corpo caído no chão, numa poça de sangue. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento gelado da planície balançar seu cabelo.

Snape, que estava entre os comensais, se ergueu, com um pequeno bisturi sujo de sangue. Ele limpou o objeto num lenço, e guardou o objeto numa caixinha de metal. Retirou as luvas que usava, e as jogou para cima, junto do lenço sujo. E tudo pegou fogo, virando cinzas.

- Está feito. – disse, olhando as costas de Leah.

Ela abriu os olhos, e olhou para trás, sorrindo:

- Ótimo. _Hora de tocar o terror_.

Lúcio apareceu na varanda, vindo das cortinas que tampavam a saída. Olhou o corpo, meio enojado. Passou por ele e disse, voltado para Leah:

- Está na hora. O portal vai durar seis minutos.

A bruxa passou pelo corpo e pelos comensais, e pegou um relógio de bolso dourado com Lúcio. Apertou o botão do cronometro e disse:

- Eu preferia que fossem no máximo três. Mas tudo bem.

- Não se desviem da minha trilha. – lembrou Snape – Dumbledore e os outros aurores estão me esperando em Hogwarts nessa hora. Fora da minha rota vocês serão detectados.

Ela acenou com a cabeça concordando, e entrou:

- Vamos lá.

* * *

O jogo de quadribol, demorou muito, e é obvio que, com Not lá, a sonserina venceu. Ele não ficava muito tempo em Hogwarts, mas aquela semana ele ficaria o tempo todo na escola. Então, conseguia jogar quadribol quando coincidiam as datas dos jogos.

- O apanhador é bom, mas Not fez 110 pontos. Tem mesmo que ser profissional. – elogiava Rony, já voltando para a escola – Pena que a sonserina não está toa bem nesse ano.

- Não está. – comentou Gina – Nós da grifinória estamos.

De repente uma sucessão de explosões ecoou pelo pela paisagem.

- O que foi isso? – assustou-se Rony.

Começaram a gritar de algum lugar de dentro do castelo. E todo mundo entrou em pânico, como num efeito dominó.

Os jovens aurores correram para dentro do castelo, seguindo o caminho inverso da maioria dos alunos, que corriam para fora dele, acompanhados de alguns professores e monitores.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry, encontrando-se com Sirius em um dos corredores.

- Uma falha na nossa passagem mágica para cá. – murmurou, amargo.

- ...São comensais? – perguntou Rony. O professor deu de ombros, não sabia o que era.

Eles desceram as escadas no fim do longo corredor, e saíram para um dos maiores pátios internos. Dumbledore, Yolanda, McGonnagal e Hagrid já estavam lá. Alguns alunos saíam dali meio tontos, assustados. Outros pareciam paralisados de choque.

O gramado central havia sido queimado por um feitiço, e agora tinha a forma da marca negra de Voldemort.

Do outro lado do gramado, na base de uma escada, uma poça de sangue escorria. E, acima dessa poça, ainda pingando sangue, pendurado num portal de pedra na forma de um grifo, estava o corpo de Hermione, degolado.

* * *

**N.A 1: Degolado, pra quem não sabe, é com o pescoço cortado. Ora essa, vocês devem se lembrar dos pesadelos de Harry desde o Episódio Azkaban, não? XD**

**N.A 2: Ninguém vai ler essa fic porque essa semana tem estréia do último filme da série Harry Potter. Bom, eu parei de ver no filme 4. Eu assisti ao HP 7 pt 1, e chorei tanto, mas tanto, mas TANTO, que eu decidi que não sirvo mesmo pra ver mais HP. Eu não faço questão. Não que eu tenha deixado de gostar, se odiasse HP nem continuaria a fic, não? Sabe quando alguém perde um ente querido, e prefere não ver a pessoa no caixão, para deixar aquela boa imagem na memória? É mais ou menos assim. Não quero ver o último filme de HP. É, é besteira, é frescura. Mas não quero ver. Não verei. Pelo menos, não agora. Já li o livro, não preciso ver o filme. Mas bom filme pra quem for assistir, espero que ele exceda as expectativas de todos e que vocês não morram de chorar!**

**N.A 3: Esse capítulo tem 16 páginas. OU SEJA, é grande. Mas como tudo acontece rápido... vocês já sabem qual a minha ladainha. Não tem betagem e blá blá blá. **

**N.A 4: Hogwarts como palco da "guerra", Dumbledore e seus aurores virando "fora da lei", traições e não-traições. Acho que isso acabou sendo um lugar-comum nas fanfics do sétimo ano, mesmo antes da JK encerrar oficialmente a série. Muita coisa, MUITA coisa do sétimo livro acabará sendo mto parecido com o que eu escreverei na EdD. Apesar de muita gente achar que eu simplesmente vou reciclar o que a JK fez, eu prefiro pensar "se eu tive uma idéia parecida com a dela, que é a dona, é porque consegui pegar o mínimo da essência da série, apesar de ser Universo Alternativo e H²". É a vida.**

**N.A 5: Estou me animando demais com o que estou escrevendo no capítulo seguinte. E provavelmente ele encerra a ordem cronológica, dando início ao Capítulo das Trevas logo depois. ...Será que eu consegui voltar a ter aquela chama de ficwriter na alma?... Oh, isso é tão excitante! (...q?)**

**N.A 6: Eu amo Portal, a série de jogos da Valve. E amei Portal 2. Já disse isso aqui e repito. Céus. A dubladora da GLaDos, a "pseudo" vilã da série... tem a mesma voz que imagino pra Leah. Inclusive o mesmo tom filha da puta.**

**N.A 7: Eu provavelmente estou esquecendo de falar algo de importante nessas , mas é sempre assim. Já acostumei.**

**N.A 8: ...Até o próximo capítulo. Que ainda não tem nome.**

**N.A 9: ..AH! LEMBREI! O capítulo se chama A Rocha, e é o nome do castelo de Voldemort. O nome eu tirei de um filme da década de 90, muito, muito, MUITO foda, que leva o mesmo nome. Assistam. Vale muito a pena. É isso. Até!**

* * *

**Ninguém perguntou mas eu respondo 1: questionaram o fato da Hermione estar uma garota indefesa. Bom, ela tá indefesa porque não tem poderes mágicos. Não passa de uma adolescente trouxa amarrada, ora essa.**

**Ninguém perguntou mas eu respondo 2: o cenário dos vagões de trem eu tirei (ou me lembrei, é melhor) do visual de uma fase de um antigo jogo de terror chamado BLOOD, que se passava em um trem. O visual do trem e o fato dele saltar no vazio também é uma referência ao mangá One Piece, na saga de EL, onde os mugiwaras vão resgatar uma companheira, a Nico Robin, de uma fortaleza da marinha, da elite CP9. **

**Ninguém perguntou mas eu respondo 3: A avó do Neville morreu. Morreu como? Morreu morrendo. Por quê? Sei lá, pq era véia, porra. Mas você nem contou isso! Não contei, cacete, a EdD já tem 104 capítulos, eu não vou gastar mais tempo contando pq ela morreu, ou eu jamais terminarei essa série! /o\ (bem assim)**


	9. CAPÍTULO 104: A Filha

**CAPÍTULO 9: A filha (EdD 104)**

* * *

Hermione acordou em sua cela, com o corpo dolorido. Foi difícil acordar, estava meio tonta. Ela se sentou, recuperando-se devagar, e lembrou do que aconteceu tempos atrás:

_Abriram a porta de sua cela, e ela viu Snape do lado de fora. Ele lhe apontou a varinha e a atingiu com um feitiço, que a fez cair de joelhos. Após enfeitiçá-la, o professor entrou, seguido de Leah, que estava bem sorridente:_

_- Bom dia, Mione. É dia, se você não sabe._

_- Vamos logo com isso. - resmungou Snape._

_Hermione, de joelhos, sentindo as pernas formigarem, os olhava, com raiva:_

_- O que querem de mim?_

_Leah deu-lhe o bote como uma serpente: imobilizou seus braços, segurando-a por trás. E disse, rindo:_

_- Não é óbvio? Queremos aquilo que você tem de mais precioso._

_E colocou um pano sobre o nariz e boca da aula, que perdeu a consciência segundos depois de lutar para se livrar da cavaleiro._

Hermione procurou por ferimentos, mas não achou nada. O que eles tinham "levado", então? Foi quando ela passou a mão na nuca, para massagear o pescoço dolorido, e suspirou, desapontada:

- Ah... levaram minha trança tererê.

Ela havia voltado do Brasil com duas trancinhas artesanais perto da orelha, feitas com tecido, pedrinhas e miçangas. Foi isso que Leah e Snape levaram.

- ...Não devem querer meu cabelo para alguma coisa boa. - murmurou, olhando a porta da cela fixamente.

Ela cruzou as pernas, olhando a pequena janelinha da porta da cela. Parecia concentrada na luz fraca que vinha de fora.

- Eu não posso usar poderes mágicos aqui dentro. - pensou em voz alta - Mas Snape usou do lado de lá da porta. Acho que entendi como essa cela funciona.

* * *

Kojiro recobrou a consciência devagar. Já não tinha noção de tempo, nem espaço, e nem de dor. Estava pendurado no centro da solitária, nu. Seus machucados ardiam, latejavam. Não sangravam, mas começavam a infeccionar por causa da sujeira e umidade. E também coçavam. Aquele frio da cela piorava tudo.

A vista dele já não focalizava direito, os olhos estavam sujos e inchados. Olhou de relance pra mesa onde ficavam os instrumentos de tortura que Bellatrix usava nele. Ela era louca. MUITO louca. Completamente sádica; estava se divertindo muito usando os instrumentos trouxas em Kojiro. Ela arrancou ou quebrou as unhas das mãos e dos pés dele. Os dedos dele pulsavam de dor. Às vezes Kojiro duvidava que seus dedos ainda estivessem ali. A pele das costas, das pernas, das nádegas, do peito, quase todo o seu corpo estava arranhado, esfolado, cortado, sem a pele.

Algumas partes Bellatrix queimava ou arrancava a primeira camada da pele. E quando formavam bolhas, ela arrancava a pele das bolhas, tirava a água, para deixar a ferida arder mais. Após cada sessão, a bruxa passava nele uma esponja áspera (que mais parecia palha de aço) com um líquido que cheirava como vinagre. Faziam os ferimentos arderem demais. Era enlouquecedor.

O barulho da tranca se abrindo ainda fazia Kojiro tremer, pendurado. E Bellatrix sempre entrava sorridente:

- Sentiu minha falta, querido? - perguntou, passando os dedos no rosto de Kojiro, já de barba. Ela fingia ternura - Ora, não precisa tremer de medo. Assim vou achar que sou malvada e não te trato bem, meu docinho.

Bellatrix riu, cínica, e virou-se para a mesa de instrumentos:

- Não sei como Leah consegue ser tão frouxa. Deixar eu brincar com você, assim. - ela voltou para perto dele com um alicate nas mãos - Você quer que eu quebre algum dente seu com isso? Ou quer que eu esmague seus dedos sem unhas?

Kojiro sussurrou alguma coisa.

- O que você disse? - perguntou Bellatrix.

- ...Culpa... não é dela. - sussurrou, rouco - Você é... que.. é louca.

A bruxa sorriu, erguendo o alicate:

- Já decidi: vou esmagar sua língua.

* * *

Sirius e Lupin estavam sentados numa pequena sala do Ministério, com uma indecifrável expressão olhando, à frente deles, Malfoy, de terno azul acinzentado.

- Draco, você provavelmente não vai entender o que eu lhe direi, mas você está igual a um pastor evangélico. - comentou Sirius. Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer desde que entraram ali, minutos atrás, e aguardaram pelo jovem auror.

Malfoy deu um sorrisinho, e reconheceu:

- É, não entendi sua piada fraca. Mas sem problema. - ele se balançou na cadeira, comentando - ...Foi uma cerimônia de enterro bonita.

- Preferíamos que ele não tivesse acontecido. - disse Lupin, sério.

O enterro de um bruxo da elite era uma cerimônia muito bonita. Todos vestiam uma túnica branca; os homens usavam um colar de delicadas flores vermelhas, e as mulheres usavam as mesmas delicadas flores na cabeça, como uma tiara. O corpo do auror morto era vestido de branco também, e usava uma coroa de flores brancas e amarelas. Flores brancas e rosas cobriam seu corpo, num caixão de cristal. Antes de ser enterrado, os bruxos despedaçavam seus colares e colocavam os pedaços sobre as flores do caixão, simbolizando que uma parte deles ia com o companheiro.

A tradição era sepultar um auror supremo no Éden, um campo mágico cuja abertura dependia de uma magia combinada. Mas o corpo de Hermione foi enterrado em um cemitério trouxa. Dumbledore deveria esperar por três dias, tempo em que qualquer feitiço se desfazia. Mas ele não esperou, ela foi enterrada em vinte e quatro horas. Ninguém questionou o porquê.

O ministério pressionou Dumbledore e seus aurores: haviam matado um aluno, invadido Hogwarts, pendurado o corpo na escola. Isso sem mencionar que dias antes haviam roubado a vítima junto com a Espada dos Deuses.

McGonagall e Hagrid haviam sido detidos pelo Ministério, para interrogatório. Os aurores estavam sendo intimados a entregarem suas armas, caso não se juntassem aos aurores do Ministério. Malfoy, agora, era o Auror Supremo responsável por todos os aurores, apensa da pouca idade. Dumbledore e seus companheiros seriam considerados procurados caso não se entregassem ao governo.

- Eu preciso confessar logo o porquê de ter chamado vocês aqui - disse Malfoy, que agora se achava extremamente importante, quase um gênio precoce - Não me agrada a idéia de ver vocês me entregando as armas mágicas.

Sirius e Lupin se olharam: o que ele pretendia? O jovem continuou:

- Os aurores que comando não tem a mínima destreza para serem aurores supremos. Como o ministério quer que vocês entreguem suas armas pra eles? - Ele respirou fundo - Eu pedi que expedissem uma licença de porte de arma mágica para todos vocês. Exatamente como a que Dumbledore tem, para poder carregar sua espada mágica. Mas com uma condição.

Sirius apertou os dedos nos joelhos. Estava com medo de que a condição fosse que todos se sujeitassem ao comando de Draco - o que seria um desastre. Mas, para sua surpresa...

- Quero que vocês me chamem para ir junto, quando forem agir.

- Como assim? - questionou Lupin.

- Para o Ministério, vocês voltaram a ser bruxos comuns. Mas eu imagino que vocês continuam se encontrando. Onde, não sei. Mas continuam. E se ainda não se encontraram, vão dar um jeito de continuar se encontrando. Sei que vocês vão se preparar para enfrentar os comensais, enfrentar Voldemort, e eu quero ir junto. Sem que o Ministério saiba.

- Você trabalha pro Ministério, mas quer deixar a gente solto por aí... exatamente como era? E que quando precisarmos agir... é para chamar você, por debaixo dos panos? Como se você fosse um auror supremo de Dumbledore?

- Sim. – disse, tranquilo.

- Parece razoável. - confessou Lupin.

- E outra coisa. - disse Draco. Ele pôs a mão sobre uma esfera de vidro na mesa, ela brilhou e uma porta se abriu atrás dele - Venham comigo.

Os três entraram e caminharam por um corredor, até chegarem em outra pequena sala, toda branca: Minerva e Hagrid estavam lá.

- McGonagall! Hagrid! - sorriu Sirius.

Draco colocou a mão nos bolsos, suspirando:

- Levem eles para a ordem. As aulas de Hogwarts estão suspensas. O Ministério fechou o castelo sob nossa proteção, até toda a poeira baixar.

- Isso não irá acontecer até que o Lorde das Trevas seja derrotado. - murmurou Hagrid.

- Então vamos derrotá-lo. – Draco tirou um envelope vermelho de entregou para McGonagall - Como eu prometi, professora, estou entregando Hogwarts aos seus cuidados. A mansão dos Black pode não ser mais segura. Talvez o Ministério me mande vigiá-los.

- O Ministro não vai gostar disso. - lembrou Sirius.

- Ele me deu poder, não deu? Tenho autonomia. - deu de ombros - Digo a ele que estou vigiando e que vocês não estão fazendo nada. Ninguém precisa saber.

- Mas você está nos deixando livres. - reafirmou McGonagall - Completamente livres e sem sequer um registro no Ministério, caso eles queiram nos rastrear.

- Não se importa se concordamos ou não com sua nomeação no Ministério. - disse Sirius - Você está arriscando seu cargo. Um cargo importante.

Draco sorriu, meio cínico, e deu de ombros mais uma vez, despreocupado:

- Eu não vou deixar vocês na mão. Sou um auror supremo de Dumbledore, afinal de contas.

Os bruxos se olharam, deixando escapar um satisfeito sorriso. Draco sorriu, orgulhoso:

- Esses bruxos do Ministério não podem com Voldemort. Mas nós, aurores supremos, podemos.

Ao voltarem para a sala, alguns papéis já estavam sobre sua mesa:

- Aqui estão suas licenças. Podem continuar com suas armas mágicas.

- É uma licença de porte. - leu Lupin - Não de uso.

- É. É de porte. Mas o Ministério não precisa saber que vocês vão continuar usando, não é?

* * *

Harry estava sentado numa poltrona da Ordem da Fênix, e olhava para o vidro da janela. Estava visivelmente cansado, não falava com ninguém, parecia perdido em pensamentos. Para a inquietação de todo mundo... ele não chorou. Não parecia exatamente _triste_.

Rony estava com muita raiva da não-reação dele à morte de Hermione. Ao chegarem do enterro, tiveram um momento bem tenso:

_O ruivo chorava, inconformado com o que havia acontecido. Gina tentava consolá-lo, mas chorava também. Harry continuava indiferente, parecia que tinha visto um qualquer morrer. Alguém que ele não conhecia. Parecia até entediado com tudo aquilo._

_- Isso é tão injusto! - chorava Rony - Eu nem tinha contato todas as nossas historias no Saara. Se eu não tivesse desacordado... foi tudo tão rápido... não foi?_

_- Foi, Rony. – concordou Gina - Ninguém podia imaginar tamanha audácia. Está sendo difícil pra todo mundo._

_Rony se incomodou com a indiferença de Harry:_

_- Você não disse nada. Você enterrou a Hermione. - ele voltou a chorar - ...Ela era nossa melhor amiga! Ela era sua..._

_- Eu não enterrei Hermione. - respondeu, sem expressão._

_- Rony, não cobre esse tipo de coisa. - sussurrou Gina - cada um reage de uma forma._

_Mas o ruivo ignorou a irmã e avançou em Harry, puxando-o pelo braço:_

_- Diga alguma coisa, Harry! Hermione está morta!_

_- Está morta mesmo?_

_Rony empurrou o amigo contra a lareira, ele bateu as costas e derrubou alguns enfeites e retratos da parede._

_Neville, até enquanto quieto numa poltrona, segurou Rony:_

_- Ei, ei, Rony, se acalme! Nenhum de nós está sofrendo tanto quanto a perda dela, você sabe._

_Harry se ergueu e saiu da sala, sem se abalar:_

_- Vocês deviam ter vergonha de achar que Hermione poderia ser morta tão facilmente._

_Os bruxos se olharam. Neville virou-se para Gina:_

_- ...Isso é algum processo de negação?_

_Gina deu de ombros, confusa. Rony fungou e se sentou numa das cadeiras, colocando as mãos no rosto._

Desde então, o clima na Ordem estava assim. Não falaram mais nada. Harry continuava a maior parte do tempo na mesma poltrona, quieto.

Dumbledore chegou à Mansão dos Black junto de Sirius, e parecia bem sério. Yolanda os recebeu.

- Chame todos na sala de reunião, por favor. - pediu - Preciso conversar.

Yolanda ergueu a varinha e um feitiço azul percorreu os florais do papel de parede, serpenteando pelos cômodos, subindo as escadas e indo na direção dos quartos. Aquele sinal luminoso estourava ao achar cada um dos bruxos, avisando que precisavam se reunir.

Rony e Gina estavam no quarto e se levantaram, ao receber o aviso. Harry estava voltando da cozinha, e parou no corredor quando os sinais luminosos passaram por ele. Os Weasley saíram do quarto e encontraram o amigo.

- Já começo a torcer para não ser outra má noticia. - murmurou Gina.

- Nada mais me surpreenderia. - comentou Harry, trocando um breve olhar com Rony, que continuava bravo.

Dumbledore esperava todos na sala, sentado à ponta da mesa. Olhava fixamente para o centro dela, com as mãos na boca, pensativo. Yolanda chegou com uma xícara de chá quente:

- Nada como um chá para aquecer o coração. – disse, colocando a xícara na frente do professor, para em seguida lhe dar um discreto beijo na cabeça e voltar para a sala ao lado, avisando – Quando precisar de mim, chame.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Dumbledore, melhorando a expressão rígida.

Os bruxos chegaram, e o professor começou:

- Muito bem... a guerra foi declarada. – disse, num suspiro meio penoso – Não oficialmente, não publicamente... mas eu entendo que foi. E eu acho que todos aqui concordam comigo. – os bruxos concordaram, sérios – Draco Malfoy está do nosso lado. Ele representa o Ministério, que precisa sentir que controla tudo. Mas ele nos deixou livres sem que o ministro ou qualquer outro superior saiba disso. Hogwarts é nossa, e eu decidi que voltaremos para lá.

Os bruxos se entreolharam, e pareceram gostar da idéia.

- Draco também libertou Minerva e Hagrid. – continuou - E nos deu porte de relíquias mágicas. É um controle sobre quem possui artefatos que necessitam de registro. As espadas continuam conosco. Claro que não poderíamos usá-las, mas faremos uma força para tentar não seguir essa regra. – insinuou, apático – Hogwarts está vazia, lá é mais seguro. De lá, conseguiremos ir rápido para qualquer outro lugar. Arrumem suas coisas, despeçam de quem vocês precisarem se despedir. Partiremos em cinco horas.

Neville ergueu o braço:

- E quanto à Snape e Leah, professor?

Dumbledore foi categórico:

- As justificativas de ambos não me interessam mais. ...Que ambos não tenham o azar de ficar em meu caminho daqui pra frente.

* * *

Hermione passou muito tempo olhando fixamente para a porta da cela. Montava uma silenciosa estratégia na mente para sair dali. Pensou várias vezes, e, quando decidiu qual a melhor opção, se levantou. Pegou o mole colchão que usava, dobrou o máximo que pôde, fazendo-o ficar o mais grosso possível; colocou ele na porta, como um apoio improvisado, e subiu nele. Antes ela tinha que ficar nas pontas dos pés para alcançar a pequena janelinha, mas agora ela conseguia ficar mais alta. Olhou para fora, e não conseguiu enxergar muita coisa: percebeu apenas que era um lugar muito, muito amplo. E que as luzes eram fracas e provavelmente estavam pregadas em tochas na parede. Com dificuldade ela enfiou o braço entre as grades, e conseguiu esticá-lo. Com cuidado, recolheu ele de novo, parecendo aliviada de ter conseguido fazer aquilo sem se enroscar.

- Ótimo. Agora só resta decidir qual luz está mais perto. – murmurou para si mesma. Ela baixou os olhos, olhando os próprios tênis, e respirou fundo – Ok, vamos lá.

Voltou a esticar o braço para fora, apertando o corpo o máximo que pôde contra a porta da cela. E abriu a mão, voltando a palma para o lado esquerdo – que era a luz que parecia mais próxima. Ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, e mexeu os dedos devagar:

- ...Concentração... concentração... eu consigo. Eu consigo... eu consigo... eu...

O fogo da tocha mágica tremeu, explodiu a esfera que lhe segurava sobre a tocha enfeitiçada, e voou na direção da mão de Hermione. A bruxa virou a palma da mão para cima antes que o fogo lhe atingisse, e ele seguiu a trajetória, disparando veloz para o alto. Hermione fechou os olhos e tensionou os dedos, tremendo:

- Não, não, não, não escape! Não escape! – gemeu.

Com força, ela virou a mão para baixo, e puxou o braço com violência para dentro da cela de novo. E aquele fogo seguiu seu movimento, atingindo a porta da cela, explodindo-a.

Hermione foi jogada de costas na parede do fundo, junto do colchão e de cacos de pedra e lascas de madeira. Ao abrir os olhos e esperar a poeira baixar, ela pode ver que a metade superior da porta havia sido completamente destruída.

- Consegui! – vibrou. De dentro da cela não era possível usar magia; do lado de fora, era. Mas, de fato, só um bruxo muito acima da média conseguiria a façanha de Hermione.

Ao chegar na porta e espiar para fora, ela finalmente pode ver como era o calabouço d'A Rocha: uma gigantesca – gigantesca – caverna cilíndrica. As escadas de acesso às celas circulavam a caverna, na forma de um longo espiral, e eram estreitas e escorregadias, sem qualquer proteção. As tochas nas paredes seguiam iluminando esse desenho em espiral, e iam desde o fundo até o alto, onde quase sumiam de vista. Olhar para baixo erra horrível: não era possível ver o fundo. Lá embaixo a caverna dava direto na boca do penhasco sem fundo. Cair ali seria o fim. De tempos em tempos uma forte ventania vinha lá debaixo. E todas as pesadas portas de madeira das celas tinham um selo mágico vermelho, pintado na porta.

- ...De repente, ter saído dessa cela não me parece mais um motivo pra comemorar. – murmurou Hermione, ainda parada, olhando ao redor. Tomou coragem e começou subir as escadas. Como era horrível! Não cabiam duas pessoas ali, se mais de um bruxo resolvesse descer ou subir, teria que ser um atrás do outro. Ela perdeu as contas de quanto tinha subido, mas seus joelhos já começavam a doer. Vacilou e escorregou, segurando-se na beirada de uma das portas. Algumas pedras rolaram para o vazio... e não fizeram barulho. Hermione ofegou – Certo. Não tem como piorar.

De repente ela percebeu um barulho crescente de pedras se desmanchando. Esticou o olhar para fora da escadaria circular, para olhar para baixo: e viu que os degraus começaram a se desfazer, num efeito dominó.

- Ah, tem como piorar sim! – exclamou, sentindo as costas esfriar de pavor.

Hermione não olhou para trás: disparou a correr, espiral acima. Os degraus se desmanchavam cada vez mais rápido. Olhou para o lado e viu que já dava para ver a escadaria desmoronar. Em segundos aquilo ia chegar nela. Transformou-se em Amicitae, e ganhou mais tempo. Como tigre, apesar de muito maior, ela tinha mais velocidade, e as garras se agarravam às pedras escorregadias. Estava chegando perto da saída, ela olhava para cima já via onde a espiral terminava. Correndo em círculos, ela via que tinha, sim uma saída. Estava perto. Muito perto.

As escadas abaixo de suas patas se desmancharam. Amicitae se impulsionou contra a parede, e, com toda sua elasticidade, jogou-se do outro lado da caverna, na direção da porta de saída.

Cravou as unhas com toda a força na base da saída, e, bufando, conseguiu subir. Era uma estreita escadaria escura, de poucos metros, que se ligava a outro longo corredor estreito. Amicitae não olhou para trás, correu até próximo do corredor e se sentou. A respiração estava pesada, o corpo todo tremia. Amicitae olhou para trás e viu que estava segura. A escadaria em espiral havia sido desintegrada, mas, ali, ela já estava num local sólido. Respirou profundamente, bufando, e deitou, exausta. Que susto! Sentia o coração pulsar na garganta, nos ouvidos.

Fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar. Aquele apavorante vento gelado da caverna não lhe atingia mais, e as pedras do chão e das paredes não eram úmidos nem escorregadios. Esperou alguns instantes para se recompor, até decidir caminhar cautelosamente pelo corredor. Seguiu pelo lado direito... e não tinha fim. Amicitae murchou as orelhas, meio emburrada, e voltou, seguindo para a esquerda. Caminhou por um tempo, até chegar ao fim do corredor. Só que, dessa vez, ao lado da parede, havia uma marca negra, também na cor vermelha. Claramente uma passagem. Amicitae conseguia sentir cheiro de bruxos, ali. Voltou à forma humana, e colocou as mãos na cintura:

- Como vou abrir?

Ela lembrou-se da antiga tatuagem que ganhara no pacto com Leah. Puxou a manga da blusa e viu que onde ficava a tatuagem estava meio irritado. Meio insegura, ela tocou a marca com a mão daquele braço... e seus dedos atravessaram a parede. Assim, ela passou lentamente a parede de pedra que parecia sólida.

Do outro lado, o corredor continuava, por mais dez metros, e estava muito escuro. A única luz vinha do fim dele, onde um pesado tecido vinho tampava a saída.

Hermione empurrou com cuidado um dos lados do tecido, para espiar onde estava, e viu que era uma sala comprida, com colunas e um tapete vermelho no chão. Nas paredes aquelas cortinas de tecido vinho estavam dispostas uma do lado da outra, como uma bandeira, com uma serpente prateada bordada. Na ponta esquerda da sala ela via uma grande janela de vidro, por onde o sol entrava. Do outro lado da sala, havia uma escadaria circular.

Um comensal jovem desceu as escadas, e Hermione recuou. Não tinha como avançar, nem como voltar para as masmorras. O que ia fazer?

O bruxo, mal humorado, entrou por debaixo da cortina da passagem para a prisão, reclamando:

- Odeio ter que vir cuidar de... GATIIIIIINHO!

E foi a última coisa que ele falou, antes de Amicitae saltar sobre ele. Hermione roubou a varinha do bruxo e subiu as escadas.

* * *

Dois bruxos caminhavam por um dos principais corredores do castelo. Um vinha dos andares superiores, o outro vinha dos inferiores, e usava máscara. Ao cruzarem o olhar, o comensal retirou a máscara, mostrando ser uma mulher de cabelo loiro escuro.

- Você vai tirar folga essa semana, Jessy? – perguntou o bruxo, tentando ser simpático, caminhando na direção dela.

- Vou. – respondeu, também se aproximando do companheiro – O ministério já passou as ordens para todos nós, aquele Malfoy traidor está tentando colocar panos quentes em tudo.

- Todos vão tentar não ficar apavorados com o que o lorde anda fazendo. – riu o bruxo - ...Estava pensando, você não... EI!

Uma porta de madeira lateral explodiu, e um bruxo rolou junto dela, desacordado. Hermione acabava de vir da escadaria lateral, parando no meio do corredor, olhando para os lados.

- ... É a prisioneira! – exclamou Jessy.

Hermione apontou a varinha pro chão e disparou um feitiço azul. Os dois comensais apontaram a varinha para ela e exclamaram:

- _ESTUPEFAÇA_!

A bruxa ergueu a varinha e disparou um feitiço laranja no teto. E desapareceu no chão. Os feitiços dos comensais passaram direto, acertando eles mesmos, que caíram desacordados.

No instante seguinte Hermione despencava do teto, caindo meio desajeitada no chão. Olhou para os lados, sentada, e riu:

- ...Não acredito que esse feitiço de portal funcionou! Como são idiotas!

Ela recolheu as varinhas de todos os bruxos, e pareceu testá-las. As que pareciam não lhe agradar, ela quebrou. As que pareceram servir, ela levou consigo. E seguiu pelo grande labirinto de corredores do castelo.

Pouco tempo depois ela chegou ao salão principal d'A Rocha, onde aconteciam as festas na época em que os Málaga eram donos do lugar. Ao fundo, a escadaria bifurcada que levava aos principais aposentos do castelo, e o grande retrato de família. A luz do dia iluminava o lugar através dos vitrais, projetando seus desenhos no chão de mármore e no tapete vermelho. As bandeiras vinho com a marca negra prateada também enfeitavam as paredes.

Hermione caminhou atenta a qualquer movimento, com a varinha em punho. Mas não havia mais ninguém por ali. Ela chegou até a base da escadaria, mas antes de subir mais uma vez, ela ergueu o olhar para o enorme quadro: um casal de bruxos olhava para frente, sem qualquer movimento, mostrando ser uma pintura trouxa tradicional. O bruxo tinha cabelos negros e longos, e um olhar afiado. A mulher era bonita, tinha cabelos cacheados, e um vestido vermelho que lembrava muito uma vestimenta típica espanhola. No colo dela, um bebê de cabelos arrepiados e negros dormia. A outra mão da mulher tocava um berço vazio, como se mostrasse que ali faltava uma criança.

Abaixo do quadro, uma placa de metal dourada descrevia a família na pintura. Hermione tocou a placa com os dedos, e leu os nomes dos atuais representantes do castelo:

_Paloma Málaga, Herdeira da Linhagem. Tom Riddle, esposo._

_Layo Riddle Málaga, in memorian. Leah Riddle Málaga, Herdeira da linhagem._

Hermione, com a boca entreaberta, ergueu novamente os olhos pro quadro, e sussurrou:

- _...Jura?_

* * *

O velho Gon estava usando sua grossa roupa de ferreiro, numa sala que lembrava uma masmorra, mas muito bem iluminada. Tinha lá à sua disposição uma fornalha enorme, mesas e instrumentos de forja. Junto dele, estava Snape e Voldemort.

- Não posso demorar muito. COF. – murmurou – Ou os aurores podem me procurar.

O lorde das trevas caminhava pela sala, olhando ao redor:

- O senhor não vai voltar. – sorriu o bruxo, olhando todo aquele material: pedaços de metal, pós brilhantes, cristais, rochas brutas – Vamos pagar bem. Essa não é a regra?

Gon o olhou por uns instantes, até voltar a mastigar a própria dentadura, colocando o par de óculos vermelhos, dizendo:

- Sim, é verdade.

Ele usava grosas luvas de couro de dragão. Pegou uma pesada concha de metal de cabo bem longo, mergulhou dentro de um caldeirão, e retirou o liquido incandescente de lá. Levou aquilo até uma imensa caixa d'água e despejou tudo. Aquilo borbulhou e encheu a sala de fumaça branca. O líquido se solidificou imediatamente, na forma de uma perfeita e bela esfera de cristal vermelho e laranja, mesclado. Maior que uma goles. Gon retirou a esfera da água já sem luvas, colocou-a sobre uma mesa e a secou.

- Ela fica bonita. – comentou Snape, parecendo meio incomodado.

- É só a primeira, preciso de mais dez dessas. Uma para cada vértice do pentagrama. Inclusive os internos.

- Faça. – ordenou Voldemort, ainda olhando os materiais nas prateleiras – Não vejo a hora de utilizá-las.

Snape caminhou lentamente ao redor da maior mesa do lugar, no centro, de madeira. Tocou uma pequena caixinha dourada, do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforos. Imediatamente ela se desfez e se multiplicou em inúmeros micro-cubinhos, que rapidamente criaram na mesa uma réplica de Londres, com o Big Ben no centro. Em pontos distintos da cidade, um pontinho vermelho brilhou, e uma linha de luz saiu de cada um dos pontos, indo na direção do outro. E, ao se ligarem, formaram o desenho de um círculo com um pentagrama dentro, sobre a cidade.

- Isso será mesmo possível? – perguntou Snape, tocando um dos vértices. Imediatamente as linhas e pontos vermelhos se apagaram, e toda a cidade se tornou pó dourado - ...Uma destruição nessa proporção?

- Se nada der... COF... errado... COF. COF. ...Sim. – disse Gon, colocando mais líquido incandescente na água gelada.

Snape continuou olhando fixamente para o pó dourado, que voltou a se unir, desenhando Londres, dessa vez, inteira. Parecia apreensivo.

- Gon já me auxiliou a fazer um feitiço desses. É o Urro de Deus. – explicou Voldemort – Digamos que essa é uma versão melhorada dele.

- ...Deve fazer mesmo um certo estrago. – murmurou o bruxo.

- Infelizmente da primeira vez não saiu cem por cento como planejado. – reclamou o lorde, para depois dar um risinho – Mas... faz sim um certo estrago.

- Me perdoe o tipo de questionamento, mas... não acha que um feitiço dessa proporção vai atrair retaliações desnecessárias para nossas forças?

- Creio que sim. Mas, sabe, ver Leah pendurando um corpo pelo simples prazer de aterrorizar os adversários me fez lembrar de algo que eu já havia quase me esquecido: ela me fez lembrar que fazer isso... é divertido. Gon jogou a terceira esfera na água:

- Depois dessa fase, esperaremos a próxima lua cheia, mês que vem. COF. Nesse período eu conseguirei montar um Chaos forte o suficiente.

- E quem disse que vamos montar um Chaos? – perguntou Voldemort.

Snape e Gon se olharam, e depois olharam o lorde, que gargalhou, vendo o leve espanto no rosto dos dois:

- Em algum momento vocês acharam que eu iria subir o Chaos para proteger a cidade? ...Eu quero ser o responsável pela maior catástrofe esse século! ...Quero que o tempo passe e que eu fique gravado na historia desse mundo como um Nero. Quero incendiar essa cidade até o último pedaço!

Voldemort gargalhou, satisfeito com seu plano, enquanto Gon e Snape mais uma vez trocaram um breve olhar, sabendo que o bruxo estava mesmo decidido a fazer aquilo.

* * *

Leah estava impaciente na sala do trono. Voldemort ainda não havia voltado, e ela estava louca de vontade de sair do castelo, para saber como estava o clima lá fora, depois de sua peripécia. Bellatrix estava junto dela, encostada na parede, olhando a vista pelo vidro do grandioso vitral, e não deixou de alfinetá-la:

- Não vai visitar seu marido? ...Ele sente saudades.

A bruxa ignorou Bellatrix, parou de andar em círculos, e começou a subir lentamente as escadas largas, indo na direção da grande cadeira de Voldemort.

- Estamos acostumados a ficar longe um do outro por meses.

- Pois acho bom você tomar alguma providência. Ele quer te ver. Ás vezes quase posso escutar ele te chamar. Mas é difícil entender, ele não consegue mais falar. – sorriu – Sinceramente, se eu fosse você, ia visitar ele logo. Claro que ele ainda estará vivo, mas... ele pode estar sem os olhos.

Leah, sem se importar, passou os dedos pela grande cadeira de Voldemort:

- Eu já disse que não me importo, que aceito o fato dele estar nas suas mãos. Só quero que você não se esqueça de uma coisa importante... – e ela, sem cerimônia, sentou-se na cadeira de Voldemort, meio torta, despojada – Você vai arcar com as conseqüências.

Bellatrix sentiu-se ofendida de ver Leah sentar no "trono real" de seu mestre.

- É muita audácia sua sentar-se nessa cadeira.

- Ah, qual é. – resmungou, entediada – Se Voldemort morrer, quem vai sentar aqui _sou eu_.

- Meu mestre não pode ser morto.

- Claro que pode. Harry pode matá-lo. – desdenhou– A profecia liga os dois. Qualquer bruxo pode tentar matar Voldemort, mas o fato é que só Harry, que tem ligação com ele, pode.

De repente um estrondo sacudiu o lugar, vindo do pesado portão de madeira no fim do salão. As duas bruxas olharam, e, no segundo impacto as portas se abriram. Bellatrix pareceu chocada.

- ...Não achei que você fosse dar conta de escapar, Hermione. – disse Leah, calma, olhando a aluna na porta. Pensou por uns instantes e mudou de idéia – Não, eu achei que daria conta, sim. – pensou de novo - ...Ah, não, as masmorras daqui são ditas como impossíveis de se escapar. – e, com uma expressão dolorida, mudou de idéia outra vez - ...Mas você escapou. Uma bruxa do seu nível... é claro que escaparia. Subestimamos você. – Leah bateu os dedos no queixo, estreitando os olhos, e... - Mas mesmo assim, eu acho que você _não_ iria conseguir... ou iria?

Bellatrix sacou a varinha, mas Hermione foi mais rápida:

- _Expelliarmus_!

- Sua sangue ruim, como se atreve...!

- Bella, deixe. DEIXE. – ordenou Leah, se endireitando na cadeira. – Hermione saiu do calabouço mais fodido daqui e conseguiu chegar nos últimos andares! Merece nossa consideração.

Hermione parecia ter se cansado demais nos últimos minutos. Seus olhos estavam inchados de chorar, e ela parecia mais cansada do que nunca. Tinha duas varinhas na mãos, e parecia furiosa. Começou a caminhar a passos largos e pesados na direção do trono, olhando Leah fixamente:

- ..._Quem é você_? – perguntou entre os dentes.

- Como assim quem sou eu? – Leah olhou Bellatrix – Bella, você não andou futucando no juízo da menina, andou? Como assim, quem sou... AH! – e ela pareceu se lembrar, batendo palminhas, parecendo feliz – É mesmo, que _revelador_, para chegar aqui você passou pelo quadro da minha família! ...Mamãe é uma gata. Né?

Hermione apontou a varinha para a professora, que desfez a expressão de sapeca.

- QUEM É VOCÊ, LEAH! – gritou a jovem, tentando não chorar, mordendo os lábios com raiva.

- Ah, sério, não fique assim. – murmurou, parecendo chateada – Eu fico com vergonha por você. Não comece com aquela ladainha de...

- Nós confiamos em você!

- ..._ESSA ladainha_. – resmungou, apertando os olhos com os dedos, incomodada – Ai, meu Deus, lá vou eu de novo escutar...

- Eu confiei em você, Leah! Você fez parte das nossas famílias! Eu amei você, você era uma mãe pra mim!

Leah levantou-se da cadeira decidida. Bellatrix recolheu a varinha do chão... e a guardou, cruzando os braços e pacientemente esperando aquela conversa acontecer.

- Escuta aqui, você não andou tudo isso só para vir aqui dizer que se sente mal, né? – perguntou, extremamente cínica – Isso seria vergonhoso.

- Você devia ter contado... – choramingou Hermione, passando as mãos nos olhos.

- Aliás, seria vergonha E perda de tempo, porque eu não sei se você sabe, mas... eu não me arrependo. – Leah juntou as sobrancelhas e fez bico, fingindo arrependimento - ...Desculpe por não me arrepender.

- Por que não contou! – exclamou Hermione, chorando, olhando a professora.

- Olha, eu não sei se você sabe... mas não é assim que a coisa funciona. Como você acha que é minha vida? Eu chego pras pessoas "Oi, tudo bem? Muito prazer, sou filha de bruxos das trevas e meu pai é desprezível e filho da puta. ...Quer ser meu amigo?" Você acha que as pessoas ficam felizes quando eu chego perto e digo "oi, sou carente, meu pai é um cu. Me dê um abraço"?

- _Avada Kadavra_!

Leah desaparatou e aparatou atrás da cadeira de Voldemort. O feitiço estourou um vitral e desapareceu no horizonte.

- SUA FILHA DA PUTA, SE VOCÊ ME ACERTA EU MORRO! – berrou Leah, inconformada, olhando Hermione por detrás da cadeira – Você atirou MESMO!

Bellatrix riu:

- É, eu acho que ela aprendeu o feitiço! – Hermione apontou a outra varinha para ela, que recuou, desmanchando o sorriso – Ei, não estou fazendo nada, não aponte essa coisa para mim, sangue ruim.

Leah sacou a varinha e desceu as escadas, se aproximando cautelosamente de Hermione.

- Bellatrix... me arrume duas espadas. – pediu, sem tirar os olhos de Hermione. – Vou te dar uma chance de fugir daqui. Mas já te aviso: para seus amigos, você está morta.

- Não acredito em você.

- Por que você acha que está sem as trancinhas? Eu e Snape matamos você. E penduramos seu corpo em Hogwarts. – Hermione pareceu se assustar com o que escutava – Foi um tremendo barraco. Mas foi muito divertido. Foi um arraso.

Bellatrix apareceu com duas espadas, e entregou para Leah, se afastando em seguida.

- Muito bem. – sorriu Leah, jogando uma das armas para Hermione – Hora de mostrar para mim tudo o que sabe fazer. Se você me vencer... está livre.

* * *

- Eu lamento chegarmos a esse ponto. Lamento mesmo. – dizia Dumbledore, olhando seus aurores – sinto que falhei miseravelmente. E agradeço por vocês ainda me apoiarem, apesar do meu tremendo erro.

- Apoiaremos sempre, professor. – afirmou Sirius, sério.

Dumbledore olhou os alunos mais novos:

- Eu deveria ter contado uma longa historia para vocês. Mas com medo do julgamento precoce, acabei deixando de lado. ...Yolanda. – a bruxa apareceu, e ele ofereceu-lhe uma cadeira vaga, onde ela sentou – Precisarei de você.

- Estou aqui. – disse, sentando-se.

- A história que contaremos à vocês está diretamente ligada à família de Yolanda, minha esposa. – avisou Dumbledore, respirando fundo – E, de certa forma, ela influencia tudo o que aconteceu, até chegar onde estamos, nesse momento, nessa mesa. Foi um erro não lhes contar antes. Mas não posso mais esconder nenhuma verdade de todos que me juraram fidelidade.

* * *

**N.A1: Olá, tudo bem? Faz tempo, né? E faz tempo que esse capítulo tava pronto. Podem me bater.**

**N.A2: Capítulo sem betagem. Ah, perdoem os erros, vocês sabem que eu vou pro inferno por fazer vocês sofrerem. E sabem ki tem gente ki iscreve pior ki eu ogi im dia, né? Pois é.**

**N.A 3: OH CÉUS HERMIONE NÃO MORREU. É. Não morreu. Você não tinha sacado? Então pare de dormir no enredo! Pô. :P**

**N.A 4: Eu coloquei OUTRA referência ao jogo Portal, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ME PERDOEM. Eu sou mesmo MUITO fã desse jogo. E acho que a Ellen McLain deveria MUITO dublar a Leah. (?)**

**N.A 5: Vocês tem sua carta do Pottermore? Eu não tenho. Provavelmente só receberei lá em setembro. Queria muito ter um tutorial para poder entrar na Lufa Lufa ou na Sonserina, quando eu recebesse o e-mail para logar no site. ...Você sabe o que é Pottermore, né? É meio que um MMORPG de Harry Potter que a JK inventou. MMORPG são aqueles jogos online, onde a gente cria um personagem e fica jogando. Que nem World of Warcraft, Ragnarok. O problema é que antes de entrar, todo mundo diz "nossa, vou entrar e contar tudo para vocês", mas daí eles entram, fazem os testes e CALAM A BOCA. Não falam nada pra nós, pobres mortais, abortos esquecidos. Bom, eu gostaria de entrar na Lufa Lufa, pardieiro oficial dos H² da minha época. Eu gostaria de entrar na Sonserina porque foi minha casa, desde 2001, quando entrei pro primeiro fórum de HP. Mas estou vendo tanta gente besta entrando, tanta gente chata querendo entrar, e tanta gente passando cola e resposta pros amigos que estou querendo desistir até do site. Mesmo porque eu dificilmente terei paciência para jogar. Acho que no fim terei uma seleção bem FAIL e acabarei na Grifinória.**

**N.A 6: Oh, sim, voltando ao plot da EdD. Kojiro está sendo massacrado. Coitado. Hermione fodeu o cu do palhaço e conseguiu a façanha de escapar da cela. E descobriu o grande segredo de Leah. Não acho que seja uma grande surpresa para os leitores antigos. Mas não tinha porque eu contar antes. Claro que é um clichê bastante batido, mas... não sei se a relação entre Voldemort e Leah será como é nas antigas fanfics onde Voldemort tem um herdeiro. Também não sei se farei uma relação mais doentia do que eu deveria fazer. Enfim... a EdD é velha e vocês já cresceram, creio que estão maduros o suficiente para o que o enredo oferecerá.**

**N.A 7: A EdD Réquiem pára por aqui. A gente se vê no próximo capítulo: "O Capítulo das Trevas, Paráfrase Um".**


	10. CAPÍTULO 105: O Capítulo das Trevas 1

**CAPÍTULO 10: O Capitulo das Trevas**

* * *

Paráfrase I - O Corvo

Era provavelmente a taverna mais suja e escondida da zona portuária. Os bruxos velhos e maltrapilhos olhavam Tom com olhar de inquietação e cobiça: tão limpinho, roupas tão novas e de tecido fino...

- O Corvo. - repetiu para si mesmo, lendo o papel que tinha nas mãos. Olhou para a placa na porta do lugar, e reconheceu como sendo o indicado, apesar de já estar sem um pedaço - ...É aqui.

Tom entrou; era mesmo um lugar horrível: cheiro de comida azeda, gente suada e álcool. Chegou até o balcão, onde um velho curvado lhe atendeu:

- O que quer... COF... filho?

- Eu quero falar com o Corvo d'O Corvo.

O velho o olhou longamente, mexeu nos óculos grossos e engordurados e balançou a cabeça, apontando o fim do corredor da taverna com a ponta da bengala:

- Para anunciar isso alto, só pode ser estúpido. COF. ...Vá até o fim do corredor.

Ao fundo, Tom afastou uma pesada cortina rosa: era a parte privativa da taverna. Uma grande mesa com sofás e almofadas e um cheiro de perfume pobre bem forte. Alguns piratas bruxos, mal encarados, se abraçavam com mulheres de vestidos enfeitados, e estas também se abraçavam e se esfregavam - algumas com a parte de cima do vestido abaixado, semi nuas.

Tom olhou aquilo com uma certa repulsa. Pigarreou:

- ...Quero o Corvo.

Os piratas sujos e as mulheres seminuas torceram o nariz descontentes, mas se levantaram e saíram. O bruxo mais forte, de olhos amarelos, cicatrizes no rosto e barba muito negra e brincos de ouro murmurou alguma coisa ao passar pelo jovem, e Tom virou-se para acompanhá-lo. Foi quando uma voz sedosa cheia de sotaque lhe chamou:

- ...Ei, jovem, não veio atrás do Corvo?

Tom olhou para o sofá: uma mulher "sobrara" ali, deitada, com outra em seu colo - umas das que estava com os peitos de fora.

- Lamento que tenha que ir. - disse a mulher suavemente, para a que estava em seu colo - Nos vemos em breve.  
Ela lhe deu um beijo na boca, mordiscou seu seio, e a deixou sair de lá. Tom deu passagem para a mulher e ficou se sentindo extremamente incomodado de estar sozinho.

- Muito bem. - suspirou a bruxa, arrumando seu vestido nos ombros e se sentando direito. Ela era muito bonita, tinha cabelos volumosos - Em que posso lhe ajudar?

Tom olhou o longo vestido vermelho que ela usava. Por alguns instantes, ficou sem reação. Balançou a cabeça, e sentou-se numa cadeira:

- Meu nome é Tom Riddle. Vim atrás d'O Corvo para aprender sobre maldições e demônios.

- Ora! Um jovem arrumadinho e ambicioso! - sorriu a bruxa, esticando a mão para ele cumprimentar - Bem vindo, senhor Riddle. Muito prazer, eu sou Paloma.

* * *

Paráfrase II - La Paloma

- Não quero lecionar, tampouco ser diretora em Hogwarts.

- Vai rejeitar meu pedido assim? - lamentou Dumbledore, levemente chocado.

- Minha família agradece por Hogwarts ter recebido tão bem minha família, apesar de sermos de outro país. Mas não quero e nem posso aceitar.

- Uma pena. - suspirou Dumbledore - Achei que fosse aceitar, Yolanda.

- A Lufa Lufa terá representantes melhores. - encerrou, categórica.

Yolanda olhou a luz que entrava na sala pelo vitral da escola, ficando quieta por alguns instantes. Dumbledore terminou uma xícara de chá e disse:

- Você sabe para onde Paloma e Tom foram?

- Não sei. - murmurou - Mas ela me preocupa.

- Paloma não me preocupa. Tom, sim.

Os dois se olharam, e concordaram em silêncio.

- O que acha que Tom irá se tornar, Alvo?

- Algo grande, Yolanda. E eu temo o que seria esse _grande_.

- Não tema. Nós, Lufos, somos fortes perante a dor.

- Vocês são da família Viña Del Plata, são famosos por terem passado por muitas crises em seu país e sobrevivido. Mas será o mesmo com as crianças de agora?

- Aposto cem galeões que serão da Lufa Lufa.

- São os filhos de Tom Riddle, Yolanda.

- Duzentos.

- Não é tão simples, a ambição de Tom vai...

- Quatrocentos.

- Quinhentos e todo mundo vai para Sonserina. - sorriu Dumbledore.

Nisso uma coruja chegou, trazendo um envelope roxo. Dumbledore abriu:

- ...É de Gon, o ferreiro das trevas. Tom e Paloma foram para a região das geleiras nórdicas. Perderam o contato.

- O que ele quer lá? - perguntou Yolanda, tentando pensar em algum motivo.

- Ele está atrás do ritual de _Zz'gashi_.

Yolanda sentiu a espinha gelar:

- Ele _acredita_ nisso?

* * *

Paráfrase III - O Nascimento

Tom subia uma estreita rua de pedras, em meio á uma forte nevasca: tentava correr com um pesado livro nos braços. Entrou em uma pequena cabana e foi direto para o quarto. Paloma estava na cama, ofegante, suada. Parecia cansada e com dor. Duas bruxas cuidavam dela, e trocavam seus lençóis molhados de sangue.

- ...Cheguei a tempo? - perguntou Tom, olhando ao redor - ...Onde estão?

Ele viu o berço no canto do quarto e foi até ele.

- ...Não. - sussurrou.

As bruxas se olharam, e ele ficou furioso:

- ONDE ESTÁ A SEGUNDA CRIANÇA?

- Não grite, Paloma está debilitada. - pediu uma das bruxas.

- ERAM GÊMEOS! - gritou - ERAM DUAS! EU PRECISO DE DUAS!

- Ele morreu após nascer, senhor. Era fraco.

Tom ficou em silêncio.

- Ele morreu? ...Quer dizer... _ele_. O _menino_? ...E quem nasceu primeiro?

- O menino, senhor.

Tom avançou em Paloma, na cama. Mas as bruxas conseguiram segurá-lo. Ele estava furioso:

- FOI VOCÊ, NÃO FOI? SUA PROSTITUTA MALDITA! VOCÊ MATOU O FILHO HOMEM PARA QUE EU NÃO ME TORNASSE ZZ'GASHI, NÃO FOI?

Paloma abriu os olhos, e sussurrou:

- Não foi culpa minha.

- EU NÃO QUERO UMA FILHA MULHER! INÚTIL! SEM PODERES!

- ...Nunca entregaria meus filhos a um sacrifício.

Tom se livrou das bruxas, respirou fundo e sussurrou, entre os dentes, para Paloma:

- Se eu não posso mais usar o casal de filhos... uso você e ela.

Ele se ergueu, voltou a colocar a capa e saiu da cabana, no meio da nevasca:

- Eu serei Zz'gashi!

E sequer mostrou interesse na criança que acabava de nascer.

* * *

Paráfrase IV - A Vizinha

Dumbledore estava sentado na mesa da cozinha de uma simpática casa no subúrbio de Londres. Ele olhava pela janela: uma família chegava de mudança para a casa logo á frente. Uma voz infantil falou atrás do bruxo:

- ...Tom não vai gostar de ver trouxas aqui perto... são trouxas.

O bruxo olhou para trás e riu da criança que espiava pela beirada da porta. Paloma apareceu na cozinha:

- É claro que vai gostar, Leah. Seu pai é _gentil_ com as pessoas.

Paloma se agachou na frente da filha: uma menina de quase quatro anos, pele muito branca, cabelos negros brilhantes e olhos muito azuis. Ela tinha farelo de biscoito e açúcar grudados na bochecha, que a mãe começou a limpar.

- Ele não gosta, mãe. Disse que são a praga do mundo e que somos melhores.

- Imagina...! Eu já não te contei? Quando você nasceu ele deu uma festa e chamou todos os nossos vizinhos trouxas. Ele estava muito feliz e todos nós ajudamos a escolher seu nome. - ela terminou de limpar o rosto da filha, que parecia meio mal humorada - E no fim da festa Tom juntou algumas flores do jardim...

- E fez uma coroa de flores para você. - completou a menina, como se já tivesse decorado a história.

- Isso. E depois...

- ...Ele fez uma menor e disse que seria a minha coroa porque eu era a princesa que ele mais amava.

Paloma se levantou:

- Vou oferecer chá aos vizinhos, para depois que terminarem a mudança. E preciso conversar com seu tio. Por favor, vá brincar no seu quarto.

Leah caminhou lentamente para o quarto. Paloma saiu pela porta da cozinha. Leah disse, quando passou por Dumbledore:

- ...Nós fazemos coisas que os trouxas não fazem. _Somos melhores_. - disse, emburrada.

O bruxo sorriu:

- Isso não significa que somos melhores..

- _Eu posso matar um trouxa com a força do pensamento._

Dumbledore riu e pôs a mão na cabeça da sobrinha:

- Desse tamanho e já com uma casca tão grossa...?

Alguns momentos depois Paloma voltou.

- Porque mente tanto para sua filha? - perguntou o bruxo.

- Ainda sem notícias de Tom? - perguntou Paloma, ignorando.

- Tom está se perdendo, Paloma. Não sabemos onde ele está. Ele desaparece como fumaça ao vento.

- Ele vai voltar para nos buscar. Precisa de nós duas para reviver Zz'gashi.

- Por que inventa tantas histórias sobre Tom, Paloma? - voltou a insistir - Por que enche a cabeça da sua filha com tantas lembranças falsas?

Paloma cruzou os braços, olhando a família que se mudava. Duas crianças corriam em círculos, enquanto os pais descarregavam as caixas.

- ...Porque nenhum filho merece odiar o pai.

- Tom caminha para as trevas, Paloma. Quer mesmo que sua filha ame um pai que irá sacrificá-la num ritual que ressuscita um demônio?

- Alvo, não faço isso por ele. Faço pela minha filha. Se nosso fim for esse, que a única lembrança ruim de Leah... seja a primeira e a última.

Dumbledore suspirou, colocando os dedos na testa:

- Eu não sei porque você foi escolher justo Tom para ter um filho seu. Você tinha os homens e as mulheres que bem quisesse. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que Tom jamais amaria ou teria uma família.

- Eu engravidei porque eu quis. - disse, tranquila - Sei que ele não se importa. Apenas coincidiu de ser ele.

- Sabe... você não é muito melhor que Tom, Paloma. - comentou Dumbledore, afiado - Sua vida fácil e cheia de caprichos a fez achar que seria legal ter um filho a certa altura da vida. Como se crianças fossem descartáveis como seus amantes eram. Mas não são. São vidas sob sua responsabilidade.

Paloma se irritou, e olhou fixamente para Dumbledore. Alguns dos vidros da janela da cozinha trincaram. O bruxo não se incomodou com isso.

- Você acha que foi fácil eu escolher entre as crianças? Eu tive de jogar um dos meus filhos fora, Alvo! Não pense que foi fácil fazer isso.

Ele sorriu e se levantou:

- Então foi nessa hora que sentiu o peso da responsabilidade.

- ...Agora você sabe porque minto para Leah.

- Precisando, sabe onde nos encontrar, Paloma.

O bruxo se despediu, vestiu um capota, colocou um chapéu na cabeça e saiu caminhando pelo passeio, parecendo um mendigo velho. Cumprimentou os vizinhos, mexendo de leve na aba do chapéu, e eles acenaram com educação. Nisso alguma coisa fofa bateu em suas pernas.

- Ppa, cuidado aí, pequenininha. - sorriu o bruxo, olhando para baixo.

Uma menina miúda, ofegante e de cabelos vermelhos o olhou:

- ..._Discupa_! - disse, com os olhos verdes arregalados de susto.

Dumbledore bateu de leve a mão na cabeça dela:

- Não foi nada.

Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes. A criança ficou séria, e perguntou:

- ...O senhor é o Papai Noel?

A irmã mais velha veio correndo e a puxou:

- Não faça esse tipo de pergunta, Lílian!

- Mas ele tem barba branca, Petúnia! - disse, em voz alta, apontando o rosto de Dumbledore.

- E não aponte, é feio!

O bruxo riu:

- Não, não sou o Papai Noel. Mas... vem cá... - ele se agachou e disse baixinho para Lílian - ...Eu o conheço. Se eu encontrá-lo, aviso que vocês se mudaram e aí ele não esquece seu presente.

- ...AH!... - exclamou Lílian, arregalando os olhos, maravilhada - JURA? ... Obrigada! - e voltou a correr para longe.

Dumbledore olhou a menina ruiva se afastar correndo, com a irmã atrás, e sorriu, dizendo baixinho, antes de voltar a caminhar:

- ...A gente se vê em Hogwarts, pequena Lílian.

* * *

Paráfrase V - Os amigos

A miniatura de Leah estava de pé no gramado, com a habitual expressão de peixe morto. De repente uma violenta bolada lhe acerta o nariz em cheio, fazendo-a cair de costas, dura como um pedaço de pau. Não se abalou. Continuou imóvel, com o olhar distante, fitando o céu azul, enquanto seu nariz começou a escorrer sangue.

- AI MEU DEUS ELA MORREU ELA MORREU ELA MORREU ELA MORREU ELA MORREU... - gritava Lílian, correndo em círculos ao redor de Leah.

- É claro que ela não morreu, só se machucou. - disse Petúnia, meio brava com o exagero da irmã.

Leah continuou olhando o céu, quando percebeu que alguém lhe fez sombra. Olhou para o lado, e viu Snape.

- ...Eu disse para você não brincar aqui. - sussurrou, como se não quisesse ser notado. Apesar de estar no gramado aberto e muito visível.

- Eu não estava brincando. - justificou Leah - Minha mãe mandou eu sair e eu saí. Isso foi há duas horas atrás. Ela me mandou _sair_. Não _brincar_.

Snape ajudou a amiga a se sentar. O sangue tingia o rosto claro dela de vermelho vivo.

- Tem que passar uma poção aí. - disse, ainda baixinho.

Quando o garoto respirou fundo e ergueu o olhar, deu de cara com Lílian, que estava tão próxima que quase lhe tocava o nariz.

- Oi.

- AH! - assustou-se Snape, caindo de costas. Ele se ergueu, bravo - ...Que susto! O que você quer?

- ..._Poção_ de "poção mágica"? - perguntou Lílian, olhando-o fixamente, sem piscar.

Antes que ele respondesse, ela correu até o jardim, pegou um botão de flor e voltou correndo.

- Olha. - ela se agachou e segurou a planta com a mão direita. O botão de flor desabrochou em segundos, na frente dos olhos de Snape e Leah - ...Viu o que eu sei fazer? Não é _poção_. Mas é _mágica_ também.

Snape pareceu admirado de ver que ela era bruxa. Mas Leah disse, desdenhosa, se levantando, brava:

- É, é mágica. E a gente também faz isso. - ela piscou algumas vezes e sentiu a vista se encher de brilhos e escurecer - Puxa... olha quantas estrelas na... - e desmaiou.

Lílian e Snape olharam Leah, caída entre eles. Snape olhou a ruiva:

- Você faz mágica porque é bruxa.

Lílian se ofendeu:

- ...BRUXAS SÃO FEIAS! EU NÃO SOU BRUXA!

O garoto pensou alguns segundos, e apontou Leah, no gramado:

- ...Ela morreu.

E Lílian, ao escutar isso, voltou a correr em círculos gritando "NÃO ELA MORREU NÃO ELA MORREU NÃO ELA MORREU...!"

* * *

Paráfrase VI - A Cerimônia

Tom apontou a varinha para o alto e disparou um feitiço. Ele atingiu o teto da câmara escura onde estava, e o telhado de galhos apodrecidos se desfez. A luz da lua azul iluminou o lugar: um antigo templo, em algum lugar cercado de neve. Tom usava uma túnica violeta e seguia o ritual em um velho pergaminho escrito em couro. Ao terminar de ler, o templo se iluminou: os desenhos das paredes e do chão se iluminaram com um contorno de luz azul claro. Paloma estava num canto, agachada, abraçada com Leah, um pouco maior. E chorava.

- ...Então é assim que acaba. - murmurou para si mesma.

- VAMOS, PALOMA! - gritou Tom, impaciente.

- Não se preocupe. - sussurrou para a filha - Não importa o que aconteça hoje, Leah... tudo vai ficar bem.

A criança, até então indiferente, fez uma expressão de choro. Paloma acariciou seu rosto e a beijou:

- Eu te amo. Eu te dei a vida. E você me deu uma nova vida. Sua vida é minha, e a minha, é sua.

- ...Você _vai embora_? - perguntou Leah, meio chorosa de ver a mãe daquele jeito - Vai me deixar _sozinha_?

- Você não vai mais me ver, mas eu não vou te deixar sozinha. Escute: vai doer, vai ser ruim. Você vai ficar triste, com raiva, vai achar que está sozinha. Mas vai passar.

- Não quero.

- PALOMA! - gritou Tom, descendo do altar.

A bruxa beijou a filha:

- Guarde tudo de bom que eu te ensinei e esconda no seu coração. Não deixe ninguém tomar isso de você. Você vai estar sozinha, mas, um dia, encontrará pessoas que vão ser boas e vão gostar de você tanto quanto eu. Eles serão sua _família_. Mas eles não serão parentes seus. Eles vão te escolher, e você vai escolher eles.

- ...Vai _demorar_? - chorou Leah, fazendo beiço.

- ..._Vai_. - sussurrou, enquanto Tom se aproximava - Você já vai estar grande. Até lá, seja forte, filha. Quando eles te encontrarem, tire tudo de bom que estava guardado e use para protegê-los a todo custo. Eles vão te amar como eu amei, e você os amará também. Eu te amo. Me desculpe.

Tom, sem se importar, a puxou pelo braço. Olhou Leah:

- Você fique aí por enquanto.

Ele colocou Paloma deitada na mesa do altar, prendeu-a com algemas mágicas, e voltou para buscar Leah. Com violência - e um certo trabalho, depois de alguns tapas - ele conseguiu colocar Leah presa aos pés da mãe.

Leah viveria e assistiria cenas horrorosas durante toda sua vida, mas nenhuma delas seria como aquela.

Paloma tinha o grito abafado por um pano negro bordado de vermelho, enquanto a filha chorava e soluçava. Tom, indiferente, continuava a recitar as palavras do ritual, enquanto esquartejava Paloma ali, naquela mesa de pedra.

As luzes do templo brilharam vermelhas, após entrar em contato com o sangue da bruxa.

Tom perfurou Paloma em várias partes do corpo, e deixou uma adaga cerimonial enterrada em sua garganta, cortando as cordas vocais. Quanto tempo levou até ela morrer, não se sabe, mas quanto Tom abriu seu tórax e começou a picar alguns dos seus órgãos, o coração ainda pulsava, acelerado, e o corpo ainda se repuxava, tenso. Tom continuava calmo, recitando palavras que Leah não entendia.

Ele colocou um pequeno pedaço de cada órgão numa taça de ouro cravejada de pedras brilhantes, e completou com sangue. Ergueu a taça ao céu, agradeceu pelo corpo e pelo sangue, e bebeu. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo - provavelmente segurando a ânsia.

Depois repetiu o procedimento, mas, dessa vez, atrás de Leah. A garota, aterrorizada, tentava sair dali, mas não conseguia. Tom segurou Leah entre as pernas, e com uma das mãos apertou seu rosto.

-_ Beba_. - ordenou, com a taça na outra mão.

- ...Não! - negou-se, tentando virar o rosto.

Com violência, ele conseguiu obrigar a filha a beber. Depois de virar a taça, jogou-a no chão e tampou a boca da filha com as duas mãos.

- Você não vai estragar meu ritual! ...Não vomite!

Leah não conseguia vomitar. Ela chorava, engasgava-se, tentando vomitar aquele sangue horrível, aqueles pedaços de carne crua e quente.

Tom, por fim, recitou as últimas palavras do ritual, puxou a adaga da garganta de Paloma, e a enterrou em Leah. As luzes do templo se apagaram, e a garota parou de se mexer.

O escuro e o silêncio tomaram conta do lugar. Tom soltou Leah no chão. Ele olhou ao redor, sem entender. Não via nem sentia nenhum sinal.

- ...Então, é isso? Só isso?

Ele retirou a adaga do corpo de Leah, passou pelo corpo de Paloma. Tudo em silêncio.

- Não vai acontecer nada?

Foi quando ele escutou um zumbido agudo e distante. Olhou para cima e viu que uma minúscula esfera brilhando descia pelo teto, do céu, como se fosse uma folha seca, um floco de neve iluminado.

Quando aquele grão de luz desceu á frente dos seus olhos, ele tentou focalizá-la. Parecia ter algo menor ainda dentro dela... ele esticou a mão e tocou a luz com os dedos. E todo o templo explodiu.

O tremor de terra da explosão do templo foi sentido num vilarejo mais próximo: que ficava a mais de uma centena de quilômetros de distância. Uma coluna de luz lilás saiu do templo na direção dos céus, e também foi vista pelos moradores do vilarejo.

Cerca de vinte e quatro horas depois, um grupo de bruxos conseguiu chegar ao local.

- Não acredito que alguém conseguiu executar esse ritual. - sussurrou um dos bruxos, chocado com o que restou do templo.

- Temos um corpo de mulher esquartejado. - disse outro bruxo, achando Paloma entre os escombros - ...Que horror.

Do fundo do que restou do tempo, dois bruxos exclamaram, ao pé do que restou de uma parede:

- Encontramos uma criança! ...Ela está _viva_!

- ...Viva? - espantou-se o bruxo líder do grupo - ...Vamos voltar imediatamente.

O corpo de Paloma foi deixado no templo, que foi incinerado assim que o grupo deixou o local. Leah foi levada para o vilarejo. Não havia sinal de Tom.

* * *

**N.A1: HOJE É DIA DE EDD, BEBÊ!**

**N.A2: E comeeeeeeça o Capítulo das Trevas! Gostaram? Sim? Não? Ele são cenas curtas e aleatórias, separadas por "paráfrases". Assim eu conto só o que é importante e a leitura fica mais dinâmica. Cês sabem, EdD Brasil ficou grande daquele jeito pq eu tinha que "ligar um fato importante ao outro", o que rendiam capítulos e mais capítulos. Assim fica mais fácil e rápido.**

**N.A 3: Próximas paráfrases de Réquiem já tratam de Leah, Lílian e companhia em Hogwarts. Hum... eu sempre tento deixar Leah de lado, mas é complicado, pq eu TINHA que contar a história ela. De qualquer forma... hum... No CdT Lílian e Leah dividem os holofotes. Apesar de que Dumbledore e Tom apareceram bastante.**

**N.A 4: é difícil pra caralho reescrever a história de Tom Riddle e dos Marotos, já que a JK já escreveu a versão 'oficial". Mas a EdD é uma fanfic feita na época do livro 4-5 e não tinha tanta informação**

**N.A 5: Céus, esse capítulo tá pronto há uns 2 meses. eu me ODEIO por não ter o ânimo de antes de publicar. Sério, eu sinto muito e não me canso de pedir desculpas a todos vocês que bravamente ainda lêem a EdD!**

**N.A 6: Até o próximo capítulo! Tenham todos um bom carnaval, bebam com moderação, não dirijam bêbados e se forem fazer sexo, usem camisinha. Maluco, eu terminei de betar essa fanfic tomando suco de maracujá com vodka. Agora meu NARIZ ESTÁ ADORMECIDO. Sério. Que maluco... espero que ele não **_**CAIA**_

**N.A 7: Procurem por mim no facebook, tumblr, twitter, orkut. Mariana Massafera. Ou só Massafera. No youtube é A Prosa Ruim. De vez em quando eu gravo vídeos no formato vlog! E eu quotei Firefly nesse capítulo. Foda-se. Até!**


	11. CAPÍTULO 106: O Capítulo das Trevas 2

**CAPÍTULO 11: O Capítulo das Trevas II**

* * *

Paráfrase V: O segundo nascimento

A pequena Leah acordou na maca de um hospital mágico. Olhou para o lado e viu Dumbledore, sentado em uma poltrona.

- Que bom que acordou. - disse, com voz baixa, se levantando e se aproximando - Sente dores? ...Já voltamos para Londres.

A menina não disse nada. Yolanda chegou acompanhada de um curandeiro. Ela colocou a mão sobre a da sobrinha e disse, inclinando-se:

- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Estamos cuidando de você, vai ficar tudo bem. - ela se afastou para deixar o médico passar - Você vai fazer alguns exames agora. Faça tudo o que lhe pedirem, certo? Estaremos te esperando.

O curandeiro levou a garota na cama, que se desprendeu e flutuou ao lado dele. Dumbledore e Yolanda ficaram olhando da porta do quarto. Ele suspirou:

- ...Ela está com os olhos _violeta_.

Yolanda cruzou os braços:

- Tom vai voltar, e vai querê-la de volta. Ela se tornou uma arma poderosa.

- Levarei ela comigo. Não vou deixá-la longe de nós.

- Realmente, deixá-la num orfanato não é seguro para nós.

O bruxo olhou longamente para a esposa:

- Não estava falando de segurança, estava falando de humanidade. Não faço por _nós_. Faço por _ela_.

- Oh. É mesmo. Foi o que eu quis dizer. - murmurou, sem expressão.

* * *

Paráfrase VI: O Gato

O gatinho preto de Lílian dormia no gramado do jardim, quando uma criança agachou-se ao seu lado. O bicho acordou e imediatamente saltou , arrepiado.

Leah olhava para o gato fixamente, curiosa com a reação dele. Ambos se fitavam: olhos nos olhos, sem piscar. A garota esticou a mão, e o gato avançou, atacando sua mão, e fugiu no instante seguinte. Leah se ergueu, segurando as mãos, com dor.

- Fuligem, feio! - exclamou Lílian, saindo detrás da casa correndo - ...Ele te machucou!

A mão de Leah sangrava, apoiada na outra.

- Venha, a mãe passa remédio! - disse, puxando Leah pelo braço.

Nessa hora Dumbledore apareceu no caminho das meninas:

- Não se preocupe, pequena. Não foi nada, nós curaremos Leah.

- Ah. - ela olhou os dois - Mas não está doendo?

Leah não respondeu.

- O gato também comeu sua língua? - resmungou Lílian.

Silêncio.

- Ela está economizando palavras de uns tempos pra cá. - riu Dumbledore, para depois dizer, em tom sereno - Lílian... nós estamos indo embora. Leah vai morar comigo.

- Vão embora? Que pena. Você ficaram muito tempo viajando. - disse Lílian, mostrando que havia reparado que a casa dos Málaga tinha ficado fechada por meses - Agora vão embora de vez, então...

- É uma pena. Sentiremos saudades. Obrigado por ter sido amiga e brincado com a Leah.

- De nada.

Os dois se afastaram. Assim que entraram na casa, Lílian murmurou para si mesma:

- Mas ela nunca foi minha amiga, nem nunca brincou comigo... - e no instante seguinte saiu correndo atrás do gato.

* * *

Paráfrase VII: O Despertar

Dois bruxos sujos, com o uniforme desgastado de Azkaban, andavam por uma floresta.

- Onde está aquela maldita criança?

- Se você não tivesse machucado a coitada, já poderíamos estar livres.

- E daí? Só estou me divertindo. Disseram pra capturar sem matar. Sem _matar_.

- Ela sequer tem poderes mágicos. - resmungou o prisioneiro - Você é pior do que eu pensava.

- Assim que é bom. - sorriu. E mostrou um arbusto próximo: parecia que alguém tinha retirado as flores recentemente. - _...Sssh_. A garota deve estar por perto.

Ambos caminharam mais devagar, procurando pela mata. Mas só escutavam barulho de água e de passarinhos.

Leah estava na beirada do riacho, abraçada aos joelhos, chorando. Em sua cabeça, uma tiara de flores trançada sem nenhuma habilidade. Estava toda suja e machucada. Tentava fugir daqueles homens desde que sol nasceu. Ela havia sido deixada naquela floresta por Yolanda. A velha bruxa, minutos depois, soltou os dois bruxos, deu varinhas para eles e disse que se capturassem a menina, suas penas seriam reduzidas em dois terços.

A criança tentou fugir dos bruxos, sem sucesso. Havia apanhado bastante, mas não se interessaram em capturá-la. Até que uma hora ela conseguiu fugir a ponto de despistá-los. Sem saber o que fazer, fez a tiara de flores, colocou na cabeça, sentou e chorou, sentindo falta de alguma coisa que ela já não lembrava o que poderia ser.

- BU! Achei! - exclamou um dos bruxos, assustando-a ao aparecer detrás da árvore ao lado de onde ela estava.

Leah tentou correr, mas ele a agarrou pelo cabelo. Ela gritou, esperneou, e ele a bateu com violência contra a árvore, esfolando a pele do rosto da menina. Estava difícil: ele a segurou com força e a esbofeteou com o braço esquerdo, e depois a segurou com as duas mãos.

- Pare de ...AH! - o bruxo olhou para o braço que usava para segurar os cabelos da menina: num piscar de olhos toda a pele e carne do seu braço fora estraçalhada, como se tivesse passado em um moedor e colocada sobre os ossos de novo. Ele berrou, aterrorizado.

- QUE MERDA É ESS - ele não terminou. Leah se desvencilhou dele, e o empurrou com as palmas da mão. E ao tocar a barriga do bruxo, o corpo dele simplesmente estourou da cintura para cima.

A garota olhou tudo aquilo, sem entender. Olhou para o outro bruxo, que, apavorado, lhe apontou a varinha. Antes de murmurar o feitiço, Leah virou o rosto e colocou as mãos para frente, num movimento rápido, tentando se defender. Ao abrir os olhos, o bruxo que lhe apontava a varinha estava caído no chão, morto por inúmeros espinhos cravados em seu corpo.

A garota, ofegante, ficou alguns segundos olhando tudo aquilo, em silêncio. Até que percebeu outra pessoa se aproximar. Virou-se de repente, e viu que era Dumbledore, com as mãos pra cima, demonstrando um grande receio de se aproximar.-

Não tenha medo. - disse, calmo, se aproximando bem devagar - Eu estou aqui para salvar você. - ele olhou ao redor, abaixou os braços devagar, e tentou dar um sorriso amistoso - ...Bom... eu ia te salvar, mas parece que você já aprendeu _a se salvar sozinha_.

Leah fez bico, fungou e abraçou as pernas de Dumbledore, abrindo a boca a chorar.

* * *

Paráfrase VIII: Um Abrigo

Yolanda entrou na sala dos professores em Hogwarts, usando um elegante vestido púrpura, chapéu preto e uma capa brilhante com pele de texugo nos ombros.

- Há quanto tempo não venho nessa escola!... Continua tudo igual. ...Que seriedade é essa?

Os professores pareciam mal humorados, e, entre eles, Dumbledore se levantou, igualmente de mal com a vida:

- Leah está em casa.

A bruxa soltou um "oh!", com falso espanto. Dumbledore parecia mesmo chateado:

- Por que você fez aquilo? Poderia tê-la matado.

- Ela não morreria com aquilo! - disse, quase ofendida - É Zz'Gashi!

- Poderia ter despertado Zz'Gashi.

- Ora essa, ela é só uma criança, não seria capaz de usar todo o poder dele.

- Mas seria horrível se eu tivesse que matar minha própria sobrinha.

- Pelo menos agora sabermos que o medo, a raiva, _sentimentos extremos_ despertam o poder dela. Puro instinto de sobrevivência. - e olhou para Dumbledore - Não me censure. Afinal, ela voltou a ter controle sobre os poderes mágicos, não? Foram meses de sofrimento pra nós. Ou ela acordava _trouxa_, ou ela acordava _destruindo coisas_. Sabe quanto custou aquela coleção de porcelana que ela fez virar pó...?

Dumbledore sentiu-se meio desconfortável:

- ...Eu reconheço isso, ela agora está estável. Mas continuará conosco. E não vai sair de perto da minha vista.

- Boa sorte. Para você e todos os professores. Afinal, ano que vem ela vem para Hogwarts, não? - ela mexeu nas vestes e retirou um pergaminho - ...Mudando de assunto, aqui está o relatório que eu disse que faria. Confirmamos que existem grupos de bruxos não muito amigáveis se reunindo informações sobre armas mágicas.

Dumbledore pegou o pergaminho e guardou na manga das vestes:

- Ora essa, nunca achei que fosse viver para escutar esse tipo de rumor.

- Rumor? A melhor parte não contei: o responsável pela formação desses grupos aparentemente isolados é um bruxo talentoso, que não é de nenhuma descendência tradicional, e utiliza a alcunha de _Voldemort_.

- ...Também nunca achei que Tom fosse criativo para nomes.

Yolanda sorriu:

- Você também não duvida que seja ele?

- Claro que não. Agora que ele perdeu Zz'Gashi, ele inevitavelmente vai precisar de outra forma para ganhar poder.

- Eu estou indo embora, Alvo. - disse, firme. Dumbledore a olhou, despreocupado - Vou encontrar McKinnon. Não quero Tom, Voldemort, ou seja lá quem for sujar o nome da minha família e muito menos tirar o meu sossego. Estou velha e quero continuar em paz tomando meu chá assistindo ao campeonato de Quadribol. Fique bem.

Dumbledore sorriu, inocente:

- Seus motivos são sempre tão altruístas... que seus passos estejam sempre protegidos, meu coração.

* * *

Paráfrase IX: O Leão de Cobre

Um homem meditava debaixo de uma cachoeira gelada. Ele era grande, forte, tinha cabelos e barbas longos e tão ruivos que pareciam serem feitos de cobre.

O dia amanhecia, e algumas plantas à sombra ainda tinham uma fina camada de gelo sobre sua superfície. O vapor produzido pelos raios de sol começava a formar uma neblina. Muito próximo da cachoeira havia uma pequena vila mágica, com cerca de vinte casas.

Dois bruxos com roupas pesadas de frios seguiam pela trilha até a cachoeira.

- É um louco por estar _nu_. - comentou um dos homens.

- Ele passou a noite toda debaixo dessa cachoeira gelada, estar ou não com roupa é um detalhe _mínimo_. - murmurou o segundo bruxo. Ele desceu pelas pedras e se aproximou da água, gritando, com as mãos no rosto - Senhor Mckinnon!

Apesar da distância e do barulho quase ensurdecedor, o bruxo debaixo da cachoeira escutou, e olhou para os outros da margem com dificuldade, já que a água lhe caía sobre o corpo com violência. Ele se levantou e saiu da água. Os homens lhe cobriram com toalhas. Depois de se secar, ele vestiu um sobretudo grosso e colocou duas mantas de lã grossas sobre as costas.

- Vinte horas debaixo da cachoeira. - comentou um dos bruxos, subindo de volta para a vila - Desculpe-nos por chamá-lo antes, mas...

- Minha filha veio. - sorriu o homem. Sua voz tinha um timbre muito grosso, mas era um tom baixo e suave aos ouvidos - É sempre o melhor motivo do mundo.

Ao entrar numa das pequenas casas, uma adolescente de dezesseis anos, cabelos tão ruivos quanto os do pai e olhos verdes muito vivos o recebeu com um grande sorriso, correndo e pulando no pescoço do grandão:

- Pai! Saudades!

- Ora essa, que bom ver você. - ele lhe deu um apertado beijo - É uma honra que tenha vindo me buscar.

- Oh, você está gelado. ...Vai continuar com essa cara de _mendigo_?

- _Mendigo_. Que coisa. - riu, balançando a cabeça e indo para o quarto ao lado, retirando as mantas - Ok, _Niniki_, vou me arrumar para irmos embora.

A jovem escutou um barulho do lado de fora:

- ...O que foi isso?

Os dois bruxos que haviam parado na porta da casa caíram, mortos. Dois homens e uma mulher entraram, passando sobre os corpos, apontando as varinhas para a garota.

- Onde está McKinnon? - perguntou a bruxa, avançando sobre a garota, deixando os outros dois para trás.

- _Não sei quem é._ - respondeu, sem nem pensar.

A mulher agarrou a garota pelos cabelos, colocando a varinha no rosto dela:

- Querida _Nicole McKinnon_, todo mundo conhece você e seu pai. Não se faça de idiota. Queremos a espada mágica que ele carrega.

Nesse instante o vulto de McKinnon avançava sobre os bruxos, vindo do cômodo ao lado. Ele ergueu os dois braços, e junto veio uma enorme espada. Ele bateu a lateral da lâmina na barriga dos dois bruxos, e os lançou com violência pra fora, fazendo-os rolar desacordados pela rua, deixando um rastro de estrelas muito brilhantes da pancada. A bruxa virou a varinha para ele, quando fazia um movimento de girar a espada no ar e enterrá-la no chão, na frente da bruxa.

Ela baixou os olhos, e viu que junto do chão rachado estava metade da sua varinha. E nem tinha percebido que a espada havia partido sua varinha.

McKinnon ergueu o corpo, imponente, com seus mais de dois metros de altura, largando aquela enorme espada fincada no meio da sala:

- É isso que você quer? - disse, esticando a mão, indicando aquele treco enorme á frente das duas bruxas, que ainda ressoava por causa do impacto no chão de pedra - ...Pode tentar levá-la.

A bruxa, gaguejando, soltou a filha do homem:

- Eu... meu... meu mestre mandou um... recado.

- Ora essa. mudou o diálogo? - perguntou, agarrando a bruxa pelo colarinho - Pois volte de onde veio e diga ao seu mestre que _eu não gostei dele_. - e jogou a mulher porta afora, muito provavelmente com a roupa íntima e a saia urinadas de medo.

Horas depois, num porto próximo, alguns aurores esperavam pai e filha. Entre eles, Yolanda. McKinnon chegou usando roupas pesadas, e a grande espada presa nas costas. Parecia um viking, só que sem o capacete de chifres. Sua filha vinha ao seu lado, carregando os dois bruxos presos numa corrente, ambos só de cueca, tremendo de frio. A garota entregou os bruxos para os aurores, e subiu para o navio junto do pai e de Yolanda.

- Lamento pelo desagradável episódio, McKinnon. - disse Yolanda, não deixando de espiar os prisioneiros, achando graça na situação deles.

- Lamento apenas pelas duas vidas que foram perdidas, minha senhora. Acredito que haja um motivo concreto para que bruxos das trevas estejam querendo colocar as mãos na _Matadora de Dragões_.

- Um bruxo chamado Tom Riddle, que agora atende pelo nome de Voldemort. Ele está atrás de armas mágicas e pelos últimos meses parece estar se focando nas espadas mágicas.

- _Não gostei dele_. - suspirou o grandão, sentando-se num sofá, já dentro do navio - Não tem _modos_. Onde já se viu, se atrever a mandar lacaios desse nível? Moleque que cresceu sem bons costumes, com certeza.

Yolanda se aproximou da mesa e serviu chá, dizendo, tranquilamente:

- Tom era arredio, delicado ao lidar com certos assuntos, mas também é muito esperto e manipulador; com essa nova figura, Voldemort; não é diferente. Parece que ele afinou todas essas suas habilidades. Os dois bruxos mortos na vila onde você estava foram comprados para lhe achar e lhe entregar. Foram descartados, depois de cumprirem o objetivo. Não lamente pela perda, estávamos atrás deles há um mês. Peço que nos perdoe, porque, como pôde ver, eles chegaram em você antes de nós.

McKinnon pegou a xícara de chá das mãos de Yolanda, olhando-a, pensativo. E se recostou novamente nas almofadas:

- ...Pensando bem... esse garoto Tom começou a despertar meu interesse.

- Contarei mais sobre ele na viagem de volta. - sorriu a bruxa.

* * *

Paráfrase X: As Cartas

Lílian escrevia tranquilamente em seu diário, na mesinha do quarto, em frente à janela. Escrevia naquelas páginas tudo que havia feito no dia, principalmente se tinha feito algo _mágico_. Uma coruja pousou na sua janela, em frente à mesa, com uma carta no bico.

- _Sai daí, coruja_. - resmungou Lílian,balançando o lápis, entretida no diário. Até que parou de escrever e olhou para a ave, com os olhos arregalados - CORUJA? AH!

O pássaro pulou para a mesa dela, e Lílian deu um grito, caindo de costas e se afastando. A coruja continuava segurando a carta no bico. Lílian, cautelosa, se levantou, e pegou a carta.

Segundos depois a mãe e a irmã mais velha de Lílian chegavam no quarto, assustadas com o grito e o barulho:

- O que foi?

A coruja levantava vôo, enquanto a menina olhava para trás, num sorriso meio encantado:

- ...Aquela coruja me mandou uma carta dizendo que fui selecionada para estudar numa escola de bruxos. - ela pensou um pouco, e exclamou - _...ISSO NÃO É LEGAL!_

* * *

Snape andava pelo corredor de casa, até chegar na sala onde os pais estavam.

- Recebi a carta de Hogwarts. - disse, de mau humor.

- Mas já? - irritou-se o pai - Maldição, vai ser uma fortuna o material.

- Pelo menos vai ser menos uma despesa em casa, enquanto Severo estiver lá. - disse a mãe, pegando a carta das mãos do filho.

O garoto deu meia volta e retornou de onde veio, sem esboçar nenhuma reação positiva, mas internamente concordando que seria mesmo legar sair de perto daqueles chatos.

* * *

Um bruxo de barba negra e roupas finas caminhava no corredor da mansão de sua família, abraçado ao filho, que segurava a carta de Hogwarts nas mãos:

- Muito bem, Sirius. Mais um sonserino na família, para dar exemplo. Fico muito orgulhoso com isso. - ele deixou o filho no meio do corredor, e disse, sorrindo - Agora eu preciso ir encontrar um _amigo_ em uma importante _reunião_. Volto em breve.

O garoto acenou com a cabeça, e olhou para a parede, onde ficavam as fotos de todos os que pertenciam à família Black.

* * *

Um menino franzino de cabelos compridos castanho claro se olhava no espelho, enquanto a mãe lhe penteava os fios cheios de nó. O garoto olhava longamente a foto da irmã, usando o uniforme de uma das casas de Hogwarts. Ela girava, feliz, mostrando um longo cabelo claro com um grande laço de fita prendendo-o.

- Não está feliz de ir para Hogwarts, Remo?

- Estou, mãe. - disse, inseguro - Mas provavelmente vão ter medo de mim e não vão gostar de mim.

- Não se preocupe, é só você tomar a poção em dia. Aposto que a escola vai cuidar de você; e ninguém precisa ficar sabendo se não quiser contar.

O menino novamente olhou a foto da irmã mais velha, que usava o uniforme da Corvinal.

- ...Mãe, amarra o meu cabelo como você amarrava o da Diana?

- Tem certeza? Tem gente que diz que laço de fita é coisa de menina.

- Não tem problema. As pessoas já vão ter motivos demais pra falar de mim, mesmo.

A mãe do menino, sorriu, acariciando os cabelos dele e pegando uma fita azul royal:

- Tenho certeza de que ela ficará muito feliz de ver você indo para Hogwarts também, onde quer que ela esteja.

* * *

Dois garotos corriam pelo corredor de uma grande casa. O mais velho, de dezoito anos, corria do mais novo, de onze.

- ME DEVOLVE A CARTA, FILHO DE PORCA! - gritava berrava o menor, tentando pegar o irmão - MÃE, O JONAS PEGOU MINHA CARTA!

- Como chama a sua mãe de porca, seu idiota? - ria o irmão, balançando a carta na mão, enquanto eles corriam em volta de um sofá - Aposto que você vai pra sonserina.

- NÃO VOU NÃO!

- Claro que vai, lá é a casa dos moleques metidos de nariz em pé.

- EU NÃO SOU ASSIIIIIIIIIM! - urrava a plenos pulmões, por ser contrariado. Parecia um moleque de cinco anos cheio de vontades.

- Ui, olha como grita, esse filhinho da mamãe.

- CALE A BOCAAAAAAA!

O irmão tropeçou no tapete, e ambos rolaram pelo chão, brigando pela carta. Um terceiro irmão apareceu, atraído pela confusão. Ele era mais velho e já tinha barba. Ao ver a briga, exclamou, sorrindo:

- NÃO DIGA!... Tiago recebeu a carta de Hogwarts?

- ...Si...im! - gemeu Jonas, tentando se livrar de Tiago - Me ajude aqui, Marcos!

O irmão jogou o casaco do terno no sofá e prontamente se juntou à bagunça.

* * *

Dumbledore caminhava pelo pequeno jardim dos fundos de casa, e se aproximou da sobrinha, que se ocupava em observar um besouro rola-bosta empurrar uma pelota de cocô de cavalo seco pelo jardim. E toda vez que ele estava quase chegando ao seu destino, ela pegava o besouro e a pelota de esterco e colocava o pobre inseto no lado oposto do quintal. Dumbledore olhou aquilo, e comentou:

- ...Cuidado, menina. Você tem um certo _grau de sadismo aí dentro_. - e lhe entregou a carta, sorrindo - Parabéns: chegou sua carta de Hogwarts!

Leah pegou a carta, olhou-a, sem expressão. Não disse nada. O tio a olhou nos olhos:

- Alegre-se, Leah. Sua vida vai começar agora.

* * *

**N.A 1: 3 meses sem EdD! Obrigada quem ficou me cobrando via Twitter! Acabei tendo uns problema de saúde na família nesse último mês e deixei de lado o caderno. Agora me lembraram e eu consegui passar pro pc. Fiquei durante 3 horas na casa de uma tia digitando sem parar. Ainda bem que deu tempo de terminar. Cheios de erros de português, mas é isso aí: sou fodida no português, desculpe. i.i**

**N.A 2: Esse capítulo está menor que o normal, tem 7 páginas no caderno - diferente do normal, que são 9 ou 10. (bem menos do que as 15 que eu escrevia na época da Saara e Brasil. mas, vejam bem, o tempo passou, eu virei muié véia e não tenho mais tanto gás e disponibilidade pra isso u.u O que é PÉSSIMO. De qualquer forma, eu sinto que as coisas no Capítulo das Trevas acontecem de forma tão rápida que mesmo que eu faça vinte páginas, vai passar rápido.**

**N.A 3: Ainda que eu tenha a idéia da fic toda na cabeça, ás vezes eu tenho que, na hora, inventar cenas que ligam uma coisa à outra. Eu sabia que McKinnon era o dono da Matadora de Dragões, e ele é o grande responsável e conhecedor das espadas mágicas. Eu precisava de uma cena onde mostrava que ele era bom na coisa e que tinha uma arma mágica, então fiz essa. Mostrar a filha dele também vai ser bastante útil daqui alguns capítulos. **

**N.A 4: Ainda sobre "cenas de última hora", devo dizer: eu nunca tinha pensado em escrever as cenas dos marotos recebendo as cartas de Hogwarts! Os "velhos personagens" no momento em que conhecemos Harry Potter, lá no livro 1. Eu não sei vocês, mas eu reli e ADOREI o resultado. Eu realmente gostei de imaginar todos os personagens-chave (Lílian, Snape, Tiago, Sirius, Lupin e Leah) recebendo a carta. O foda é que isso me fez colocar personagens novos, apresentar as famílias de cada um e agora eu tenho **_**trocentos**_** personagens com uma história e eu penso: caralho, a EdD já é grande e eu ainda coloco mais novidade? De qualquer forma, cada um tem sua história, mas eu não tenho tempo pra contar. Todos os familiares dos marotos serão mais ou menos figurantes. E não tem nada de parecido com suas histórias originais - dos livros.**

**N.A 5: Ahm... por hoje é só. Se algum leitor aí conhecer o jogo Diablo 3, repare na imagem da personagem Demon Hunter (caçador de demônio): acho ela bem parecida com a Leah adulta que eu imagino. O chato é que, se eu for jogar, não poderei batizar a personagem de Leah, já que a história TEM uma Leah. Oh God... Bem, até o próximo capítulo. XD**

**N.A 6: Eu estou achando a série A Guerra dos Tronos muito boa, apesar de eu já ter perdido todos os personagens que gosto. Meu ideal de escritora é ter a falta de consideração que ele tem pelos personagens dele. Mata sem dó. (heh) ...Também estou assistindo Cavaleiros do Zodíaco Ômega, e é uma viadagem só. O único personagem macho alfa daquela porra é a cavaleiro (amazona?) que decidiu não usar máscara. E PARA A MIIIINHA ALEGRIA começou a continuação de Avatar: é The Legend of Korra. Não lembro de ter visto uma animação com uma qualidade daquelas. É muito, MUITO bom. E a Panini voltou a publicar ONE PIECE. Chorei de felicidade. Aliás, Panini e JBC me foderam, republicando Dragon Ball, One Piece e Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Assim vou à falência. E de uns meses para cá eu tenho tido muita vontade de escrever um livro. É, um livro. Mas vejam bem, com a coragem que tenho, provavelmente ficarei só na vontade. E esse N.A 6 era só pra encher linguiça. Até.**


	12. CAPÍTULO 107: O Capítulo das Trevas 3

**CAPÍTULO 12: O Capítulo das Trevas III**

* * *

Paráfrase XI: A Vida Começa Agora

O Expresso de Hogwarts cortava a paisagem, já saindo da cidade, em direção á escola. Lílian estava animada e insegura ao mesmo tempo: era tudo tão estranho! Ela passava pelo corredor, procurando uma vaga numa cabine, quando um garoto saiu e quase lhe derrubou, xingando:

- Preste atenção, seu idio...oh, desculpe. - engasgou o menino, moreno, de óculos, ficando sem graça por xingar uma garota - Foi sem querer.

- Não foi nada. - respondeu, também sem graça, ao olhar pro lado e ver que só tinham garotos na cabine.

- Está sem lugar? - perguntou, já muito sorridente e simpático - Pode ficar com a gente. - ele esticou a mão - Prazer,sou Tiago Potter.

- Ah. Obrigada. Sou Lílian.

Lílian sentou-se ao lado de um garoto franzino e delicado, de cabelos compridos e laço de fita. Ela tentou não reparar, mas ele tinha algumas cicatrizes pelas mãos, pelo rosto e pelo pescoço. O terceiro garoto, um moreno de rosto fino, sorriu simpático:

- Eu sou Sirius Black, esse é Remus Lupin. - e apontou o menino ao seu lado, que, tímido, só acenou e disse um "oi" baixinho - Eu e Tiago já nos conhecemos, antes de virmos pra escola. Nossas famílias já se conheciam. ...Você é de que família? Já tem alguma casa preferida?

Lílian tentou aprender o máximo sobre a escola antes, mas era muita novidade, tudo parecia um sonho.

* * *

Paráfrase XII: O Chapéu Seletor

Lílian esperava a vez de ir ao Chapéu Seletor. Olhava ao redor, seus possíveis colegas. Ela viu um dos garotos que estava com ela ir ao Chapéu e voltar de lá extremamente chocado, e ela não entendeu o que poderia ter acontecido pra ele se chocar tanto. Era Sirius Black, que acabava de ir para a mesa da Grifinória.

- Evans! Lílian Evans! - chamaram, pouco depois.

- Boa sorte, tomara que você vá pra Grifinória. - sussurrou Tiago, ainda feliz de ver Sirius lá na Grifinória.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e foi até o banquinho do chapéu, pensando "Sorte? Eu preciso de sorte? Pode acontecer alguma coisa de ruim?". Ela se sentou, o Chapéu foi colocado na sua cabeça, e ele parecia cochilar.

- Hum... oh... esse ano está bem desanimado. - resmungou o Chapéu - Ou estou ficando velho ou essas crianças não valem mais... OH! - e de repente ele apareceu acordar - O que é isso!?

Lílian se assustou com o grito dele, mas percebeu que ninguém além dela havia reagido. Que curioso, o chapéu só falava com ela, ninguém mais escutava, até ele anunciar a casa do novato.

- De onde você veio, menina? Qual a sua família? - perguntou o Chapéu.

- Evans. Mas... não tem _família_. Sou a única bruxa da família. - murmurou, sem graça.

- INCRÍVEL! - O Chapéu pareceu estremecer, e se aquietou - ...Não lembro de ter alguém aqui assim, faz tempo... ou será que já tive. Oh... Oh!

A garota continuava esperando. Ela não estava demorando demais? O que ele dizia pros outros alunos?

- Não sei onde te coloco. - sofreu - É muito confuso... você seria grande em qualquer uma das casas. Você é um universo de possibilidades.

Lílian olhou cada um dos brasões da casa, dispostos pelo salão.

- ...Um amigo quer que eu vá pra Grifinória. - comentou.

- É? hum... pois bem. ...Quem decide sou eu. Opiniões de terceiros não importam.

- ...Tudo bem. - suspirou. Ela olhou mais uma vez os brasões e comentou - Eu gosto de verde. É a cor dos meus olhos.

- Sua opinião também não importa. O que importa é minha análise profunda e minuciosa do seu perfil.

Lílian suspirou. O Chapéu murmurou mais um pouco, até dizer:

- Você é ruiva, tem a mesma cor dos cabelos do grande Godric, então sua casa será... GRIFINÓRIA! - e retiraram o Chapéu da cabeça de Lílian.

A menina desceu as escadas e foi na direção da mesa de sua casa, murmurando:

- ...Cor de cabelo? Não botei muita fé nesse Chapéu.

Remo Lupin também foi para a Grifinória, e chegou na mesa com os olhos cheios de água, feliz por estar na mesma casa que a irmã.

- Bem vindo. - sorriu Lílian - Tomara que o Tiago também venha para cá.

- ...Pois é. Tomara. - respondeu, sendo saudado por Sirius, também.

- Você é menino? - perguntou um veterano - Por que está usando esse cabelão e essa fita? Isso é coisa de mulher, rapaz.

- E daí? - disse uma veterana, que se vestia como um rapaz, tinha cabelos curtos, muitos brincos e os olhos bem pintados - Eu tenho cabelo curto, uso calça e nem por isso sou homem.

Mas Lupin pareceu não se importar com o comentário depreciativo. Lílian de repente exclamou, lhe cutucando:

- Ei, aquela menina! Era minha amiga. ...Quer dizer, era minha vizinha.

- Feia e esquisita. Estamos mal nesse ano. - o veterano voltou a desmerecer.

- Andrey, você está uma desgraça logo no primeiro dia de aula. - censurou a veterana de cabelos curtos.

- Tomara que ela venha pra cá também. - sorriu Lílian, alheia à conversa dos dois.

Leah sentou-se no banco com expressão de tédio. Quando o chapéu tocou sua Cabeça, ela disse, em tom de ordem:

- Quero a Lufa Lufa.

O chapéu riu:

- De onde saíram tantos mandões? Você é a terceira criança do dia que acha que pode escolher para onde ir.

- Dane-se, eu quero a Lufa Lufa.

- Oh, francamente. - resmungou o Chapéu - Eu conheço sua família, pequena. Os Málaga, antigo clã cigano que criou raízes pela Espanha. Sim, sim, os que vieram para cá foram todos formados pela Lufa Lufa. Entendo que talvez o costume nômade tenha falado mais alto, mas... uma pena sua família ter se perdido pelo mundo. O que houve para uma família tão forte assim ter desaparecido tão facilmente como folhas ao vento? - ele ficou em silêncio durante um momento - ...O que vejo guardado dentro de si? É grande, é perigoso. Quem colocou? ...O que você quer para você mesma? A Lufa Lufa não é o seu lugar. Infelizmente, você não é boa e nem sólida o suficiente para representar a determinação de um Lufa Lufa.

Leah apertou as mãos contra o banco, ficando irritada.

- ...Controle sua fúria, pequena. Você é muito nova para odiar tanto. ...Você é perigosa. O que fizeram com você? - O Chapéu deu uma risadinha - O que você vai fazer daquilo que te fizeram? - ele suspirou, e disse, em tom de desafio - Você tem muito o que crescer. Vou mandar você para um lugar onde poderá crescer de duas formas: da fácil, e da correta. E eu te desafio a escolher crescer da forma correta. Você vai conseguir?... - e ele respirou fundo, antes de anunciar - Sonserina!

A garota levantou e foi para a mesa da casa, sem esboçar nenhuma reação, mas só ela soube o quanto amaldiçoou em silêncio e odiou o Chapéu Seletor por aquela escolha.

- Ah, que pena, ela foi para outra. - suspirou Lílian, acompanhando Leah com o olhar.

Tiago foi para a Grifinória, e parecia aliviado. Perto deles sentou um gordinho chamado Pedro, que se enturmou rápido.

Pouco depois um menino narigudo de cabelo oleoso foi escolhido para a Sonserina, e Lílian o reconheceu:

- Olha, aquele menino também foi meu vizinho durante um tempo!

Tiago, agora risonho e confiante, gritou:

- Ei, menino, a Sonserina tem banheiro, não esqueça de lavar a cabeça!

- Não faça isso. - disseram Lupin e Lílian, quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Olha, esse é dos meus. - riu Andrey.

A veterana de cabelos curtos esticou o corpo sobre a mesa e olhou séria pra Tiago, que parou de rir ao ver o olhar sério dela:

- Vou ficar de olho em você, pivete.

* * *

Paráfrase XIII: Incoerência

- Olhe por onde anda, _sangue ruim_. - exclamou uma Sonserina, trombando com Lílian.

Alguns livros dela acabaram caindo no chão. Tiago e Lupin, que estavam próximos, foram ajudar.

- Qual é a sua, imbecil? - xingou Tiago, sacando a varinha e apontando para a aluna mais velha.

- Ui, que medo no menininho. - desdenhou a Sonserina - Vai me amaldiçoar? Me transformar numa abóbora? ...Você já aprendeu alguma coisa nessa escola, pivete?

Nisso uma aluna mais velha, da Lufa Lufa, com cabelos castanho-claro na altura dos ombros e com o símbolo de monitor na blusa puxou a Sonserina pela capa:

- Você acabou de sair de detenção, já quer voltar?

- ...Não, Ingrid. - murmurou a outra aluna.

- Ótimo. Então siga seu caminho, e preste atenção onde anda.

Os alunos se afastaram, fazendo caretas. A monitora chegou perto do trio grifinório:

- Tudo bem? Não ligue para isso. Se precisarem, é só me avisar. Ou avisem a _Silver_.

Ingrid deu as costas, voltando calmamente para o grupo de amigas de onde tinha vindo. Foi quando Tiago perguntou, olhando para ela com um ar levemente fascinado:

- Você que é a _namorada_ da Silver?

A monitora parou, olhou para trás, com o olhar levemente apertado e fazendo força pra não dar um sorrisinho:

- ...Escuta aqui, você não é novo demais pra ficar perguntando esse tipo de coisa?

Tiago deu de ombros. Ela olhou o relógio e disse:

- ...Você tem 20 segundos para ir pra sua aula. 19... 18... 17...

O garoto imediatamente deu as costas e saiu correndo, rindo. Lupin balançou a cabeça, e saiu com Lílian, dizendo para a monitora:

- Não ligue, ele é idiota. Obrigado.

- Tou percebendo. - murmurou Ingrid, olhando-os se afastar.

Os dois caminharam até a sala de aula, tranquilamente. Tiago os esperava na porta.

- Não entendo porque me chamam assim. - resmungou Lílian - Não estou incomodando ninguém. Estou?

- Não se preocupe, gente pequena é gente pequena. - disse Lupin.

- Alguns alunos acham graça em ofender os outros. Mas isso não tem graça nenhuma, são só uns otários. - enfatizou Tiago, sem saber que aquele tipo de afirmação, vindo dele, não faria sentido algum, nos anos seguintes.

* * *

Paráfrase XIV: Takoyaki

Na aula de poções Sirius e Tiago cochichavam, enquanto Pedro parecia meio preocupado, do lado deles.

- Aposto que vão aprontar alguma - resmungou Lupin, num caldeirão próximo, dividindo a bancada com Lílian e uma outra colega da grifinória, uma loirinha muito magra que todos chamavam de "_Flicts_".

- Estamos terminando o primeiro ano e vocês já estão assim. -sorriu Flicts - Imagino que vão dar trabalho até nos formarmos.

- Vocês, não. Eu me comporto muito bem. - defendeu-se Lupin.

- Tenho certeza que vão dar um jeito de pregar alguma peça no Snape, da Sonserina. - murmurou Lílian, olhando para os garotos, meio brava.

Snape dividia a bancada só com Leah. Era bastante chato estudar com uma muda, mas pelo menos ela não atrapalhava. Poções era a matéria que ele mais gostava, então ele nem sequer se importava com o fato de Leah ficar praticamente a aula toda imóvel, apenas movendo os olhos de vez em quando, e fazendo a poção com a maior má vontade do mundo.

Não demorou e Pedro se levantou, passou pro trás dos dois, foi até uma estante, fingindo pegar alguma coisa, e, na volta, "tropeçou" em Snape.

- O que é que você quer? - xingou Snape, se levantando com raiva.

- ...O que é isso, vocês dois aí? - perguntou o professor.

- Desculpe, desculpe, foi sem querer. - disse Pedro, se levantando e indo de volta para o lugar - Me desculpe, professor. Foi sem querer.

Snape continuou olhando para Pedro, e se sentou.

- ...Ei. - alguém sussurrou ao lado dele.

Mas Snape não ligou. Continuava olhando a mesa dos Grifinórios. Era óbvio que Tiago e Sirius estavam "fingindo de bobo", olhando para os livros. A Leah cansou de sussurrar "ei", e puxou a gola da capa de Snape:

- ...Seu caldeirão! - exclamou.

Enormes tentáculos saíram de dentro do caldeirão, aumentando de tamanho. Eles agarraram os dois alunos pelo pescoço e lançaram os dois pro outro lado da sala. O pânico tomou conta da aula. O professor tentou acalmá-los:

- Acalmem-se! - tentou atingir os tentáculos com um feitiço, mas ele não fez efeito. Percebendo que não conseguiria cancelar aquela magia, decidiu reunir os alunos num canto da sala, e começou a evacuá-los dali o mais rápido possível, enquanto os tentáculos se multiplicavam e destruíam a sala de poções.

Antes que Leah e Snape pudessem atravessar a sala e fugir, os tentáculos novamente agarraram os dois, e os pressionou contra a parede de pedra. Snape começava a ficar zonzo, sem ar, quando escutou um chiado alto, e o tentáculo o largou de forma bem dolorosa no chão. Alguém lhe ajudou a levantar:

- ...Obriga...Evans?! - espantou-se, empurrando a mão dela depois de se levantar - Não precisava.

- Deixa de ser resmungão. - murmurou. Ela ergueu o longo espeto que usavam para remexer o fogo - ...Viu? Quando percebi que o feitiço do professor não funcionou, resolvi usar isso. _Funcionou_.

- Estamos cercados. - Snape olhou ao redor, procurando outro espeto parecido, mas não achou - Temos de tirar Leah de lá.

Leah continuava lutando contra o tentáculo. Ele a estrangulava, mas ela mantinha os dentes cerrados e as mãos apertando aquilo, tentando retirar.

- Quanto mais força você fizer, mais ele vai apertar! - gritou Snape.

O professor tentava se aproximar, mas não conseguia. Foi quando Leah soltou um urro de dor e raiva, e a sala se iluminou por um segundo, cegando a todos. Depois de um PLAC alto e seco, os tentáculos caíram no chão, aos pedaços. Os braços cotós espirravam uma gosma roxa. Pelo chão e pelas paredes, vários espinhos afiados. Entre pedaços de pedra e tentáculos estava Leah, ofegante, com o uniforme todo furado.

- _...Uau_. O que foi isso? - exclamou Lílian, olhando ao redor.

- Cuidado! - Snape a empurrou para o lado. Os tentáculos começavam a se regenerar, e rápido.

Foi quando um vulto volumoso e pesado avançou pela porta da sala. O homem disse com voz alta e grossa:

- _Alas Ignis_!

Uma onda de chamas varreu a sala toda, pulverizando os tentáculos, papéis e líquidos do lugar, deixando apenas os alunos intactos. Um homem grande e ruivo estava no meio da sala, e sua enorme espada com empunhadura de leão estava fincada no chão.

- ...Vocês estão bem, crianças? - perguntou, sorrindo.

Lilian tirou as mãos da cabeça, ainda sentada no chão, e exclamou, encantada:

- UAU, MOÇO!

O professor suspirou, aliviado:

- Obrigado, McKinnon. - e pensou por um instante - O que você faz...

- Ah, só vim visitar. - respondeu, ainda simpático, colocando a enorme espadas nas costas - Que bom que eu estava passando por aqui. ...Os alunos andam bem audaciosos, heim? - e ele reparou que Lílian estava logo a seus pés, ainda o olhando - ...O que foi?

- O senhor é muito legal. - sorriu - A gente aprende isso em Hogwarts?

- Heh. Eu espero que não. - riu, passando a mão na cabeça de Lilian, antes de dar as costas, se despedir do professor e ir embora.

Lilian pareceu desapontada. Leah parou ao lado dela, apática, murmurando:

- ...Ele é McKinnon, um _Auror Supremo_.

- Uau... _Supremo_. - encantou-se Lílian, mais pelo "supremo" do que por "auror".

- Não achava que um Auror Supremo viesse em Hogwarts. - comentou Snape, parecendo espantado.

- Só Aurores Supremos podem portar armas mágicas como aquela espada e usar aquele uniforme branco. - explicou Leah.

- Eu posso ser isso quando crescer? - perguntou Lílian, quase soando inocente.

- Eu vou ser melhor do que todos eles juntos. - murmurou Leah, saindo da sala.

Lílian a olhou por um instante, e insistiu:

- Você não me respondeu.

Mas Leah não respondeu.

* * *

Paráfrase XV: O Segundo Ano

Os Marotos estavam quase consolidados: Tiago, Sirius, Lupin e Pedro. Lupin continuava usando laço de fita, ignorando as eventuais piadinhas. Tiago e Sirius estavam se tornando precocemente o terror da escola, ficando cada dia mais com os egos inflados. Tiago conseguiu entrar para o time de Quadribol, o que alavancou mais ainda seu ego. Ele sempre quis entrar para o time, mas planejava fazer isso um pouco mais velho. Mas aconteceu um imprevisto: Leah. A garota mais quieta e esquisita da Sonserina havia entrado para o time como apanhadora. Ela começava a chamar atenção da escola, e isso ele não poderia permitir. Com sorte e um pouco de esforço, ele conseguiu evidenciar que tinha futuro e também conseguiu a vaga.

Lílian havia se tornado alvo de chacota dos sangue-puro elitistas, e era constantemente ofendida. Ela conseguia se esquivar das ofensas, porque sabia que era por causa da sua extrema facilidade com mágica. De fato, ela não estudava muito, nas matérias teóricas ele de vez em quando precisava se aplicar mais, mas nas matérias práticas ela sequer se preocupava: conseguia executar tudo com perfeição, deixando até os professores encantados com sua habilidade natural.

Snape tinha poucos amigos. Estava se tornando um garoto excluído, quieto em seu canto, apenas estudando poções. De vez em quando ele falava com Lílian, ou aparecia sentando nas aulas perto da (quase muda) Leah. Mas era alguém que se isolava, no geral.

Leah foi chamada para jogar quadribol porque perceberam que ela era muito ágil para a idade. Ela foi jogar porque não tinha nada de melhor para fazer. Continuava com a habitual expressão de peixe morto e falava pouco, mas, apesar de ser quieta, de vez em quando arrumava confusão. Diferente dos Marotos, que criavam problemas por diversão, geralmente Leah estava sempre na dela, até que alguém viesse lhe incomodar. Quando isso acontecia, ela respondia entortando o aluno com uma bela surra. Depois que ela entrou para o quadribol, a frequência dos problemas que ela se metia aumentou consideravelmente, apesar dela, no fundo, só querer ficar em seu próprio canto.

* * *

Paráfrase XVI: Incidentes do Terceiro Ano

Tiago estava emburrado, sentado na mesa da sala comunal da Grifinória, com o rosto esfolado. Sirius sentou-se ao lado dele, sorrindo:

- ...Tá namorando, né?

- _Até tu, Brutus_? - resmungou, amargo.

- Ora essa, Tiago, Leah também está toda esfolada. Agora a gente quer saber o que vocês dois estavam fazendo perto do Salgueiro Lutador, para levarem uma surra dele e saírem de lá assim.

- Não estou namorando. Só estou...

- O quê? Não existe essa. Vocês estão se encontrando. ...Não é o fim do mundo, ela é popular, e não é feia.

- Como não é feia? - reclamou Tiago, quase sussurrando - Ela é toda esquisita.

Sirius ficou meio aborrecido:

- Ora essa, então porque está com ela? Só porque fazem sucesso no quadribol, é a graça de estar com um rival?

- Deve ser.

- Não acredito nisso.

Flicts, a simpática loira magrela sorriu, sentada no sofá próximo da mesa. Inevitavelmente tinha escutado a conversa:

- Escuta, Tiago, se você não acha ela interessante, eu acho.

- ...Vou me lembrar disso. - resmungou, olhando pra trás.

Sirius pensou alguns instantes, para sussurrar pro amigo:

- ...Ela não falou sério, falou? Ela gosta de... garotas?

- Sei lá. - suspirou Tiago, tomando chá numa caneca com um entalhe de leão - ...Quem não gosta de garotas?

- Mas ela _é_ uma garota.

Tiago pensou, e respondeu:

- E está certíssima. Onde já se viu, gostar de homem?

- Oh... tem razão...

Flicts percebeu que Lilian estava levemente mal humorada ao seu lado, lendo um livro. Ela se aproximou da ruiva e disse:

- Acho... que você... está com ciúmes.

- Nunca. - respondeu.

- Ah, vá. Você anda meio aborrecida desde que todo o falatório começou. Bom, Tiago é meio babaca, mas é uma gracinha.

- Só não acho que vá ter futuro.

- Como pode dizer isso?

- Flicts, eles não se gostam. - resmungou, entre os dentes - Por que raios você fica com alguém que não gosta?

- Eles não se gostam?

Lilian a olhou, séria.

- Bom... - disse Flicts - Acho que eles gostam de aparecer.

- Não devemos namorar alguém para aparecer.

- Por que não?

- ...Esquece. - resmungou, suspirando e voltando ao livro.

- No fundo eu acho que somos é novos demais para ficar namorando... - disse Flicts, sorrindo, se espreguiçando.

Lupin apareceu descendo as escadas do dormitório, parecendo muito mal. Tiago e Sirius foram ampará-lo.

- ..._Alguém trocou minha poção_. - gemeu, suando, com olheiras.

- Como, _trocou_? - perguntou Tiago, alarmado - Eu mesmo peguei a poção para você, na enfermaria, com a enfermeira, no começo da semana! Peguei das mãos dela.

- ...Eu senti um gosto diferente, mas achei que era impressão. Não era; essa não é a minha poção...

- Vamos para a enfermaria agora. - disse Tiago, colocando o braço de Lupin sobre os ombros e indo na direção da saída.

- Vou buscar o frasco do remédio. - disse Sirius, subindo as escadas.

Mas dois passos depois Lupin cambaleou, quase derrubando Tiago:

- Não vai dar... Saiam daqui!

Lilian correu do outro lado e ajudou a levantar Lupin. O garoto conseguiu se desvencilhar, empurrou os amigos e caiu entre as cadeiras da mesa próxima à janela, começando a gritar de dor:

Com a bagunça, alguns alunos começaram a descer as escadas, acordando. Flicts puxou a varinha e apontou para as portas dos dormitórios: duas pesadas portas de ferro isolaram eles dos outros colegas, ficando na sala apenas ela, Tiago, Lílian e Lupin.

- Ei! O que é isso!? - gritavam os alunos, batendo nas portas - Abram logo!

Tiago olhou para Flicts, muito preocupado.

- ...Obrigado. - agradeceu.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça. Pelo jeito sabia o que estava acontecendo com Lupin, e decidiu isolar todo mundo para não correrem riscos.

- Como vamos levá-lo? Ele pode se transformar antes.

Lupin saltou entre os dois, que conseguiram dar um passo para trás. O garoto, já começando a se transformar, quebrou uma estante com o impacto. Tentava lutar contra a transformação.

Lílian parou entre Flicts e Tiago e apontou a varinha para Lupin:

- Vamos imobilizá-lo! _Petrificus Totalus_!

Mas o feitiço ricocheteou ao atingir as costas de Lupin, e desapareceu. Flicts puxou Lilian pela orelha:

- Se feitiços primários funcionassem já teríamos usado, _idiota_!

- Cuidado! - exclamou Tiago.

Ele tentou tirá-las do caminho, mas não deu tempo. Lupin, já transformado, saltou sobre o trio, feroz. Trombou contra eles com tanta força que todos foram lançados contra o vitral da janela, a atravessaram e despencaram do alto da torre da Grifinória.

A lua cheia iluminava a paisagem, o céu estava limpo e belo. Uma noite linda, se você não estivesse despencando para a morte. Os gritos dos três e os uivos de Lupin encheram o ar, enquanto despencavam. De repente uma grossa nuvem verde, com textura de gelatina, apareceu debaixo deles, como um grande túnel vertical. Eles continuaram descendo, diminuindo a velocidade, até saírem dessa nuvem a poucos metros do chão e caírem sobre os montes de folhas que os elfos juntaram durante a tarde, limpando o gramado.

Recuperados do susto, os três trataram de sair do meio das folhas, e se juntaram de novo, meio zonzos.

- Quem fez isso? - perguntou Tiago, ofegante, tirando as folhas dos ombros. As duas garotas deram de ombros - ...Bom, isso nos salvou.

Lupin se levantou, sacudindo as costas, tirando as folhas. Ergueu-se e olhou para os garotos. Ele estava muito maior, mas ainda meio magricelo e desengonçado. O rosto e as pernas pareciam de cachorro, com pêlos marrons arrepiados. Rosnava ameaçador.

- . Putz... - sussurrou Lilian.

- É. Ele é um _lobisomen_. - confirmou Tiago.

- Lobisomem? - reclamou Lilian, decepcionada - Isso é um só um _filhote_. Achei que fossem maiores.

Flicts gargalhou:

- O otimismo e a falta de pretensão da Lílian me diverte.

- Você tem noção do que é um lobisomem? É uma criatura mágica perigosíssima!

- É perigoso, mas são três contra um. - Disse Lilian, decidida, procurando a varinha, que não achou - Ué... cadê minha varinha? Caiu na queda?

- A minha caiu na torre. - lamentou Flicts.

- A minha também ficou lá. - comentou Tiago.

Lupin uivou. Em seguida agachou-se, pronto para saltar nos alunos. No instante em que ele saiu do chão, alguma coisa caiu dolorosamente sobre ele, afundando-o na grama. O vulto pulou das costas do lobisomem e parou na frente dos três, com a varinha nas mãos, um pijama com pequenas aranhas desenhadas e pantufas cor de rosa.

- Fui eu quem fiz o feitiço para amortecer a queda de vocês. - disse Leah, apática, de pé na frente deles - Vocês caíram e passaram na frente da varanda do meu quarto.

- ...O que foi isso!? - exclamou Tiago, pálido, se recompondo do susto.

- Varanda? - estranhou Flicts, olhando na direção da parede do castelo, tentando identificar o lugar - ...Você não dorme nas masmorras, não?

- QUE PIJAMA LINDO! - guinchou Lílian, agarrando a manga da roupa de Leah, que puxou o braço, mau humorada.

Tiago foi até Lupin, e percebeu que ele estava desmaiado:

- ...Ele está machucado!

Leah deu de ombros:

- Lobisomens não caem fácil com feitiços. Tive de usar força bruta.

- Não precisava quase matá-lo. - em seguida ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça - Mas obrigado, você nos salvou.

Flicts riu de novo.

- Ha, Ha! Tiago anda tão gentil essa noite, que nem parece o Tiago.

- ...A calma de todas vocês diante disso meu deixa um pouco incomodado. - reclamou.

Em poucos instantes os professores apareceram, "resgatando" os alunos e levando todos para a enfermaria.

* * *

Paráfrase XVII: A dor do Menino Lobo

A verdade é que Lupin quase morreu, mesmo. A pancada de Leah trincou sua coluna, partiu seis costelas, quebrou um dos ombros e o pulmão esquerdo do menino furou. A sorte dele foi que lobisomens - mesmo "filhotes" - são muito resistentes e se recuperam rápido, então Lupin ficou internado na enfermaria do colégio por uma semana, e acordou depois de três dias. Sentia dores para respirar, e recebia um remédio pelo nariz. Mas estava bem e consciente.

- ...Você deveria estar aproveitando Hogsmead com Rabicho e Almofadinhas. - disse Lupin, em voz baixa, para Tiago, que tinha ficado na escola e estava sentado ao seu lado, lendo um livro.

- Estou encrencado com algumas provas. - murmurou Tiago - É melhor ficar aqui, você me ajuda a estudar.

- Sua mãe ainda está implicando com o quadribol? - sorriu.

- É, está. - suspirou - Ela acha que minha nota baixa é culpa dos jogos. Já fui ameaçado por ela no último feriado. Melhor tomar cuidado.

A porta da enfermaria abriu, e Leah entrou junto de Lilian. Lílian parecia feliz, enquanto Leah continuava com a cara de bunda de sempre.

- Oláááááá! Voltamos mais cedo, com presentes! - cumprimentou Lílian, sorrindo, quase que iluminando a enfermaria.

- ...Olha isso! - exclamou Tiago, pegando uma das caixinhas na cesta que Leah trazia - Explosivos açucarados! Eles são caros, heim.

- A Leah quem comprou tudo. - sorriu Lílian.

- Obrigado, Leah. - agradeceu Lupin, meio sem graça. - São meus doces preferidos. Só compro esses doces raramente, porque são mesmo caros. Fico surpreso por você ter reparado e guardado isso.

- E quem foi que disse que foi ela? - disse Lilian, apontando para Leah ao seu lado - Ela é _escorpiana_, a única coisa que ela guarda é _rancor_. Eu sou _pisciana_, quem tem dom de _reparar_ nesses detalhes sou eu. Ela só pagou tudo.

- Oh. ...Obrigado, de qualquer forma. Não deve ter sido barato. - completou, olhando feio pra Tiago, que já abria a caixinha para comer.

- Ah, ela nem liga, é rica. - disse Lilian, como se a outra nem estivesse ali.

- Escuta. - interrompeu Tiago, guardando a caixinha de doce - Desde quando vocês duas são amigas?

- Nós éramos vizinhas. – justificou Lílian.

- ...Ela nunca foi minha amiga e nem é. - murmurou Leah, finalmente. Lilian a olhou, levemente ofendida - Escuta, eu sei quem trocou seu remédio.

- Quem foi? - perguntou Tiago.

- Provavelmente Snape. - respondeu, deslizando os olhos para Tiago.

Imediatamente Tiago se lembrou:

Dias atrás, entre uma aula e outra, Tiago trombou com força contra Snape, e ambos caíram no chão, espalhando os materiais. Tiago estava vindo da enfermaria, de onde trazia o remédio de Lupin, e a garrafinha de poção rolou pela grama. Ele lembrou que Snape juntou os livros e pergaminhos muito rápido e, por um momento, ficou na frente do pequeno frasco da poção, que estava no chão. Tiago lembrou de ter empurrado ele para a grama de novo, xingando por quase ter quebrado a poção. Snape, então, ergueu-se meio desajeitado e sumiu da vista dele rapidinho.

- Então ele trocou na queda. - suspirou Lupin.

- FILHO DA PUTA! - xingou Tiago - Por que... por que você não contou, Leah? - perguntou Tiago, irritado.

- Porque ninguém ia morrer. - respondeu Leah.

- COMO NÃO?

Leah continuava com cara de peixe morto, alheia à histeria de Tiago:

- Eu escutei Snape murmurando depois daquela aula de poções que iria se vingar de vocês. Vocês vivem atazanando ele.

- Mas EU! Não o Lupin!

- Você é quem costuma pegar o remédio de Lupin, Tiago. Ele achou que fosse seu.

- Bom, mas mesmo assim... poderia ter sido um caso fatal. - comentou Lílian.

- Não. Eu perguntei para a chefe da enfermaria se havia algum aluno com algum tipo de doença grave, que precisasse de remédios ou poções para viver. Ela disse que não, só alguns casos incomuns, mas nada grave ou letal.

- E desde quando você consegue um acesso tão fácil às informações? - perguntou Lílian

- Porque estou cumprindo detenção. Não sou boa com poções, então a punição foi eu ajudar a preparar essas poções semanais, até que me ajuda a melhorar a nota. Como vi que não era nada grave, deixei passar.

- Mesmo assim, aquele filho da puta vai me pagar. - rosnou Tiago – Podíamos ter morrido.

- Filho da Puta por filho da puta, risco de morte por risco de morte... não sei se você lembra, Tiago, mas eu e Snape poderíamos ter morrido naquela aula de poções do primeiro ano, se não fosse a chegada do McKinnon. - lembrou Leah, sem muita emoção.

O garoto não se defendeu. Lupin pareceu muito triste:

- Mas mesmo assim... vocês poderiam ter morrido. Eu teria matado vocês.

- _Bobagem_. - justificou Leah - _Nós somos bonitos demais para morrer._

Lupin começou a chorar. Parecia bravo consigo mesmo.

- ...Vocês não sabem de nada, deram sorte, eu sou mesmo um monstro.

- Não diga isso, Lupin. - pediu Tiago - Se não fosse o idiota do Snape, nada teria acontecido.

- Mas aconteceu! - chorou - E... da última vez que aconteceu... eu matei a minha irmã.

Todos se entreolharam, sem saber o que falar. Lupin parecia realmente amargurado por ter sem lembrado daquilo e ter vivido coisa semelhante novamente.

- ...A Diana era a melhor aluna do ano.. Ela foi monitora chefe... e estava estudando para se tornar auror. - ele passou as costas da mão nos olhos, ainda soluçando - Eu era menor, e não quis tomar a poção no Natal. Eu me transformei, e acabei a matando.

* * *

**N.A 1: Vamos comemorar o fim do mundo com um episódio da EdD! Ou comemorar o não-fim. Minha consciência pesou, fiquei com medo de acabar o mundo e eu não atualizar a fic. (que mentira...)**

**N.A 2: Meu caso é muito sério: esse capítulo deve estar pronto tem uns dois meses, e eu levei cerca de duas semanas pra passar ele pro computador. ...QUANDO FOI QUE EU APRENDI A PROCRASTINAR DESSE TANTO?**

**N.A 3: Bom, mas falando do capítulo... é, ele é corrido assim, mesmo. Se já tá difícil terminar a EdD correndo assim, imagina se eu enchesse lingüiça. Aliás, eu enchi lingüiça. Mas é que eu precisava de pequenas cenas pra apresentar certos personagens. Eu tentei corrigir mais ou menos... mas vocês sabem como minha correção é falha. Com a fic acabando e eu atualizando esporadicamente, não faz sentido procurar beta reader a essa altura do campeonato.**

**N.A 4: Flicts, obviamente, é uma referência ao livro maravilhosamente lindo e triste chamado Flicts. Takoyaki é um delicioso bolinho de polvo japonês, que a gente come com flocos de peixe e molho. Tem muito pra vender em São Paulo, aos domingos, na feirinha do bairro Liberdade. Como são pedacinhos de polvo picadinhos, não é difícil a gente achar pedaços que tenham as ventosas dos tentáculos. polvo é um treco meio borrachudo, mas quando bem feito, fica muito gostoso. A frase da Leah sobre ser bonito demais para morrer é referência ao Shen, personagem de Diablo 3, que usa essa justificativa para não ter sido morto por demônios.**

**N.A 5: Eu não lembro dos nomes dos professores da época dos Marotos (eles são citados?), e tenho preguiça de inventar. Vou me referir apenas aos cargos.**

**N.A 6: Na EdD Lílian nasceu dia 29 de Fevereiro, o que faz dela uma pisciana. Eu acho. Se não, desculpe! XD**

**N.A 7: Feliz Natal, feliz ano novo! Quem quiser me encontrar no twitter, é massafera. Meu canal do youtube é "mmassafera" ou "a prosa ruim". Meu tumblr é massafera. Espero sinceramente que eu não vá atualizar essa fanfic só no natal do ano que vem! ...Boas festas. Até a próxima!**


End file.
